


The Tricky Truth

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Michael enters our Universe seeking Lucifer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billie gets involved, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Charlie isn't in heaven, Chuck gets involved, Cursed Object, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dean's hasty decision affects Sam dramatically, Death of Lucifer, Declarations Of Love, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is alive but still a dick, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Jack does what Sam couldn't do, Jack meets Lucifer, Jesse Turner Antichrist Drama, John and Mary reunion, M/M, Major Character(s) Death but only ONE bad ending, Mary and Jack return from AU, Mom and Dad Find Out Sam and Dean's secret, Multiple Endings Final Chapter, Problems with Rowena's Spells, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sam Unable to Keep Thoughts Private, Sam Winchester has different father, Sam Winchester's Powers get Unlocked, Sam is hurt by John praising Jack, Sam's got more than a curse going on, Send Charlie's Soul to heaven, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.THIS IS WINCEST! (You'll discover Sam has a different father, but same mother. Not sure if this makes a difference to some.)[This story is complete and no further chapters/updates will be added.]A Lot of Smut, Angst, Fluff, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Porn with a Plot and Deaths/Resurections.Summary: Mary and Jack are in AU. Cas is looking for a way to save them while hunting Lucifer who is missing. (Gabe is still thought to be "dead" btw.)Sam goes to the public library for research. He and Dean are looking for a way into the AU, of course, and they've been going through all the lore. Sam comes back to the bunker after visiting the public library and picking up dinner. Only Sam isn't himself. It seems he picked up something more than books and food.





	1. Sammy Gets Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story is told from Dean's POV (sometimes Sam's). It does not follow canon (of course), but it's based around the time period of early Season 13. Both Sam and Dean top and bottom in this fiction. Dean tops first and most often. When Dean wants Sam to top him it's for a specific reason and it works out beautifully. (Please don't asks me to change the tags.) There are major character deaths, but as you know not all deaths are final (it's SPN after all). This is a long fiction, but I tried to keep each chapter thrilling; and of course glorious Wincest smut is added to each chapter when possible. 
> 
> Please give me feedback in the comments. I love hearing from you and love getting kudos. ❤

[Dean's POV]

Sam went to the library. He's such a nerd for old books. I asked him why he doesn't just use the computer. He said some things are better read on paper. Whatever.

I'm eating some chips and watching TV in my room when I hear him return. "Hey Sammy! Did you bring us dinner?!"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!" I roll the bag of chips up and set them aside. I then head for the library where Sam has our food set out. He's sitting down and putting stuff on his salad.

I open my sub sandwich and smile. "Just how I like it. Extra onions too." I rub my hands together then grab the ketchup and put some down for my fries.

I glance toward my brother, "You find the books you were looking for?"

Sam looks up. "Uh, yeah." He pats a short stack of hard cover books.

I start eating my fries and he's staring at me. I ask, "What?" I look down at my shirt for chip crumbs or something I might have spilt.

"You're so beautiful."

I look up from my shirt toward my brother with eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Your eyes are so green and your lips are just perfect." He's grinning with a dumb hazed look in his eyes.

"What the... are you drunk?" He's gotta be on something. He looks high.

"No. I'm just... I don't know." He looks away and sort of shakes his head like he's coming out of a fog. He starts eating again.

I look at him with concern for a moment before I shrug it off and go back to eating my meal.

"I think I'm in love with you."

I look up and he looks just as shocked at what he said as I am that he said it. "What gives Sammy?"

He gets up and starts checking his pockets and looking through his things.

I stand up and watch him. I'm seriously concerned he might have flipped his nut. Again.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." He's rummaging through everything he has.

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. What?"

"The witch's hex bag. I'm hexed." He won't look at me.

I scoff. "No way. How can you tell?"

"I'm saying things out loud to you I'm normally only thinking. It's gotta be a curse or a.. a hex of some sort." He's clearly upset.

I walk around the table and stand beside him. I place my hand on his shoulder.

He stops what he's doing and sighs.

I take his bag from him and toss it into the chair. "Just breathe Sam. We'll figure this out." I rub his back as he takes a seat.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his food. "There was nothing in that bag or on me. No hex bag." He looks defeated and refuses to look at me.

I walk back around the table and sit down across from him. "When I was hexed with that memory loss curse by that he-witch, there wasn't a hex bag on me. I was just hexed. Maybe you just got cursed by a witch."

Sam nods and just stares at his food.

"Hey, don't let this get to you." I pick up a fry and eat it. "So what. Your thoughts slipped out. I'll just pretend I didn't hear it. Eat your food." I eat some of my sandwich. It's awesome. I'm so hungry.

Sam finally goes back to eating his meal. He ignores me, which for his sake is a good thing.

We're almost done eating when Sam surprises me yet again with his inner dialogue.

"I get so lonely and depressed that I want to kill myself, but I know that's not possible. I'll only be brought back. So what's the point, right?" Sam suddenly jumps up and heads for his room.

"Sam!" I rush after him.

"No Dean!" He shuts the door behind himself.

I'm at his door. "Please don't shut me out."

"I love you so much Dean, but you don't love me the way I love you. Talking about it is only gonna make it worse for us both. It's best if you just stay away from your pain-in-the-ass freak of a brother that only causes you nothing but pain and misery. You would have been better off leaving me at Stanford or leaving me dead after Jake stabbed me. I bring you nothing but pain, horror and death." I hear a loud noise.

That's it. I walk into Sam's room. Yeah, we respect boundaries and our rooms don't have locks, but my brother needs me.

Sam's curled up on the bed in pain. There's a busted alarm clock on the floor. I get on his bed and curl up behind him. I hold him tight. He tries breaking free at first, but soon resigns to the fact that I'm not going anywhere. "Did you ever think I might love you JUST as you love me?"

Sam refuses to say anything. He's in so much pain and I can feel it. His private thoughts and feelings laid out bare like that has to hurt.

I move my hand over his head. "I'm so proud of you. I'm amazed by who you are and what you've accomplished. You're so strong and brave. You took on the devil and won, twice. Once when you jumped in that hole. The second time when you confronted him in the cage that Crowley built. You said "NO" to that bastard. Cas screwed up and let Lucifer out that second time. All the stuff that Lucifer is doing now is on Cas, not you." I grip Sam's hand. He doesn't pull away. "You've saved my life so many times. Think about all the countless lives you've saved over the years. I'm glad I got you from Stanford and I'm damn happy I did that crossroads deal. To save your life, I'd go to hell again. That's how much I love you Sammy."

He turns in my arms and buries his face against my chest. I hear a small sob. My heart is aching for him. "I've been here before Sam. I know how you feel. It's tough, but we'll pull through. We pick ourselves up and keep going."

I move my hand through his hair trying to comfort him. I believe Madison was the last time he really broke down in my arms like this. Ever since then he's been different. We both have, but he's held a certain bit of stoicism. He's able to stay strong when I'm the one that typically falls apart.

I'll just hold him like this for as long as it takes. I love Sam so much, but I never realized just how much until tonight.

Sam's a little more composed and breathing more calmly. I'm still touching his hair and holding him close. "Are you okay?"

"I will be eventually." He fists my shirt letting me know he doesn't want me to move.

"I'm not going anywhere. You know that right?" I hold him a little tighter.

He looks at me and he can see that I really am concerned about him. I want him to know just how much he means to me and suicide isn't an option. It doesn't matter if we can come back from it or not.

He closes his eyes and lays his head back against my chest. "I'm sorry I upset you. I'd give anything to take those words back, but I spoke the truth. I've been feeling so utterly alone and unnecessary. Mom didn't want us. Anything I do lately seems to backfire or not even matter, so why try."

I have to grin a bit. "When did we switch places?"

He lifts his head and looks at me confused. I place my hand on his face. "Not too long ago I was the one that gave up on our mom. I was the one telling you we should just kill Jack because he's the devil's spawn and no good will come from his existence. Remember all that?"

Sam's face doesn't change. It hurts me to see him hurting this much. "Sam, come on man. Where's your hope and optimism? You use to look at me and give me so much faith."

His lips twitch trying to grin, "Right now, looking at you Dean, I just have a burning desire to kiss you, even though it would most likely make things worse."

I swallow hard and furrow my brow.

He continues, "I want to make that look on your face go away. If I could give you all that I am and you accept me completely without question, I'm not sure that would be enough. I know I could never be enough, but I know I'd try. I try all the time. Sometimes you notice and sometimes you don't. It's okay though. You're here. I'm content right now in this moment because you're here and holding me."

I hold his head to my chest. "Sam, we have to get this curse off you."

He looks away from me and nods. "Go ahead and call her."

We're both thinking about the same witchy red head, Rowena.

I kiss the top of Sam's head. I then reach for my cell that's in the front pocket of my jeans. I look up her number and press send.

She answers, "Hello Dean. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

I roll my eyes. "Sam's been cursed, we think. He can't stop himself from speaking his internal thoughts. There's no hex bag. He was at the public library and stopped for food on the way home. He didn't meet anyone or go anywhere else. We have no idea what to look for or how to solve this curse. Maybe you could help?"

There's silence on the phone.

I get impatient. "Well, are you gonna help or not?"

She sighs audibly, "Put the giant on the phone."

I hand the phone to Sam. "She wants to talk to you."

Sam puts it to his ear. "Yeah."

"At the library, did you happen upon a book titled "Shippley's Omens and Dreams"?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I borrowed it." Sam looks curious.

"Excellent! The book is cursed Samuel. Just don't open it for 48 hours and the spell will wear itself off. It's a rare find."

Sam sits up. "How did you know about the book and that it was at this library?"

She sighs, "Deduction Samuel. You didn't get cursed with a hex bag. A witch didn't greet you along the way. It had to be a cursed object. You were in a library and this book I just mentioned is famous for making it's finders speak their thoughts aloud." She pauses the briefest bit. "Did you witness my son die and if so, why did he die?"

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, "Crowley died just as we told you Rowena. He killed himself to shut the tear in the universes and trap Lucifer in the alternate universe. He told us he hated being king of hell earlier that day, but we had no idea he had a serious death wish."

"Very well. Just checking. Don't open that book again unless you want to stay under that spell."

"Bye Rowena." Sam presses the end button.

"Well?" I'm very curious.

Sam explains everything the witch said.

We get up and head for Sam's stack of library books. We use a worn out t-shirt to wrap it up and place the wrapped up book in a special curse binding box that's covered in sigils to keep the cursed object contained inside.

Sam gets a bottle of cold water from the fridge. "I last opened the book a couple hours ago. So, I have about 46 hours before this curse wears off. Today's Wednesday. The curse should lift from me by 6pm on Friday, if Rowena's telling the truth."

I also get a bottle of water from the fridge and take a drink. "She knew the book's title." After a moment I shrug, "She must know something about something."

I rub Sam's arm as I walk past him toward my room. "Get ready for bed and we'll watch TV in my room."

He nods and heads for his room.

I go down the hall to the bathroom first. I then go to my room and take care of my evening ritual: brushing my teeth, flossing, washing my face and changing into a soft gray t-shirt and black sweatpants. I keep my black cotton socks on. I pull the covers down, get into bed and get Netflix pulled up.

_Flip-flop...flip-flop...flip-flop...._

Here comes Sammy. He comes into my room wearing a plain dark blue t-shirt, blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms and those damn green flip flops.

I hate his flip flops. They echo down the halls at night. I constantly ask him to please get different slippers, but _"he likes them"_. Ugh!

He sits on my bed about to get into it.

"Take those rubber excuse for shoes off before you get into my bed." My eyebrow is arched.

"I am. Calm down. I only wear them because I know how much they annoy you. I really love watching you pout." His eyes get huge. He whispers, "Fuck!" Then covers his mouth.

I die laughing. "Oh my God! I knew it!"

Sam starts laughing because I am.

I shake my head. "You are getting normal house shoes."

Sam doesn't argue. He just settles in and so do I.

I pick up the remote, "What do you want to watch?" I flip through adventures and we decide on a Marvel Comics movie.

Normally I just lay with my shoulders against the headboard, my arms and my ankles crossed as we watch TV. This time I reach over and tug on Sam's shirt sleeve. I invite him to snuggle like we use to when he was a kid. We stopped when he suddenly decided that was _"sissy stuff"_.

He looks at me a bit confused at first. I shrug. "Unless you think I'm being too much of a _sissy_ for wanting to cuddle."

He smiles really big. I love seeing those dimples.

I tug on his shirt again. "Come here." He curls up against my side and rests his head on my chest. I pull the blanket over us and wrap my arm around him.

We watch the movie while I hold my brother in my arms. To be completely honest with myself, I needed this. The lack of physical human contact is something that has been really tough on both of us. I blame myself mostly. I push both of us too hard on cases and don't give us enough time to have fun.

"What are you thinking about?"

I look at Sam and he's looking at me. "I'm watching the movie."

"No you're not. You've been staring at the wall. What gives?" His eyes are so serious.

I rub his arm. "I'm fine Sammy."

He sighs, "I'm an open book Dean. It's your turn to talk."

"Alright. I'll tell you what I've been thinking. I think this right here." I rub my hand over his back and my other hand over his arm that's draped over my torso. "This is what I need right now."

We stare into each other's eyes without saying a word.

Sam leans toward me, his face is so close to mine.

I don't know why I say it, but I do. "Kiss me."

Sam leans toward me and his hand holds the side of my neck and jaw as our lips meet. The kiss is perfect.

He sits back and looks into my eyes. He tells me, "That was better than I imagined. I love you." The blush on his cheeks and his grin as he looks away stirs something deep inside me. He has my stomach in knots.

I smile, "You're adorable." My chest feels tight. "I love you too."

He wipes a tear that escapes from my eye. "Are you upset?"

I lick my bottom lip. "No. I'm just afraid that...what if when the spell wears off, you decide this is wrong? I'm so afraid of losing my best friend."

He holds my cheek in his hand. "Never." I close my eyes and get lost in the way his warm hand feels on my face. I feel his breath on my lips. "You'll never lose me Dean."

Next thing I know his lips are on mine yet again. This time there's more urgency. I keep my eyes closed as his lips devour mine. His tongue invades my mouth and my tongue greets his with a moan. A sudden taste of Sam that makes me want more. God help me, I want my brother so badly right now. I fist the back of his shirt with one hand and his hair with my other.

Our kiss continues as he slides his hand over my chest and presses his hardness against my side. I'm completely lost to him. I'll do anything he asks. All he has to do is say the words.

We kiss like this for a long while. Long enough my lips are sore and my tongue aches. He's an amazing kisser. He looks at me and I start feeling self conscious. "What is it?"

"You look tired." He kisses my cheek. "Let's turn the TV off and get some sleep."

I nod.

He turns it off and then turns off the bedside lamp. The room is dark as he lays his head back on my chest. My arm is around him. He kisses my neck and I can still feel his hard cock against my thigh.

My voice is barely a whisper. "Sam, all you have to do is ask."

His voice is barely audible, "I'm afraid to. What if you hate me after?" He curls himself up so he's not holding me like he was.

I take his hand and place it over my hard cock. I move his hand over it's throbbing length. "I want you. I want you just as much as you want me."

He takes my hand and places it inside his pajamas and boxers. I feel the full length of his cock. It's heat and leaking head. His warm breath against my shoulder as I rub his cock.

He reaches into my sweats and briefs. He pulls my cock into a better position and strokes it.

Our foreheads are touching as we both start breathing faster and heavier.

"Dean." His voice is needy and deep.

"I'm right here Sammy." I gasp as his hand continues to give me pleasure. "I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses me. Moans against my lips as he thrusts into my fist. I match his movements, thrusting into his fist.

Our legs intertwine as we continue jerking each other off. "Gah. Sam, I'm gonna..."

He quickly kisses me. "Cum with me."

With my free hand I grip him to me as best I can. He grips me as we both come undone together.

We're on our sides facing each other. Completely spent and wrapped in each other's arms. "I don't ever want to move again." I hold Sam tight.

My face is buried in his hair. The smell of berries and flowers start intoxicating me. I faintly whisper, "I want to stay just like this with you."

We fall asleep holding each other.

Sam wakes me needing to pee. I go with him. We decide to shower and put on clean clothes before returning to bed.

This time Sam insists on hold me a bit. I let him. It's the most comfort I've felt in years. I haven't had anyone bigger than me make love to me or hold me like this.

I embrace my brother. "How ya doing Sammy?"

His hand moves over my back. "Best I've felt in a very long time."

He pulls at my shirt. "Take it off. I want to feel you against me."

I sit up enough to remove my shirt. He removes his too. He stares at my bare chest. "You know, every time I see your bare chest I can't keep my mind from seeing those rips and tears in your flesh. They haunt me. Just like the angel blade I saw go into your heart." He places his hand over the spot that use to bare the wound. "I've watched you die so many times before that." His hand moves in a circle over my heart. "You were killed over a hundred different ways, but it's the memories of what that hell hound did and what that sorry excuse for an angel did that still hurts my soul."

I place my hand over his on my chest. "I'm here Sammy. I'm not going anywhere."

I lay back down and decide to hold him against my chest. Let him listen to my beating heart and feel my presence. "You hear that Sam?" My fingers are in his hair as his ear is pressed to my chest.

"Yes." His voice is barely a whisper in my silent room. His hand moves over my stomach sending chills across my body.

"You saved my life. My heart still beats only because of you. It will keep beating until yours beats no more. I promise." It felt good saying how I felt. I sort of laugh.

Sam hears my laugh. "What's so funny?"

I kiss his head. "It feels good getting that off my CHEST. You know, pouring out my HEART to you."

Sam rolls his eyes and gives me his best bitch face with a smile that...

I snort again. "You melt my HEART with your smile."

He bites his lip and tries not to laugh. "I'm getting HEARTburn from your silly puns."

He suddenly gets up. "Speaking of heartburn. Sausage or bacon?" He stands beside my bed, topless with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for my answer.

I yawn. "You're gonna cook?"

"I've had an orgasm and now I'm hungry. It's either more sex or food. I'm not that difficult to figure out." He looks away. His face beet red. "Sorry."

I get out of bed and stand in front of him. He looks me in the eyes as I wrap my arms around him. I kiss his lips, his cheek then his neck. I nip his earlobe then whisper, "Both sound good to me." I reach into his underwear and stroke his hard cock. "Food and sex."

He moans at my touch. His breath hitches as he speaks his mind, "I want you inside me Dean. I need to feel you become a part of me."

He moans and backs away from me. He can't look at me. "I can't control my thoughts. I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster and I can't get off. The ride is amazing." He turns back towards me and smiles.

He then suddenly wraps me back up in his arms. His hands move over my bare back while his long hair brushes over my neck and shoulder. He kisses my neck. His breath is hot on my skin and I shiver. "When the ride is over and it's time to go back to our everyday lives, I'm not sure I'll want to." He looks into my eyes. "I won't want to go back. Do you understand?"

I nod as I stand there in stunned silence looking at the most amazing creature on this God-forsaken planet. Not only is he physically strong and absolutely gorgeous; he's got the mind of a genius, heart of a lover and spirit of a man twice his age. He's relentless in his pursuits toward saving lives or just helping others. He gives everyone the benefit of a doubt. My brother should be a saint.

"What are you thinking Dean?" He kisses me softly.

"You're too good for me. I don't deserve you."

"Shut up." He turns away from me again and tries to walk out of my arms.

I grip his arm. "What? It's true!"

He turns and looks at me. "Let me go or I'll say something you may not want to hear." He's straining to keep something bottled up.

I pull him toward me. I won't let him walk away. "Tell me. Whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not too good for anyone. I've killed just because it felt good. I've taken innocence from a teenage child with lies and kisses. I've even just stood by and watched as you were bitten by a vampire and he forced you to take in his blood. I was fascinated by it and even aroused. It never occurred to me that you might become a vampire and die. I didn't care. So don't talk to me about being too good for you. Don't say you don't deserve me because you're right. You deserve so much better Dean."

I grip Sam's face and kiss him hard as he tries to push me away. I pull back breathless, "You dumb ass! What do you think I was doing when I was a demon? You had no soul when you did that shit. I did way worse as a demon. I wasn't even a demon when the Mark had me killing innocent people, or did you forget about the hunter I killed in that vamp nest just because he annoyed me. I haven't. His face haunts my dreams to this day. All the men I slaughtered in that house because one man was out to rape Claire. I know all about feeling unworthy and maybe even filthy to a point that no one should touch me because my stain might rub off onto someone else."

Sam wraps his arms around me and we embrace. If anyone understands how I feel, my brother does. "I know you've been through way worse in your mind Sammy. I can't even imagine the hell Lucifer put you through. It's in the past. The Mark of Cain is in the past. Let's not dwell on the past any more and look to our future."

He nods then walks away from me. This time I let him go. He leaves my room and I guess he went to kitchen.

I stand here for a moment thinking about things. The way I've felt about Sam has been there ever since he was given to me when I was 4 years old. He's been so much more to me than a brother ever since that moment. We need each other like so many other things that rely on each other for everything. The moon and the Earth, flowers and bees, apples and pie. One can't function without the other or it will cease to existent. I will cease to exist without Sam; and he will cease to exist without me. Period.

 


	2. Sammy Gets My Heart

[Dean's POV]

"Are you hungry?" Sam yells at me.

I walk into the kitchen and see Sam at the stove. "When am I not hungry?"

He turns for a moment and grins before returning to his task.

"Smells good." I take a seat.

He serves up a plate and brings it to me. It's his chicken stir fry. He makes it the way I like it before he adds all that weird roots, bamboo and crap.

As he walks away from me his hand moves over my bare chest up to my neck and he caresses my jaw just a moment while standing behind me. He then silently walks back into the kitchen to finish making his meal. I sit with my eyes closed for a bit. His touch moves through me like fire in my veins. Him saying _"I love you"_ being felt throughout my whole body. I mouth his name as I open my eyes.

"How is it?"

I haven't tasted it yet. I pick up my fork and answer already knowing it'll be good. "It's good." I take a bite of chicken. I talk with my mouth full, "Really good."

"Good."

He brings his plate to the table with 2 bottles of water. We eat in silence for a while.

Sam speaks without looking at me, "Right now, do you have any feelings of regret about our incest?"

I almost choke on my food. I grab my water and drink it.

"Sorry." Sam finally looks at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

I clear my throat. "I think the bigger question is whether or not you do." I reach across the table and place my hand on his. "I regret nothing. In fact, I'm looking forward to showing you just how much you really mean to me."

Sam speaks a little more boldly, "I don't ever want to stop. No regrets. I need you like I need air or food." He turns his hand over and holds mine.

I move my thumb over the back of his hand. "I know and you'll always have me no matter what."

We finish eating and I put up the dishes. I just get the last dish put away when Sam wraps his arms around me from behind. He whispers in my ear, "Make love to me."

We're both still shirtless. My whole body trembles a bit as he touches me. I press my back against his front. He kisses my ear, neck and shoulder. His long hair tickling me. Both of his hands move from my hips to reach under my sweatpants and underwear. One hand takes my thickening cock and strokes it slowly. His other hand rubs over my lower abs, pelvic bone and then his fingers move around the base of my erection. I close my eyes and enjoy the pleasure of being wrapped up in his warmth. His parted lips press against my jaw, below my ear. So soft and warm. I feel him tremble some. We're both breathing faster.

I raise one arm and place my hand in his hair. My other hand I move to the back of his thigh. I move my hand up and over his firm backside. I slowly open my eyes with a smirk. "You're naked?" Of course he is. I'm asking him why? Why here in the kitchen?

I feel his lips smiling against my ear, "I can't wait anymore. The thought of you finally making me yours has been driving me crazy. It's been all I can think about. I've never had sex with a man. I'm curious."

He's making me so hard. I grip his ass tighter as he presses his cock against my ass.

His voice is deep and full of need. "I've been so curious that several years ago I bought a toy and I've been using it on myself. It feels so good inside me. Many times I've used it imagining it's you. Dean, I cum so hard."

His hand hasn't stopped stroking me. He's gonna make me cum.

He kisses my neck, "Please Dean. I need to know what it really feels like to have you inside me. To completely lose myself in your arms."

"Sam." My voice is a weak moan as I cum on his hand and in my underwear. He holds me close and strokes me through it.

I turn in his arms and we kiss. I grip him to me tight as we devour each other's lips and tongue. After a minute I push my fingers through his hair. "You've got a wicked tongue Sammy. You should go lay down on my bed. You're mine tonight."

He won't look at me. Words have been spilling from his mouth without a filter. It must be embarrassing for him. I kiss his cheek as he walks toward the hallway without looking at me.

I need him to understand there's nothing he can say that would be too outrageous or wrong. I'm feeling the same way he does.

I grab a bottle of Sam's white wine and open it. I then grab a bag of table candles from the pantry and 2 wine glasses. I take all this with me to my room.

As I enter, I see Sam laying naked on my bed. I stand at the doorway just looking at him. His beautiful body is perfectly sculpted. He looks like a piece of art from a museum.

"Everything okay?" His eyes look concerned.

That's when I realize I'm just standing here holding all this stuff and staring at my brother's gorgeous body. "Ah, yeah." I walk into the room. "I'm sorry, just never had a gorgeous naked man in my bed before."

"Except yourself." Sam smiles at me as he sits up.

I ignore his comment and hand him the wine bottle and glasses. He pours while I light candles. I light and place about 12 small unscented candles around the room and then turn off the overhead lights. The room is engulfed in a soft flickering glow.

Sam goes to hand me a glass of wine. I grin, "Please just set it down for now. I need to use the restroom." I head for the bathroom and use the toilet. I remove my sweats and underwear, clean myself up and head back into my room.

I find Sam laid back with his legs spread wide. He's working a fake cock in and out of his ass. His lower lip is clinched tight between his teeth. The hand that isn't working the dildo is pinching his right nipple.

I walk further into the room while stroking my very hard cock. "That's so hot. How does it feel Sammy?"

He looks at me like he's on fire. "Why don't you come here and find out."

I climb onto the bed and take his hand off the dildo in his ass. I move it back and forth a few times. He gasps and I see his cock leak onto his abs. I slowly lean down, my eyes never breaking contact with his. I stick my tongue out and move closer to the head of his cock.

"Fuck Dean." Sam's cock visually jumps. I lift it and lick my tongue over and around it's large circumcised head. His precum tastes so sweet. I stroke him some while I lick the precum off his belly. He arches his back with a moan.

"God you're beautiful." I release his cock moving my hand to his chest. I kiss and lick his nipples. Suck at a very hard nipple while removing the sex toy from his ass. He moans loudly when I remove the toy. I lube my cock while sucking, nipping and teasing his nipples. His fingers in my hair.

I lift my head and press my body to his, kissing him. He reaches for me, but I grab both of his hands. I hold them up over his head. He keeps them there as I move my hands down over his torso. I sit up and move between his legs.

I look into his eyes and see his desire. His eyes say so much. I lean back down and kiss him like I've never kissed anyone ever before. His spread legs lift higher and my cock pushes against his lubed entrance. My fingers lace into his left hand. Our lips never lose connection as I begin sliding into him so perfectly.

My left hand holds his face as I stop kissing him and look into his eyes. My voice is almost gone, "Sam?" I feel a bit panicked. I've never done this and Sammy's my little brother. I don't want to hurt him physically or mentally. This could really fuck him up. I have to remember he's been hexed.

Sam frees his hand from my grasp and places it on my face. "Shhhhh. It's okay Dean." His eyes calm me. He moves his hand from my face, over my back and grips my ass. Not hard, but just enough to urge me on. His legs wrap around me, heels at my back as I bottom out inside him. He gasps and shivers.

"Am I hurting you?" I press my lips to his forehead. My arms on either side of his head. I'm about to stop and just not go any farther.

Sam surprises me by gripping my body to him. Hands wrapped up over my lower back as he thrusts his hips up and tries fucking himself on my cock. I can't take any more and I begin moving my hips. "Oh god. So good."

I kiss him and realize we're both have some tears as we make love. I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine. His head goes back, "DEAN!"

My hips slam harder. Faster. "Sam! Oh Sam." I grip his hair with my fist as I press my lips to his. We both end up gasping into each other's mouths repeatedly.

I hold his thigh in my hand as I roll us to our side with us both still facing each other. I thrust up into him with quick motions.

"Fuck! Fuck! DEAN!!" Sam's whole body curls up as he climaxes. All his muscles bunching up. His cum leaving him in pulses across his abs and chest. Some gets on me.

I'm ready to cum. I quickly wrap myself around him as he curls up during his orgasm. I kiss his neck and two deep thrusts later I'm filling my brother up. My cock sliding smoother, I thrust a little bit through my after shocks. My lips are pressed to Sam's flesh, "You have no idea...just how much...you mean to me." My fingers move from his broad shoulder to the back of his neck. His hair at his neck is slightly damp. I lay back and hold his head to my chest. His heavy breath feels hot on my skin.

After a short while, I slide free of his body, but he isn't free of my embrace. "You're mine Sam. You always have been and always will be."

"You promise." He seems to be doubting my love for him. My commitment towards our relationship. Maybe I should show him yet again just how much he means to me.

I sit up and pull him up into my arms so I can look into his eyes. "Look at me. I'm not going anywhere." I kiss him, owning him. "You're mine Sam. Forever mine and no one else's." Our eyes stay connected and he sees me. Really sees me. "You understand?"

Sam nods. "It's like my whole reason for existing is this moment. To finally tell you and show you just how much I love you. Finally give myself over to this desperate need and let the pieces fall where they may."

I gently kiss him, then ask, "Are you disappointed at all?"

His eyes are so blue with golden sunflowers. He speaks from his heart. "I'm amazed. You feel so good physically, which I expected. I didn't expect to feel this though." He kisses me deeply and it's like a glow that warms me from the inside out. His tongue tasting mine.

I'm holding him and moaning his name, "Sam." It's like a not-so-intense orgasm that takes over me. I'm watching Sam as our lips part and I can tell he's feeling it too. "What is that?" I'm a bit out of breath.

He smiles, "I don't know. I've felt this intense feeling for years. Any time you've touched me it's felt like this to me. Not as intense as that, but close. Now, I can't get enough."

He kisses me again and I shake all over. "Sammy, is this part of the hex?" I'm concerned to the point of almost being scared. I've never felt this before.

He kisses my neck. "If so, you wouldn't be feeling it. Do I think it's possibly magic? Sure. I just think it's magic of our own making."

He licks a bit at my jaw and I moan. I'm very hard again. I haven't recovered this fast after cumming since I was in my 20's. I can feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh as he kisses and licks at my flesh. "How can we create magic out of nothing?"

Sam smiles as he looks me in the eyes. God his smile! He explains, "We are magical beings. Both of us have experienced all planes of existence. You've even seen Avalon where fairies live. We've both been or had demons, angels and/or other monsters in us. It would make total sense that our unique love would create something magical too. I think our love is magical and predestined. Look at it this way, every relationship I've had has ended in death except for ours. Death tries to take us from each other, but we always come back. That's some serious love magic if you think about it."

I'm lost in thought as I say, "Our souls won't let us die."

"What?"

I'm snapped out of my thought. I look at Sam and he looks serious. "I was just thinking that every time you come close to dying, my soul cries out and won't let you die. You die and I barter my soul to save you. I died and you tried to do the same."

Sam is still hovering over me. I place my hand on his chest, over his heart. He places his hand over my heart. We look into each other's eyes and an intense feeling come's over me. It's the same feeling I had while we were having sex. I think about how much I love Sam and this feeling intensifies. I think about how he makes me a better man and how I can't ever exist without him. That's when it happens! Sam's eyes get a silver glow right before we both have a very intense orgasm! "SAM!" My neck arches back as my whole body gives in to this sensation.

"DEAN!" Sam's whole body falls onto me as we both experience this amazing simultaneous climax without even touching each other, or ourselves, sexually.

We just hold onto each other, him on top of me, as the wave of emotions wash over us. Both of us basking in the aftermath of this intense connection between us.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with Sam on top of me still. It feels good. I'm warm and all wrapped up in Sammy. I feel his chest slowly rising and falling on mine. I concentrate and feel his heart beating.

He's breathing against my neck and normally that would annoy me. It doesn't though. All I feel is love. It makes me smile.

"I need to pee, but I don't want to move. This feels too good. I'm so comfy." Sam kisses my neck.

I sigh. "I know what you mean. It's perfect." I move his hair from his face and kiss his jaw. "I love you. We never say it, but now is the perfect time. It really should be said all the time. I'm feeling it so intensly that if I don't say it, I might burst. I love you."

Sam grins, "Like my bladder. If I don't get up, it might burst."

I give him a serious look. "You better not pee on me."

He sits up, "I'd never pee on you."

I laugh as I sit up. "You've done it before."

He's offended, "I HAVE NOT!" He gets out of bed.

I smile, "You have many times. Once while I changed your diaper. Dad got a good laugh at that, by the way. You also peed the bed a lot before learning how to control it."

"None of that counts!" He gives me his epic bitch face.

"What about that drunk you pulled in Santa Fe?" I smirk.

Mouth agape, "You promised to never bring that up again!"

I laugh as he heads toward the bathroom. I follow needing to go myself. We end up showering together.

I'm unable to keep my hands to myself. I end up giving Sam head while in the shower. Suddenly all is forgiven about me bringing up Santa Fe.

It's 4pm. We slept most of the day away. That's okay though because we were up all last night drinking wine, making love and talking.

Earlier that morning (middle of the night), Sam made us stir fry for breakfast. So, I'm making us breakfast for dinner.

Sam taps away at his computer the whole time I'm cooking.

While we're eating my phone rings. It's Rowena. I roll my eyes as I answer, "We're eating breakfast."

"Good for you. You do realize it's 5 in the evening?"

I think to myself, [ _Everyone should hear a snide bitch, I mean witch, while they're trying to eat._ ]

I crunch my bacon. "So?"

I hear her click her teeth, "Has Samuel gotten any worse?"

My eyebrows knit together at this. Sam gives me a look of concern. I respond to her question with a question, "Were you expecting him to?" My voice is serious.

I can HEAR her eyes roll, "The hex can cause weaker men to go crazy and hurt themselves. That's the purpose of the hex dearie." Very snide.

I squint my eyes, clearly irritated, "Sam's fine. If the hex lasts 48 hours he's got about 25 hours left."

Sam reaches out for the phone and I give it to him mouthing, _"Thank you!"_ I'm hungry and would rather eat.

He puts the phone to his ear and asks Rowena, "Is there anything of significance in the book?"

...

"Interesting."

...

"No you can't stay here because we don't trust you with anything in our home."

I mouth, _"wtf?"_ and snatch the phone from Sam before she gets anything out of him she doesn't need to know. I look at him and say out loud, "Sorry."

He nods in understanding.

I put the phone to my ear, "Anything else you need?"

I get up and sit next to Sam. He wraps an arm around me.

"No. Just watch your brother. The closer the end of the 48 hours comes he will want to touch the book again. Destroying it and it will leave him that way forever. He must be out of it's spell before it's destroyed. Also, he might become more and more suicidal. If he shows signs of self harm, you might want to lock him up for his own good. Whatever you do, hide the book so he can't touch it again."

I swallow hard. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up." I disconnect the call.

Sam's curious. "What heads up?"

I grin. "To keep an eye on you. I'm suppose to look for any signs of depression."

He grins. "I've got you." He then kisses me. I kiss him. "I've got nothing to be depressed about."

I kiss him again. "Exactly."

We finish our meal and Sam does dishes.

I use this opportunity to hide the book that's still in the cursed item box. I first put one of my own padlocks on the metal box. Then wrap a chain around it and add another padlock. I hide it among the MOL files in the file cabinet room. I put it way in the back of cabinet "Fs-Fz" for "Fucked up shit".

I go to the bathroom and Sam sees me coming out of the bathroom heading for my bedroom.

We relax and watch movies.

~~~~~

We just finished watching one of my movies and now he picks one out. "Call Me By Your Name."

Oh goody, it's a chick flick... _sigh_.

I was reluctant to watch it. I hate foreign flicks with subtitles. He says it's not like that for the most part. He turns on the captions so we can see what they are saying when they speak Italian.

Halfway in, Sam says something that makes me close my eyes and remember things I wanted to forget.

"Elio reminds me of how I was at 17. I wanted to touch you so badly. Kiss you and just feel you near me, but I didn't dare. Like Elio, I sought out a woman. Eventually it got so bad I left for college. I found Jessica and thought I'd be happy. Thought I'd found love." Sam snuggles into me more. I kiss his forehead.

We keep watching and my mind keeps going back to when Sam was in high school. All the looks. The times I caught him masturbating and pretended not to notice. He must have wanted me to catch him. To say something. I never did because I just thought he was a horny teenager.

Watching the movie, I remember Sam kissing me once. I pushed him away and left. I left to vent my anger and ended up in bed with a woman. I came back to our motel at 3am. That next morning Sam told us he was going to Stanford.

"You okay?" Sam kisses my neck, still snuggled up against my chest.

"Um hum." I know if I talk my voice will betray me. I rub his back.

I'm not fooling him. He pauses the movie, sits up and looks at me. "Talk to me." I don't see the 35 year old Sam looking at me now. I see the 17, almost 18, year old Sammy from the past. The young man asking me what he did that was so wrong. My baby brother pleading with me to understand how he feels. Memories kicking me and I know I deserve the pain the memories bring.

He places his hand against my face. "It's okay. It's in the past. We have each other now. Right?" His face has a look of doubt.

I feel my heart ache at the memories and the look in his eyes right now. Unable to endure it anymore, I push him down onto the bed and kiss him. "Sammy."

He looks up into my eyes. "Every time you called me, while I was at college, I thought you were going to tell me dad died during a hunt. I also honestly feared dad would call saying you died. I was so afraid to answer the phone that I stopped answering it."

"After the third time of you not answering, I stopped calling. Dad kept trying on occasion. I drove to see if you were still in school after one year went by and no word. I saw you with her and left. I was happy for you and jealous at the same time. I consumed myself with hunting until dad didn't come back."

Sam kisses me. I open my lips and taste him. My arms hold him close. I wonder if I'm also under some kind of spell. My eyes close as I feel Sam's body moving on top of me. His lips leave mine with a gasp for breath. "If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up."

He smiles so beautifully. "I don't either. Let's just keep dreaming together."

After kissing a bit I remember our movie. "You want to finish the movie?"

We finish it and my brother looks me in the eyes. "Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam."

I smile. My fingers move through his hair as I claim his lips for a brief kiss. "Dean Dean. My precious Dean." We look into each other's eyes for what seems like hours. I've never felt more at peace. Soon we're asleep in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with your thoughts. Also love your kudos ❤ They fuel my muse.


	3. Sammy Gets Uncursed

[Dean's POV]

I wake up and Sam's not in bed. I figure he went to the bathroom.

"Dean. It's missing." His voice is full of worry.

I yawn. "What's missing?"

"The cursed book. I can't find it." He's standing at my bedroom door very agitated.

I sit up on the side of the bed and face him. "Why are you looking for it Sam?"

He looks away from me. "What if something happens to it. I'd be stuck like this forever. My thoughts an open book to anyone for the rest of my life." He rests his head against the door frame. "The thought of this terrifies me."

I get up and go to my brother. "Sammy."

He rushes into my arms and holds on to me. He's shaking. "I'm scared Dean. I'm having horrible visions. I'd rather die than not be able to keep my thoughts to myself. I have visions of me shooting or stabbing myself. I see myself in a coffin. Worse part is how peaceful I feel inside the coffin."

I reach up and hold his face in my hands. "Listen to me. It's the curse, okay. It's going to make you want to hurt yourself. You have to fight it. It's going to want you to open the book again too. I hid the book. It's safely hidden. You're gonna beat this Sam. Just focus on me. Tell me anything and everything. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

He nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay. I've got about 18 hours left. I can do this."

I let go of his face and pull him down for a hug. "We can go this. Together." He relaxes in my arms. "Do you feel better?"

He takes a deep breath. "I feel a lot better. The thoughts I had of suicide are now replaced with thoughts of us making love." He grips at the back of my t-shirt.

I kiss his neck. "If we could make love anywhere, where would you want us to make love?" I back away and take his hand in mine. His face is flushed pinkish as he thinks about what I asked him.

I pull him along as I walk us toward the kitchen. It's been a simple life of eating, sleeping, some sex and boring home life. I'm just trying to get my brother through this curse. Afterward, we need to seriously try to get the tear open again to the apocalypse universe and save mom. I'm sure Jack is there and trying to save her as well.

Sam finally answers my question. "Baby. I've always wanted you to love me as much as you love your car."

I turn from the fridge where I was about to find us something to eat and look at my brother. He can't look at me. He's once again admitted a truth that the curse refused to allow him to keep to himself.

We're both fully clothed in sweats and t-shirts. Sam is obviously aroused. I smile and grab Sam by his hips pulling his body flush with mine. He moans as he wraps his arms around me. "I have always loved you more than my car. I've wrecked my car to get to you. I'd destroy it over and over if it means protecting you. You want to make love in my car?" I have a sly grin.

He nips my earlobe. "I want you inside me while we're inside her."

"Fuck." I'm trembling and not just because he's nipping at my ear. "Okay."

He runs toward my room and I watch as he grabs a blanket and lube. On the way back, I get a couple bottles of water from the kitchen. We go into the garage and I open Baby's back door.

"So many memories Dean." He looks at me with hunger and love.

I take the blanket and climb in to spread it over the back seat. I climb out and Sam's already naked. Gloriously naked.

My hand moves from his cheek, down his neck, chest and finally to his very hard cock. "You're so gorgeous and all mine."

He pulls my shirt off and I remove the rest of my clothing. He kisses me taking my cock into his hand. I moan with pleasure. He breaks our kiss, looks me in the eyes while stroking me. He growls, "Mine."

My eyes explore his beauty. I reply deeply, "All yours."

I push Sam against the side of the car, face first. I stand behind him and get him to spread his legs.

"Dean? What are you..."

I interrupt him, "I've never done this before. Let me." I move his hair aside and kiss the nape of his neck. I then kiss my way down his back. His skin is soft and very warm. Sam has a masculine scent that is uniquely him. I'm so hard right now as I grip his ass cheeks and kiss them. I spread them and kiss my way inward. Sam moans. I lick at his hole and he sighs. I grip his hips pulling him back so I have better access and I start really licking his tight pucker.

"Oh god Dean!" He falls against Baby and I feel his legs tremble.

I lick his hole and nip at his ass cheeks for a good long while. I take his cock in my hand.

"Fuck Dean! I'm about to..."

He does. He cums hard against the car's front door. I feel it against my tongue as I'm licking his hole. The clinching. The throbbing of his cock in my hand. I become intoxicated by how he feels. The control I have over him in this moment. I stand up, turn him around, push him against the car and kiss him. A hard needy kiss. Make him taste himself on my lips and tongue.

Sam moans. He looks into my eyes. "I've never experienced anything like that before. Please," He kisses me and pulls me toward the back seat. "Please make love to me now. I need you."

He gets into the car, laying on his back. I get in and lay on top of him. We leave the door open so we have leg room and air.

I hold him and kiss him. Our cocks pressed together. His cock finally coming back to life after a few minutes.

"Dean please. I need you inside me." His pleading has me wanting him like never before.

I lube my cock and his hole. He makes the best sounds as I rub my fingers up around and into his hole. I lick his jaw and feel him shiver. My cock presses against his entrance. His legs are around my waist. "You're mine Sam." I push my cock past the first ring inside him. I grunt with how good it feels. He's so tight.

"Yes Dean! Yours!" He's gripping my ass. The filthy sounds he makes has me so hard.

I push myself all the way in, past the second ring. I bite my bottom lip, he feels so good! I tell him, "You're mine forever. I'm never letting you go."

He's got a tear in his eye. "Yes Dean." I know it's due to how intense the pleasure is.

I move my hips slow at first then faster. Sam throws his head back and moans enjoying everything I'm giving him. I maintain a steady pace with my hips just watching his reaction. My kisses pepper his face, neck and shoulders.

Soon I feel the electric surges flowing through me. From my head to my toes. "I'm close Sam."

He palms my neck. "Do it. Give me all you've got Dean."

I see the silver glow in his eyes again. I don't freak out. In fact, the glow warms me. It invites me in and I lose myself to my lover. My Sammy. I cum so hard I almost back out. My orgasm seems to last way longer than it ever has before.

Sam cums right when I do. His back curled up some as he strokes himself through his release.

"Sam. Hold me." The intensity is starting to concern me. It's not letting up.

He does. "It's okay Dean. I got you."

I'm still feeling the pleasure from my orgasm. It's not subsiding. It's good, but scary. This has never happened before. I thrust into Sam, my cum slicking up his hole and making the pleasure more intense. "Oh god Sam. I'm gonna cum again."

"Really?!" He holds me tighter as I thrust faster and deeper.

"Fuck! Fuck! Sam!!!" I cum so hard and intense it shakes me to my core. I look into Sam's eyes and they are glowing bright. Oh god they are so beautiful. He's beautiful!

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam?" He's hovering over me and kissing me.

"You okay? You blacked out. Here, drink this." He gives me orange juice to drink. I drink almost all of it.

I'm not in the car. "We're not in Baby?"

"I carried you to bed. I figured you hyperventilated in the car and needed some air. Do you feel better?" He kisses my forehead.

"Yes. Much better." I press his hand to my chest, over my heart. "I love you."

He smiles. All dimples. "Me too." He then curls up beside me giving me a hug. "You were amazing."

I chuckle. "Nothing compared to you." I hold him. "We need food."

"Yes we do. Can you get up? We'll raid the kitchen." He gives me the most adorable look.

He helps me up and we raid the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

There's about 4 hours left until Sam's curse is over. We're in my room again, both of us laid back and watching a movie.

Sam speaks some words in Latin and blows something in my face. Suddenly I can't move. "Sam! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find that book Dean." He gets up and leaves the room.

"SAM! YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT. GET BACK HERE AND LET ME GO!" I struggle to free myself, but I know I can't because it's a spell.

He returns with a book open in his hands. He sets it on the nightstand. He then sits on the bed beside me and strokes my hair. "I need the book Dean. You're going to tell me where it is."

My eyes plead with him. "Why Sammy? It will only make things worse. Free me. Let me be your strength. You don't need that book."

He speaks a spell and marks the back of my hand with something. I don't see or feel anything.

"Where's the book Dean?" He looks at me with so much pain in his eyes.

Rowena enters the room and speaks a spell that leaves me unable to talk. I'm trying to tell Sam where the book is, but I can't.

She throws her hand down and Sam's immobile. She looks at my brother with pity, "Poor Samuel. I know it hurts, but you have to let the curse expire."

She takes the book off the nightstand and reads it's cover. She grins at Sam. "You've been a naughty lad." She touches my shoulder and speaks some words and I'm free of Sam's spells.

I can move and have no urge to tell him about the books location. I try to speak, but I still can't. I give Rowena a dirty look.

"Oh yes. Sorry." She says something and I can speak again.

"Thanks for coming when you did." I get out of bed. "Is there a way to make sure he stays here for the next 5 hours. The curse should wear off sooner, but I want to hold him here for 5 just to be certain."

She grins. "The spell he's under will keep him immobile." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a simple silver chain. "This will insure he can't move from where he is. It's charmed to keep a person from moving from their location. Once on, it can only be removed by the one who put it on." She hands it to me.

I put the chain around Sam's neck and clasp it. He sighs when I'm done. It's like he feels defeated. I place my hand at the back of his neck and rub my thumb behind his ear. "I'm not going anywhere Sammy. You'll be just fine." His head lowers and I feel his pain.

I can't trust Rowena to leave the bunker without taking anything with her. Besides, it might be good to have her stay till we know the curse is over. I look at the witch. "I'm going to stay right here beside him until the curse is gone. I'm asking you nicely to take a seat and wait as well." I swallow my pride. "Please."

She gives me that look of contempt she wears like a warm jacket. "Very well." She sits on the small recliner I brought into my room last month. She lays back and pulls a throw blanket from her satchel. She curls up on the recliner and looks very comfortable.

I get back in bed and pull Sam down onto the bed beside me. He can not move on his own at all. I roll him so he's facing me, away from Rowena. I get him under the covers with me. I kiss his forehead and whisper, "Are you okay Sam?"

He has tears in his eyes. I hear him whisper, "Let me die."

I hold him to me. "Never Sammy. That's never gonna happen."

I decide to talk to Sam like I've never talked to him before. "I'm gonna say some things Sam and you're gonna listen."

I tell him about how I felt when he went to college. What I did to drown my feelings. Hide them from dad. It was probably my depression that caused dad to go seeking Azazel on his own without me.

I talk to Sam about when we first went on the road together. How we reconnected as brothers after losing dad. How having Sammy by my side meant everything to me. I then tell Sam how I felt when he suddenly disappeared because Azazel took him to that ghost town to be tested with the other children Azazel had chosen. Bobby couldn't hardly think straight with how anxious I was. I just had to find Sammy.

The pain I felt when Sammy died in my arms still haunts me. I tell him how I mourned over his dead body for days before finally deciding to make that crossroads deal. "I had to yell at Bobby to get him to leave me alone with your body so I could make my decision. I felt horrible for treating Bobby like that, but he was hovering. Bobby was a good dad."

My fingers play with Sam's hair as I talk. I go on explaining my thoughts and feelings for all my actions when it came to Sam. Some decisions were easy. Other decisions were painfully hard. Like leaving him alone to detox in Bobby's panic room. I should have been inside with him. The worst was letting the angel Gadreel possess him. I cried as I recounted the death of Kevin. Watching my sweet brother's body being used as a murder weapon. It was more than I could bear. I hated myself.

I kept talking and told Sam I was jealous of what he found with Amelia. I wanted him to be obsessed with finding me, not a girlfriend. I should have been more understanding though. I had a good relationship with Lisa and blew it. Thing is, I blew it on purpose so I could be with Sam.

Sam suddenly speaks in a quiet whisper, "I left Amelia on purpose so I could be with you." He just sighs. No real emotion.

I continue to talk about so much that has happened in our lives. All the times I wanted to pull him close and kiss him, but never did.

His hand is in mine. He squeezes it and I grin. His eyes have a hint of silver. "I love you Dean."

I kiss him, hold him tight, then whisper in his ear, "I'm so in love with you little brother. You're my everything." I kiss his jaw and look into his eyes. They're glowing silver, but full of tears.

"Don't cry Sammy. You'll be okay." I hold his head to my chest. I look at my watch. Two hours to go.

"Touch me." His eyes are pleading with me.

I look over at Rowena. "She's right over there Sam."

"She's not paying us any attention. Touch me." The glow in his eyes fades. He looks like he might fall to pieces at any minute.

I slide my hand into his sweats and boxers. He's so hard. I fist him slowly, rubbing my thumb over the spot at the head of his cock that's so sensitive.

He gasps quietly, "Dean." He bites his bottom lip to keep from making noise. I feel slight movements of his hips as I jerk his cock. His eyes look into mine and they're glowing again.

"Sammy, do you know your eyes are glowing?"

He stops and looks at me very seriously. "What?"

The glow fades.

"Not right now, but a moment ago, your eyes were glowing a silvery color. It's so beautiful." I kiss him softly.

He looks concerned. "What could that mean?"

"We'll figure it out. Let's see if it goes away after the curse." I kiss him again. He kisses back. I stroke his cock again and he moans slightly. "I want you to cum for me."

"Dean. I'm gonna cum." He's panting. His eyes glowing.

"That's it. Let me feel you come undone." I jerk him faster and he cums. His face is beautiful. Eyes glowing, mouth open in a silent scream and brow knitted in pure bliss. His whole body shaking with ecstasy.

I pull my hand out and lick it clean. I then kiss Sam making sure he tastes himself on my tongue. My fingers tugging at his hair.

"Ohhhh. So, that's the way it is with you two." Rowena's sitting up and watching us.

I smirk at her over Sam's back. "Not that it's any of your business."

She brushes a finger over her eyebrow. "It's alright dearie. The generation I was born in, siblings married to keep bloodlines pure. At least you two can't make mutant wee ones."

Leave it to the witch to fuck up a moment.

I kiss Sam again completely ignoring Rowena. "It's almost time Sammy."

He looks bad. "It hurts. You helped it some, but I'm in pain Dean."

I look at Rowena.

"This curse was meant to kill. Your love is saving him. Just love your brother. When his pain stops, the curse is over."

I hold Sam in my arms and kiss him. "I got you Sammy."

His body violently shakes. "It's like nails being driven into my body all over Dean."

I just kiss him and hold him. Stroke his sweat damp hair. "Almost over Sammy. Hold on."

Sam's body goes still. He's still breathing, but not responding. "Sam!" I feel his pulse. It's weak.

I look at Rowena. "Is he dying?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Don't you die on me Sam." I sit up and hold him to my chest. His chest to my chest. His head on my shoulder. I rock him in my arms. "You're gonna be okay." I refuse to accept that he might die.

The alarm goes off on my watch. The curse should be over. I remove the chain from Sam's neck and give it to Rowena. She touches Sam's shoulder and says some words releasing her immobility spell.

"Sammy. Sam wake up." I lay him back down and brush his hair from his face. "The curse is over Sam. Wake up." I kiss him and press my forehead to his. "Please open your eyes."

Finally, he opens his eyes. "Dean."

"Oh thank god!" I lay my head on his chest and just listen to him breathing. Listen to his heart beating.

He places his hand in my hair. "I'm okay Dean. Really, I am."

I sit up and look into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you too." We kiss deeply and I feel so much love. When we stop I see the silver glow in his eyes.

Rowena sees it too. "Oh my. No wonder you're able to resist such a powerful curse."

Sam and I ask at the same time, "What?"

She smiles, "You've got grace inside you. Well, we all do, but somehow yours has increased and turned you into a new creature Samuel. Possibly one the world's never seen. What powers you might have is unknown. You'll have to research and discover them for yourself. One thing I know for sure, love makes your powers stronger."

Sam and I are both in shock.

"Don't be too worried about it lads. You've been exposed to supernatural things since birth. It was bound to become a part of you eventually." She rolls her eyes at me. "You too, Squirrel."

That last comment was enough to snap me out of my stunned silence. "It's time for you to go Rowena. Thanks for your help, but we got it from here."

I escort her out of the bunker making sure to check her bag before she leaves. No stolen books or items.

She asked about Lucifer. I tell her as soon as we know something, we'll call her. She leaves without another word.

I return to Sam who's just sitting on the side of the bed staring at his hands. "You okay?"

I see him swallow hard. "I'm tired of being a freak Dean."

I kneel in front of Sam. "Look at me." He looks into my eyes. "You're not a freak. Stop thinking you are. You're Sam Fucking Winchester. You're an amazing hunter, Man of Letters legacy, monster lore encyclopedia, brother, best friend..." I take his hand and hold it to my face. "...and my soul mate."

He smiles and I see the smile reach his eyes.

I continue, "I don't know if Rowena's right or not. I do know you have powers and they're impressive. No matter what..."

Sam cuts me off, "You're not going anywhere. I know. It's because of you that I'm still sane right now."

We take a shower and I drive us to a restaurant for dinner. Italian food really hit the spot.

It's a little after 9pm and I'm watching Sam go through lore books and tap away at his laptop looking for some answers.

"You want a drink?" I get up to go to the kitchen.

"Sure, hot tea with honey and lemon."

I'm almost out of the room when I ask, "Chamomile or regular tea?"

"Regular please." He doesn't look up from his book.

I go to the kitchen and start a kettle to boil. I close my eyes and concentrate. "Cas, I know you're busy trying to locate a way into the apocalypse universe to save Jack and my mom. I know you're looking for Lucifer also, but I really need your help. Could you please come to the bunker?" I open my eyes. I take a deep breath and let it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do Sam's eyes glow? Is it grace like Rowena says or something lingering from the cursed book? Find out more tomorrow.
> 
> (Reminder: This story will not follow the story line completely as aired during Season 13. Obviously.)


	4. Sammy Gets Answers

[Dean's POV]

I reach for a tea cup and saucer. I set it on the counter. Just then Cas appears. "Hello Dean."

I'm startled, but just a bit. "Cas."

I briefly explain what has happened with Sam being cursed. I tell him how Rowena helped with the curse. I explain how Sam's eyes have been glowing a bright silvery white color when his emotions are heightened. Especially when he feels love or loved. Also how Rowena says Sam has excessive amounts of grace inside him and that this has made him into a _"new creation"_ of some kind.

Cas looks like he's in deep thought as the kettle whistles. I pull it off the stove and pour it over the tea in the cup. I place the tea and saucer on a tray with honey, the lemon wedges and a spoon. I grab a bottled water for myself.

I carry the tray to Sam. Cas follows me. Sam doesn't even look up as I set the tray beside him. "Here's your tea."

"Thanks."

He just keeps reading.

"Hello Sam."

Cas's voice brings Sam's nose out of his book quickly. "Cas. When did you get here?"

He grins, "Just a moment ago. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Sam smiles wide as he looks at me. I know he's not fine and this shows that the curse is truly broken. Sam can keep his inner thoughts to himself again.

I can't help but stand behind him and give him a hug. "I'm so happy to hear you're fine Sammy."

Cas knows there's something unspoken, but doesn't question it.

Cas sits across from Sam. "You're wanting to know what you've become."

Sam nods. "Yes."

Cas thinks, "You are a unique being Sam. You won't find another like you in lore or any writings anywhere. May I touch you?" Cas holds out his hand.

Sam places his hand in Cas's and the angel's eyes glow blue. Almost immediately Sam's eyes glow bright silver. Cas takes a deep breath and pats Sam's hand before letting go. "You're a beautiful being Sam Winchester."

I take a seat next to my brother. Sam looks at me then back at Cas. "So, what am I?"

"You're mostly human. Do you remember Lily Sunder?"

We both nod.

"She used dark magic and her own human grace to fight angels. The human soul generates grace of its own. Yours is generating a lot of grace. You've still got some demon blood in you, but that's not what's giving you power. What's fueled your power is you. That and discovering your soul mate. It's made your grace increase substantially."

Sam looks into my eyes. I take his hand in mine under the table. We both turn our attention back to Cas.

"You now have some powers similar to that of the angels. Not as strong, but sufficient. For example, if Dean gets cut while hunting, you'll be able to heal him with your powers. No need for stitches."

Sam and I are both in shock at this.

Cas continues, "You should be able to hear and maybe understand angel radio. You'll easily sense the presence of angels, demons and other celestial beings. You will discover other abilities. You might have clairvoyance, telepathy, telekinesis, precognition and some of the powers you had while drinking demon blood. Only, you won't need to do that." Cas looks at Sam with concern in his eyes.

Sam speaks up as if answering an unspoken question. "I have no desire to ever drink blood again. I promise." Sam is so sincere.

Cas looks relieved. "Good, because with the added powers you have now, if you add demon blood, you might go dark side for good. I admonish you to take my warning seriously."

Sam nods, "I take it very seriously."

"Try to keep your powers hidden Sam. Only use them when necessary. You know that your powers might surge while in the throes of passion. So, be mindful of that outside this bunker. Know that anyone that is looking for celestial beings will be able to see your grace. Protect yourself. Keep an angel blade on you at all times. I hate to say it, but angels will think of you as an abomination and want to destroy you once they know." Cas touches Sam's hand. "I won't tell anyone."

Sam grins, "I know Cas. Thank you for coming by and explaining this to me. You've helped out a lot."

Cas stands up. "Call if you need anything." He vanishes with the flutter of wings being heard.

Sam briefly grips my hand. "Thank you." He then starts putting honey and lemon in his tea.

I grin, "For what?"

"I know you prayed for Cas to come help. Thanks." He sips his tea.

"Anything for you Sammy. I mean it."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's laying next to me in bed. "Do you think I might be able to use my powers to open a tear in our universe and find mom?"

"No. I think if mom was somewhere locked up here in our universe, you'd find her. The tear is too difficult for Jack or Lucifer to open and Jack is the most powerful being on Earth. Lucifer is the most powerful archangel. I'm not saying you shouldn't keep looking for a way, just don't try using your powers and get yourself caught and killed. I can't live without you." I kiss him.

We kiss for a while and eventually fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

I have a dream... Mom and Jack are together with Bobby in the woods. There's fire raining down from the sky! Jack's eyes glow orange as he blows something up in the sky!

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up out of breath and starting to sweat. Sam wakes up too. "I had a dream about mom and Jack."

Sam smiles, "It wasn't a dream. You shared a vision with me. We saw them in the apocalypse universe. I can't open the tear in between our worlds, but somehow I was able to see mom and find out she's alive." He clings to me tightly. "She's alive and Jack's with her Dean."

"That's really good to know Sammy. I hope they come home soon." I'm starting to feel melancholy. "I wish we could do something."

Sam gets out of bed. "I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to scare you." He runs his hand through his hair. "I had a vision. Jack will open the tear between our world's again. They will come home, but Michael and some others will come through also. We need to prepare."

I sit up on the side of the bed. "How?"

"Let Cas know so he can tell others. Look and see if we have anything that can kill an archangel." Sam walks toward me and I stand up. We hold each other.

I kiss him. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

We get dressed and go through our files on archangel warfare. There isn't much.

We find information about an archangel blade, the Lance of Michael which we destroyed and one more object. The Spear of Destiny. Legend has it that this spear could theoretically kill any celestial being including archangels because it was used on the Son of God and has his blood on it.

I look in the MOL archives and find it. I set it on the table and show Sam the info I found.

We research further and discover we need a wooden staff made from an olive tree from Israel. We need Cas to get this for us.

We both concentrate and pray for Cas to come to the bunker. Within less than 5 minutes the angel appears. "Hello Dean. Sam. You need my help?"

Sam explains what we discovered about mom and Jack. He then talks about the spear and needing the wooden staff.

Cas vanishes and returns within 30 minutes with a 6 foot long wooden staff. He gives it to me and I fashion it to fit with the Spear of Destiny.

Cas holds the spear in his hand and speaks some words in Enochian. The whole spear glows bright orange. He tells us, "This weapon will most assuredly kill Michael if you pierce his heart. You miss and strike him any other location, you will only wound him and he will make this weapon utterly useless."

I take the spear from Cas. "I guess we better not miss then."

Sam takes it from me and holds it in his hand. He gets a feel for it's weight. Finds it's center and balances it in his hand.

I shake my head. "No Sam."

"Why not." He grips the spear tight.

"Michael first. Okay?" I take my brother's hand feeling his anger.

"If we find Lucifer first?"

I take the spear from Sam and hand it to Cas. "No Sam. We can't risk losing the only weapon we have against Michael. Once Michael's dead, we'll go after Lucifer. Okay?" Sam doesn't answer. "Okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

I reach out to take his hand and he pulls away from me. He turns and walks toward his room.

"Is Sam okay?"

I turn to Cas. "I hope so. His new powers are freaking me out some." I tell Cas about the dream we shared. "His powers are more than what I imagined."

Cas doesn't seem too concerned. "Just keep an eye on him Dean. He's going to need you now more than ever. I'm going to keep this hidden in a safe place. Do you trust me with it?"

I nod. "Yes. Hide it Cas. Just be able to get to it fast when we need it."

He nods then disappears.

I go to Sam's bedroom and knock on his door. "Sammy?"

He doesn't answer. I go into his room. He's sitting in the center of his bed with his legs crossed and his head down. His hands in his lap. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

I go to him and stand in front of him. "About what?"

"Nothing important. Is Cas still here?" He still hasn't looked at me.

"No."

"Good."

Sam comes off the bed faster than I believed humanly possible. He pulls me to the bed and pins me down beneath him. "Let me Dean."

I lean up and kiss him. "What is it you want sweetheart?"

His eyes turn silver. "I want you. Right now." He releases my arms and moves his hands over my chest. His tongue licks at my neck while peppering me with kisses. He rolls us over and I'm on his chest. I kiss him. Our lips and mouths hungry for each other. His hands grip my ass while our hips undulate in perfect timing back and forth.

Sam's hand slides into my underwear and his fingers press against my hole. "Let me Dean."

I've wanted to "let him" for some time now. I gasp as his fingers press just right. His hardness rubs against mine perfectly. I moan, "Yes Sammy. I need you."

He rolls me to my back. He pulls his clothes off and I remove mine. He stands beside the bed looking at me. His eyes are glowing. Strangely, I'm starting to get use to how his eyes do this. We both can't take our eyes off each other. I tell him, "You're beautiful."

Sam shakes his head. "You are. I'm just..."

I get out of the bed and wrap my arms around my brother. "No you're not. I'm not going to patronize you either. I know I'm biased, but there's no doubt you're brilliantly smart, talented and anyone who has eyes can see that you're gorgeous." I kiss his neck, his jaw and then his cheek. "All that pent up frustration and hurt inside you, give it to me. I can take it." My lips press against his. "I need you so much Sammy. Please."

He goes to his knees and takes my cock into his mouth. My knees almost give out as he starts giving me pleasure. Oh my god it feels so good! His silver glowing eyes look up at me and I watch as he sucks and licks on my cock. I bite my bottom lip holding back the loud explitives I want to yell. The feelings are so intense.

He quickly stands up and kisses me. My arms go around his neck holding him close. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. He kisses his way down my body and rolls me to my stomach. He hikes my hips up and bites my butt cheek. "Ouch!"

His laugh is music. "Sorry. It was just so perfect."

"So you bite me?" I snort.

He kisses where he bit me, then starts licking at my hole. His tongue feels so good! I've never felt anything like this before. I had no idea how sensitive and responsive my body would be to this type of stimulation. He licks me wet and sloppy. His tongue breaching my entrance several times. "Fuck Sammy." I'm breathless.

"You like this?" He rubs his fingers over my saliva soaked hole.

"Uh huh. More." I'm almost trembling. I grind my cock against the bed. He lifts my hips up again and slowly slides a finger inside me. I gasp, "Oh god yes."

He spits on my hole and finger fucks me a bit. I bite the pillow under my head to keep from yelling out in pleasure. If it feels this good now, how good will it feel when he...? "OH FUCK!"

Sam is sliding his cock inside me. He lifts my hips up and holds me steady as he sinks his huge cock deep into my ass. There's no pain, only a little pressure and a lot of pleasure.

I take his right hand from my hip and hold it to my chest. His body is laying on top of mine for a short while to allow me to stretch. "Move Sam. Go ahead and give me all you've got."

Sam's hips move and his cock starts thrusting into me. He must have used lube, because the friction isn't bad. In fact, it feels incredible. His breathing is fast on my neck. Our fingers are laced together at my chest as he pistons into me relentlessly over and over.

"Dean. I need to see you." He backs away.

I turn over to my back and he adds more lube. My legs go up and he enters me again, but this time I'm looking my Sammy in the eyes. As soon as we're fully connected as one, I hold his face in my hands. My voice is just a whisper, "You're forever mine. You're not a freak. You're a hero. You're my heart and you're mine." I kiss him and lift my hips. He moves his hips and gasps into my mouth. I growl deep, "That's it Sammy. Give me your love." His eyes are glowing a bright white. I feel power all around us. It tingles my skin as the pleasure of our love making increases substantially.

"Dean." He buries his face against my neck as his quick thrusts start to become erratic. "I'm gonna..." He can't breathe.

I grip him to me tight. "Do it!"

His chest lifts up and his back arches in my arms. "Dean!" His face contorts in pleasure with his mouth agape, as he cums inside me.

Just seeing him come apart in my arms was all it took for me to fall over the edge. The electric-like power that envelopes us both amplifies my orgasm in a way that can't be described, only experienced. It seemed to last forever. When the pleasure and intensity finally let up, all I can see is him.

Both of us are wrapped in each other's arms on our sides. Our foreheads are pressed together as we stare into each others eyes. Sam speaks first, "Are you okay?"

I place my hand on his face. "You're my idea of heaven. I'm more than awesome right now."

"You were out for so long I was afraid I might've seriously hurt you." He kisses me gently.

"Out?" I have no memory of losing consciousness.

"Yeah. You were passed out for over an hour." He runs a hand over my head. "You sure you're okay?"

He rolls to his back and I place my head against his chest. I hold him tight. "I have no memory of passing out. I feel great. It was amazing. Being this close to you is..words can't describe how I'm feeling right now. Just know I love you. I can't ever be without you, without us."

Sam rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere Dean. Just relax."

I am acting stupid. "Sorry." I reluctantly let Sam go and sit up on the side of the bed.

He sits up and wraps himself around me. "Nothing to be sorry for. Why were you in a panic?"

"I wasn't panicking." _Was I?_

"Yes, you were. Talk to me." He kisses my cheek.

I lean into him and take a deep breath. "You know that every time I think I have someone or something special, it gets taken from me. I can't lose you Sam."

He looks me in the eyes. Silver shining. "We're brothers and soul mates. You'll never lose me. I'm yours for always. Even after death."

"Don't you feel like something is going to try and tear us apart?"

Sam laughs. He actually laughs. "Dean, something is always trying to tear us apart. Haven't you figured that out yet? Maybe these new eyes have me seeing things more clearly." He lets me go and just holds my hand. "The world knows that together we can't be defeated. We can be broken, but not defeated. We'll always come back as long as we're together. Once we're divided, we fall. The moment we stop loving each other, that's when we'll be broken and ultimately defeated."

I lean against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're the smart one."

"You're smart too."

I shake my head. "No, you just fucked me stupid."

Sam throws his head back and laughs. His laughter is awesome. He asks, "You mean I fucked your brains out?"

I smile, "Exactly."

He kisses my cheek. "You're not stupid. It's just a mild case of being twitterpated. Your genius will return as soon as I'm no longer naked in your sight."

"If this is true, let me be dumb forever." I push him to the bed and kiss him through his laughter.

We make out for a while. Sam lays his hand on my head. "Are you sure you're okay? I tried to wake you several times, but you wouldn't wake up. I was really scared there for a little while."

"My head hurts a little. I'm okay though. I promise. I'm probably just hungry. Low sugar and all that." I really don't want him to worry about me like this.

He gets up and puts his boxers and sweat pants on. "You go take a shower and some aspirin. I'm going to cook something. What would you like?"

I smile. "Grilled cheese, tots, grapes and a slice of pie."

Sam rolls his eyes and stands akimbo in the doorway. "Would you like a glass of milk in a sippy cup or a drink box of apple juice with that?"

I answer seriously, "Two drink boxes will do just fine."

Sam shakes his head as he leaves to make food.

I shrug my shoulders. "What?"

 


	5. Sammy Gets His Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has a major character death, but he does NOT stay dead. It's an important part of the story. The story line starts getting crazy too. Remember this is not going to follow SPN canon all the way.

[Dean's POV]

I wake up to Sam on his back with a blank expression on his face.

"Sam?" I shake him, but he doesn't respond at all. "Sammy! Wake up!" It's like he's in a trance and I can't snap him out of it.

I look upward, "CASSSSS!!!" I'm calling out as loud as I can using not only my voice, but my heart and soul. Something's wrong with Sam and he needs help!

Cas appears in the bunker instantly with his angel blade in hand, eyes glowing blue and prepared for battle. "Dean?!!"

"Over here!" I yell toward Cas's voice from Sam's bedroom.

Cas runs from the Library down the hall to Sam's room. He sees me hovering over Sam and that there's no immediate threat from outsiders. His eyes return to normal and he stows his blade while approaching us. "Is he injured?"

"No. He just won't respond. He's in a trance." I look up at Cas. "I woke up and he was like this. He was perfectly fine when we fell asleep."

Cas places his fingers on Sam's forehead and closes his eyes. After a couple minutes, Cas opens his glowing blue eyes and Sam's forehead starts glowing a bright orange.

Sam's eyes glow bright white as he starts yelling, "DEEEEEAAAANNNN!!!!!" His face and body look as if he's experiencing excruciating pain.

I freak out, "STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!" I grab Cas's hand trying to pull it away.

Soon Sam collapses and Cas pulls his hand back.

I grab Sam up in my arms. "Sammy? Talk to me. Come on, look at me." I pat Sam's cheek and try reviving him. Sam moans a bit and I just grip him tightly in my arms. "I got you Sammy." My fingers caress his hair as I cradle his head against my shoulder. I place soft kisses against his forehead. "I got you."

"Dean?" Sam grabs hold of me and just starts crying. He's weeping like a child.

I have to admit his behavior is scaring me. "Shhhhhh. We're just fine Sammy. You're okay and so am I."

Sam gets some composure and explains, "I'm not at all okay. I'm seeing things Dean. These new powers I have has me seeing things I don't want to see and I can't turn it off!" His eyes are pleading with me. I feel so helpless.

I turn to Cas who's standing against the wall. "Cas, what's going on?"

Cas is looking at an open book on Sam's desk. He finally looks my way. "Sam's eyes have been opened to the universe and all that's around him. He's also able to access events past, present and future. He's like an Oracle. The problem is that the information is coming at him all at once and he's not able to process it. His mind can only handle so much."

"I don't want this anymore. Please make it stop." Sam is hiding his face against my chest. His fingers haven't stopped digging into my back.

Cas's eyes are glowing blue as he looks at Sam and touches his head. Sam's body relaxes in my arms. "I can lock away some of your powers. Minimize them so they won't be as overwhelming."

"Anything. Please!!" Sam is trembling. His face still hidden from view.

Cas places his lips against Sam's temple and whispers something. Sam takes a deep breath and lifts his head. Cas's eyes return to normal and he backs away.

Sam wipes the moisture from his eyes and grins at me.

"You feel better?" My palm holds his face gently.

He nods. "Yeah. 100% better. I can actually have a normal thought again." He pulls my hand from his face and kisses it. We both sit up on the side of the bed. I still have him in my arms. He looks toward the angel, "Will the future things I witnessed really happen?"

Cas shrugs. "The future is subjective. It can change with the slightest differential. Human free will means nothing is set in stone. You and your brother have proven this time and again."

Sam looks relieved. "Good."

I ask Sam, "What did you see?"

Sam looks sick. "I saw the many different ways that you die. The last way you die was what sent me over the edge. Michael took your head off with his sword. I kept trying to see other scenarios, but I couldn't. Then I started seeing Metatron stabbing you, the hell hound clawing your chest and Michael cutting off your head. All these things over and over again. A car hitting you, shotgun blowing out your chest, electrocution, poisoning, bleeding out, hanging, explosion and all the ways Gabriel killed you. It was just too much. My mind tried to shut down, I guess." I rub his back. "I also saw something amazing. I think I have a new understanding of Chuck's plan."

Cas is curious now. "How so?"

"Our universe is one in a long line of universe experiments Chuck is performing. The apocalypse universe mom and Jack are in now was a universe that failed. There have been many failures. There are many universes still in the works. Our universe is coming up for a final decision soon and we all need to play our parts."

Cas looks away.

Watching Cas, my jaw drops, "I can't believe this! You've known this whole time!" I get up and confront the angel. "You've known GOD had us under this ultimate test, but never said a damn thing!"

Cas turns toward me. "Yes, I've known. I was sworn to confidentiality under pains of annihilation. Nephilim have always been the unquantifiable factor in Chuck's success or failure rates."

Sam asks, "Did you know our world would fail?"

Cas and I both look at Sam like he has 3 heads.

Cas finally answers, "I have no knowledge of this world's impending failure or success. I just know of it's potential failure and the many factors that weigh in the balance. All three of us are factors. Jack is a factor."

Sam stands up and walks toward the door. "I know what I am. How I came to be this way is a puzzle to me, but I know Azazel's blood had nothing to do with it." He looks at Cas. "Oh, you should also know that Gabriel's alive. He's been held as a prisoner by Asmodeus for many years. He recently escaped and is trying to hide. Maybe you should help him. I know you have some ideas of where he might hide."

"You're right." Cas walks out of the room.

"Don't you think I deserve to know how I got my powers?!" Sam yells after Cas.

Cas yells back, "When it's time for you to know, you will!"

I lift my hand toward the wall and point; the hall being on the other side, "Did he just leave?"

Sam comes back to me and we embrace. "Yes. He left."

I'm so confused. "What was that all about? Did I hear you right? Gabriel is alive!"

Sam grins, "Yes, he somehow faked his death with Lucifer. He's a real honest-to-Chuck trickster."

Sam gets serious and touches my cheek."I love you too much to keep secrets from you. You won't like hearing this." He kisses me and looks me in the eyes. "John isn't my father."

I pull away. "You're lying." I'm getting angry.

"Calm down Dean. John's my dad, but he's not my biological father. Mary was either tricked or she was seduced by an angel. I'm a nephilim like Jack, only I'm not part archangel. I'm part seraphim like Cas. My powers were locked away when I was born. For some reason, when the curse from that book hit me or when I found my soul mate, it started undoing the lock that kept my powers hidden. All this time my powers have remained hidden to protect me..." He scratches his head thinking. "...protecting us from the angels like Lucifer and Michael. Now that my powers are unlocked, they've become too much for me to handle. If it weren't for Cas locking some of them away again, I'd be insane right now. God Dean, could you imagine what might have happened if my powers were unlocked with one of those angels or demons inside me!"

I look at my brother. He's barely holding it together. "Sammy." I wrap him in my embrace. "That explains a lot. You need to just calm down and clear your mind." I pull him with me into the bed and just hold him.

We lay on our sides for a bit and Sam looks into my eyes. He asks, "You feel every emotion I feel, don't you?" His lips move over my jaw and he kisses my neck as he slowly rubs my back.

"Yes." I feel his love swallowing me completely.

"You're an empath Dean." His lips move up to mine. He kisses me softly.

I feel like I'm floating on air. All my other thoughts and concerns have disappeared. There's only me and my love. I lazily ask, "Are you doing this?"

He grins and pushes me to my back. His fingers skim across my lips. His eyes are a kaleidoscope of silver, blue, green and gold.

My heart is racing like crazy. I'm feeling so much love for Sam right now.

His fingers move over my chin, neck and chest. His hand rests on my chest over my heart. "You're doing it. Just go with it Dean. Let yourself feel what we share."

I look down at his hand and it's glowing. Warmth fills my chest and I close my eyes. As soon as my eyes shut I see his multicolored eyes looking into my soul. I feel ecstasy building inside me and we aren't even having sex. We've somehow stimulated this euphoric part of our beings. Sam doesn't move, yet I feel him spiritually moving inside me. His being has surrounded mine completely. I'm not able to breathe, but it's as if breathing isn't necessary. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. A breath leaves me enough to whisper the most precious name I know, "Sammy."

"Dean."

The way my name comes off his lips sends chills throughout my body. The moment his lips touch mine, I climax. He lays on top of me and I feel him trembling with me.

"Dean! Oh God Dean!"

I look and his face is flushed with orgasmic heat. I kiss him as I feel the after shocks of my orgasm go through me.

I hold him and kiss him. My mind keeps saying how beautiful and amazing he is. I keep thinking about how much I love him.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I love you too."

After several minutes of just listening to our hearts beating perfectly in sync with each other, I smile. "Cas didn't lock away all your powers."

Sam gets up out of bed. "No. Just the really serious ones that threatened my sanity. Once I've gotten use to these powers, he will unlock more. It will give me some time to adapt. I can only imagine what Jack's going through."

I get out of bed and get dizzy. Sam places his hand on my arm. "You okay?"

I rest my head on his shoulder a moment. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just got light headed." I lift my head and stand up straight. "Let's clean up and then get something to eat."

While showering something occurs to me. "Sam, you know Jack may not have the problems you experienced because technically he's still a baby. Sure he's in a grown human body, but he's still a child. You're full grow and just now getting all your powers at once. Maybe Jack will be able to adapt differently."

Sam nods, "True. Plus his dad's an archangel. Maybe adapting will be easier. I just know the powers I received are intense. I can only imagine what Jack's powers must be like."

We get dressed and go out for dinner, beer and a few other groceries.

While driving back to the bunker Cas appears in the back seat. "Hello Dean. Sam."

I'm startled, but I've come to expect his sudden surprises. "Hey Cas. Any news on locating Lucifer?"

Cas looks neutral as ever in my rearview mirror. "Yes. Lucifer has taken over heaven. In fact he's promised to help create new angels if the existing ones will make him the new king of heaven."

"They agreed." Sam answers my unspoken question.

Cas confirms, "Yes. They agreed."

I pull Baby over and turn in my seat to face the angel. "What the hell Cas?!"

Cas is just as angry. "I can't control them Dean! You know this as well as I do! They're like dumb animals that follow anyone that offers them praise and nourishment. Angels need more angels. Archangels, like Lucifer, have the power to create basic angels."

"So what now? Do we just wait for the devil to build his angel army?" I'm clearly not happy.

Sam touches my bare arm and suddenly I'm calmer. My whole body relaxes. I look into his eyes and see the silver light barely there fade. I raise my eyebrows at him and ask, "Really?" He just grins and nods.

Cas answers my question, "I'm asking permission to use the spear to kill Lucifer in heaven while he's not expecting it."

I look at Sam then back at Cas. "He's got to be expecting a rebellion from someone in heaven. I know if I was king of heaven I'd be watching my back big time for anyone and everyone." I'm getting mad again. "You'd think Chuck would give a shit at some point."

Sam's about to touch me again when I just get out of the car. Suddenly I'm flying in the air and land hard on my back. Tires are squealing.

"DEAN!!"

I'm coughing up blood. My chest hurts and I can't breathe. Sam is holding my head. My ears are ringing loudly. My vision is going dark as Cas approaches me.

~~~~~~~~~~

A female voice, "Hello Dean."

I'm standing beside my body. The scene I'm in has come to a stand still like someone pressed pause on a DVR or DVD player. Standing right next to me is Death herself. I give her a smirk, "Hello Billie. Long time no hear."

She smirks back, "Winchester, you're about to get into some serious shit. Michael and his minions will be in our world very soon. Lucifer has control over heaven. If you want to save our world, when the time comes say yes."

I'm confused. "Yes to what?"

"You will know."

I'm not looking at the angel of death as she talks to me. I walk around Sam who's kneeled down holding my head in his lap in a frozen position. It looks so strange to me. Cas is standing right beside Sam with his hand on Sam's shoulder. He's looking down at me with a determined face.

I finally answer Death/Billie, "Okay. On one condition. If Castiel dies, he doesn't go into the Empty. You send him back to help in our fight. He's part of our team and he's a Winchester." I'm very serious about this stipulation.

She crosses her arms. "I'm not holding a grudge against him, Dean. I too have rules I must abide by." She thinks a bit and sighs. "Fine. Chuck would most likely resurrect him anyway. He always does." She uncrosses her arms and then lifts her hand and points at me. "Oh, once Sam finds Jack, he needs to stay with him in our world. No matter what. Don't let either one go into the alternate universe or they will be lost for good. Don't forget."

~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly I'm able to take a big gulp of fresh air. "Sam?"

"I'm here Dean." He pulls me up into his arms. I hold him tight. I feel okay for a guy that just died getting hit by a car. Cas healed me. After a couple minutes Sam helps me up off the ground.

Cas has hold of the person that hit me. We discover this person is just a drunk driver that swerved off the road and hit me with his big F-350 pickup. The dude is close to my age and very intoxicated. Cas touches the guy's forehead and he's instantly sober.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I tried to turn the wheel, but I wasn't fast enough."

Cas speaks, "Just shut up. You almost killed my friend. If I wouldn't have been here, he would have died." Cas's eyes glow, he leans forward and whispers something in the drunk bastard's ear. He then touches his head.

The dude shakes his head as if he just woke from a dream. "What happened?"

Cas answers him, "You almost hit that car." He points to the Impala. "Luckily you swerved and missed. You seem fine now. Maybe you should stop drinking before you drive."

He nods. "I think you're right. I'm so sorry about that."

"No harm done. You go on and drive safe." Cas leaves him to go into his truck. As he gets into his truck, Cas touches the front of it and all evidence that he hit anyone vanishes.

I get into Baby with Sam and Cas. "Why did you just let him get away with murdering me?"

"I didn't. I took away his craving for alcohol and made it so any time he drinks alcohol it will taste very putrid to him. He has a wife and 4 children. His wife is threatening divorce. He has a construction business that's failing. He turned to alcohol. He almost ended your life and his own. You're fine and now so is he. Can I use the spear or not." Cas seems exasperated.

I don't want to lose Cas due to a foolish one man crusade in heaven. "No."

He vanishes with feathers flapping.

Sam asks, "Do you think he might use it anyway?"

Suddenly we hear a **_fwap whap_** on the back seat. It's the spear dropping onto the leather without the pole. Sam stashes it in the glovebox.

I yell out loud, "Come on Cas! Don't get all butt hurt!"

I start Baby up and drive to the bunker.

Once there we find the pole for the spear on the war room table. I reassemble and stash the spear in a hidden vault that's protected by sigils and protective spells.

While I was messing with the spear, Sam unloaded the groceries and put them away.

Sam comes up behind me and kisses my neck. "You sure you're okay?" He rubs my shoulders and it feels good. I have been so tense since Cas left like he did.

"I'm fine Sammy. Just a little worried Cas might start his own war against Lucifer up there."

"I don't think he will."

I turn and face Sam. "Why not?"

"I just don't." He kisses me and I close my eyes. Our kiss deepens and I get lost in him.

I hear Cas's voice behind me. "I'm sorry Dean."

We both immediately stop kissing and look toward him. Sam isn't actually looking at him, he's looking down. I instinctively step in front of my brother protecting his momentary feelings of vulnerability.

I ask the angel, "What exactly are you sorry about Cas?"

Cas can tell he interrupted something, but choses to ignore it. "I'm sorry I acted petulant before in the car. I had no right. You were absolutely correct about not attacking Lucifer. It was a foolish idea."

I step forward. "It's not foolish to want the one who murdered you dead. I accept your apology. Just so you know, when I got hit by the truck and died, Billie showed up. She's Death now. Anyways, she told me that when the time comes, I'm to say yes."

Sam asks, "Yes to what?"

I shrug and explain to Sam, "She wouldn't say, but I know it has something to do with saving the world. I agreed to say yes only if she agreed to keep Cas out of the Empty and bring him back if he dies."

"Why would I die?" Cas has that confused face he makes.

I explain, "She already told me that Sam and I are detrimental to keeping this world the way it is. It's why we keep being brought back from the dead. It's why she won't put us in the Empty, as she once promised to do, when we die. Now she promised she won't put you there ever again either."

I change the topic some, "She said Lucifer has taken over heaven. She also says Michael and his minions will be here soon from the apocalypse universe. You were right about war coming soon. She also told me to tell you (I point at Sam) to stay with Jack here in our world. Do not go into any tear in any universe for any reason once Jack returns. The two of you are to stick together like glue here in our world." I think about how that's going to affect our sex life, having Jack and mom back.

Cas just says, "I understand."

I ask Sam, "Are you okay."

He looks at me and nods. "Yeah. I'm good."

I wrap my arm around Sam's waist. I look at Cas, "I need some time with Sam."

"Pray or call if you need me." The angel vanishes.

I look my brother in the eyes, "Tell me the truth." Sam just shakes his head.

"Is it that Cas saw us kissing?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't like others knowing."

I try to be as kind as possible. "Sam, you have to realize that Cas knows. He probably knew before we did. He knew you were a nephilim before we did." I hug him. "Sammy, he already knows everything."

Sam hugs me back. "I know you're right. It's just..."

I kiss the side of his head. "It was almost like dad walking in on us."

Sam's eyes get big, "Exactly!" We both laugh.

I run my fingers through his hair. "He won't ever judge us. Remember that."

He rests his head on my shoulder. "I saw your death today in my vision, but I also saw Cas save you. When Michael kills you, Cas won't be able to bring you back. No one will."

"It's not going to happen. I won't fight Michael. Okay?" Sam squeezes me tight. I hold him. "Now, no more talk about me dying. In fact, I want to pick up where we left off."

Sam smiles as he kisses me again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the probability of Sam being a nephilim, even hidden by an angel or a spell, would be unlikely on SPN. He's been through too much, right? Lucifer and Gadreel possessed him- they would have known, right? This is just a fan fiction that flew out of my brain and is now on AO3. Some fanfics have Sam as a fairy, an omega werewolf, a prince, a witch, etc. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this tale. It continues to be eye popping here and there. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far. If so please comment and give a kudos. Us writers live for that stuff. ❤


	6. Sammy Gets Mad

[Dean's POV]

We're standing in the shower and I have Sam up against the tile wall. My front pressed to his back. His chest against the cold tiles. I kiss and bite at his shoulder while rocking my hips against his ass. I live to hear him moan my name.

"Deeean."

"Fuck Sammy." I slide my wet finger in his hole. "I'm gonna fuck you hard. You want that?" I thrust my hard cock against his ass cheek.

"God YES!" He pushes back against my hand and my hard cock.

I remove my finger, kneel down and grab his ass cheeks. He bows his back and presents his hole perfectly. I devour him. My tongue getting him relaxed and loose. His legs trembling by the time I stand up.

Sam is still pressed against the tiled wall and out of breath, "Please Dean. I need you."

I use some of the lube I keep in the shower. Sam moans as I lube his hole. I press my body against his back, the head of my cock pressing against his hole. He's so relaxed. We both moan as my cock slides inside him perfectly. I gasp breathlessly, "Sammy."

I kiss his shoulder and begin to undulate my hips. My cock pistons inside Sam driving him crazy.

Sam pushes his hips back into me. "Harder Dean! More!"

I grip his hips and stand back for more leverage. He takes a step back too and spreads his hands out on the wall. His back bent perfectly, I slam my cock deep inside him over and over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin. "Sammy! Fuck! So good!"

"Faster Dean!" Sam's jerking himself quickly chasing his orgasm.

I can somehow feel what he's feeling mixed with what I'm feeling. It's too much. "I'm cumming Sam!"

"Me too!"

We cum at the same time. I physically force Sam against the wall as I shoot my cum deep inside him. Sam cums all over the tiled wall. My arms wrap around him, hands on his chest, he turns his head to kiss me. His words sound choked, "Dean. You're crushing me."

Reluctantly, I back away and let him breath. In the process we become disconnected. I try catching my own breath, "Sorry sweetheart. I got carried away."

He turns around, wraps me in his arms and kisses me. I finger his hole while we kiss. I'm fascinated by the amount of cum leaking out of him.

He's panting. "I love it when you call me your sweetheart and I really love what your doing to my ass right now." He keeps kissing me. I feel his cock pressing against my hip.

My eyebrows go up. "Are you actually getting hard again for me sweetheart?"

He moans with pleasure as I finger fuck his used hole. "Yes. I want more Dean. Let me fuck you. Please." The look on my brothers face should be illegal.

I run my hand over his chest and remove my fingers from his ass. "Let me clean you up first."

I use the detachable showerhead and shower gel to clean up Sam's pink pucker. I licked it some to tease him and then washed it again. I love it when he puts his hand on the back of my head and grinds his hole on my tongue. Fuck I love my brother!

Once we are cleaned up, Sam has me on my back in bed. My legs are hiked up and he's the one eating my ass.

"Oh my god Sammy!!" My head keeps thrashing back and forth as his tongue keeps breaching my hole. He's so good at this.

I have one hand gripping the covers. With my other hand, I grip his hand that's holding my leg back. "Do it now. No more prep. Just put YOU inside ME. I need you. Sam."

Sam lubes himself and gets on top of me.

"One swift motion Sammy. Don't hesitate, just do it." I kiss him.

His hand trembles some as he lines up his fat cock with my hole. I'm so relaxed and ready. He slides inside me. "SAAAAM!! YEEESSS!!!" I gasp deep as he moves his hips and fucks into me deep and sure. His movements are in a perfect rhythm like a steady heart beat.

His strong arms are on either side of me holding his body up as he thrusts into me. His hair hangs down into his face. I move his hair back and kiss his cheek and then his lips. His silver glowing eyes meet mine. "You're beautiful Sammy. So fucking beautiful." My hands move over his shoulders and biceps. So strong as they flex over me. The sound of skin slapping on skin as he fucks me harder and faster.

I can feel his impeding orgasm. I'm not even close yet. He recovers way faster than me even though he's hitting my prostate perfectly.

He places his hand on my face, his eyes glow bright and ,without warning, we both climax together. It's so sudden and so intense, one moment I'm gripping my lover to me tightly...

...The next...

...I'm again waking up to his soft kisses and a warm wash cloth cleaning me up.

"There you are!" Sam is all smiles.

I smile back. "You gotta stop doing that to me." I stretch out and enjoy how my muscles and joints feel after being completely and thoroughly fucked unconscious.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." He's starting to look depressed.

I sit up and hold him in my arms. "Hey, I know you're not causing me to pass out. It's just.. the intensity is just too much." I kiss his forehead. "You're amazing and the sex is awesome, but my body can only take so much awesomeness. Right?"

Sam laughs. "I love you."

My heart sings. "Say it again."

He holds my face. "I love you Dean." His lips meet mine and all is right with the world.

~~~~~~~~~~

_*knock knock knock*_

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. Sam is asleep on my chest. I shake him.

Cas's voice is on the other side of the door. "Dean? Sam? May I enter?"

I reply, "Ah, hang on a minute!"

Sam gets up and I kiss him. "Good morning sleepy head." His hair is everywhere. He grabs his boxers and gets them on. He then grabs his jeans. I just get my underwear on when Cas walks in.

I raise my hands at him like, 'What gives?'

"You said one minute. It's been exactly 60 seconds." His face is deadpan as ever.

I get my jeans on and explain the expression to the angel, who should understand this phrase by now and not take it so literal. Unbelieveable.

Cas sighs. "I have something very important to show you." He looks around at my room and then snaps his fingers. Instantly my room is clean and my bed is made. Also, Sam and I are both completely dressed.

I look around and back at Cas. "I don't know whether to punch you or thank you. What gives?"

A man walks into my room I haven't seen in 11, almost 12 years. First words out of my mouth are, "You're dead."

Sam grabs the loaded salt shotgun off my wall. I grab my silver knife.

He begins to step forward when Cas placed his hand up stopping him. The angel looks at me and Sam. "This man IS your father, John Winchester. When Mary came back, so did he. Whether Amara did it or someone else, we don't know. I do know for fact that he is your father and he's not a shapeshifter, demon, ghoul or revenant. Okay?"

After all this time, I've come to know Cas enough that I know he checked dad out. If Cas says it's him, I'll take his word for it.

Both Sam and I drop our weapons and run to our dad. We embrace him and he embraces us. "My boys. I've missed you both."

"Missed you too dad."

We're all crying. Sam has to ask, "If you've been here as long as mom, why haven't you come to us sooner?"

We're all wiping tears away. Dad explains, "I was looking for you at first. I was called out on an important mission. One that the two of you are now ready to be a part of."

Another young man walks into the room. He looks somewhat familiar. "Hello Sam." He smiles for Sam. "Dean." Not so much for me.

Sam smiles, "Hi Jesse. How have you been?" Sam remembers him.

"Jesse Turner?" I remember him now! The anti-christ! My eyes get big. I look at Sam. Sam puts a hand on my shoulder and I instantly calm down.

Dad explains, "Michael's coming into our world. Lucifer is building an army in heaven to fight Michael."

Dad sighs as he looks toward Sam. "You'll always be my son Sam. Don't you ever doubt that."

Sam looks at dad and nods. "I know."

Dad continues, "With the powers of 2 nephilim and one cambion, we will defeat both Michael and Lucifer once and for all."

I have to ask, "Um Cas. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Jesse the Anti-Christ and didn't you once say he would destroy the world? In fact, didn't you attempt to kill him yourself at one point?"

Cas explains, "It appears lore got it wrong about the Anti-Christ being a cambion."

Dad smiles, "He's going to be a plain demon with a deep knowledge of witchcraft."

I look at Sam and think about Ruby. "I think we already met HER."

Sam gives me the bird. I just smile. ( _God I love him._ )

Cas interjects, "We need to protect Jesse and Sam. This bunker is the best place for now."

Sam nods in agreement. "Mom and Jack should get here some time tomorrow."

Dad and I ask at the same time, "How do you know?"

Sam grins, "I saw them walk through the bunker door in a vision. Somehow, I just know it will be tomorrow. The same way you would know when a storm is coming. I just know that tomorrow is when they are suppose to arrive."

Cas explains, "Sam has oracle powers. He can't explain his powers any more than he can explain how his heart is beating. It just is."

"Exactly." Sam just walks past everyone and heads for the bathroom.

I shrug and can't keep my eyes off my dad. "Well, let me give you a tour and show you to your rooms." Dad puts an arm around me and squeezes tight. I put my arm around him and squeeze back. It's amazing seeing him again. Touching him after all these years.

He smiles. "I'm proud of you son." Then pats my shoulder.

Words every son wants to hear.

Jesse asks, "If it's all the same, could you please just show me to my room. I'm very tired."

"Sure." I take him to a room far away from mine. While there, I show dad which room is his. I show them both where the bathroom is and point to where the kitchen is.

Jesse goes right to his room with his backpack and closes the door.

Dad drops off his duffle in his room.

Cas takes off. He's waiting to hear news about angel warfare and Lucifer.

Sam joins me and dad on our tour. Dad is truly impressed with the MOL bunker. He is a Legacy like us and understands what that means. We tell him the story about how we met Henry, our grandfather, and why he never returned home when dad was a boy. Dad has tears in his eyes.

Sam hands dad his old journal that we've filled up with so much over the years since he's been gone.

I saved the best for last. "You ready to see her?" I hold up her keys.

His eyes light up. "You still got her?"

"What do you think?"

"Ha haaa!! Hell YES!!" We both laugh.

"Is she cherry?" He's like a kid again.

I hand him Baby's keys as I open the garage door. "You tell me?"

I swear I could hear Led Zeppelin's "Back In Black" playing as he sits in the drivers sit and runs his hands over her steering wheel.

Sam jumps in the back seat and I sit shotgun. I find the Zeppelin cassette tape and pop it in the deck as he starts the car. It took a second to rewind the tape, but once the song started, I could see the light in my father's eyes. Memories start flooding all of our minds.

I pop dad's arm lightly. "You wanna go for a ride?"

He smiles, "Ohhh yeah!"

Sam jumps out, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to make us something to eat and have it ready when you get back. Don't stay gone too long."

"Okay mom." I'm being such a dick brother.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Dad just shakes his head as he pulls out of the garage. "You two haven't changed much."

I just grin.

Dad drives Baby like he never stopped driving her. Being in this car with him at the wheel again is like an illusion. I must be dreaming.

"Just like old days. Huh kid?" He's all smiles.

"It is." I can't take my eyes off my old man.

"Shook Me All Night Long" comes on the stereo and we sing it out loud while dad drives with his foot heavy on the gas.

Suddenly there's a bright flash and I'm no longer in the car with dad.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in a room that's bright. There's a white chair in the center of this room and no other furniture. I'm wearing handcuffs, but at least they're in front of me. I see enochian etching on the handcuffs, so they're angelic. Fucking angels.

Lucifer walks into the room and he's got another man in handcuffs that he shoves to the floor next to me. This man has been beaten bloody.

Lucifer looks at me, "Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive. Did you think you could fool me?"

I'm legitimately confused.

An image of the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz comes to mind for a brief moment with his words almost mocking the witches [ _Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well!_ ], but this thought only took the briefest moments.

I ask, "Fool you about what?"

The devil mocks me. "Fool you about what?" He point at the man moaning on the ground beside me. "About him?! About his son?! About your foolish plans?!"

Lucifer looks at me.

...

Is he waiting on ME to answer this mystery?

I'm so confused. I begin, "First off, I have no clue who the hell HE is." I point at the guy writhing in pain at my feet. "Nor do I know who his SON is. As far as any plans go, the only plans I had were to eat a decent meal and wash my car."

Lucifer paces for a bit. "Humans are so stupid."

He stops pacing and yells at the man bleeding at my feet. "Do you hear this, oh great herald? They are beneath us! Bugs! Cattle! We should suffer them no more brother! Why won't you just rise up with me and the other angels?"

I look at the man at my feet. I look _really_ hard. He looks familiar.

The man coughs and replies roughly, "Because I love them."

My eyes go wide. "Gabriel?!"

Lucifer looks at me, "Yes. Gabriel! He's a loser just like you."

He points toward the angels standing nearby. "Lock them up. Make sure you keep looking for the rest."

He talks to an angel beside him, "I want a message to go out over angel radio. It needs to say: Lucifer, the king of heaven, has captured Dean Winchester. There will be a hefty reward for the capture of Sam Winchester and/or Jack Kline. ALIVE! Do not kill them!"

I'm taken away and locked in a cell alone next to Gabriel's cell.

My hand cuffs have been removed, but I'm in a room with no windows except the small one in the entry door. The door is metal and the window has bars with no glass.

Standing at the door and thinking out loud, I say to Gabriel, "Shouldn't you be dead?" I know he can hear me.

Next thing I know, Gabriel is beside me. "Shouldn't YOU be dead?"

I glare at him. "Fuck you."

He Pat's my shoulder. "Maybe later big boy. Right now, we need to get out of dodge."

I'm angry, " I guess you were faking being injured back there the way you faked your death. How did you get into my cell?"

He's ignoring my question and patting me down.

I'm very annoyed, "What are you looking for?"

Suddenly his hand is in my body touching my soul. He yells, "Found it!"

I'm silently screaming as my body is in immense pain. He's somehow using what's left of his power and my soul to break us out of this prison. As soon as the door breaks under his power, he removes his hand from my gut.

I have trouble breathing. He grabs hold of me and practically drags me out of the cell.

Gabriel's able to get us out of heaven fairly quickly. He knows all the back ways and hidden exits. Some angels saw us break free, but didn't care. They aren't loyal to anyone but themselves at this point.

Gabriel gets us to the playground and Cas is waiting there with 4 other angels who are against Lucifer.

Gabriel is clearly injured and I'm not feeling well at all. Cas and the angels take us to the MOL bunker.

Next thing I see is my bed as Cas lays me down on it. "Thanks Cas."

Sam and Dad rush in. Sam hugs me. "Are you okay? I was so worried."

I want to kiss him and tell him I'm okay. "I'm fine Sammy. It was Lucifer. We must've gotten too far from the bunker's protection."

His hand squeezes mine out of everyone's sight. He mouths, " _I love you._ " I write "I" "L" "U" into his palm.

Dad gives me a hug. "I have to admit I freaked out. I got back here as fast as I could. Sam used his powers and he saw you." Dad smiles with a bit of pride in Sammy. "You should have seen him Dean. He was so calm as he gave us a play-by-play of what was going on. He knew you'd be here with the angels. Sure enough, here you are."

Gabriel enters the room and Sam's eyes start glowing bright white. He walks right up to Gabriel and punches him hard. It sends Gabriel to the ground. "How dare you! The audacity! I thought Lucifer was cruel!"

Cas wraps his arms around Sam holding him back. His eyes glowing pale blue showing his strength at holding Sam back.

I jump up out of bed and grip Sam's face. "Look at me! Sammy, look at me!"

He looks at me. His eyes still glowing with anger. "Brother, Gabriel's not worth it. Let it go."

Sam's eyes return to hazel. He relaxes some. "Dean, do you truly understand what he's done?"

On the other side of the room, an angel stands between John and Gabriel as John stares Gabriel down.

Do I understand any of this? I scratch my head, "I think so." I look at Gabriel then back at Sam. To really be honest though... "No."

Sam is so angry. He closes his eyes. "Between Gabriel, Azazel and Lucifer I have been treated like a puppet." He opens his eyes and they're glowing bright. Cas still has his arms around him.

"Sam! Please calm down." My hand is on his neck. Sam says I have some type of powers, I'm doing my best to calm him.

"Dean, Gabriel knows who my biological father is! He was in on this plot to start the apocalypse from the beginning! From the moment our parents met!" A tear spills down his cheek. "On top of that, he kept killing you as a way to dull my humanity. He wanted my angelic side to break through, unlock and take hold. However, his plan backfired! The more inhumane he was, the more human I became. All I cared about was getting you back safe. You were the only family I had left and he wanted to take you from me! I hate what I am because I hate what they are! CASTIEL LET ME GO!!!" Sam breaks free from Cas's arms and disappears.

"SAM!" My heart is breaking for him. Cas catches me in his arms and leads me to my bed.

All the angels in the room have vanished. All except Cas.

Dad looks devastated. I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me. "Your mother. Does she know?"

I shake my head. "She has no idea."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your comments and give kudos. They fuel my muse. More chapters to come. Thank you for reading ❤


	7. Sammy Gets Mom and Jack Back

[Dean's POV]

A few minutes have passed since Sam vanished. My phone goes off. "Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all that. I'm still here. Can you meet me in the shooting gallery? Come alone."

"Sure. I'll be right there." I end the call.

I grin toward my dad, "He's still in the bunker. He wants to talk with me in private."

Dad nods, "Sure. No problem."

We leave my room along with Cas. Cas says he's going to try and locate Gabriel. He then disappears with the sound of flapping wings.

Dad says, "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep."

I have him wait while I go into Sam's room and grab some clean towels. I hand him the towels, "Just call me or Sam on our cell if you need anything. Help yourself to the kitchen too."

He gives me a hug. It's very strange because we weren't big huggers when he was alive. I hug him back.

He pats my back, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad." I pat his back and we head separate directions.

~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the shooting gallery and find Sam shooting targets. I lock the door behind me.

As soon as Sam realizes I'm there he runs into my arms and we kiss.

How I've missed his arms around me. His lips pressing against mine. I grip his hair and pull his hip against me as his tongue plunders my mouth. After a few moments I break away for a breath. "I need you. Please Sammy."

He pulls me toward the corner of the room where he's set up a make shift bed with pillows and a blanket. "I sometimes come here to be alone with my thoughts." He smirks.

"So this is your jerking off spot." I bite my bottom lip.

He pulls my shirt up over my head and kisses me. "Not anymore. It's our spot now." He palms my crotch and my cock is so hard inside my jeans right now. His mouth sucks kisses over my collarbone and down my chest to my nipple. He sucks and bites at it. I fist his hair and moan, "Oh fuck." I know my cock is leaking.

He lowers to his knees and kisses my abs. Unbuckles my belt and undoes my jeans while licking at my treasure trail below my belly button. Our eyes never losing contact as he pulls my jeans off.

Once my pants are off he sees my very hard cock and the giant wet mark from all the pre-cum I felt every time he bit my nipple.

Sam presses his lips over the wet spot. "I love how wet you are for me."

My cock swells and jumps at his words. I bite my bottom lip and press my fingers into his hair. "All for you Sammy."

He grazes his teeth over the fabric covering my dick and I want to just pull my underwear down and fuck his mouth.

"Do it."

"No."

He looks up at me with silver eyes. "Why not?"

I move my fingers over his beautiful lips and jaw. "I want to bury myself so deep inside you that you'll still feel me there tomorrow."

He gives me a dimpled smile.

"Maybe even longer." I get my underwear off quickly.

He stands up and quickly gets undressed. I see he too is wet. I can't help but walk behind him and wrap my hand around his leaking cock and stroke it. His pre-cum acting as natural lube. My chest pressed against his back. My other hand rolling and pinching his nipple. He tilts his head as I kiss his neck. I then lick and suck on his earlobe.

"Dean."

His voice is deep, but has a bit of a tremble to it. He says my name like a man in love and I feel it.

I think about the lube and all of a sudden, I know where he put it.

We both get onto the pallet on the floor. I'm on top of Sam kissing him, my fingers run through his soft hair. Our cocks rub together. Sam holds them together in his large hand and strokes them at the same time. I gasp at the way it feels having the heat of his cock against mine. His hand stroking us both perfectly.

"You're so gorgeous Dean. I can't believe you're mine." He kisses me.

"All yours Sammy." I kiss him again and then urge him onto his stomach.

"I wanna see you Dean." He looks at me with so much love and fire in those silver eyes.

"Okay." He rolls to his back and lifts his legs.

I kiss the insides of his thighs and lift his hips up so I can lick at his hole. I know how it loosens him up and it drives him crazy.

As soon as I get really into it, he starts moaning loudly. Good thing this shooting gallery is sound proof. I replaced the door with a thick soundproof door last year.

"Deeean! Fuck! ... Don't stop! ... Oh god that's good! ... Fuuuck!"

I'm all smiles as I give him pleasure. When I see his balls drawing up, I know it's time.

I lube up quickly and position myself between his legs. My cock pushing into him slowly.

"So good Dean!"

I kiss him as I bottom out. I pull my hips back and thrust forward.

His head presses back into the pillow. His face has a look of pure pleasure. "Don't stop!" His hands grip my ass, nails scratching my flesh.

I fuck into him hard and fast after that.

He grabs at my back and then my shoulders. He chants my name over and over again breathlessly while arching his neck. He's moving his hips countering my thrusts, which adds to our pleasure.

"Sammy. Oh fuck!" I'm looking into his eyes as I keep up a steady pace. His eyes start glowing brightly. I place my hand on his face and kiss him. The whole time I'm thinking, _"I'm not going to pass out this time. I love Sam so much and I'm not going to pass out."_

I climax and it's intense. I can't breath. My whole body is engulfed with ultimate pleasure and the sound of Sam's angelic voice telling my heart how deeply he loves me. I'm truly feeling it and it shatters me into a million pieces.

Sam came at the same time I did. I'm wrapped up in his arms and we're both a mess in so many ways. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply. My heart telling him how deeply and madly in love I am with him. I know he heard me because I heard him.

He kisses my eyes, nose and cheeks. I smile. We both cuddle and don't worry about the fact we need a shower. We fall into a sated peaceful sleep in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake to my phone ringing. I find it and answer groggily, "Hello."

It's dad. "Uh, Dean? Did you find Sammy?"

I fully wake up. "Oh. Yeah. He's fine. We got to talking and passed out."

He sighs. "Good. Well, it's almost noon. Your brother said Mary and Jack should arrive today."

"That's right! Shit! We need to get ready. Okay. See you in a bit." I hang up.

I turn toward my sleeping brother and kiss him. "Sammy."

He moans and rolls to his back. I kiss him again and this time he kisses back. He also grabs hold of me and crushes me to his chest. I like it. "Good morning sunshine. Daddy gave me a wake up call and reminded me that mommy will be coming home today."

Sam sits up straight knocking me over. "Oh shit! What time is it?"

I look at my phone. "11:43am"

He looks like he's concentrating, lost in a trance. After a few minutes he smiles. "We got about 4 hours. We need to get a shower and eat something. I'm starving."

I kiss him with a lot off passion. My fingers in his hair. When we break apart his eyes are silvery and he looks so beautiful. "If we don't get up and go now, I'm going to stay here and make love to you forever."

We both don't move.

Finally he smiles and gets up. He drags me up and we go take care of business.

~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Sam, dad and Cas are standing in the war room as we see Jack and mom come down the stairs of the bunker right at the exact time Sam said they would.

Mom stops halfway down the steps as she sees him. "John? Is that really you?"

"Mary." Dad runs up to meet her with tears in his eyes as she runs into his arms. They kiss and embrace each other.

The rest of us feel like we should leave them alone, but they suddenly turn to us and smile through tear stained faces. Mom speaks first, "Stay. It's okay." Dad nods in agreement.

I go and give mom a big hug. "Missed you."

She kisses my cheek. "Missed you too honey."

Sam pushes me aside and grabs hold of her. "Mom."

She wraps herself around my brother. "Sammy."

Dad comes up behind me and Sam and the 4 of us end up in a family hug. I feel everyone's emotions deeply.

As we all separate Sam keeps his eyes closed and heads for the kitchen. "I'll go get us some drinks."

Everyone goes to sit down at the tables in the library.

"I'm going to help Sammy grab drinks for everyone." I pat mom's shoulder and look at Jack. "You guys hungry?"

Jack and Cas are talking privately. Jack shakes his head no at my question. So does everyone else, but I'm still going to bring out some chips.

While in the kitchen, Sam and I sneak a kiss and laugh afterward.

After delivering drinks and chips, mom and Jack tell us about the apocalypse universe and how Michael plans to take over our world.

I ask, "Did Michael get through into our world?"

Jack says, "Not with us, but..."

He and Sam say at the same time, "He's here and locked out of heaven trying to get in."

Jack looks at Sam with curiosity and says, "I almost killed him, but he escaped me. He realized I can destroy him and fled. Should I have pursued him?"

Sam stands up and puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You did the right thing by bringing my mother home. We can all fight Michael together."

Sam drops his hand from Jack's shoulder and addresses everyone, "I got some news to share with you guys. Mom, dad, this might be hard for both of you to hear. Maybe even for you Dean."

Sam keeps a bit of a grin on his face as he speaks, "We know about Azazel and the deal mom made to save dad. Well, Azazel is... was a Prince of Hell. He was Lucifer's creation and minion. Thing is the angels in heaven wanted Lucifer free to start the apocalypse in the hopes of getting God's attention. They wanted Lucifer and Michael to fight. The angels decided the Winchester brothers would make perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer."

"Archangels can see the future, although it's subjective because humans have free will and can alter it at any time."

"A trickster archangel got one of his seraphim brothers to trick my mother into believing she was sleeping with her husband, when in reality she was sleeping with a seraphim disguised as John. The seraphim angel got her pregnant. I'm guessing the archangel used his powers, when I was born, to bring her back to life, gave her false memories of a normal birth and then he (or someone) locked away my powers. I was a normal human with no powers."

"I believe this same trickster archangel, Gabriel, tried to unlock my powers in 2008 when he trapped me in this day that kept repeating itself over and over again. In this day, every day, Dean died and I couldn't stop it. He was trying to get me to use my powers, but I never did. Instead I used my mind and figured him out. When I did, he just killed Dean and let the day stop repeating."

Sam looks angry at this memory. I can feel his anger. I'm amazed his eyes don't light up.

He continues. "So, I hunted the trickster down. After 6 months I caught him and drove a pine wooden stake through him. He didn't die because he was an archangel and I had no idea! I thought he was the trickster god Loki. He finally realized my powers weren't unlocking and brought Dean back to life; returning me and him to the Wednesday of Dean's final death. We were able to leave town without him dying, but I wasn't the same."

Sam has kept his eyes closed for a little bit now. He sighs and rubs his face. I stand up and rub his back. _"You're okay Sam."_ I touch his neck knowing my touch somehow calms him.

He grins at me. He then takes a deep breath and continues, "I don't know how, but my powers have stayed locked all this time. Then something happened to me. Last week..."

he looks back at me. "Has it even been a week?"

I shrug.

"Anyway, I went to the library..."

Sam tells the story of the cursed book and how his powers suddenly started manifesting right in the midst of being cursed. Of course he leaves out being in love with his brother, us being soul mates and all that. He just tells them he confessed some thoughts he refuses to ever speak of again.

Jack speaks up, "Seems to me that a witch locked up your powers and touching the cursed book tampered with the spell enough to unlock your powers. Of course any angel could have had a witch cast the spell."

I feel stupid all of a sudden. I look at Sam and he feels like I do.

My parents are holding each other. Mom says, "Everything you've said sounds plausible. It makes my heart ache for our whole family, but it must be true. Unless..." She looks at dad. "Are you an angel and you never told me?"

He starts laughing. "Oh that's funny." He caresses her cheek, "I went to hell my love. Sold my soul to save Dean. I'm definitely no angel."

Mom smiles, "You, John Winchester, are better than any angel." She kisses him.

We all smile.

Jesse Turner walks into the room. "Hello."

Jack stands up. "Hello."

Cas, who has been quietly sitting next to Jack quickly stands beside him. "Jack, this is Jesse. He's a cambion. Jesse, this is Jack. He's a nephilim like Sam."

Jesse nods. "I sensed you as you arrived. I thought I should be polite and say hello. I don't wish to intrude any further."

Me, Sam, mom and dad insist that Jesse isn't intruding. In fact, Sam gets him a chair while I get him a drink. I also get refills for others.

When I return with everyone's drinks, Jesse is telling everyone where he's been living for the past 10 years.

Jesse looks relaxed, "Island life isn't so bad. I'm very self sufficient. I have accumulated a vast library of books, movies and music. I can speak several languages. I brought a few animals to my island that weren't indigenous to it. It's always warm and the storms aren't so bad. I must admit that I control the weather." He smiles.

I ask, "Have you had any regular visitors?"

He smiles, "Do I have a girlfriend? I haven't made time for a personal relationship yet. I also haven't figured out how to say, "Oh, by the way, I'm half demon and the prospect of us breeding are zero to none."

Sam shakes his head.

Jack scratches his head and asks his surrogate father, Cas, "Would my children be like me?"

Cas answers, "Way less powerful, but yes."

I've noticed that mom and dad have been whispering back and forth. She's smiling as he touches her cheek. It's really sweet watching them together.

I stand up. "How about dinner?"

A few say they're hungry now.

I grab Sam's shirt by the collar. "Sammy and I will make it. Is there anything anyone's allergic to or refuses to eat?"

Sam speaks up, "How about spaghetti with meat sauce and a salad? Is that okay?"

There's no objections. Mom asks if we need help. We tell her we got it as we see dad drag her off to his designated bedroom.

I yell, "WE'LL CALL YOU WHEN IT'S READY!"

I snicker as Sam and I enter the kitchen. "Mom and Dad together after ALL this time. Man!"

Sam elbows me.

We're alone in the kitchen and Sam starts getting stuff out for dinner. I sneak up and give him a quick kiss.

"You shouldn't do that."

Cas nearly gives me and Sam a heart attack.

"You never know who might be watching. Also, Sam you might be aware of this, but Dean should know too. Jack and Jesse can both hear your thoughts, if they choose to do so."

I look at Sam in horror. "Really Sam!"

He shrugs. "I thought I was just a freak."

Cas continues, "I instructed Jack that it's not proper to listen to anyone's thoughts without their permission unless you believe they are a threat to themselves or others. So, I don't believe Jack will listen to your thoughts. I can't say the same for Jesse."

Cas comes around the counter and stands beside Sam. "I owe you an apology."

Sam looks up from the ground meat he's starting to brown on the stove. "What for?"

"Gabriel and Eitan and what they did to your family."

Sam and I both look at Cas. Sam's voice is like a gasp, "Eitan?"

"Your biological father."

Sam steps away from the stove and walks toward Cas, "Where is he? Can I see him?" Sam's hands are shaking.

Cas looks away. "Eitan died during _The Fall_. I'm so sorry Sam. _The Fall_ was my fault. If you don't ever want to see me again..."

Sam suddenly hugs Cas hard. "I don't blame you."

I turn to the stove and stir the hamburger meat. "Cas, how many times do we gotta tell you that _The Fall_ wasn't your fault? Metadouche tricked you."

Sam lets Cas go and he's still clearly upset. I pull the hamburger off the burner and hug my brother. "Come here. I got you sweetheart."

His tears start falling. "It's not fair. I never got the chance to know him. He has no soul, so I'll never meet him. Ever."

I try not to think what I'm about to think, knowing Sam might hear my thoughts. Instead I just comfort him with humor. "It's okay Sammy. I'll share my daddy with you. He's not that busy right now and could use a good boy like you."

He sobs, "God I love you."

"And guess what?" I pull back and wipe his tears away. He smiles at me knowing I'm about to say something brilliant or stupid, but nowhere inbetween. "If your bio dad had no soul," I place my hand on his chest. "your soul was created straight from our mom. And that really seems fitting with all your long hair." I touch his hair teasing him perfectly.

He pushes me away with a big smile. "Jerk."

I smile even bigger. "Bitch!"

Cas is still standing there listening and watching us. He grins at me. I ask Cas, "Did you know... Enid?"

Sam and Cas both correct me, "Eitan!"

Cas answers, "Yes."

While Sam makes the salad and I finish making the meal, the angel tells Sam as much as he can remember about Eitan.

Turns out Eitan was an angel a lot like Cas. He had a garrison of his own. His obedience was beyond reproach. He was devoted to his father, brothers and sisters completely. He never questioned Gabriel, just obeyed. Every angel has something about them that stands out. Eitan was good at disguises. That's why Gabriel chose him. He was good enough to fool our mom.

Cas touches Sam and Sam sees what his bio dad looked like in his human vessel on earth. "Angels don't look like humans in our true forms. We're as tall as your highest buildings."

Sam nods in understanding.

After dinner Cas takes Sam to the dungeon  
and shows him how to use his powers to gain privacy. They practice for quite some time.

After dinner Mom and I do the dishes. She tells me she's nervous about spending the night with dad. Nervous, but excited. I just smile. She hugs me and magically her tensions fade away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story, please comment and give kudos. Your comments feed my muse. Thank you for reading my stories. ❤ 5 more chapters to go!


	8. Sammy Gets Amazed

[Dean's POV]

As we go to bed, Sam and I go to separate bedrooms. Soon Sam makes his way into my room. He gets into bed with me, wraps his arms around me and says some words I don't understand. Next thing I know it feels like we're in an invisable bubble. The walls start echoing every sound we make. When we talk or do anything sounds seem amplified.

"It's okay, I promise you no one can hear or see us." Sam has a wicked grin as he removes his t-shirt.

I kiss him as my hands move over his bare chest. "You promise?"

He smirks, "I watched you jerk off in the bathroom earlier today."

I sit up fast with my jaw agape. "You what?"

His face blushes as he tells me, "You couldn't hear me as I came right beside you. When you sucked your middle finger and fucked yourself panting my name so quietly, that's when I came undone. Crazy thing was I kept quiet even though you couldn't hear me grunting or see me shoot my load into my shirt that I took off to rub my chest and pinch my nipples while watching you. You were fucking amazing."

I'm suddenly straddling him and my mouth is devouring his. We're wearing too many clothes. I pull my shirt off and Sam's pulling his sweats and boxers off while I do the same.

I quickly go down on him and swallow his hard cock deep into the back of my throat.

He yells, "Oh fuck Dean!"

I keep sucking and gagging on his hard length. He keeps gripping the covers and forcing my head further down on his long cock until my nose is buried in his neatly trimmed pubes. Drool pouring out of me as I moan and gag on his throbbing dick.

If his spell, magic, powers or whatever fails now, we're both fucked and not in a good way. Right now, neither of us care much.

All I'm thinking about is getting his cock as far up inside me as possible and soon.

Sam suddenly lifts my back side up so he has access to my ass. I'm still sucking on his cock while he buries his lips and tongue between my ass cheeks. I gasp with Sam's cock in my mouth. I try catching my breath. His tongue drenching my ass and his lips kissing and sucking at my rim. Fuck!

He slaps my butt cheek and it echos across the room. I lift my head and moan. "Fuck!"

He bites where he hit me and I tremble.

"Fuck me Sammy! Do it now!" It's a need. A desperate need and I can't wait anymore.

Sam fingers me open and I almost cum when he hits my prostate. I pull myself off him and turn around in his lap. He sits up facing me. I'm on my knees straddling him. I grip his shoulders and guide his cock to my hole.

My voice is deep and rough. "When I tell you to fuck me. I mean it."

I sink down on him hard and fast. We both cry out. I'm holding on to his neck and shoulder as I rise and fall fast and deep onto him again and again. I get onto the balls of my feet and move faster up and down his entire length. My cock slapping against my body with each move I make.

Sam's mouth is open like he can't breathe or think. He's watching me like he's never seen me before. I can still feel his heart though. His love is all around me and it drives me on. Makes me want more of him. All of him.

I fall onto my knees and grind on his cock. Rotating my hips. His cock rubs against my prostate with each movement.

Sam arches his back and thrusts up into me as much as he can. "Fuck Dean! I'm cumming!"

I watch his body. His muscles contract beneath me. His beautiful features appear to almost be in pain for a moment and then the bliss comes. His eyes are such a bright white they light up the whole room like the noon day sun.

Feeling him release inside me, the sudden warmth filling me and the look on his face, it sends me over the edge. I lean back with my back arched, my hands gripping his thighs as I cum. Cum gets on Sam's chest, face and his hand as he tried to control it at the last minute.

I fall forward kissing him, not caring that I'm kissing my own cum off his lips and chin. Truth is, it all tastes like Sammy to me. Everything I am is him.

We make out for a while with his cock still in my ass. I wiggle some and his cock starts coming back to life. I start laughing and talk while our lips are still touching, "How do you recover like a damn 16 year old?"

He smiles and kisses me. Our lips still touching, he replies, "It's this new me. Old me wouldn't be able to. I don't understand it either."

He squeezes my ass and thrusts upward. I moan. He does it again and I sit up looking into his silver eyes. I move my hand through his hair realizing it's not damp as it usually gets when he works out. My voice is love, "If you need to, you can."

His hand caresses my face. "All I need is you."

Suddenly I'm horny all over again. My cock hardens and I start rocking on his hard dick. "What did you do Sam?"

He's shocked. "Nothing. I just... nothing." He pants and grips me in his arms. He kisses me. I kiss him back.

He rolls me to my back and lifts my legs. He rocks his hips slow at first. His hands touching my body everywhere. My legs, hips, chest, nipples, collarbone, neck, jaw, chin, lips, cheeks. He makes love to me all over. Slowly.

He then takes my cock into his hand and slowly works it while thrusting into me.

My hands touch his chest and I pull him down for a kiss. My fingers hold him to me. My hand in his hair. "Make me cum Sammy." I'm not letting go as he works his hips and we stay in this tight ball together. His forehead is pressed to mine as we both finally cum at the same time. Of course I don't cum as much, but it feels just as intense.

I made sure to cum into my hand this time. Sammy licks my hand and smiles. "I love how you taste." He kisses me and then licks the rest from my hand while I finger his hair with my other hand.

He grabs a towel that's on his nightstand and has me relax as he removes his almost flaccid cock from my backside. He keeps looking at my ass.

"What? Is there a tear?" I'm starting to get concerned.

Sam looks up. "Oh. No." He gets a devilish grin. "I'm just watching my cum ooze out."

I look at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah really. It's a lot. Like A LOT a lot!"

I squeeze my rectum and feel a small gush. We both yell, "FUCK!"

"WAS THAT ALL CUM?!" I'm hoping that was all cum.

Sam laughs. "It was!"

"Fuck Sammy! How many times did you actually cum?" I'm serious.

He shrugs and starts looking away like he did something wrong.

"Can you grab another towel?" Damn. He grabs one from the hamper and I sit up on it. I pull him to sit beside me and kiss him. "It's okay. What's normal for you has changed. It's still normal. Don't forget you're half angel. Maybe they ejaculate more or more often. Questions you should ask our angel buddy. Don't think or say his name right now, so help me." My hand runs through my hair.

He laughs. "Right. Point taken."

"Just think about how much I love you and no matter how different you might become, I will always love you the same." I rub his leg. "If you grow angel wings, I might love you more."

Sam slugs my arm and it hurt, but I don't care. I laugh and hug him. "Seriously, you'll be alright."

We go to the showers and clean off before going back to bed. We kiss for a bit before Sam drops the invisibility spell. We then retire to our own rooms for the night.

I can hear Sam in my mind. He's telling me how much he loves me and why. I fall asleep to him saying I was the best teacher he ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to dad shaking me. "Dean!"

"Yeah!" I sit up with teenage flash backs. "Am I late taking him to school? Sam in trouble again? Do you need my car? What?"

Dad laughs a real belly laugh.

I try to clear my head and wipe at my eyes. I look at him confused. "What!?"

"You!" He throws my jeans at me. "Jesse's missing."

"Oh Great!" I get my jeans on. I already have a t-shirt on. I go to the restroom then head to the kitchen to fuel up on coffee.

Everyone's in there. Mom made pancakes, bacon and eggs. I kiss her cheek after I pour my coffee. "How long have you been up?"

She smiles and pats my cheek. "Since 7. John went to check on Jesse and he wasn't there."

I sit at my designated spot behind a plate full of bacon and breakfast. I set my coffee down and pick up a piece of crispy pork goodness. "The kid wasn't on lock down. He might have just went back to his island to feed his pets or pick something up. Give the guy the benefit of a doubt. No one can come in here and just snatch him up." I bite my bacon. "Especially guys like Jesse, Jack or Sammy."

Sam is at his computer.

"Right Sammy?"

He looks up confused, "Huh?"

"You have no idea what we we're talking about, do you?" I sip my coffee while rolling my eyes.

Sam's eyes are bugging out, "No, but get this! Five major U.S. cities were destroyed overnight! Providence, Milwaukee, Houston, Denver and San Diego!"

Everyone yells, "WHAT! YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"No look!" Sam stands up and places his laptop where everyone can see. He presses a button and we watch a live newscast showing footage of cities on fire overnight. Explosions occurring out of nowhere. No one has witnessed the cause. No one carrying explosives or planes dropping bombs. The U.S. military is on high alert. No one is claiming responsibility for destruction of these major U.S. cities. All known terrorists groups are denying having any knowledge of planned attacks on U.S. soil.

I yell, "Wait! Pause it and back up a little."

Sam pauses and backs up frame by frame. On the street where a reporter is doing a live report, you can see images of charred wings on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell at the ceiling, "CAS! GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS OVER HERE PRONTO!"

He shows up looking terrible. Dad catches him before he falls to the ground.

I run up beside him with Sam. "Hey. What happened out there?"

He looks dirty, but okay. That's until Sam opens his coat and we see Cas is holding his arm to his body that's covered in blood because his arm has been completely severed just below the elbow.

Mom has a clean towel and wraps up his arm stump in the towel.

I ask, "Was it Michael?"

He grunts, "Yes. His army is larger than anticipated. Lucifer's army fought for a short time then retreated. They returned to heaven and locked it down. Michael can't enter. He vowed to destroy one city every hour until Lucifer faces him in battle. There have been some negotiating and Lucifer has until noon to meet Michael at the preordained location of battle or the destruction of cities will resume. One city every hour until Lucifer fights Michael."

I'm pissed off. These freaking angels destroying our world and people's lives over family bullshit!

We get Cas into his designated bedroom and dad starts looking at Cas's arm. It's already starting to heal over. Dad's a bit surprised. I'm not.

Cas sits up. "My arm will eventually return to normal."

I ask, "How soon?"

"Days. Too long to be of any use in this war against Michael." He sighs sounding defeated.

Dad asks him, "Do you have any idea where Jesse might have gotten off to?"

Cas thinks. "He may have gone to his home to check on it when he felt Michael attacking the U.S." Cas looks at me, "Not his home in Australia. His original home in Nebraska."

"Of course! I bet you're right. He should have returned by now though."

Cas looks very tired.

I gently squeeze his good shoulder. "We should let you rest."

"Wait. Can I talk to you alone."

I shrug. "Sure." Dad pats my back as he leaves the room.

I sit on the bed next to Cas. "What's up?"

"You know I lead an army of angels and they need me."

I shake my head, "Cas, you're not able..."

He sighs, "I know, but with your help we could find Jesse and motivate my garrison to keep fighting and not give up. We could show Jack, Sam and Jesse what they can do to help defeat Michael and Lucifer once and for all. You and me together."

I think I know where he's going here, but I don't know...

"You're asking a lot Cas. The last time I let you in my body, I didn't like it."

Cas looks confused. "I've never been in your vessel Dean. I would never ask if mine wasn't this damaged." He gently shakes his head. "Just forget it." He rubs his face with his good hand.

This must be Cas. Right? He passed my test about never being inside me before. How else can I test him and know that he is actually Cas and not some other rouge angel.

"Oh wait! That was a test. I get it now. Smart." He grins. "It's me Dean. Let's see, something only we would know..." Cas thinks and then smiles. "Ah, I told you about my fornication with April and you asked if I had my angel blade."

I smile and laugh, "Close enough. It's you."

I think about Sam and my family. They might try to talk me out of it. I'd be doing it to help and protect them. My contribution to saving the world. Hell, with my mind and Cas's powers who knows what we could do together. I also remember what Death Billie said. She told me I should say yes. "Okay Cas. I'm saying yes as long as I'm along for the ride."

He nods, "You'll be front row. You should call Sam in."

"Okay." I go get my brother and once we're both in the room we take a seat.

Cas looks at me. "Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath. "Yes Cas."

Cas's bright blue grace leaves his vessel through the mouth of the body that once belonged to Jimmy Novak and enters my body through my mouth.

I can still see out my eyes and hear, but I have no control over my own body. I'm weightlessness like when I was a ghost. This is so weird.

"Dean?" Sam looks worried. [ _It's okay Sammy. I'm fine._ ] Cas tells me, "Sam can't hear you."

Sam smiles with dimples showing. "I can hear you Dean."

[ _Really?!_ ]

"Yeah. It's strange, but I know it's you talking through the ether."

Cas talks again using my voice, "That's exactly right Sam." I can almost feel Cas making my face grin. It's strange.

Sam says, "I can also tell that was Cas talking just now." Sam looks like he's still in awe.

Cas tells Sam, "Someone needs to keep an eye on my vessel while I'm not here. It will stay alive without brain activity for weeks, but an empty vessel can easily get stolen, possessed or in rare cases become a zombie. I recommend chaining my ankles to the bed. Oh a catheter and an I.V. set up too. Now that my grace is no longer possessing this vessel, it's functions will resume."

"I'm on it." Sam goes to get chains with pad locks and other supplies.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas stands in front of a mirror and I see myself.

[ _I'm fine. It's odd not having the limitations or weight of a body, but I can do this._ ]

"Are you ready to let the others know?" Hearing my voice and seeing body move, but hearing his voice in my head is a bit unnerving.

Sam returns with Dad and they both look at Cas's unconcious body then at us.

Dad has that worried look, "Dean, what did you do?"

[ _Sam, you didn't tell him?_ ]

Sam shrugs, "I did, but he doesn't believe me, I guess."

Cas talks using my voice, "Dean, talk to your father."

I suddenly feel the weight of being in control of my own body again. "Whoa." My hands go out.

Sam laughs.

Dad doesn't think this is funny. "You're letting an angel use you as a vessel? What the hell's wrong with you?"

I try to remain calm. "Castiel is not the enemy. Far from it. He pulled me from hell when all the other angels gave up." I sigh. "You weren't here. Let me clue you in. The angels use to call me the "Righteous Man". Cas pulled me from the pit and they all rejoiced, "The Righteous Man has been saved!" Well, now I'm going to truly do something to earn that title because in hell I was pretty freaking far from righteous. I was the one that broke the first seal that started this apocalypse." I tap my chest with two fingers. "I own that. Now, I'm going to do everything in my power to make damn sure that the apocalypse ends with the bad guys destroyed. This angel," I point to his empty vessel, "Castiel, saved me ten years ago and several times afterward. Sam would be dead if it wasn't for Cas saving him. I'm going to trust him to help me save the world yet again. Only this time I feel like I'm inside a Transformer robot that can kick some serious ass."

Sam laughs again. I love that he gets me.

Dad nods. "Okay son. I trust you know what you're doing."

I grin. "Our plan is to locate Jesse. We think he's in Nebraska trying to protect his adopted family he left behind years ago. Once we have him, we will organize Cas's angel garrison with Sam, Jack and Jesse to bring down Michael and Lucifer for good. I think that covers it." I smile and nod. "Okay. I'm done Cas."

Cas takes over and I feel weightless again.  
I can see in the mirror how my eyes have a blue glow for a moment when Cas takes over my body again. I'm sure dad and Sam saw that too.

Sam got the I.V. and catheter started on Cas's vessel while I was talking. He chains his legs to the bed frame and padlocks the chains.

Dad pats Sam's back. "I'll explain this to your mother."

[ _It's okay Sammy. Let him do it. Mom will understand._ ]

Sam nods and looks toward me and Cas as he nods. "Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story please comment and give kudos. Your comments & kudos fuel my muse ❤  
> Four more chapters to go!


	9. Sammy Gets Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There's no smut in this chapter due to Cas possessing Dean. A lot happens in this chapter though. Remember this story will not follow SPN canon. I hope you enjoy reading it. ❤

[Dean's POV]

Cas speaks out loud using my voice, "The sooner we find Jesse and get to my garrison the better. We have until noon before Michael and his army starts destroying more cities. That gives us only a couple hours."

Sam nods. "Let me get ready. I'll be quick." He leaves.

Cas shakes my arms. _Feels odd without my coat on._ [ _No Coat Cas._ ] _Fine._ He picks up the angel blade off the dresser and heads for the library.

Everyone is standing there looking at (us) as (we) enter the room. [ _Great._ ] "Hello."

Mom walks up to (us). She looks into (our) eyes. "You in there Dean?"

[ _Yes mom._ ] "He can see and hear everything I can. I assured him, and I assure you all, that I will censure nothing unless he asks me to."

She doesn't look any more relieved. "Good. Promise you won't do anything stupid and get yourselves killed."

Sam walks up behind us and I felt his presence before I even knew he was there.

Mom looks over (our) shoulder at Sam. "That goes for you too."

"Yes ma'am." Sam's wearing a backpack. He's also wearing his normal jeans and flannel. Only things different are his boots and wrist watch.

"I will do my best to succeed." It was all Cas could say. He never makes these types of promises. [ _Way to make her feel better Cas._ ] _What do you want me to say?_ [ _I'll keep your boys safe._ ] _No. I can't promise her that._

Sam hits (our) back and (we) stumble a bit. Cas looks at Sam. Sam's anxious. "Where's Jack?"

Cas says, "We're meeting him at another location."

Sam hugs mom and dad.

Cas gives me control of my body and it feels surreal.

"It's me." I smile for my mom and open my arms. She hugs me.

I hug my dad and he pats my back. "I really am proud of you. You come back to us safe and sound. Okay?"

"Yes sir." My standard answer that I give my dad.

I look to my mom and thumb toward Cas's bedroom, "Sammy explained about Cas's body?"

She smiles. "Yes. Don't worry, I'll look after him."

[ _My mom is beautiful._ ] _Yes she is._

[ _Shut up Cas!_ ]

I speak using my inside voice. Sam doesn't, "Shut up Cas!" Sam puts a hand over his mouth and we laugh.

Mom and dad are puzzled.

I grin. "It's Cas. Inside joke." I shrug. I look up. "I'm ready Cas."

My eyes flash blue and Cas has control again. I'm stuck in weightlessness.

Cas places my hand on Sam's shoulder and we disappear from the bunker. We reappear inside a living room somewhere I've never been. [ _Where are we?_ ]

"We're at a hideout in Des Moines, Iowa. It's an abandoned apartment building. This suite is the only one occupied. The rest of the building is in shambles." Cas heads for the bedroom looking for something.

"Looking for me?" Gabriel stands in the kitchen leaning over the counter separating the rooms.

Cas walks toward him. "Where's Jack?"

Gabriel holds his hands up. "Whoa! Castiel? Am I seeing things or did you just hijack a Winchester."

[ _Shut up dick._ ]  
"Answer my question." Cas seems impatient.

"He's not here." Sam says from the other room after searching the whole apartment.

Gabriel pulls the sucker from his mouth. "The kid got hungry and went to get a burger. Said he'll be right back."

Cas gets in Gabriel's face. "I told you to not let him out of your sight!"

Gabriel's eyes appear to turn from humor to anger on a dime. "Where in my job description does it say nephilim sitter?"

Jack suddenly appears with a bag of food in hand. "Oh, hello Sam and..." He gets closer to us. "Castiel?"

Cas backs away from the archangel and approaches Jack. "Yes. Dean is right here too."

Jack is confused. "Why?"

"My vessel is damaged and we need to find Jesse Turner."

Gabriel whistles. "You lost the cambion?"

(We) turn to look at Gabriel for a second then back to Jack. "We think he's in Nebraska. Can we leave now and look for him. Time is of the essence."

Every time Cas turns I get a glimpse of Sam. Sam's just standing there staring down Gabriel.

[ _Cas, I don't think it's a good idea to have Sam around Gabriel._ ]

Sam looks at (us). "I'm fine Dean."

I can see Sam's eyes and there's only a slight bit of silver there. I can tell he's working to keep his anger and emotions in check.

[ _I swear. Gabriel better not screw us over Cas._ ] He can hear you. [ _I don't give a shit. It was him and his brothers that wanted this apocalypse. He showed us a different side by fighting Lucifer, but now he's somehow alive. Something's not right._ ]

Gabriel jumps up on the counter and sits with his feet dangling over the side, "Father brought me back when he and Auntie Amara went on their vacation. Father said my destiny has yet to be fulfilled. I never knew I had a destiny. It seems my future is somehow tangled up" He waves his sucker in a circle. "with all of yours." He snaps his fingers and his sucker turns into a glass of wine. He lifts it like he's making a toast. "Well, so be it." He drinks the entire glass down.

Jack finishes his food with record timing. "I'm ready when you are."

[ _I just remembered something. Sam, Death Billie said you and Jack are to stick together no matter what. No, you're both to stay together and out of the alternate universes no matter what. No, something about the two of you not making it back if you leave our universe. Maybe you die there? I don't know, but she was very clear about you two staying together and in our universe._ ]

Sam looks at (us). "I remember you saying something about that. I plan on staying with Jack the whole time. We have no plans on leaving our universe anyway. Right?"

~~~~~~~~~~

We all go to Alliance, Nebraska in search of Jesse Turner. It doesn't take long for us to find him. He's sitting in the basement of the boarded up, abandoned farmhouse he grew up in.

Sam walks up and kneels beside him. "Hey, you alright?"

Jesse looks up from the scrapbook in his lap. "Yeah. They took off several years after I vanished. They left this behind." He touches the pictures in the scrapbook tenderly. "They have no memory of me. I made sure of that. I think they're safe."

"You know, we could really use your help. Fighting this battle will protect them and others too." Sam politely grins.

Sam's so good at knowing what to say to people.

Jesse closes the scrapbook and it vanishes from his fingers. "Okay. How can I help?"

~~~~~~~~~~

We all appear in Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas. Me (with Cas using my body as a vessel), Sam, Jack, Jesse and Gabriel.

There are also close to 300 or more angels around us that are now a part of Castiel's garrison and answer to him. These angels are all against Lucifer as king and want heaven restored to the way it was before Lucifer took over. Cas promised he will not become their king in Lucifer's place. They've done fine for themselves without a king.

Gabriel would have his own army, it's just that everyone thought he was dead.

Michael appears with his army that matches Cas's in number.

Cas's army also understands that Michael, with his army, are from another universe. The angels can somehow tell the difference between the angels from our universe and those from another universe.

Michael asks, "Where is my brother Lucifer!"

Jack uses his powers and opens the tear between our universe and Michael's apocalypse universe.

Gabriel spreads his wings and hovers over everyone. With a booming voice he commands, **"ATTENTION MICHAEL AND ALL OF HIS FOLLOWERS! GO HOME TO YOUR UNIVERSE NOW AND YOU MAY GO IN PEACE! STAY AND YOU WILL SURELY PERISH! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY OPPORTUNITY TO SURVIVE!"**

An angel shoots something at Gabriel narrowly missing him. Gabriel returns to us. "They're all yours."

Sam smiles. "Take my power Jack."

Jack looks confused.

(We) walk up to Jack and Cas shows Jack where to place his hand into Sam. Cas explains, "Touch Sam's soul and your powers will double."

[ _You sure about this Sammy?_ ]

Sam looks at (us). "I'll be okay Dean."

Cas sends a message to his garrison using his mind. It's loud and clear, but it's in Enochian. _I told them to fly high!_

Everyone stands back as Jack places his hand inside Sam. Jack's now like a nuclear weapon. Both Jack and Sam glowing brighter than the sun.

Michael attacks (us). Cas puts up an amazing fight against Michael.

Cas yells again in Enochian. _**"Fly upward now!"**_

Suddenly the bomb explodes! Jack destroys Michael's entire army, that's still on the ground, with one blow.

Those of Michael's army that flew upward while fighting are quickly killed by Cas's army.

Michael has (us) by the throat. His strength is double that of Cas.

Gabriel comes up behind Michael and stabs him with the Spear of Destiny.

Just not before Michael stabs (us) with his angel blade.

I'm not feeling anything, but I know Cas is in a lot of pain. (We) hold (our) hand over (our) chest where blood and a blue glow are coming out. I can hear Cas gasping for breath. [ _CAS!!!_ ]

(We) see Michael is dead. His extremely large wingspan singed into the ground around his dead body. The Spear of Destiny jutting out from his back. There are dead angels all over the cemetary.

(We're) on our knees and Sam is there to catch (us).

"DEAN!!!" Sammy's yell is heartbreaking.

Sam's on his knees holding (our) body in his lap. He keeps pressure on the chest wound. I see his eyes glowing, but he has no idea how to use his powers to heal. Especially an angel.

Jesse comes up behind Sam and places a hand on the back of Sam's neck. Suddenly Sam's powers are amplified and he's healing (us). More than that. I'm feeling his love radiate through (us). [ _Oh Sammy!_ ]

"Dean!" Sam pulls (us) up into his arms and holds (us) in a tight, loving embrace.

"Um. Sam. This is a bit awkward." Cas isn't hugging back.

[ _Shut up Cas._ ]

"Shut up Cas." - Sammy.

"Shut up Cas." - Jesse.

"Shut up Cas." - Gabriel.

Sam helps (us) to (our) feet. "You okay?"

Cas grins, "Dean's body has been perfectly healed. Thank you." [ _We're fine now Sammy. Thanks._ ]

Sam pats Jesse's shoulder. "Thanks man."

Jesse genuinely smiles. "No problem."

Jack just laughs. "Well, at least all the bad guys are gone."

Sam gets serious as he holds the Spear of Destiny. "There's still one bad guy that needs to go."

Suddenly Gabriel jumps up and touches Sam causing him to go unconscious. (We) catch Sam before he falls to the ground. Gabriel grabs the spear. "Sorry Sammy. Nobody kills my brother except me." Gabriel vanishes with the Spear of Destiny.

[ _SON OF A BITCH! I knew he was going to do this!_ ]

Jack comes forward, "I'll get the spear back."

Cas responds, "NO! Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere near Lucifer. That's what he wants."

~~~~~~~~~~

We regroup at the MOL bunker. Home.

Sam looks a bit out of it as he goes to his room.

[ _Cas, can you give me some alone time with Sammy?_ ] _Sure. Let me know when you're done. I'll be watching T.V. in the recesses of your mind._ [ _I'm not even sure how tha..._ ] "Oh!" My hands go out. It's like jumping down suddenly. It's crazy.

Jack looks at me. "You okay?"

I smile. "Just back in the saddle again. Feels strange after being weightless."

Jack grins, "I guess it would."

Jack and I walk together to check on Cas's body first. We walk into Cas's room to find Jesse standing over him.

"Hey Jesse." I give a polite smile and look at Cas's body. His arm is 100% healed.

I try alerting my parasitic angel friend, "Ah. Cas! You need to see this!"

[ _Oh. Was it Jack that healed my arm?_ ]

"No." I look at Jesse.

[ _Thank you so much. I am in your debt._ ]

Jesse shakes his head. "No, please. It's okay. Just keep saving lives." He vanishes.

I have to say it, "Hey Cas."

[ _Yes Dean._ ]

"I'm so glad you didn't kill that kid."

[ _I am as well. Now if you'll open my vessel's mouth?_ ]

I bend down, tilt his jaw and his mouth opens. As soon as I do Cas's grace leaves me and returns to his own vessel. His whole body glows bright white and afterwards looks refreshed.

He opens his eyes, yawns and stretches like he woke from a long and peaceful sleep. He moves his new hand and seems very impressed that his whole body is functional.

I wave a hand toward Cas as I head for the door, "I'm going to be in Sam's room. Please don't disturb us until it's time for dinner."

"Dean?"

I turn toward my friend.

"Thank you."

I nod and leave for Sam's room. Mom catches me in the hallway. She thought I was Cas until she sees him exit the room behind me.

"Oh." She smiles at Cas. "You're all healed up."

"Yes. Jesse was able to accelerate my healing."

She smiles. "That's good."

She turns her attention to me. "Sam left."

"What?! And you let him!" I'm running for the garage to try and catch him. Cas is right behind me.

Mom follows us explaining as she runs behind Cas, "He said he'd be right back. I didn't think there would be any problem..."

I open the door and we're too late. He took the pickup truck. "Damn it!"

I turn to Cas.

He places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm on it." He disappears.

We go to the kitchen and wait. I tell mom about what happened while we were gone. We go through a pot of coffee.

I look around. "Where's dad?"

"In his room." She sighs.

"Something wrong with him?" _God please let him be okay. I don't need this right now._

She takes her coffee cup to the sink. "I don't know. We're not the same people anymore Dean. I thought we might be able to work things out, but he's not the same and neither am I. The Mary he knew wanted to give up this life. I wanted you boys to have nothing at all to do with hunting. He's seeing me now and I'm different." She leans against the counter. "Hell, he's different. Dean, your dad was such a good hearted and kind soul. Never raised his voice or hurt anyone. Sure we had lovers quarrels, but we never yelled at each other. We never had problems until it came close to Sammy turning 6 months old. I knew what was coming and your dad didn't. It had to be that way. I was getting anxious and couldn't tell him why. He thought it was over bills. He worked longer hours and it made things worse. All of it was my fault. I own that." She's fighting back tears. "What it did to me, I can live with. I'm just having trouble with what it's done to your father, you and Sam."

I hug my mom. She hugs me. "What was done, was done to us all. You included. It wasn't your fault that we were destined for this. You saw the alternative in the apocalypse universe."

She kisses my cheek and looks into my eyes. "When will it finally be enough?"

I wipe the tear from her face and kiss her cheek. "I don't know mom. I'm just not giving up. Not ever. Not on my family or our world."

I hug my mom again. "I'm going to go check on dad."

She nods and then goes about busying herself with housework.

After going to the restroom and washing my face, I look in the mirror. My heart aches for my brother. Sam wants his vengeance so badly. I close my eyes and concentrate on him. [ _If you can hear me Sammy, you're not alone. I'm always with you. Come home and let me be your support. Let me help you fight this battle. You don't have to fight alone sweetheart._ ]

I have a vision of him standing at a truckstop next to Cas. They're talking. Sam's upset. [ _Sammy, come home._ ] He looks up as if he hears something. There's a tightening in my chest. [ _Sammy. Please!_ ] He places his arm on Cas and nods. I see him say "Okay. Call Dean."

I feel relief flood through my body. Sam's coming back. My phone rings in my pocket. I answer. "Sammy!"

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart. Just come home. Leave the piece of shit truck parked there and let Cas bring you to me. Please?"

I can tell he's upset. "Okay."

We hang up. I rush from the bathroom and head for Sam's room. I lock the door behind me. (I installed locking doorknobs on our doors soon after Sam and I started having sex. While Sam was still under the curse of the library book. I'm glad I did.)

I wait, but they don't show up. Maybe they had trouble moving the truck or something. I pull my phone out and call Cas.

"Well hello Dean."

My heart sinks. "Lucifer."

"You remembered me!"

"What have you done to them?" I'm mad.

"Nothing yet. I want to make a deal. You're big on making deals for your Sammy. Aren't you bro?"

"What do you want?" I'm seething.

"Calm down Dean. Nothing to get hostile over. Just a simple trade. You give me my son and I'll give you your brother. Family for family. Nephilim for nephilim. Fair trade if you ask me."

"Where."

"There's a pizza place in town. It's right next to..."

"I know where it is."

"Snippy. The three of us will be having some pizza. Only bring Jack with you. If you bring anyone else, Sam will die. I have Sam's powers neutralized and I can snap him like a twig. Don't mess with me Dean. You have 45 minutes to get to the restaurant or Sam starts losing fingers. One finger ever 2 minutes your late."

"We'll be there!"

"Time starts now." He hangs up.

I put my phone in my pocket and go to dad's door. I knock.

"Come in."

I go in. "I need your help."

He sits up on his bed. He can tell I'm upset. "What is it son?"

"Lucifer has Sam and Cas. I have less than 43 minutes to get Lucifer's son, Jack, over to this pizza place to make a trade. Trading Jack for Sam. He told me to come alone, but I know he's going to have his angels with him."

Dad is thinking, "I thought Sam had powers?"

I nod, "Yeah, but the devil neutralized them somehow. Sammy's useless. We've got Jack's powers, but he's going to meet his dad and we might lose him to the dark side. I don't think we will, but..."

Dad smiles big, "There it is son. Have faith." He stands up, pats my shoulder and starts getting his flannel shirt on over his t-shirt. "There's no way in hell that kid's turning to the dark side. Let Lucifer have him and we'll get Sammy back. Jack will prove to be good through and through."

I scratch my head. I'm so conflicted. "Are you sure?"

Dad's putting his boots on. "Yes I'm sure. I sat here with him for a long time. He reminds me so much of both you and Sammy when you were boys. He's a kid, but he's so smart. He needs to see what kind of evil his dad really is. This will work out just fine. You'll see."

I sigh, "I wish Gabriel didn't take that Spear of Destiny."

Dad stands up ready to go. "He's expecting you to try some stupid shit like that. Don't pull anything stupid."  
  
"You're right."

We go talk with mom and Jack. This is going to be very enlightening for all of us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed what you have read so far, please comment and let me know what you think. Also, I love your kudos. Your comments and kudos fuel my muse! Three more chapters left! ❤


	10. Sammy Gets Lucifer

[Dean's POV]

A nephilim and a human walk into a pizza place. Sounds like the beginning to a bad joke. I wish it was just a joke.

The place is empty except for Lucifer, Sam and Cas. Lucifer uses his powers to lock the door behind us as we enter. The place looks closed from the outside and it's dark on the inside except for the table in the back where everyone is sitting.

"Come on and have a seat boys. Don't be shy." Lucifer sounds jovial.

We go to the table and Lucifer is seated between Sam and Cas. There's a large pepperoni pizza on the table and they each have an untouched slice on their plates. They also have drinks next to their plates.

I'm not in the mood for dining. "Let them go."

Lucifer's eyes glow red. He raises his hand and two chairs pull out on their own. "I said have a seat."

I take a seat.

Jack doesn't. "You don't scare me."

"I'm not trying..."

"Yes you are. I see you for what you are." Jack doesn't take his eyes off Lucifer.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He sets his elbows on the table and folds his hands together. "I'm all ears."

"You're a bully. Your dad didn't give you what you want and so you took it. You're still taking. No matter how much you take it will never be enough to replace what you've lost."

Lucifer smirks. "You're delusional son. I haven't lost anything. In fact, I found you."

Jack shakes his head. "I see everything so clearly now. You lost your father in every way. Now your trying to get me to replace some part of what you've lost. Only that's not going to happen."

"Son, if you'd just listen to me. I'm different." He stands behind Sam and grabs him up by his head. He wraps his arm under Sam's chin. Sam gasps. Lucifer's eyes are glowing red. "I'll rip his head off if you don't sit down."

My heart skips a beat, "Sammy!"

Jack raises his hand and right as Lucifer's about to break Sam's neck, Jack causes the scene to freeze. It's taking a lot of power for him to hold Lucifer.

Jack yells, "HURRY!"

I run to the door and unlock it. Dad's there with the angel handcuffs. I run up behind Lucifer and take his arms off Sam's neck. Dad helps me because he's trapped in Jack's power and it's hard to move his limbs. We finally get his hands behind his back and cuff him. I then pull a silver chain necklace from my pocket and secure it around Lucifer's neck.

Jack then lets go and collapses with exhaustion in a chair.

Lucifer falls back and I push him into his seat. His hands are cuffed making his powers useless. The magical chain around his neck I borrowed from Rowena. It makes him unable to move from his location. He can't fly away or walk away. He's stuck. Only I can move him because I put the chain on him and only I can remove it.

I help Sam off the floor. "Sammy? You okay?" He moans.

Jack comes around the table and touches Sam's forehead. Jack's eyes glow orange and he looks like he's seeing something. Sam's head starts glowing orange and he opens his eyes with a gasp.

Jack takes his hand away and looks at Lucifer, "Where is Sam's grace?"

Lucifer struggles with the cuffs and tries to walk. Then tries to vanish. None of his powers work. He's livid. He refuses to answer Jack.

Jack touches Lucifer's head.

Sam yells, "JACK NO!!"

Jack was just trying to find out what Lucifer did with Sam's grace. Instead, Jack sees everything about his biological father he really never wanted to know. Should have never known.

Jack pulls his trembling hand away and starts crying. Just weeping uncontrollably.

Sam jumps up and wraps his arms around Jack. He's startled at first and then he sees it's Sam. "Oh Sam! He.. he.. I saw.." Jack's face is in horror at most likely what he saw Lucifer do to Sam in the cage.

Sam just holds Jack. "I know Jack. I'm fine now. I'm alright."

Jack shakes his head. "It's not right. It can never be right Sam. Why does he exist? Why do I exist!"

Sam grabs Jack's face with both hands. "Stop and look at me! It's okay. You're here for a reason. That monster has nothing to do with your purpose in life Jack. He's nothing to us. You understand?"

Lucifer starts to say something. My dad shocks the hell out of all of us when he knocks Lucifer out cold with one punch. Dad flexes his fingers that are holding the anti-angel brass knuckles. "Mary said this might come in handy."

Cas moans as he comes to. I look him over and don't see any wounds. "Cas, you okay buddy?"

He rubs his head. "Yes Dean. He injected me with a tranquilizer after stealing most of my grace. He took Sam's too. It almost killed him."

"Cas!" Sam gives Cas a look.

I look from Sam to the evil piece of shit I want to kill more than anything in the world.

Cas goes to stand, but sits back down. "I think our grace might be in his pocket. Will you check?"

Dad looks through his pants pockets and finds 2 vials. One glowing a pale blue. One glowing white with silver. He hands them to Cas.

Cas places Sam's vial in my hand. "Wait till you're alone." I nod in understanding. Sam might have a reaction that I need to help him with.

"I'm warning humans in the room to close your eyes and hold on. Sam, you're mostly human now."

Sam nods and closes his eyes.

Cas takes his grace into himself and there's a power surge. "Okay."

When I open my eyes, I see Cas's wings folding behind him and his eyes returning to normal.

I see Lucifer waking up. I grab a towel from the kitchen of the pizza place and make a gag. I place it on him.

Cas helps me get him into Baby's back seat.

Jack and Sam go back to the bunker using Jack's powers. I touch Sam before they vanish. I know he felt my love through that touch.

Dad rides shotgun while Cas rides in the back next to the devil. I thought about putting Satan in my trunk, but why soil the fond memories I have of Crowley. I like remembering Crowley as the junk in my trunk. Not this piece of shit.

"Dean?" Dad's impatient.

I start Baby and "The Doobie Brothers - Black Water" plays over the radio.

"I remember when this hit the charts." Dad's all smiles.

Lucifer moans. I turn it up and peel out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer gets locked up in our MOL dungeon.

We place sigils all around him so no one can locate him. I discover the outer circle of the devil's trap on the floor has removable pieces. I remove the stone pieces and discover oil was once burned in the trough created there. I'm able to fill this trough with holy oil and light it. It will burn for at least 24 hours before needing refilled.

I warn Cas, Jack and Sam to stay out of the ring of fire. They have no reason to go into it.

It's there not only to keep Lucifer in, but to keep any other angels from kidnapping him. He's chained up the same way Crowley was, but with angel proof shackles. He also still has the silver chain necklace on.

Once dad and I have the devil locked up, I show everyone the video surveillance feed on the wifi network. They can check that he's still there from their cellphone or computer via closed circuit monitoring.

Dad suggested draining his grace the way he drained Cas and Sam. I told him it's not necessary yet. We still might, but we need a consensus. He understood.

We had a meal as a family. Sam looked so tired.

~~~~~~~~~~

After we ate, Sam, Cas and me went into the shooting gallery together. We locked the door behind us.

I smile at Cas, "I just need you here in case something goes wrong."

He nods. "I understand."

Sam looks so beaten down. As soon as I touch his arm and take his hand he seems to come back to life a bit. I smile, "There you are. You ready for this?"

He smiles and walks up to me. I put my arms around him. His head rests on my shoulder. "I miss you."

I rub the back of his head. I whisper into his ear, even though I know Cas can still hear, "I know sweetheart. Just take your grace back and we'll have some alone time."

Cas clears his throat, "Sam's grace was removed with a needle. Just the way I had done it at Sam's request in the past."

We look at Cas and I ask, "How do we put it back?"

Cas runs his hand over the back of his own neck. He looks like he really doesn't want to say, but does so anyway. "Sam needs to be in the state that will bring his powers forward. Whatever will make his eyes glow. As soon as you see his eyes glowing, open the vial. His grace will return like mine did. Like any angel's would."

I nuzzle my head against Sam's shoulder. "I gotta get your motor going so your grace can return."

Cas points toward the targets along the far wall. "I'll be over there giving you privacy. You won't see me, but I'm here if you need me. Once Sam's grace has returned, I will reappear. Okay?"

We both nod. "Okay."

I pull out the vial. Sam and I head for the pallet Sam has set up in the corner of the room.

I lay down and he lays down beside me. We're on our sides facing each other. I kiss him softly. "I love you."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately. I move my hand from his hair down his body. I hold him against me as our kissing intensifies. I gasp, "Sammy."

"Dean." He thrusts his hips against me with a need for friction. His hand pulls my shirt up and moves over my bare flesh.

That's when I see it. "That's it Sammy. Your eyes are turning. Keep it going."

"Touch me Dean." He moans.

I know Cas is in here with us, but I can't chance Sam's grace spilling or not going where it should because his eyes aren't glowing. I move my hand down his pants and over his hard cock. I whisper, "You're so hard for me. I can't wait to taste you."

He fucks my fist. "Yes Dean. So good."

"Look at me sweetheart." I keep my hand working his hardness.

His eyes are silver with a faint glow. His grace is low, so that's probable best there is. "You're so fucking beautiful. You know that?" I kiss him possessively.

"Dean. I'm almost there." He gasps as he rocks his hips faster.

His eyes are as bright as they're gonna get.

"I love you so very much."

Sam watches as I open the vial. He opens his mouth and I pour it into his mouth while my lips are on his jaw. My tongue ghosts over his flesh and he moans as the grace completely enters him.

I watch his body start to glow. "Oh fuck Dean! This feels amazing!"

"You're so beautiful Sammy." He looks like an angel. He sits up and I see his wings!"

Cas is suddenly on top of me. "CLOSE YOUR EYES DEAN!"

There's a major flash of light. I could see it through my closed eyes. Cas sits up and backs away.

Sam is right there swallowing me in his embrace. "It's so intense Dean! Everything I'm feeling is so heightened. I need you."

Cas smiles, "I'm going now. Sam, you have all your powers. I'll be in my room if you need me to lock some away again."

Sam looks drunk. "Nah man. I'm good. Thanks though."

Cas vanishes.

Sam falls on top of me and kisses me like he'll never get to kiss me again. He pulls at my shirt and I take it off. We get naked in record time.

He suddenly has a bottle of lube in hand. He starts using it on his ass. "I want you inside me. Now!"

I lube my very hard cock, lift Sammy's legs and don't hesitate sinking into my brother's eager ass. "Is this what you need sweetheart?"

"Yes! Fuck me!" He moves his hips countering every thrust I make. I kiss him and move my hands over his torso as I pound his ass.

"Sammy!" I rest my hand over his heart and it happens. That intense feeling of love that sends me over the edge. "Oh yes! So good! Sam." My whole body vibrates with my orgasm. Sam cums as well. We're both on this high that we never want to come down from.

I collapse on top of Sam and we hold each other. I slide down so my head is on his chest. I listen to his heart beating. It's wonderful.

His fingers run through my hair. "Are you okay?"

I kiss his chest. "I'm perfect. I've got you, my sweetheart."

He hums in happiness. "I've got the lover of my soul."

I look up at his face. Eyes glowing bright. "Forever Sammy. I'm yours forever."

We make out for a bit before getting dressed and going to take showers.

Once dressed for bed, Sam comes to my room to watch movies. He uses his powers to give us privacy.

We just start fooling around when someone knocks on my door. "Dean? Dean are you awake?"

"Damn it!"

Sam removes his privacy bubble. I yell, "Hang on." Sam stays in the invisible bubble while I go unlock my door wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

It's mom. "Have you seen Sam? I wanted to talk to him."

"Um, yeah. He was here just a short while ago. Maybe he's in his private spot. I'll go find him." I turn into my room and roll my eyes at an invisible Sam. I put my house shoes on and walk toward the shooting gallery. That's when I hear it. Yelling. Loud yelling from the dungeon.

Mom and I run to the dungeon and find Jack there. Sam comes running up behind us.

"He needs to know what it was like for Sam. This?!" He points at the restraints and the room Lucifer is in. "This is nothing! Tell them Sam!"

Sam swallows hard. "Jack, there's an old saying that holds true. Two wrongs don't make a right. Just because he's evil doesn't mean we have to be. Sure, it would be easy to do to him a lot of the horrible things he did to me. It still wouldn't change what happened."

"Good for you Sammy. I knew we'd be pals again one day." Lucifer smirks.

"Come on Jack." I place my arm around him. "Sam and I will show you the true meaning of family. Our mom and dad have stories you really will enjoy." We start walking out of the dungeon. "Did I tell you about the time I killed Hitler?"

"Oh good lord!" Sam moans.

"Shut up Sammy." I pull Jack along as we head toward the library. Dad's reading something.

"Hey dad! I was just about to tell Jack about how I killed Hitler." I smile big

Dad laughs, "You're joking right?"

Sam shakes his head, "No. He's serious."

Jack scratches his head. "Who's Hitler?"

I sit down at the table and put my head in my arms.

Cas walks in and luckily overheard the conversation. He walks over to Jack and places his hands on Jack's head. Jack suddenly gets an encyclopedia placed into his brain. "This was what I was given when I was confused about humanity."

Jack blinks several times and then looks at me very confused. "If Hitler died at the end of World War 2, how did you kill him?"

I start by telling them about the Thule....

 

~~~~~ Several Minutes Later ~~~~~

 

"...and that's how I killed Hitler."

Mom and Sammy went off somewhere to talk in private. I swear I'm feeling him in distress. I need to find him. I get up and go looking for him. He's in mom's room and I can feel his pain. I tap on the door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

Mom's voice, "Sure. Come on in."

I immediately sit next to Sam on the bed and put my arm around him. "What's going on?"

He wipes at his nose. Mom gives him a tissue. "I was just telling mom about how bad I got on demon blood and then we started talking about my detox. I told her about my time in Bobby's panic room. The visions I had."

I move my hand over his arm. "I'm sorry Sam."

"I did it to myself. It's not your fault." He places his hand over mine.

"Leaving you in there alone like that." I shake my head.

I look at mom. "I wish we had a bunch of wonderful stories to tell. Happy stories with wives and grandkids to show you and dad, but that's not what life had in store for us."

Mom takes our joined hands into her hands. "Hey. This right here is the only happy story I need. My boys are alive. You've survived and defeated the monsters that have torn us apart. Just being here with you is all I need. I love you both and I'm so very proud."

We hug our mom. It's amazing having her back like this. She's not out trying to find herself anymore. She's here and it's awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm in bed holding my brother in my arms. He's depressed.

"What can I do to help you sweetheart?" I kiss his temple.

"I want to let Rowena have a go at Lucifer. She deserves her revenge." He runs his hand over my bare chest.

"So do you." I wrap my arms tightly around my lover. "I'll do anything to make you happy Sammy. You need to do this, it's done. You need to kill him, he's dead. You're behind the wheel now."

Sam reaches for his cellphone.

"You realize it's close to midnight?" I rub his back.

"I know."

I let him sit up as he calls her.

When she answers all he says is, "We got him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Please leave a comment and kudos. They fuel my muse ❤  
> Two chapters left!


	11. Sammy Gets Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how long this chapter is, there isn't a sex scene. There is plenty of action though. A lot happens.
> 
> This was written before Asmodeus was killed by Gabriel on the show. So, please remember that this story does not completely follow TV show canon. I have gotten very creative with it.
> 
> Tomorrow is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy!

[Dean's POV]

Rowena's at the bunker in less than 10 minutes. I wonder if she really does have a flying broomstick.

Since mom and dad are in bed, we have her quietly come in through the garage. She doesn't have a vehicle which has me thinking seriously about the broomstick.

She's talking to Sam when I snatch her bag. She's about to cast a spell when Sam grabs her hands. "Calm down. You'll get it back after you see him."

Sam lets go of her hands and she relaxes. She watches as I lock her bag in a locker and give her the key.

She takes the key and crosses her arms. "I don't need my bag to seriously hurt him or you."

Sam gives Rowena his bitch face. "Don't."

I explain, "We know what you're capable of. That's why we're going to discuss your intentions before you go in to see him. If it's just to physically harm him, you'll need to wait your turn. We can't destroy him until we know doing so won't cause another apocalypse of sorts in our world. We destroyed Michael, but he wasn't from our universe. Being a witch and all, I know you're aware everything has a balance."

She nods. "I understand. Just hear me on this. Locking him away is no longer an option. It may take him only a few years or many thousands of years, but he will get out again. On purpose or by mistake. All that has happened will happen again to someone else once we've long passed away. It's our responsibility to make sure this monster can no longer harm another living soul." She crosses her arms. "Now, I'm open to suggestions. I just want to be a part of whatever the plan might be. To be honest, I hope he suffers dreadfully."

Sam replies, "Me too."

I look at Sam and Rowena both with understanding. Lucifer is one of the worst monsters of them all. Sam and I kill monsters. Lucifer should be no exception.

Sam continues speaking to Rowena, "He doesn't know you survived. It's up to you if you want him to know that now or not. Right now he's bound and gagged in our dungeon. His powers are bound as well. He can't hear us. The room down there is mostly sound proof unless your seriously yelling. It's why we gagged him."

Cas and Jack walk in. We make introductions between Jack and Rowena.

"Nephilim? You're half angel?" She's truly curious.

Cas stands between her and Jack.

Rowena gets confused. Sam stands beside Rowena while Cas takes Jack to the kitchen. There must have been something said mentally.

Sam explains in his gentle way, "Remember last year when Lucifer possessed the president..."

 

~~~~~ A Few Minutes Later ~~~~~

 

She points toward the kitchen, "He's Lucifer's boy?!"

Sam and I both at the same time, "SHHHH!!!"

I point down the hall, "Our parents are trying to sleep."

She places her hand on her head, "Your parents? I thought they died?"

Sam starts to explain.

She waves her hand, "It's not important." She walks toward the kitchen with us closely behind her. "Angel."

"Castiel."

She waves her hand, "Can you invisibly take me into the dungeon to see Lucifer? I don't want him to know I'm alive yet."

He thinks on this. "I can, but he will sense my presence."

Jack speaks up, "I can go with you and if he does say anything, I'll make my presence known. This way he will think it was me spying on him."

I speak up, "Look, Jack, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be anywhere near him. He's a tricky bastard. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Cas, if you take Rowena in there invisibly, I suggest you don't stay in there long at all. Just a couple minutes. If he says something, ignore him. He can't do anything. Later, we can say Cas and I were spying on him. This is all contingent on the fact you still don't want him to know your alive."

She gets a bit flustered, "What if he escapes? What if something happens and he realizes I'm not dead? He'll come for me. I can't let him know I'm alive."

Jack looks confused. "Lucifer killed you?"

She looks at Jack. "Yes dearie. Your father stomped my skull in then burned my body to a crisp. I'm only alive because of a spell that was inside me before he murdered me."

"He's not my father!" Jack's eyes glow orange.

Cas places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Calm down."

Jack looks down. "I'm sorry."

Rowena apologizes, "My apologies. I thought you knew."

Jack shakes his head, "He might be biologically my father, but Castiel, Sam and Dean are my real fathers. A father has your best interest at heart and leads you in paths towards life enrichment and growth. Lucifer is evil and only has his own interests at heart. These men are more like a parent to me than he ever could be."

Rowena smiles, "Gentlemen, you've got a very smart lad indeed."

I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of her son Fergus (Crowley) just then. Then again, she traded him for pigs as a child. She's not very maternal.

Cas agrees to take Rowena.

We check the monitors. He's clearly bored. Angels don't sleep. I go in ahead of Cas and Rowena to check in on the devil. I leave the door open so they can walk in behind me.

I put 2 books in front of him to read, if he's interested. Dante's Inferno and The Bible. "Thought you might be bored."

"Think you can cool it with the yelling?" I unfasten the gag harness from behind his head and remove it. He stretches his mouth and jaw.

The wrist restraints are in front of him. He has limited mobility. He's able to wipe at his mouth, but can't reach behind his head because his neck is shackled to the chair by chains and his wrists are shackled to the floor. His hands can move over the table, but again, limited mobility. His waist, thighs, calves and ankles are shackled to the metal chair that's bolted to the floor. Every metal part has Enochian sigils engraved in them. Even the chains.

He laughs at the books. "I love your sense of humor Dean. Way better than your brother's. How's he doing by the way?"

"Better, not that you truly care. I'm curious though, with Michael dead, what was your big plan? Kidnap Jack and use him in taking over the world? You had to know your plan was destined to fail?"

He grins, "Was it? How do know? My plan might still be in motion. Me being here in these chains right now might all be part of my devine plan. I'm so close to Jack I can almost hear his heartbeat. I swear at times I do." He opens The Bible. "You ever have kids Dean?"

"We're done here." I start walking away.

He gets testy, "Oh come on! We were just talking! How was I to know kids were a touchy subject with you?!"

I turn to the devil and reply quite calmly, "I had two kids, not that it's any of your business. One is still around and has no idea I exist. The other was a monster and well, you know what we do to monsters."

He's shocked, "You killed your own kid?"

I shake my head and smile. "No. That's what brothers are for. They got your back. They do the hard stuff you can't do. There's nothing I won't do for my little brother and you're the guy that's been bullying him and torturing him. You're the reason demon blood was poured into his mouth at 6 months old and all this bullshit started. So, just know your day is coming. There's no doubt in my mind that your demise is right around the corner."

As I walk away he throws one of the books at me. I'm able to move out of it's path and close the door.

I return to the kitchen and Sam grips me in his arms tight.

"You heard that?"

He kisses me. Then hugs me again.

"Of course you did." Nephilim. He's also feeling everything I'm feeling right now too.

He holds his hand over the back of my head. I hear him talking to my mind, _"I love you so much. I can't believe you said those things to him. I just want to melt into you and never let you go."_ [ _I meant it Sammy. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'd kill the devil if you asked me to._ ]

Rowena clears her throat behind us. "That was quite a speech you gave there Dean. How old is your living wee one?"

I look at her and have to think. Ben was born in 1999 so he would be turning 19 this year. "Uh, 19. He was my step son. I never married his mom, but he was a son to me."

"Now the lad has no idea you exist. Magic no doubt?"

I nod as I look at Cas, "Something like that."

Sam hugs me again as he speaks to my mind, _"Cas just said Ben's been attending Indiana State University to be doctor."_

I look at Sam and then at Cas. I feel emotions that I'm not wanting to deal with at the moment. Sam touches my chest and suddenly my emotions vanish. They just disappear. I'm able to breathe again. I grin. [ _Thanks._ ]

Cas holds his hands up and speaks some words in Enochian. I recognize the words. "I've placed a privacy ward around us. No one can hear or see us, unless they're in this room."

Rowena sighs and then crosses her arms, "Gentlemen, I know you have him locked up perfectly fine. The holy oil fire around him keeps him locked up for sure. I'm just making this perfectly clear, I want him dead."

Sam nods, "I do too, but I have a better idea. Let's lock him up in hell for good."

I look at Sam confused, but then I realize what he's suggesting. "Sam no! Absolutely not! That will kill you!"

"Dean, it's the best way to make sure he stays locked up forever and no one can EVER free him!" Sam is serious.

Rowena asks, "How?"

I'm emphatic, "NO!"

Sam continues anyway, "I can lock him in hell with Asmodeus and his demons. Close all the gates to hell for good."

She asks, "You can do that?"

Sam nods, "I almost did right before the angels fell."

I grab Sam by his face making him look at me, "Remember what I told you in that church? We'll find another way Sam. Please, don't make me go through that again. I will do everything in my power to bring you back. You know this."

He pulls my hands from his face. He holds them and smiles, "Maybe you won't have to. We need to either get Gabriel on board or maybe Billie." He looks up. "Chuck would be nice." He then looks at us all while still holding one of my hands. "All we need to do is bind him up in hell. Top side, I'll cure a demon using my blood. That will complete the third and final trial. I've already completed 2 of the three. I'll say the Enochian words to finish the deed and the gates will be locked forever. I'll most likely die right after, but if someone can bring me back..."

I make Sam look at me again, "When Gadreel was in you he said that the kind of damage in you wasn't something he could just heal. It was beyond anything angels could help with. He had to possess you and wait for his grace to heal you. You were duct tape and glue for almost a year Sam and that was after only 2 trials. The third will damage you beyond..."

I throw my hands up. I'm tired of talking. I just can't anymore.

Jack asks, "Were Sam's powers locked before?"

Sam nods, "Yes. I had no powers. Not even from demon blood."

Jack smiles, "Sam might actually survive it. I think I could heal him and keep him from dying. Sam has a good idea about Gabriel too, because he would want Asmodeus and the demons locked away for good because Asmodeus held him prisoner so long and stole his grace."

"What?" Jack has my attention now. He has all our attention.

"While I was alone with my Uncle Gabriel, he told me where he's been over the past 5 years or so. Lucifer's minion, Asmodeus, captured him and has been stealing his grace. He injects it to make himself as powerful as an angel. He's addicted to it."

Rowena gets exasperated, "Why don't you all want him dead? He deserves to die!"

I point at the witch. "YES! What she said."

Cas chimes in, "Dean, whoever kills Lucifer might call down the wrath of the Lord upon himself." Cas looks at Rowena. "Or herself."

"I say bring it! We just need something to kill him with. Gabriel took our Spear of Destiny."

Rowena speaks up, "I can get an archangel blade."

We all look at her like she's lying.

She fingers her hair, "My son was the king of hell. I managed to pick up a few things along the way."

Sam says, "'Pick up' as in 'put into your pocket'."

"Aye." She has a wicked smile.

I sigh, "I'm tired of debating this. I'm ready to kill him. Give me the blade and I'll do it. I'll take Chuck's wrath. Whatever."

"Really Dean?" Sam's mad.

"Yes really! Better than you killing yourself!" I'm mad.

Sam yells, "Only an archangel can use an archangel blade! You can't use it!"

Rowena giggles, "I found a spell in the book of the damned on killing Lucifer. I happened to have the blade. I placed the spell on it so anyone can now use it to kill Lucifer." Her smile is devious. "The blade is in my bag." She hands me the key to the locker where I locked it up.

With the key in hand, I go for the locker to get Rowena's handbag. Sam grabs my arm and turns me around before I unlock the locker. He asks quietly, "Why does it have to be you?"

I'm still determined. I reply quietly, "Look at her." I point at Rowena. "She can't stab a cockroach let alone a human or an angel. One shot Sam. That's it. He may be in restraints, but I doubt we'll get more than one." I pull her bag from the locker and open it. The blade is right on top. I grab it and lock her bag back up. "I'm doing this." I give Rowena the locker key.

Cas stands in front of me. "Dean. Think about what you're about to do."

I think about it. ... "Okay. I think I'm going to save the world. Lucifer won't stop killing innocent people, Cas. I have one shot to end this and bring peace. I'm doing it. I've killed far less evil creatures than him. Please DON'T stop me."

Cas holds my arm. "Wait."

He looks at everyone and then back at me. "I'll do it."

"No Cas. Not this time. You can stand with me." I look at Sam and Rowena. "All of you can stand with me. Just don't try and stop me."

We all walk into the dungeon except for Rowena. She stands just outside the room.

Lucifer sees I have a blade. "You know angel blades don't work on me..." He realizes it's an archangel blade and still isn't too concerned because I'm not an angel. Still, his eyes glow a faint red and I'm suddenly flung against the wall. The blade drops.

Jack's eyes glow orange and his hand goes up. He holds Lucifer in his powers.

Lucifer says, "Don't do this Jack. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Jack picks up the blade while holding Lucifer immobile with his powers. He could just explode Lucifer like he's done to other angels. Instead he walks up to him, pauses for only a moment and then slowly sinks the blade into Lucifer's heart. He never takes his eyes off Lucifer's face.

Lucifer has a tear fall down his cheek. His final words are, "That's my boy."

He sees Rowena's smirking face right before his head goes back and a bright light escapes his body from his eyes and mouth. His whole body glows so brightly it bathes the whole room in complete white for a moment and then the power goes out in the bunker as the dark angel dies. Emergency backup lights come on with flashing red strobe lights. You can see a large set of burned wings against the back wall. His head is slumped forward on his chest. The blade still protruding from his body. It's an eerie scene under the red strobe lights of the bunker.

Mom runs in, "What the hell is going..." She stops in her tracks. "...on." She sees me slumped against the wall and runs over to me. "Dean!"

I start standing up. "I'm okay."

She gets her arm around me and walks with me.

I stop next to Jack who's just staring at Lucifer's body. "Are you okay Jack?"

Cas is beside him as well.

Jack looks at me. "There's no after life for him, but there is for me. Why?"

"You have a human soul. He doesn't. Cas doesn't. Humans are born to this world only so we can eventually die and look forward to our afterlife. Angels are eternal. They won't die unless killed. This is why it is so foolish for the angels to fight so much among themselves. If they could find peace and live in harmony, they'd enjoy their eternity without fear of death. Thing is, angels fear nothing. Cas is a rare angel that has emotions. Most angels don't feel. Don't know love, anger, sadness, joy, laughter, depression, fear or any other emotions we feel. I'm not sure why Chuck created him the way he did, but I'd swear Cas has a soul." I smile at Cas.

Jack hugs Cas. "I'm glad my mom found you. You are a wonderful father Castiel."

Cas just hugs his adopted son. "I'm glad too Jack."

Mom hugs me and I hug her. It's a hug fest with a dead Lucifer not 10 feet away from us.

The bunker power comes back on. Sammy must have restarted it.

I pull the archangel blade from Lucifer's chest and wipe it off on his shirt.

Cas touches my head and I'm no longer seeing double. I grip his shoulder. "Thank you." He just grins and nods.

Rowena's right beside me looking at Lucifer's dead body. She spits on his head. "Good riddance. I'd say burn in hell, but you're nowhere now. You don't even exist." She looks at me. "I want to punch him, but I don't want to touch him."

I tell her, "Sad thing is that this body isn't even his. It's the body of some guy named...uh...Nick. I can't remember his last name. Poor bastard got lied to and became a walking archangel condom for the devil. Wonder if he's in heaven or hell now."

Sam walks in and he looks upset.

I look to my mom, "Can you escort Ms. MacLeod to the lockers to get her bag and then to the bunker exit?"

Rowena has her hand out, "What about the blade?"

I look at Sam and he nods.

I put it in her hand. "If we ever need it, I'll know were to look for it. Right?"

She smiles, "Aye. I won't be parting with it. It's a momento from the time I had with Fergus and of course this joyous occasion."

Dad walks in and whistles, "Damn! Was that you Dean?" (Meaning, was it me that killed Lucifer?)

I shake my head. "I was about to, but got thrown against the wall. Jack did it."

Dad pats Jack on the back. "Good job son. You didn't back down when you knew what you had to do."

I can feel Sam hurting as he leaves the room. My chest really hurts.

Dad asks me, "You alright Dean?"

"I'm fine." I rub my stomach. I turn toward Cas, "Can you dispose of this?" I point at Lucifer.

Rowena points her fingers at Lucifer's body and says some kind of spell. Suddenly worms start eating his flesh as we watch. He magically decays right in front of us like a time lapse video only it wasn't. Very quickly all that's left are his bones, pieces of his clothing, something metal that hit the ground and something else.

Rowena smirks, "That's that. Goodbye boys."

Mom escorts the witch out of the room while I investigate the items that fell from Lucifer's body.

The metal was a ring. Not knowing if it has powers, I will put it in a cursed box. The other object is a single feather. I gently pick it up and think to place it in The Bible. The Bible starts to catch fire. I lift the feather up off the book and shut it.

Dad says, "We'll clean up his remains. Salt and burn the bones just to be sure."

"Thanks Dad."

Cas places a hand on my shoulder, "Go put the feather in a metal cursed box and lock it away. No one should ever get that. I'll help put sigils on the box later. Keep the ring separate. "

"I will. Thanks Cas."

After putting the items in separate boxes and locking them up, I head straight for the shooting gallery to find my brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by commenting below. I love your kudos as well. Your comments and kudos fuel my muse! ❤
> 
> See you tomorrow for the final chapter.


	12. Sammy Gets Promoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Please see the notes at the end after reading. Enjoy! ❤

[Dean's POV]

I open the door to the shooting gallery. The lights are off. "Sammy?!" I reach for the switch.

"Leave the lights off." Sam sounds upset.

He turns his cellphone on and I can see where he is. I shut and lock the door behind me.

I make my way to him as fast as I can. My chest hurting. "Sammy."

He's laying curled up on his left side on his pallet on the floor. I lay down and wrap myself around him from behind in the darkness. My right hand covers his hand at his chest. I have my left arm close to me so my left hand can move through the hair at the back of his head. My legs curl up right behind his as much as they can. "Please talk to me Sammy. Don't shut me out. This hurts so much."

He squeezes my hand. "My emotions are everywhere. I'm mostly hurt because of dad."

I'm not surprised. "The praise he gave Jack?"

Sam turns toward me. I can't really see him in the dark. My hands touch his face and my fingers get wet. His eyes are puffy from crying. I kiss him and try to comfort him.

He sniffles, "You remember when dad was possessed by Azazel and he told me to shoot him with the Colt while Azazel was still in him and I couldn't do it?" Sam gets upset again.

I kiss his forehead, "Sammy. Dad wasn't an evil man. No one can fault you for not shooting him. Dad's wrong for laying any guilt on you for that. I don't."

Sam hiccups in tears. "You heard what he said! It was a clear jab at me! Jack was able to kill his own flesh and blood and aparently that makes him a better son. I was too weak."

Time for tough love. I push him to his back and straddle him. I hover over him with my hands on his shoulders, "SAM STOP! I mean it, just stop! You know as well as I do that you're way stronger than any of us, including me. Sweetheart you've had Lucifer inside you. You've been ripped to shreds inside and I have no idea what that's like. The flesh being ripped apart is one thing, but inside is a whole other thing. You're soul was ripped out then stuffed back in against your will. You had Gadreel hijack you and you came through. You had Gabriel torture you repeating the same day over and over for how long? Then you hunted him down. All that took what, nine months? I have no memory of it at all, but you remember it vividly. You had a raging demon blood addiction that you conquered. I could go on and on. So don't tell me Jack's a better son. Don't even say I'm a better son, because it doesn't matter what dad thinks. It only matters what you know. You know you've done and endured a lot to be the man you are today. You're amazing Sam! Don't ever let me hear you say you're lesser than anyone else ever again."

I feel his love for me and it's incredibly overwhelming. He rolls me to my back and kisses me deeply. We both groan with a burning desire building inside us. He grinds against me slowly, my hands are clawing his back.

We pull apart so we can quickly remove our clothes. The room is now illuminated by Sam's glowing eyes. I've never seen anything like it, or him. I stand here looking at him. He's looking at me. "Like what you see?"

He places his hands on my shoulders then moves them over my chest slowly. "You know I do." His fingers tease my nipples and I moan. It goes straight to my dick. He lowers his head to my right nipple and starts driving me crazy. I bite my bottom lip as he gently bites at my nipple. I gasp and stroke my cock. "Fuck Sammy."

"I love teasing you." He goes to my other nipple.

I moan. "Mmmm. So good." My fingers stroking his soft hair.

He tweaks my nipple with his fingers gently. "I bet I could make you cum just by playing with your nipples."

I smirk at that. "I'd get close for sure." They're so sensitive and he knows it. He licks and teases just right. I moan some more, "Sammy." I have to stop touching my dick to keep from cumming. I just touch his face and hair. Let him get his fill and enjoy the sensations going through me.

He finally starts licking his way down my stomach to my leaking cock. He lowers to his knees and takes me in his hand and smiles, "You're so wet."

"Shut up." I grin.

He takes me into his mouth and my eyes roll back. His soft tongue licks just perfectly as he sucks around the head of my dick. He licks me from the base to the tip. Then sucks on me some more getting my cock covered in his spit. He jerks me while sucking on my balls one at a time. "That's so good Sammy." He nuzzles his face against my groin and jerks me slowly against his jaw.

I reach down and pull him up. I kiss him sucking on his tongue and bottom lip. He moans. My hands grip his ass and I grind my hard cock against his. He opens his mouth in a gasp, "Dean."

I'm panting as much as he is. "You wanna fuck me Sammy?" I suck kisses against his neck below his ear.

"No." He thrusts against me and moans.

"You want me inside you sweetheart?" I suck on his earlobe as I take his cock into my hand and slowly stroke it.

He groans, "Nnooo."

I'm smiling now. "Tell me what it is you want." I kiss his neck.

He pulls back and his bright glowing eyes are look into mine. "Make love to me nice and slow."

I place my hand on his chest over his heart. "I'm making love to you right now."

Sam's eyes glow brighter and he places his hand over my heart. His other hand starts stroking my cock slowly.

I stroke his cock at the same pace. Our eyes stay locked on each other the whole time.

Sam looks so beautiful like this. He's breathless and his eyes are telling me how much he loves me and needs me. [ _I love you and need you too Sammy. I always will._ ]

Oh, this feels so good. His hand is moving over my cock perfectly. I make sure to do the same for him. I want to see him come undone right in front of me.

We stroke each other nice and slow for quite quite some time, enjoyin the pleasure we're giving to each other. Enjoying the way we're looking into each other's soul.

He gasps, "Oh, Dean."

I make a sound that comes from deep within me. "Sammy." I'm so close.

His eye lids droop and he starts to tremble. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." I lean my head forward to kiss him and then my head falls against his shoulder, his head against mine, as we both climax. Our hands staying as they are, stroking each other and touching each other's heart.

My orgasm is very intense. I'm sure his is too. I gasp, "Don't let me pass out."

We both wrap our arms around each other and hold each other tight. "I got you Dean." Sammy places his hand on the back of my head and all I feel is love. Pure love. As much as it might seem like a chic flick, I really did see my life with Sam roll through my mind like a fast-forward movie. It was all only the good stuff. I hold him a little tighter.

After a few minutes we catch our breath and are able to stand on our own two feet.

I touch Sam's face. "Sweetheart, do you feel a little better?"

He kisses my hand. "Much better."

He snaps his fingers and we're both cleaned up. I'm shocked. "Sam!"

"Oh. Yeahhhh... ah, I learned some new tricks." He rubs the back of his head as he grins.

"You don't say?" I shake my head as I put on my underwear.

He snaps and he's dressed.

I hold my hand up. "I can get dressed. Thanks."

He shrugs. The glow in his eyes fades and the room goes dark. I can't see to find my shirts. "Sam. Seriously?"

He snaps and the lights turn on. I squint and cover my eyes at the sudden brightness. After a few seconds my eyes adjust enough for me to grab my t-shirt and flannel shirt.

Sam comes behind me and wraps me in his arms. It's nice. I lean against him and then turn in his arms. I kiss him slow at first. It builds into a deeper kiss.

"I wish we could stay here together like this, but you know the others will wonder where we are." My hand moves through his hair.

"What are we going to do?" Sam leans into my hand.

"They won't stay. If they do, we'll figure it out. We always do." We kiss again briefly.

We're walking toward the door when Chuck appears. "Hello Dean. Sam."

I don't say a word. I just cross my arms and glare at him.

Sam says, "Long time no see. Like always."

Chuck nods, "True. I just came for the ring."

My eyes get big. "The ring?"

He huffs, "Yes, Lucifer's ring."

Sam asks, "Why?"

Chuck glares at Sam for having the audacity to question God. "Because it's mine."

I ask, "Why would Lucifer have YOUR ring?" I scratch my head. It suddenly dawns on me, "Oh! No way!"

I turn to my brother and hit his arm.

"Owe!" Sam runs his hand over his arm.

"Sammy! Lucifer is IN that ring and Chuck wants his son!" I turn to Chuck. "Am I right?"

Chuck looks away, "Maybe."

"HA! Why should we give you Lucifer? So you can bring him back?" I cross my arms.

Chuck gets a bit testy, "I don't want to bring him back! I need to take the ring some place safe and make sure he can NEVER come back! Here on earth any fool can get hold of it and bring him back! Just slipping the ring on brings him back! Can you put the ring on URANUS? No? Then maybe you should give it to someone like ME who CAN!"

[ _I can put it UP your anus._ ]

Sam hits my arm. I rub where he hit me.

I place my hand on Chuck's shoulder. "I'm sorry Chuck. I know you have a stressful job and I shouldn't give you a hard time." I lean in and give him a hug. Surprisingly, he hugs me back.

Afterward, he looks at Sam and hugs him. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Sam hugs back. "It's okay. We understand."

Chuck still looks apologetic toward Sam. "Oh, I'm also sorry about not disclosing the truth about you being a nephilim before. There's a plan for everyone."

Sam nods, "I get it. It sucks, but I get it. How are you and your sister doing?"

He smiles, "We're great thanks to you guys. I never thought she'd let me have my creation. I'm glad I was wrong. She was right about Lucifer. She always knew he'd try to destroy everything." He shrugs. "You got the ring?"

I nod. "Let me go get it."

The three of us leave the shooting gallery and head for the library. I go to my room where I stashed the two cursed boxes that contain the ring and the feather. I bring them both out and set them on the table.

Mom and dad have been introduced to Chuck and are standing there in awe.

Jack comes in with Castiel. Cas says, "Jack, this is my father, God, but he likes to be called Chuck."

Jack looks at him also in awe, "So, you're my grandfather?"

Chuck grins, "Almost everyone thinks of me as their father, since I technically created everything. I know you're Lucifer's offspring. I'm sorry it was you that had to put an end to him, but it was always you who had to do it. No one else could. Not even me. Something about sons being able to kill their fathers, but never the other way around."

I look at Sam after I feel Chuck's words sting him. Sam's looking at our dad, John. [ _Sam. You did the right thing. Stop it._ ] He nods at me with a smile.

Chuck is still talking to Jack, "Believe me, Lucifer tried to destroy me many times."

Jack tilts his head with a curious look. "Why?"

"That's a good question. Rebellion. He thought he could run things better than I could. Soon the other archangels started acting the same way. I don't regret creating them. I never will. Lucifer was my favorite. All the good things about angels I put in Lucifer when I created him; I see those things in you Jack. You are becoming what he should have been. A helper of mankind that walks humbly among them. Only here to help and serve wherever you can. I'm not saying you have to take up..."

Jack interrupts. "Respectfully, I'm honored to do what I can to help people. I enjoy it. Helping those who can't help themselves truly does make me feel like I have purpose and not because I'm half angel. It's because I'm half human."

Chuck touches Jack's shoulder. "Thank you Jack."

Chuck looks to be in awe of Jack. I smile to myself because I'm in awe of him too.

I open the box with the feather and ask Chuck, "Do you want this too?"

Chuck shakes his head. "No, but protect it. It can be very powerful and used in some serious black magic."

Sam rubs his neck no doubt remembering his body swap experience with that high school kid that was into black magic.

I lock up the box with the feather and open the one with the ring. "So, you're taking the ring to Mordor and chunking it off Mount Doom."

Everyone looks at me weird. "What? None of you've seen Lord of the Rings?"

Cas grins, "I understood your reference Dean."

I grin, "Thanks Cas."

Cas goes on, "Only, there's no middle earth. So how can Chuck chunk the ring off Mount Doom?"

I slam the lid shut on the box and hand it to Chuck. "I give up. I don't know Cas. I guess he'll have to go some place else to chunk it."

Chuck takes the box, "I assure you that where I'm taking this ring, there's no coming back for it."

Jack asks, "Why not melt it?"

Chuck answers, "It can't be destroyed by anything of this earth."

Jack asks, "How was it made?"

Chuck just says, "It's not of this earth."

"Oh."

Chuck takes the ring from the box and places it in his pocket. He hands the box back to me. "Oh!" He snaps and the Spear of Destiny appears in his hand. "Even trade. Besides, Gabriel is in heaven now and has no use for that. He's the new archangel in charge."

I take the spear that's still attached to it's pole. "Thanks."

"Keep it safe here with the other relics." He winks.

I grin. "Will do."

My dad asks Chuck, "Do you know who brought me back?"

Chuck touches my dad's forehead. "You never left."

Sam and I look at each other with confusion.

My dad nods. "I see now."

Chuck sighs, "You weren't meant to crawl out of hell, but you did. You helped save your sons more than once. When Crowley died, his spell on you died with him. It freed you. Crowley was evil and at times he had flashes of humanity. He thought those flashes of humanity were a weakness. He even thought he was ill and unable to lead hell properly because of this human condition. Crowley was becoming the polar opposite of Castiel. Both infected with humanity." Chuck smiles. "I like to think that when Crowley died he was as close to being half human as he could get. Of course he blamed Sam for his weakness with the human blood injections he took. That's when he changed the most."

We all look toward Sam. He shrugs, "I was just trying to seal off hell for good."

"Please don't." Everyone looks toward Chuck. "There's a balance. A purpose for everything, even hell. You lock up the pit for good..." He points up. "Heaven's next. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should."

Sam nods, "I understand. I won't do it."

Chuck places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Remember that demons still fear you Sam. You're still rumored as the one time Boy King of Hell. As a nephilim you can easily destroy Asmodeus and the demons will never have to know what you really are. I'm going to help you cheat a bit. Whenever a demon sees you, they will see black eyes and you will always see theirs. You should already be able to smell them, just like Jack can. So, even if your eyes fail you, your sense of smell won't. Your eyes will still glow, but in hell they will glow red. Only in hell though."

Chuck looks at me. He knows that I hate this. "Don't worry Dean. Hell's a Swiss watch. It can run itself. Only time Sam might need to do anything is when things get out of hand. That's one thing Lucifer was good for." Chuck stares me down making me understand I brought this new turn of events upon my brother the minute I decided to kill Lucifer.

Sam looks at me, "It's fine. I'm not drinking demon blood. I can do this."

I give Sam a look, [ _Really?_ ]

He nods, "Seriously."

Jack steps forward. "I want to help."

Chuck shakes his head. "Jack, your path is elsewhere. Please avoid demons and hell if you can. The temptation will be great for you to fall the way Lucifer did. As long as you keep your love for mankind, you won't destroy what I've created. Do you understand?"

Jack sighs, "If I ever become resentful toward humans, I'm powerful enough I could destroy them."

"Yes. It's why angels have been given orders to kill all nephilim on sight. I will give them a direct order to never harm a Winchester or you Jack. They know you're a nephilim. They don't know about Sam. I'm going to heaven after my trip to Mordor." He pats his pocket.

Chuck smiles as he hears my inner thoughts and concerns. "Mordor isn't even in our galaxy Dean. If I told you where it was you would still be just as clueless."

I shrug as everyone looks at me.

"Keep up the good work." He vanishes.

Sam announces, "I'm going to go to hell and take out Asmodeus."

"Sam no." I grab his shirt. "Are you crazy?"

"You heard Chuck. Once I take out Lucifer's top minion and establish myself as their new king, hell will finally be one less problem."

"It's never that simple Sam and I'm not going to let you become hell's bitch."

John speaks up, "Listen to your brother Sammy."

Sam glares at John. That pain hits my chest again. Sam looks at me, "I'm sorry Dean." He vanishes.

"Sammy! No!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Should the story continue? Should Jack (or Cas) and Dean go after Sam and see what happens when he faces Asmodeus? I could write a series about nephilim Sam becoming king of hell. Please, tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story. Please give kudos and comment below. Your words are my motivation. ❤


	13. Sammy Gets Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more, well here it is. Chapter 13. I will keep this story going as long as the muse allows. Thank you so much for your support! ❤

[Dean's POV]

I can't just waltz into hell and chase after my brother, if that's in fact where he went. I'm pretty certain he's there though. I can't feel him anymore. It's like there's a void inside me. It's difficult to explain and more difficult experiencing it.

I'm sitting in Sam's room and trying to wrap my mind around why he would do this. Just up and vanish so suddenly.

My dad comes in to speak with me, but I'm not listening. His voice sounds like empty noise to me right now. My mind is busy trying to devise a way to bring Sam home for good so he doesn't have to stay in hell as any kind of leader or king.

"Dean? Are you listening?"

My hands go up and I walk towards Sam's dresser. I look at the few items setting there. "Seriously? No, I'm not. My mind is working on a way to bring my brother home. So, unless you've got an idea, please just... go."

Dad knows better than to push me when I'm in one of my moods. He leaves me be.

 

~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~

 

Mom comes in with a sandwich and a coke. She sets it on the desk. She gives me a hug and that's when I lose it. We both cry a short while. Just enough to get the frustration out of our systems I guess.

She gives me a forced smile, "I know you'll get him back. It's a shame Crowley's dead. He'd be able to run hell and Sam could come home."

"Wait. I wonder if we can get Crowley back?" My mind is working overtime.

"He died in the apocalypse universe. How can he ever come back here?" Mom is just as skeptical as I am.

"If Crowley's son was able to come back from the dead, we should be able to bring him back too. The problem will be the consequences. We have to weigh the consequences between Sammy going dark side and being king of hell; and bringing Crowley back causing an evil outcome that could be just as deadly. Someone once told me what is dead should stay dead and they were right when it comes to evil beings. Make no mistake, Crowley was a very evil being with a "humanity illness", for lack of a better term. The Crowley we bring back may not have any "humanity illness" in him. He might just be pure evil." I sigh feeling so tired.

Mom rubs my arm. "Eat and get some rest. You're no good to anyone running on fumes."

I give my mom a hug and peck her cheek. She leaves me alone in Sam's room.

I eat and then curl up on Sam's bed. I hug his pillow and fall asleep smelling his shampoo and aching to hold him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I open my eyes and Sam's standing over me. The sun is bright overhead and I'm laying on a sandy beach.

I jump to my feet and wrap my arms around my soul mate. "Sammy!!"

He holds me as we kiss and I start feeling my soul starting to mend back together again.

His fingers move over my face and down my back. "I'm so sorry Dean."

My lips kiss his neck and I grip him tighter. "Please tell me you're really here." I'm seriously doubting it because we're both on a secluded beach, completely naked and I have no idea how I got here.

He looks into my eyes. "I'm in your dream. I had to let you know I'm okay. I miss you so much Dean." He kisses me.

As badly as I want to live out this fantasy, I don't want a fantasy Sammy. I want my real Sammy in my arms where he belongs. He needs to come home. I push him away from me and I concentrate. Suddenly we're both clothed and no longer on the beach.

We're in a room separated by a thick wall of glass right down the center. I'm on one side and Sam's on the other. He sees me, but I don't see him. I just know he's there.

On my side, another Sam walks in with a gun pointed at my chest.

I'm so confused. "Sammy?"

He pulls the trigger and I fly back from the impact as the bullet hits my chest. My back hits the wall and I slide to my knees as Sam stands over me with the gun. He's ready to shoot me again.

I look at the glass wall and I can see the other Sammy beating on the glass wall. He's crying out for me.

I look at the Sammy in front of me and his eyes glow Lucifer red. He has no remorse. "Goodbye Dean."

I hold my hand up as if my hand can stop a bullet from going through my skull. I yell, "Sammy! No!!"

The gun goes off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Noooo!" I'm unable to breathe. "Sammy why?!" I'm sitting up in bed holding his pillow and I can't stop my tears.

Cas just appears in the room at the foot of the bed. "Dean? I'm here."

I wipe the moisture from my face. I play it off like I'm fine. "Hey Cas. Any word on my brother?"

"Sam's off the radar. I'm sorry." He places a hand on my shoulder.

I stand up to go to the restroom and Cas wraps me in his arms. I don't fight it. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, "I need him back Cas. I can't lose him. Not like this."

He releases me and I stand up straight. He knows I must have had a bad dream. He's seen me like this before. He also knows better than to ask me questions. I'll just shut him out and internalize everything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Days go by without word from Sam. I can't sleep without having bad dreams.

I get up, grab some clothes, go to the bathroom and clean up.

I then head to the kitchen and get some coffee.

I see Dad and Jack in the kitchen. "Where's Cas and mom?"

Dad sets his coffee down and hands me a piece of paper:

 

_"John,_

_I'm going to arrange a meeting with my son and convince him to come home. He should have never left the way he did and I feel partially responsible. Maybe he will listen to me after I tell him what you and I discussed. Maybe he won't. Either way, I have to try. I'm his mother. Please don't come after me and do NOT send anyone after me. Especially Dean._

_I have my cell phone and I will call as soon as I talk with Sam._

_Love Always,_   
_Mary"_

  
I fold the letter up and toss it at my dad. "When did she leave?"

"I'm not sure. Before anyone woke up."

Cas suddenly appears. "I haven't located her. I think she's meeting with Sam though. She was last seen with Rowena entering a location that has a known gateway to hell."

I set my coffee down. "Take me there."

Cas just says, "No."

Suddenly there's a loud noise in the war room. "Dean!!"

Everyone runs from the kitchen.

Mom and Rowena have Sammy slumped on the ground between them. Sam is unconscious and covered in blood. Mom's trying to revive him.

My heart stops beating. "SAMMY!" I run to him and place my ear to his chest. A heart beat! He's breathing. Thank God.

I look at his face and it's covered in blood. He has cuts and his face is starting to swell up.

Jack is right beside me and he kneels down. He places one of his hands on Sam's forehead and the other on Sam's chest. His hands glow and Sam's body glows. Sam's wounds are healed. The glowing stops and Jack backs away.

I move my hand over Sam's face. "Sammy, wake up."

He moans then slowly opens his eyes. "Dean?"

"I'm here Sammy."

He sits up and hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"Shhhhh. It's okay. You're home now." He's trembling in my arms. I can tell he's a mess in so many ways.

Everyone is standing around us and expecting answers.

I look into my brothers eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed. After that you can tell us what happened. Okay?"

He just nods. Shame and guilt washing through him as clear as day.

I help him to his feet and look to my mother. She smiles at me. "Go take care of your brother. Your dad and I will keep Rowena company."

I pull a revolver out of a box on a library shelf. I hand it to my mother. "Witch killing bullets. Just in case."

"I heard that Winchester." Rowena rolls her eyes.

I roll my eyes back at her. "I know."

Cas and Jack both watch very amused. They would never allow the witch to get away with anything in the bunker.

I walk with my brother to his room. He gets out some clean clothes. His external wounds have all healed, but whatever might have happened to him mentally or psychologically hasn't healed. He's hurting. I can help heal some of those wounds right now.

I lock the door. I take the items out of his hands and set them on his dresser. I force him to look at me. Both of my hands are on his face and I look into his magnificently beautiful hazel eyes that seem to reveal the depths of his soul. "I forgive you. I forgive you, Sammy, and you need to forgive yourself."

A tear falls as he nods. I kiss him and he pulls me up into his arms. His hands grip me so tight. His mouth devouring me. I hold him just as tightly, never wanting to let him go. I gasp, "Sam."

Suddenly we're in a dark room. His eyes are the only thing illuminating the room. I know we're in the shooting gallery.

He kisses me. He's a bit winded, "I locked the door." His hand moves over my back that's suddenly exposed. We're both naked and standing in each other's embrace. "I need you Dean. I need to feel complete again."

I kiss his lips and jaw. "I got you sweetheart." I kiss down his neck to his chest. I lick and tease his sensitive nipples. He gasps while holding my head to his chest. I take his cock into my hand and stroke him. He's so hard already. He hisses at my touch. I decide I'm going to make him cum now. This way he'll last longer when I'm inside him.

I kneel down and swallow him completely as much as I can. I gag on his large dick in the back of my throat. Saliva drooling down my chin and covering his cock as I stroke and suck him down.

He's panting. "Fuck Dean!" His hands in my hair. He even grips my hair and fucks into my throat. I gag as he does this, but love how it makes him feel. I use some of my spit on two of my fingers and rub them on Sam's hole as I continue giving him head.

"Oh God Dean!" I taste pre-cum in my mouth. He's not going to last much longer.

I slip one finger inside him while fingering his balls with my other hand. His cock still fucking my throat.

"I'm cumming! Fuck! Fuck! Nughhh!"

He does too. I keep stimulating his prostate with my finger as I swallow his cum down the back of my throat.

I remove my finger and gently suck him a little bit. He pulls me to my feet and kisses me hard and possessively. I forcibly push him against a wall. "You're mine!"

He pants, "Always." His eyes glowing and full of love.

"On your knees."

He doesn't hesitate. He gets on his knees on the hard concrete.

"Over on the bed." He crawls to the makeshift pallet in the corner of the room. I must admit seeing him crawl in the dim light given off by his eyes really does make my cock a little bit harder.

I get on my knees behind him and worship his body. He raises up and my hands move over his chest while we kiss. My cock slowly grinds against the crack of his ass. His hand reaches back and moves through my hair. He feels so good like this. "I love you Sweetheart." I hold him tightly to my chest and kiss his lips.

Lube appears in my hand. I smile against his lips then nip his bottom lip. I put lube on my hand and lube myself and his hole. He trembles some with anticipation. I drop the lube and he leans forward on his hands. I push my very hard cock inside him. I love watching my cock slowly disappear into him. Swallowed by his tight heat. "Fuck Sammy! You feel so good." I move my hand over his spine up and down.

He moans in response and tries fucking himself on my cock.

I grip his hips tightly. "Slow down. I'm going to enjoy this." I lean over him and wrap myself around him. My hips move gradually. My hand on his chest feels his heart pounding. I start thrusting in rhythm with it's beating. The harder his heart beats, the harder my hips move.

Eventually, Sam sits up some and turns toward me. "Dean. So good!"

I kiss him. My tongue and lips devour his. My hips still thrusting into his ass. My hand on his face. He looks into my eyes. His are glowing so bright I have to look away. "You're eyes are so brilliant Sweetheart. They're like the sun."

He gasps and closes them. "I love you so much Dean." I kiss him and gasp against his lips. "Oh Sammy!"

I grab his hips with both hands and slam my cock into him hard and fast. I feel my orgasm begin and it's intense. I hold my brother in my arms. "Sam!" My eyes are closed and my whole body is in a blissful state as I cum inside him.

~~~~~

Water is thrown on my face. "Dean! Wake up!"

I shake all over. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I wipe my eyes and moan at the headache I have.

"Fuck Dean!" Sam sounds exasperated.

"What?!"

"You were out for over an hour! A whole fucking hour! Why do you do that?" He's clearly worried.

I sigh. "I haven't been sleeping since you left. I have nightmares."

His eyes get big. (Wait for it.... Wait for it...) The guilt and shame train. Right on schedule. His face drops and he looks hurt.

"Sam, stop it."

"What?"

"You know what." I pull him into my arms. "You did what you thought was right at the time." I kiss him softly. "You promise me right here and now that you will never vanish like that on me ever again. We will always discuss our actions and plans before doing them. Agreed?"

He takes a deep breath. He grins for me. "Agreed. I promise I'll never do that again."

I kiss him and grip his hair making the kiss last longer. I brush my knuckles over his whiskered cheek. "Let's go shower then eat something."

I get up with his help. My head still feels loopy. He gives me a concerned look. "I'm just tired Sam. Very tired."

We vanish from the shooting range (after he unlocks the door) and reappear in Sam's room. We're wearing what we had on before. He grabs his clothes and I get some clothes from my room. We head for the showers and make it quick. We dress and go straight for the kitchen.

We find the women drinking tea and playing cards. They greet us. I ask about the men. Dad's napping. Cas and Jack are about.

I make lunch for all of us. Sam helps.

"You two have been away for a while now. I hope everything's alright." Rowena gives me a snide look. She knows how it is between me and Sammy.

I squint my eyes at the witch before my mother turns to look at us. I reply, "Everything's fine. I haven't been sleeping and dozed off. Sammy let me get some sleep."

My mother nods, "I've heard you crying out at night. I'm glad your brother's back. Maybe now you can get some peace."

When mom's not looking Rowena looks at me and makes a gesture with her hand like she's grabbing someone's ass. She then winks at me. That witch isn't all there.

We serve lunch. Spiral cut ham sandwiches on toasted sourdough bread with a selection of cheeses and fixings. Potato chips and coffee or tea. Of course there's pie, pecan and cherry.

Mom goes to wake up dad for lunch. While she's gone, I give Rowena a piece of my mind. "Look. I don't want Mary and John finding out about me and..."

"She knows."

Sam and I look like deer in headlights.

"Look you two, she's your mum. She knows things about you two that you have yet to figure out." She goes about making her own sandwich.

Sam and I look at each other confused. What could we have yet to figure out about each other?

Sam asks, "Did you tell her?"

She huffs at the accusation. "No Samuel. I would never upset a mother with that type of information." She glares at us both. She then picks up with making her meal. "She asked me a question in confidence and finally she just told me she knows the two of you are having an affair. She gauged my reaction and continued to tell me that she will love you both no matter what. Such is a mother's love."

My parents return. I stand next to my dad. I feel a need for introductions. "Ah, things happened so fast with Lucifer before I never got around to proper introductions. John Winchester this is Rowena McLeod. She's literally the world's most powerful witch and was once the mother of the king of hell, Crowley."

She quickly corrects me, "His name was Fergus. Fergus McLeod."

I just shake my head. "Who you sold as a child for pigs."

She glares at me. "Don't you judge me Dean Winchester. You have no idea what it was like for witches back then. Even their children were burned at the stake. I refused to see Fergus endure any torture because of what I am. He was better off without me. He hated me and he was better for it."

"I'm sorry."

She's clearly upset. She gets up and holds her index finger at me. "Don't." She turns to leave and my mother follows her out of the room.

I feel like shit, but I heard all of Crowley's side for so long. He really hated her for many reasons. She hated him right back. Now, all she does is pine for him. I really don't get it.

My dad sits down and makes himself a sandwich. Sam and I so the same thing.

Us Winchester men sit in the kitchen, eating alone in silence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love your kudos and comments. They feed my muse. ❤


	14. Sammy Gets a Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 14 told from SAMMY'S Point of View!

[Sam's POV]

As soon as Chuck leaves, I make my intentions clear, "I'm going to go to hell and take out Asmodeus."

My brother gets anxious, "Sam no." He grabs my shirt. "Are you crazy?"

I explain myself to Dean, "You heard Chuck. Once I take out Lucifer's top minion and establish myself as their new king, hell will finally be one less problem."

Dean's eyes plead with me, "It's never that simple Sam and I'm not going to let you become hell's bitch."

Dad chimes in, "Listen to your brother Sammy."

I look at dad with pure anger and hurt. How dare he even talk to me. He has no right to say anything to me.

I look into Dean's eyes with real pain because of what I'm about to do, "I'm sorry Dean." I vanish from the bunker.

~~~~~~~~~~

I reappear in Rowen's hotel room. "ROWENA?"

"In here Samuel!"

I follow her voice to find her in the bathroom taking a bubble bath.

"Care to join me?"

I quickly answer, "No."

She moves in the water while I keep my eyes diverted. "Then to what do I owe this unexpected visit during my relaxation time?"

I keep looking elsewhere, like a gentleman should. "I need your help getting into hell so I can find Asmodeus. I need to destroy him before he hurts anyone else. Chuck told me that I'm the one that needs to do this now that Lucifer is dead."

She suddenly stands up in the tub. "Would you be a dear and hand me my robe?"

I keep my body and face turned away from her. I know she's a beautiful woman, but I don't need images of naked Crowley's mom burned into my brain. Thank you, but no. I see her robe on the back of the bathroom door. I grab it and hold it out for her without looking at her.

"The one thing I can always say about you Samuel, you're a perfect gentleman." She takes her robe and puts it on. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

We exit the bathroom. She points me to a bottle of scotch and some glasses. "Pour yourself a drink if you like. I won't be long." She enters the separate bedroom of her luxurious hotel suite.

I sit on the sofa and drink half a tumbler while waiting. My chest aching because of the pain I'm causing Dean. I know I should call him, but I have to do this on my own. He can't help me.

I won't let Dean die in this battle that I've seen in my visions. I know exactly how and where I'll kill Asmodeus. In the visions I've had, Asmodeus kills Dean right before I blow Asmodeus to pieces using my mind. Now that Dean's not with me, my visions don't show Dean dying. Just Asmodeus blowing up into dust.

"Alright Samuel. Let's go to hell, shall we?" She holds her hand out to me.

I give her my arm. She wraps her small arm around mine. She asks, "Do you remember the entrance to the old cathedral?"

"I do." Crowley's entrance.

"We'll go there. There's someone waiting for us. They will get you inside." She pats my arm.

"Who?" I'm afraid it could be a trap.

"Don't be surprised when you see her. She's an old friend of yours." Rowena gives me a crooked grin.

I use my powers to transport us to the steps of this abandoned cathedral. Standing there is a tall brunette woman with olive complexion.

She approaches us and throws up her hand in a Star Trek Vulcan greeting. I can tell she's a demon. "What's up bitches?"

My eyes get big, "No way! Charlie?!"

"Shhhhh!" She gets me to quiet down. "Yes. Stay quiet or you'll draw unwanted attention."

"You should be in heaven." I'm confused.

"I got caught by Crowley while on the way there. When Asmodeus took over, he released the majority of those locked up by Crowley." She moves her long brown hair from her face. "Look at you. Since when did you become demon?"

I remember that Chuck said all demons will see me as one of them. I'll also have black eyes that will turn Lucifer red while I'm in hell.

"I'm not a demon. I'm something far more terrifying. I need to form my own army of demons that are loyal to me."

She thinks on this. "You want to defeat Asmodeus and become the new king of hell?"

I lift my face with a confidence that I don't truly feel, "That's the idea."

"Aren't you worried about Lucifer?" She's measuring my reaction.

I decide it's better if she doesn't know he's dead. Rowena will follow my lead on this. "I'll deal with Lucifer when the time comes. For now, I need to destroy the final prince of hell. Can you get me to him?"

She appears to be thinking. "Yes. Can you make yourself invisible?"

I say magic words and vanish. I say words to reappear.

"Good." She smirks. "I can sneak us into the palace if we're invisible. Once inside, I can't guarantee you'll have any assistance while fighting Asmodeus. Demons won't commit to picking sides when it comes to any internal battles for power."

"Just get me inside." I turn from Charlie to Rowena. I tell her, "Stay topside and keep your phone ringer on. Either me or Charlie will contact you if things go bad so you can let my family know."

"Very well Samuel." She watches as Charlie leds me inside the old cathedral.

I make us invisible and Charlie leads me to a private chamber not far from where Crowley had his throne room. This whole place has been taken over by Asmodeus.

The suite Charlie leads me to has a bedroom with a king size bed, dresser, TV, desk and chair. There's also a bathroom adjacent to it. "Wait here while I gather 2 of my men. I promise they are loyal to the destruction of Asmodeus."

I wait and she returns with 4 male demons. All the demons bow before me, including Charlie. They vow allegiance to me and my cause.

One male steps forward, "Sir. Asmodeus isn't here right now. He's searching for a nephilim and 2 archangels. He has hell on high alert for them to be captured alive."

I nod. "I will remain here. Inform me as soon as he returns." I send them all away except for Charlie.

Once we're alone, I sit down with her and tell her what I really am. She hugs me. "I'm sorry Sam."

I still feel nervous about confiding in Charlie. I know it's really her, but she is a demon. I made the mistake of trusting Ruby. I'll even admit to myself (although I'll never admit it to anyone else) I once loved Ruby. I'll never fully trust a demon ever again. It's why I left Dean, mom and dad out of this. Charlie vows to protect my secret. She said she'll help me in every way she can.

It's late and I'm tired. I have demons outside watching my suite.

I curl up on the bed and close my eyes.

"Would you mind if I lay down beside you Sam?"

I look over at Charlie. I'm not seeing this tall brunette that's standing before me. I'm seeing the little red headed sister I lost so long ago. The brave woman that died in that motel bathtub. I open my arms. "Come here, little spoon."

She smiles and lets me hold her smaller body curled up against mine. I kiss the top of her head. "I've missed you Charlie."

She squeezes my hands. "I've missed both you and Dean too. How's Dean doing?"

"He's okay. I think he's mad at me for doing this. He didn't want me going at it alone."

Charlie pats my hand. "You're not alone. You got me."

"True."

I drift off to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

In my dream I try to see if Dean's okay. I find myself behind a glass wall looking at him. He looks at me, but can't see me. "DEAN!!!" I bang on the glass.

Suddenly someone walks in on Dean's side that looks like me. He pulls out a gun. "Oh my God, no! Dean!!"

I see myself shoot Dean in the chest. I cringe at the pain I feel as the bullet pierces him. I grip my chest with one hand and splay out my other hand against the glass. "DEAN!" I then watch myself shoot my soul mate in the head.

Suddenly I'm in the other room cradling his lifeless body in my arms and weeping uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sam!" I'm being shaken hard. "SAM! Wake up!"

I jolt awake. My face is wet with tears.

Charlie looks concerned, "You were having a bad dream."

I sit up on the side of the bed. "Yeah. I uh... I dreamed I killed Dean."

"Have the two of you been fighting?"

"Not really. I just went on this mission without him and he didn't want me to. I'm sure it's just my subconscious getting to me. I'm fine."

I get up and use the restroom and wash my face.

When I return there are 6 demons waiting for me. Charlie speaks for them. "Asmodeus has returned. If you're ready, we'll take you to him."

I follow the demons to where Asmodeus is seated on Crowley's throne. He sees me and stands up. "Well, as I live and breathe! Sam Winchester! It is truly an honor to have you here son."

I'm angry. "I'm not your son."

Asmodeus walks toward me. "True, but you never knew your real daddy. Did you Sammy? In fact, angels have been messing with you since day one."

That does it. I summon as much of my power as I can and focus it all against Asmodeus. My powers light up the room bright as a super nova. I destroy Asmodeus turning him to a pile of dust. It's just that doing so took every ounce of energy I had in me. I collapse to the ground completely exhausted and powerless.

Five of the demons that were surrounding Asmodeus attack me. They beat me and I can't really fight back. When they see I'm not fighting back, they pick me up off the ground and toss me in a prison cell.

I'm not exactly the king of hell I thought I'd be. The demons that supported me have fled.

I'm lying on a cold stone floor. The prison cell I'm in is dark. Rats scurry past me. It hurts to breathe because of the kicks I took to my ribs. I still taste blood in my mouth from where I bit my cheek and tongue. My upper lip is swollen. I just try not to move because everything hurts.

I keep my eyes closed and concentrate on Dean. _I love you Dean. I'm so sorry I left you like I did. You were right._

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sam. Wake up."

I open my eyes and Charlie is kneeling next to me in my cell. She has a cup of water placed against my lips. I sit up enough to drink it quickly. She fills the cup again from a jug and I drink more.

She whispers, "I'm going to help.."

I place my fingers over her lips. I touch her forehead. _"I can hear your thoughts. The walls have ears."_

She nods. _"I'm going to help you get out of here. How injured are you?"_

I sit up all the way. _"My right side hurts, but I'll be okay. Bruises and cuts. Nothing serious."_

She leaves the jug of water and gives me a small bag that has some bread and an apple. _"You've been in here two days now. I'm glad you aren't worse. Everyone is fighting for control. Tonight will be a good night to escape if you're able."_

I stretch out my legs and stand up. I'm a bit light headed, but I'm otherwise fine. _"I'll be ready to go."_ I sit back down and pick at the bread.

Charlie leaves and I finish my small meal. I lean against the wall and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Dean." I kiss him and he kisses me.

"Relax sweetheart. Let me take care of you." His hands are moving all over my body. He soothes away all my physical pain with his soft kisses and gentle caresses. I control my breathing as he heals me. For the first time, I FEEL my wings expand behind me. It's an odd sensation.

I hear Dean's unique laughter, "Your wings are awesome."

My eyes stay focused on his. "Tell me. How so?"

His eyes appear to look from my far left to my far right. "They're massive and strong. Just like you." He leans over my body and kisses my jaw then whispers in my ear, "Their white laced with silver. His fingers run through my hair as he kisses me.

I hold his body to mine. "You lace my life with silver and gold. I need you now more than ever Dean."

He has his hand on my chest, over my heart. "I've never left. I'm right where I always am. I'm right here with you Sammy." I feel his love surround me.

 _Clearing of a throat_ "I don't mean to intrude on this touching moment, but time is of the essences."

Dean vanishes from above me and Rowena is standing beside me. "Rowena?"

"Samuel." She keeps looking at me strangely. I then realize I'm naked with a raging boner and my wings are spread out completely visible. "You're quite a remarkable specimen to gaze upon dearie." She snaps her fingers and I'm suddenly clothed. "However, this is much less distracting for all involved really."

"Get to the old cathedral steps where we parted. Once you're on the steps of the cathedral, I can get you to safety."

My hand runs through my hair. "Okay. I'm leaving here tonight. Very soon in fact."

Rowena grins. "We'll be waiting."

"We? We who?" I'm hoping she doesn't bring Dean.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
"Sam." I'm being shaken. "Wake up."

"I'm up." I rub my face.

 _"We don't have time to waste. Let's go."_ Charlie starts walking out ahead of me. She looks back at me. _"Oh, don't use your powers. You'll just send up a major red flag telling every demon in the immediate area where you are."_

I noticed something else. My side doesn't hurt as much. No real pain at all. I'm sort of amazed by this fact. I somehow healed myself some in my sleep. At least enough that I can walk and function.

I instruct Charlie to lead me to the old cathedral exit gate. We leave through the gate without any demons giving us a problem.

Rowena and my mother are standing at the steps of the cathedral waiting on me. They both look fearful. Why?

I can't help but rush into Mary's arms. I really need her comfort right now. She holds me. "It's okay son."

I'm starting to suddenly feel the effects of all my injuries. While still in my mother's arms, I grab Rowena's arm and use the last bit of my powers to get us to the bunker. Last thing I see, before I pass out, is the light of the war room table.

I'm home...

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

I've been forgiven. That's what Dean and I do though. We forgive each other time and again.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Dean and dad. We're eating sandwiches and not talking on purpose. I'm still mad at my dad for his comments. I'm sure he's still mad because I never lived up to his expectations.

Dad looks at me for the first time. "Did you get him?"

"Despite what you expected of me, I destroyed the bastard and didn't need any demon blood or Dean's help to do it. It might have killed me, but I did it!" I suddenly have no appetite. I get up and go toward my room.

Dean's only comment is, "Sammy." Said as if he was trying to say, _"Sammy, you're starting shit with dad again and it's not cool."_ He doesn't follow me and that's fine.

I pass mom and Rowena talking to each other on my way to my room. I stop long enough to place my hand on Rowena's upper arm. I tell her mind, _"I'm sorry for what my brother said. Thank you for your help. Asmodeus is destroyed and I couldn't have done it without you."_

She surprises me with a hug. _"You only have your mother and father with you for so long. I thought I'd have Fergus with me forever. Don't let petty arguements keep you from your parents."_

We break our hug. I look into her eyes. "Thank you."

Mom grabs my wrist as I head toward my room. "Are you okay?"

I pat her hand and she lets go of my wrist. "I will be. I just need a little time to reflect on things and talk with Dean."

~~~~~

45 minutes after I went to my room, Dean comes in with a tray. He sets it down on my desk and crawls into bed besides me. He's facing me on his side. He moves my hair from my face then kisses my forehead.

I melt into him. "We have to save Charlie."

He looks into my eyes. He's very confused. "Charlie? Our Charlie?"

"Yes." I explain further. "When Charlie died, Crowley somehow got her soul from the reaper."

"But how?"

"Same way he got Bobby's soul, I'd imagine. By cheating. Anyway, he turned her into a demon. She's in the meat suit of a brunette and helped me escape from hell. There are several demons that backed me as a leader, but most don't. They only want another demon like themselves and won't ever support a Winchester as king of hell." Dean looks lost in thought. "We can't leave her as a demon Dean."

"I agree. We have to bring her here and give her the cure." Dean looks anxious.

"We can't cure her if there's another soul in her body with her, can we?"

"I don't know." Dean gets up and out of bed. He pulls at his own hair like he does when he gets frustrated. "We can talk her into going into another body maybe?"

I close my eyes. "Castiel. Can you come to my room?"

Within seconds, the angel appears just inside my bedroom door. "Hello Sam. Dean."

I'm sitting on the side of my bed. (Dean is at the foot of the bed.) "Cas, while in hell I met up with Charlie Bradbury who's a demon in the body of another woman. I'm not sure if the other woman's soul is still in this body with her or not. If 2 souls are in this body, can I still perform the demon cure ritual on Charlie?"

Cas thinks a moment. "Allow me to locate her and determine if she has another human soul in her vessel with her or not. I'll report back to you with what I discover." He vanishes.

Dean walks up and wraps his arms around me while I'm still seated on the bed. I press my head against his chest while holding him in my arms. "I love you Sammy." My heart feels like it might explode. "I love you too, Dean."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! If you enjoyed the story, please give kudos and leave a comment. Your comments feed my creativity! ❤


	15. Sammy Gets Charlie Home

[Dean's POV]

"Why can't you give him a break?" I'm standing up with my arms crossed in the kitchen looking at my father, John. He and my brother are so alike it's stupid.

John looks at me from the kitchen table. His eyes are a mixture of contempt and sorrow. "All I asked was if he got the bastard. I'm done trying with him Dean." He gets up and leaves the kitchen. I follow him.

Mary sees John is on a mission. She ignores him as he walks past her, but the look on my face worries her. Rowena grabs my mother's arm. "Let the boys talk this out, dear"

Dad doesn't even knock on Sam's door. He just walks in. "Sam, I need you to listen."

The room is in sudden silence as dad sees Sam without his shirt on. He's only wearing sweatpants as he's getting ready for bed. Although the lights aren't great in our bunker home, they are bright enough for our father and I to see the many scars that Sam carries on his flesh. We are healed time and again by time or by angels, but scars still remain. They fade, but they never go away. Sam's recent battle with the residents from hell left new pink marks scattered across his skin.

Sam turns and picks up a shirt. Angry pink marks criss cross his back. He slides his t-shirt on. His reply is very curt, "I'm listening."

Dad walks up behind Sam and wraps him in a hug. Sam crumples to the ground. The stress of everything finally getting to him.

With all that I am I need to go to Sammy and pull him into my arms. I need to make it all "okay" for him. But that's not what he needs. Not now. I just stand back in the doorway and watch as our dad does something he should have done 12 years ago.

He moves Sam so they're facing each other. "Son, I'm sorry I wasn't the father you needed. Things happen for a reason. I know I messed up raising you and Dean. I really wish I could have given you boys so much more. More of myself and more out of life. It's too late for me to give you back your childhood or hope that we could ever have a real family. I just need you to know how proud I am of you. I've read my journal and I know when you entered things verses when Dean did. You've got your mother's heart and spirit. I was so busy looking for who killed the woman I loved, I never took the time to really know the children she loved more than life. You're more amazing at being a hunter and Men of Letters Legacy than I could have ever dreamed possible. That's not because of me. That's because of your brother." Dad rubs a hand over Sam's neck. "Long story short, I'm so sorry Sammy."

Sam just nods his head and hugs his dad.

Mom walks up behind me and gives me a hug. "You okay?"

I turn and give her a peck on the cheek. "All is good now."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam appears beside me in bed. I'm not startled or surprised. He straddles my hips, pushes me onto my back and kisses me. My hands move over his back and pull him closer. His lips brush over mine. I whisper, "Sam."

Next thing I know, we're both naked and lying on a pier off a secluded beach somewhere under a half cloudy sky. Every fiber in me knows this is real.

I sit up and look around while Sam kisses my neck. "Sam, where are we? I know this is real and you took us someplace private, but where?"

He licks at my earlobe and my cock reacts. I moan some. He explains, "We worked a case several years back. The client gave us a timeshare in Florida. It has a private beach. So, here we are." He kisses me while stroking my hard cock. I moan under his administrations.

I sit up and kiss him owning his lips and tongue. "You want to make love right here?"

He grins and points at a boat tied to the pier. "Lets go there."

It's not a boat. It's a yacht. A nice one. We board the vessel and I start the engine. I plot a course and we voyage for the middle of the ocean. We finally reach our destination and drop anchor.

The sun is just getting ready to set here. The yacht engine is off and it's just the sounds of the ocean all around us as we lay out on the deck.

Sam lays out blankets from below deck over the hot wooden upper deck. I pull out sunscreen and cover Sam's body with it. He moans as I massage his shoulders and back. He does the same for me.

I'm on all fours as he hikes up my ass and presses his tongue to my hole. "Fuck Sammy." He licks and sucks my hole completely. His fist is gripping my cock perfectly as he slowly jerks me. "Oh God Sam. That's so good."

I get to my knees and pull Sam into my arms. In the sun, his face shines so bright. My hands move through his shimmering hair. Then over his broad shoulders. "You're like a sun god."

"Stop." He grins.

His dimples are the best. I kiss him slowly. His hand on my chest has me feeling all his emotions on top of my own. It's almost overwhelming.

He pushes me back so I'm laying on my back. He lubes himself and guides my hard cock to it's home. His long body pressing down onto me then lifting up. He repeats this several times. I worship him. My hands touch his thighs, hips, back, abs, chest, shoulders and arms. He rides me slow and grinds some. It's got me biting my bottom lip.

"You look so hot right now. I love how you look while I'm riding you." Sam leans down and kisses me. He speaks with a deep voice, "My eyes might light up, but yours smolder with such intensity. The green in your eyes shines like blazing emeralds. I just want to live there in your fiery gaze."

I hold him to me and roll so I'm on top. His legs still around my waist. I thrust my hips and he gasps. I do it again and he grips my ass. "Please Dean! Don't stop! More!" His face is full of need and want. He desires only me and it makes me feel a bit powerful.

I start slamming into him as deep as I can. His head goes back as he grips the blanket beneath us. "Yes Dean! Fuck me!" I grab his hips tight as I fuck into him hard and fast. His legs are bent up at our sides. He has my forearm in one hand and his cock in the other.

He jerks his cock while looking into my eyes. "Make me cum Dean!" His eyes are glowing so bright, I have to look at his hand jerking his huge dick. I see my cock pistoning in and out of his hole. He moans, "So good Dean!"

I'm normally not much of a talker during sex, but I've got my soul mate. "That's it Sammy. Cum for me." I hit his prostate perfectly with each thrust.

His face is complete bliss and love. He goes over the edge right as I do. I see his cock strain in his hand as his body tenses in orgasmic bliss. My orgasm comes over me and it's perfect. Sam jerks his cock as I fill him with my release. "Oh Sam!" I collapse on top of him and he kisses me. Our lips move together between gasps for air. His hands holding my face. One of my hands supporting my weight and the other caressing his cheek.

"Let's stay here like this Dean. You in my arms and nowhere to go." He moves his arms to wrap around my body and grip me firmly to himself.

I rest my head on his chest. "Okay Sammy. I'll stay here like this with you forever "

We live out this fantasy for all of 30 minutes.

"You know we can't stay here. There's still a witch in our bunker." I yawn.

"Shit. I forgot about her."

I smile and peck his jaw. I point at my face. "More than just a pretty face."

Sam pushes me off of him. "Yeah yeah. You're a freakin genius." He pulls me to my feet and kisses me. "You're so smart, get us out of here."

I turn around and head for the anchor. I pull it up and then get the motor going. I navigate the yacht back to where we started. "Not bad for a guy that doesn't sail on a regular basis."

Sam laughs. "Beginners luck!"

I wrap him in a hug. My eyes close as I let myself feel how much I love him. He hugs me back. The emotions, feelings and magic between us intensifies. "I'm never letting you go."

His lips move against my neck. "Promise?"

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I wake up holding my pillow with drool sliding down my cheek. I sit up and wipe my mouth. _I'm alone in my bed. The stubble on my chin needs shaved. Fuck I'm hungry. What time is it?_ I see it's 10am. My inner dialogue keeps on going as I grab clothes, put on my robe and go take a shower. _I hope Cas finds Charlie. I can't believe Crowley did that! Oh and Rowena. Her and mom have certainly gotten to be good friends. I don't like it. What is it that mom and dad discussed before she left to find Sam? She mentioned it in the letter she left dad. I need to know what mom knows about me and Sam._

I come out of the locker room showers groomed and dressed, but I don't feel refreshed. I still feel heavy from the many questions in my mind.

I walk into the library and see Rowena thumbing through the Book of the Damned. Sam is standing beside her.

"What the fuck Sam?!" I approach him wanting answers.

Sam keeps Rowena in his eyesight. (Mom is watching her as well.) "Cas brought Charlie in over an hour ago. Charlie isn't a demon. She's a spirit trapped inside a demon."

"What?!" I'm confused.

"Charlie was captured by Crowley when she died. She was held in a prison cell in hell, just like Bobby was. A demon named Stephanie made a deal with Charlie. Stephanie would get her to us and let us free her as long as we promise not to kill the host. No exorcism. No demon knife or angel blade. Stephanie said she will smoke out if she has to, but she's attached to this vessel. The woman she possessed wants her there."

"And you believe her?" I look over at Rowena and she shrugs.

Sam answers, "Cas is the one that talked to all of them and he's all for this separation. Rowena remembered something in the book that might help." He motioned toward Rowena who is flipping through the Book of the Damned.

Jack shows up and goes to close the book Rowena is reading. As soon as Jack touches the book his eyes and hand glow. He looks at the book and it's like energy is being given to him from the book. I quickly knock the book from his hand forcing the book to skid across the table and land on the floor.

Sam quickly goes to retrieve the book while Jack stares at me. Jack's eyes are still glowing with anger.

I hold my hand up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to upset you."

Cas appears. "What's going on?"

Sam fills Cas in. "Jack touched the book and started drawing power from it."

Jack looks at everyone. "I didn't come here for that. I had no idea what the book was until I touched it and it spoke to me."

"It spoke to you?" Rowena is very interested.

Jack is angry. "What it said I will never repeat. The book's possessed by a witch that wants to be free. Rowena, you are one spell away from freeing this evil witch and her curse upon mankind. The warning that is on this book's cover says, _"The soul that completes 3 spells from this book, frees the soul that's bound within."_ So, I'd keep Rowena away from it."

Sam looks defeated. "How will we help Charlie then?"

Jack smiles. "I can do it. I can remove Charlie without tampering with the demon Stephanie or the human Anna."

"Wait. The human knows she's possessed by a demon?" I just need to know I heard this right.

"Yes. Anna is an atheist that became possessed and now believes. Stephanie is a terrible demon, meaning she sucks at it. She spends more time hiding from her bosses than doing anything else. She hates violence and inflicting pain. It was Anna's idea to save Charlie." Jack smiles.

I point at Sam. "Lock up that book."

Sam goes to the archives and locks the book up in a cursed item box, in a safe, in a vault under ground.

Rowena looks angry, but if we don't need the book, it's better to have it locked away.

We all go to the dungeon where Anna/Stephanie/Charlie is sitting in the chair trapped in the devil's trap.

Jack approaches the woman in the chair. "I know all three of you can hear me. Let Charlie come forward so I can speak to her."

"What's up bitches?" She smiles at Sam and me.

Jack gets her attention. "Charlie, I'm Jack. I'm going to free you, so you can go to heaven. I just need to get a feel of who you are. Can you stay still for me?"

She nods.

Jack touches her forehead. Charlie's forehead and eyes glow orange. "Okay. I got it." He lets go.

Charlie blinks her eyes.

"Are you ready to leave and go to heaven?" Jack grins.

Charlie smiles at us. "I'll see you guys when you get there, but don't rush anything. Okay?"

I have to say it. "I love ya Charlie."

She smiles. "I know." She kisses her hand and touches my hand. She does the same to Sam's hand.

Jack explains, "I'm reaching in and pulling out your soul. Only yours, Charlie. Anna think about apples. Just concentrate on apples. Charlie, think about Dean. Only think about the good times you spent with Dean."

Her eyes closed and her face looks so happy. Suddenly Jack slides his hand into her chest. Her face changes to one of shock and pain. Jack quickly removes his hand and opens it. A bright pale blue light leaves his hand and flits around the room. It flickers in front of Sam, then dances for a bit in front of me. I wave my fingers in front of it, "Goodbye Charlie." The light goes straight up through the ceiling and disappears.

I look at Jack and Cas. "She's in heaven now?"

Cas smiles, "Yes. She is."

"Can we go now. We promise we won't be any trouble." Stephanie stands up.

Sam starts speaking, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio infernalis..."

She screams, "WE HAD A DEAL!"

"My brother and I don't make deals with demons anymore. We've been burned way too many times to count." I smirk as Sam continues.

"...adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus audi nos."

She screams and the exorcism ends Stephanie forever. I comment with, "Adios demon lady."

Anna's crying. "Her name was Stephanie."

Jack kneels in front of Anna that's weeping on the concrete floor. "Anna, I'm sorry you're upset. I know the only reason you're really upset is because Stephanie was helping you steal from elderly people in the nursing home you work for. Well, all that's going to end as well."

Sam holds her arms while I place hand cuffs on her. Sam snaps his fingers and he and Jack are dressed like FBI agents.

Sam looks at me. "We're taking Anna to the police to turn her in."

He then smirks hearing her innermost thoughts. "Lady, you tell any normal human anything about what's happened to you and you'll be in a psychiatric hospital taking psych meds. If you're smart, you'll just live and learn from this experience. Don't mess with demons and don't steal from anyone."

Sam looks at me and I hear it. _I love you._

I smile and nod once. He sees it and looks almost goofy. _Hurry up. I'm forgetting what you taste like._

Sam chokes on my thoughts. I knew he was listening. He, Jack and the human Anna vanish.

Mom and I escort Rowena out of the bunker. I'm sure she uses magic to travel. She says she has a way home, but never tells me how. I'm thinking broomstick.

Mom hugs me at the top of the stairs. I hug her. "I know about you and Sam."

"Oh God." I suddenly can't breathe.

She rubs my back. "It's okay Dean. Breathe."

I take a deep breath. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. I figured it out on my own. I think I've somehow always known things would go this way."

"How?" I'm shocked. "I didn't."

She smiles at me softly, "From the day Sam was born you would not let him out of your sight. I only had Sammy with me for 6 months, but during those months the two of you had your own way of communicating. If he was crying, your touch would always sooth him. You could make him smile and laugh in ways your dad and I never could. Watching the two of you as grown men has been no different. You're like a married couple. The love you share is so obvious and real."

I hide my face. "But he's my brother."

She tilts my face to look at her. "Your half brother. Look, maybe I should be disturbed by this, but I'm not. I'm not saying I want to see you two like that. I'm just saying I know and I still love you both. You'll always be my boys."

"Does dad know?" I watch her reaction. I get no reaction. No answer either. "Mom?"

She looks around and pulls me closer. "Yes, but he doesn't know you know. He doesn't want you to know he knows. He doesn't approve and says he will have to disown you. He doesn't want to do that. So, as long as he believes that you don't know that he knows about the two of you, he will continue to act like he doesn't know."

Unbelievably, I got all of that. "So, I'll pretend like I don't know he knows. Maybe it's better if we don't tell Sam."

"Not tell me what?"

Sam's standing right beside me. He whispers in my ear, "Not tell me that dad knows we're fucking?"

I turn to face my brother, "Sammy. Can you honestly look at him now and not give away that you know?"

He sighs, "I can't. I'm not able to look at him anymore at all."

"That's why I wasn't going to say anything to you. I wanted to spare you."

"Well don't. I don't need to be spared anymore."

I place my arm around Sam. I look to our mother. "Excuse us mom." I start walking Sam down the steps and we disappear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story. I'd love to hear what you think! Your kudos and comments are encouraged. They feed my witing vibe! ❤ Thank you for reading!


	16. Sammy Gets Ransomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is wincest and does not follow SPN canon. Season 13 characters are in my story, but in many cases the characters I'm writing won't be anything like the ones you see on TV. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

[Dean's POV]

Sam and I reappear in the dark shooting gallery. I use the flashlight on my cellphone to see as I lock the door.

I find Sam sitting on the make-shift bed in the corner of the room. His head resting on his knees. "Our parents know Dean."

"So what?" I sit beside Sam and place my arm around him.

"It doesn't bother you?"

I push Sam onto his back and kiss him. "It would bother me way more if you decided to turn away from me because of them."

Sam wraps his arms around me. He kisses me. "I could never turn you away." He kisses me again and it's slow and perfect.

My legs are wrapped around his waist holding him to me. He opens his eyes and they illuminate everything around us.

My hand moves over the slope of his lower back. "You're all I want or need Sammy. I don't care what dad thinks or what he might say. This is OUR life and OUR house, not his." My arms hold Sam to my chest. "You're MINE and you're not going anywhere. Okay?"

He nods. "I'm sorry." He rests his head on my chest.

I grip his hair as he listens to my heart. "I know your tendencies little brother. I'm not going to just take it this time. No more running. No more of your _this is for you're own good_ bullshit. YOU are all I need. You belong beside me and nowhere else. I can't and won't live without you. Not ever again."

He looks into my eyes. His are dimly lit and full of colors laced with sorrow and shame. He knows I caught him plotting to run off again. I tell Sam how it's going to be, "They aren't staying. We won't let them."

"You can't mean that."

I raise my voice, "Don't I!"

I sit up and I'm feeling angry. Sam just sits beside me and quietly listens. I continue, "He's been back for YEARS Sammy! Years!"

I get up and start pacing in the dark. "He gives us some lame ass excuse for not wanting to let us know he has a pulse. I tried to overlook it, but frankly, I just want him gone. All he does is say things to hurt you and make me feel like I'm either a failure or inadequate. He should've just stayed dead."

Sam's arm slams into my chest as I turn around. It's dark and I can't see. He yells, "Stop!" He then hits me in the jaw. I swing at nothing and end up on my ass.

I hold my lower jaw with the taste of blood on my lips. I've got a cut on the inside of my cheek. I find my cellphone and turn on the flashlight. I can see to stand up. As soon as I do, Sam's standing right in front of me. I take a step back and spread open my arms. "I'm right here. I won't stop you and I won't fight back. Take all the swings at me you want."

I put my hands on Sam's face. "Sweetheart, you're worth fighting for. You're worth dying for." I kiss him and Sam's just as messed up as I am. I have to say it though, "John, our dad, isn't worth it. Hate me for saying it, little brother, but whenever you needed him most, all you ever got was me." I'm at my limit. "So help me, all I ever wanted was to give you _him_!"

That's it for me. I'm done talking or thinking about John Winchester. I need to vent this anger somehow.

Sam places his hand on my chest. His other hand he places on the nape of my neck. I see his wings unfold and his whole being starts to glow. His eyes shine as he looks at me and I'm instantly calm. There is nothing that has ever been created that is as beautiful as Sam. "Please Dean, forgive him like you did me. I forgive him." Sam's appearance returns to normal. His eyes are still illuminated and he won't stop touching my chest. "Dad has cancer. He had it back then too; when he made the demon deal with Azazel to save you. He didn't have long to live and thought it was a good trade since he was already dying. Well, dad's sick again. He has a suspicion that what he's feeling now is exactly like the cancer he had back then. I looked into his future and he's right. Cancer will kill dad in just a couple months."

I feel a deep sorrow radiate through my chest and body.

Sam answers my unspoken rebuttal, "He won't let me Dean. Not me, Cas or Jack. He wants to die."

"THAT SELFISH BASTARD DOESN'T GET A SAY!" I grab Sam's shirt and force him to listen to me. "Heal him and maybe, just maybe he'll get to know us before he dies. Cause right now he has no fucking clue who the hell we are anymore than we know him." I let go of Sam's shirt. Sam lets go of me. I shrug, "You know what, never mind. He hasn't given a shit about us in all this time. Take him to Jesse Turner's island. He's been so concerned about him, let'm go back there. Screw us, right?"

Sam kisses me and that's when I break. I let every thought escape me except Sam. His kiss consumes me as he pulls at my clothes. I blink and we're skin on skin. All I can think, feel or breathe is him. Next thing I know I'm inside him. His nails claw at my back.

He pushes against me, "More!" His body holding me in a way that's hard to move.

I'm brutal with my hip movement. I'm facing him with him on his back. He maneuvers us so he's on top

He rides me so hard it starts to hurt. "Sam." He starts choking me. I push his hands from my throat. "Stop."

He leans down. "Come on Dean! You call this fucking?" I punch him and he laughs. "That's it! Vent all that anger!"

He overpowers me. He holds me down by my throat and keeps choking me.

His voice changes to that of a familiar archangel, "Don't worry about Sammy. You'll get him back as long as you do as you're told."

I can't breathe. I start panicking. He keeps his hand on my throat as he kisses my cheek. He still looks like my brother. _I want my Sammy._

His eyes glow. "I'll be back soon."

I fight him until I can't anymore. I black out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up and I'm alone. I know I'm in the shooting gallery.

I sit up and feel that I'm completely clothed. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and use it to light the room. According to my phone it's late afternoon.

I stand up and feel like I've gone a few rounds with a... a trickster.

I look around the room and find a piece of paper:

  
_"Dean,_

_When Sam punched you, he was swinging at me. I was able to capture him and take his place in your bed. It took you a while to catch on._

_I hope this doesn't take as long for you to grasp._

_I want the ring. I know you gave my dad a fake ring. So, you give me my brother and I'll give you yours. Fair enough, right?_

_I will return for the ring. For Sammy's sake, you better have it._

_G."_

  
I crumple the paper into a ball. "I don't have the fucking ring! I gave it to Chuck!" I hit the brick wall with my fist as hard as I can. Not smart, but it redirects my pain.

I take a moment to calm myself while focusing on the throbbing knuckles of my left hand. _Nothing's broken, just some blood. What's new?_

_I have to find out what happened to the ring. Why does Gabriel think I gave Chuck a fake? Did Chuck tell him it was a fake? If it really was a fake Chuck left with, where is the real ring? Who has it? Did Chuck take the real ring and tell Gabriel it was fake?_

The lights in the shooting gallery come on. "Here." Chuck suddenly appears and he's holding out a ring to me. I'm startled, but not much.

I look at the ring. "Is that the real thing or a fake?"

"It's the real thing. The one I took from here was a fake. It seems Rowena stole the real one and left a fake. I switched them back on her when she wasn't looking." He drops the ring in my hand.

I immediately put it in my pocket. Touching it with my skin had me feeling strange. I was starting to hear his voice. I know it's the real ring. "How could she have duped you?"

The sorrow in Chuck's eyes is profound. "He's my son." He turns from me then vanishes.

"Fuck me." _I hate this shit!_

I leave the shooting gallery and head for the kitchen to put ice on my hand and grab a bite. I'm pulling ice out and wrapping it into a towel when Cas walks in.

Cas looks around, "Where's Sam?"

"Gabriel has him." I sit with my hand wrapped up and drink on a beer.

"Why?" Cas is making that confused look.

"Rowena decided to swap rings on God. She kept Lucifer's ring. Chuck let her keep it knowing she just wanted to know where Lucifer was at all times. Well, Gabriel found out that Chuck doesn't have the real ring and thinks I gave Chuck a fake ring on purpose. Gabriel is holding Sam hostage until I give him Lucifer's ring. The REAL ring." I sigh and drink my beer.

Cas looks determined. "Does Rowena still have it? I'll go get it."

"No. Chuck showed up and gave me the real ring. He switched it back while Rowena wasn't aware. I'm not sure when. I don't believe she duped Chuck. He was just happy to let her hold Lucifer captive among her possessions. He gave me the ring so I can get Sam back, but I know Gabriel will free his brother."

"You don't know that." Cas seems pretty sure Gabriel wouldn't free Lucifer.

I toss the towel with the ice in the sink. "If I was Gabriel and Sam was Lucifer..." I stand up and place my hands on Cas's shoulders. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my brother."

Cas places his hand on my wounded left hand. His eyes glow as he heals my hand. "Sam is your soul mate and a hero. Of course you'd do everything and anything to save him. Gabriel's brother is just his brother and a total ass-butt. Gabriel may not want Lucifer in the hands of humans, but I am fairly certain he does not want Lucifer loose again."

I flex my fingers. "Thanks." I finish my beer. "Gabriel will be here for the ring soon. I just want Sam back."

Jack walks in. "Where's Sam?"

Cas interrupts me before I can begin. "Sam went to visit someone. He'll be back soon."

Jack is confused, but doesn't question Cas. He approaches me and hands me 2 folded letters. "Your parents left a little while ago. They refused to stay long enough to speak to you and Sam before they left. They told me to give these to you and Sam."

One letter has "Dean and Sam" written in my dad's hand writting. The other has "My Boys" written in my mother's. I hand the one written by my dad over to Cas. "Give it to Sam."

He just nods and takes it.

The one written by my mom I take with me to my room. I look at Cas before I leave the kitchen. "If Gabriel shows up, tell him I got it. He knows where to find me." I continue on to my bedroom.

I lay on my bed and look at the folded up letter written by my mom. I'm not really sure I want to read what she has to say. She might have changed her mind about me and Sam.

"Sammy." I close my eyes and picture his smiling face. My heart aches for Sammy. I really need him.

"Dean." Sam's suddenly on me. He's a mess and tied up with some kind of angel bindings.

"Sammy!" I pull my knife and cut his bindings.

As soon as he's loose, he has his arms around me. "Don't let him take me again."

I comfort him. _This must be Sam, right?_ "You're okay Sammy. I got you."

Gabriel has been in his head digging around. So, he knows everything about us. I place my hand on Sam's chest and close my eyes. He places his hand on my chest and touches his forehead to mine. Instantly we're no longer in the bunker, but falling through each other's memories.

He sees what's happened to me and I see what happened to him clear as day. He was taken by Gabriel and was being held prisoner. Sam was able to use his powers to find me. He focused on me and I happened to be focused on him. He was able to lock in on where I was long enough to get himself to me.

I open my eyes and Sam just holds on to me. His head on my shoulder. I kiss him. "I got you sweetheart."

There's a knock at the door. "Dean! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Cas. Come in." I continue comforting my brother.

"Oh good! Sam's back. Have you seen Gabriel?" Cas is holding the archangel blade.

I ask, "Cas, did she give you that?" Sam and I both sit up.

Cas looks at the blade. "I borrowed it from her. Gabriel already took Sam. I couldn't let my brother take you or Jack as well. This has to end."

Sam rubs his own head. "You can't kill him Cas. He's the only archangel left."

"I know, but I have no other way to stop him." Cas puts the blade in his trench coat.

I'm glad Cas put it away. I look around my room. "Alright! Show yourself!"

Gabriel suddenly appears beside Cas. Cas moves so he's standing beside me on my side of the bed.

Gabriel is at the foot of my bed. "Hey Deano. I see you got your bro back. Good for you. Now where's mine?"

Chuck suddenly arrives and places Gabriel in a spell or something that keeps him from moving.

Chuck holds his hand out to me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring. I then place it in Chuck's hand. He walks up to Gabriel. "I love my son, Lucifer, but I love the world more. I couldn't allow him to destroy what I've created."

Gabriel is frozen where he stands. He can move his eyes and mouth to speak, but that's it. "You can't destroy him!"

"I'm not destroying him. I'm hiding him. Maybe there will be a place for him in the future." Chuck sees me fuming. "In the very, very distant future."

Gabriel pleads, "I can't be alone!"

Chuck grins, "You won't be. Wait here. I'll be right back. Just making a quick trip to Mordor." He vanishes leaving Gabriel still frozen where he stands.

Gabriel is crushed.

Sam gets up and goes to Gabriel. "I'm sorry for your loss." He then turns away from the archangel and leaves the room.

I reach into Cas's coat and take the archangel blade. "You won't be needing this."

I walk up to Gabriel. I place the blade to his throat. "You ever EVER come after my brother again, be prepared to have this permanently inserted into your ass."

"You're not an archangel. It won't work on me." Gabriel's cocky as ever.

I smirk, "It worked enough for Jack to use on Lucifer. I guess Rowena really knows her magic."

I stand around twirling the blade a bit. _Where's Sam?_ I poke my head out of the room looking for him and see him walking down the hall toward my room. I go back to my bed, stow the blade and get situated.

Cas just stands by the door waiting, like we all are, for Chuck to return.

Sam comes in and takes a seat beside me on the bed. He asks, "Where's Jack?"

Cas answers, "He went to Jesse's island. He'll be back soon."

Gabriel chimes in. _(After reading Cas's thoughts I'm sure.)_ "So, Mom and Pop Winchester are taking up island life."

Cas squints at Gabriel. "Just shut up."

Sam looks at me confused. I shrug as Chuck finally returns.

"All done." His clothes look singed. "Now for you."

I think he's talking about Gabriel, but he turns toward Castiel. "We're running low on archangels. I need more. You interested?"

Cas nods, "Yes sir."

Chuck looks at me and Sam. "Cas won't return for a while. He's still assigned to you Dean, but it's going to take a little time for what I need to do." He touches Gabriel's shoulder; then he looks at Cas. "I'll see you up stairs when you're done here." Chuck and Gabriel vanish.

I get up and hug Cas. "I'm happy for you."

Sam hugs him too. "You're going to be an awesome archangel."

He hands Sam the letter from dad. "Dean can explain it. Oh, can you also let Jack know I'll return just as soon as I can?"

Sam pats Cas's back. "We will. Don't worry about Jack. He'll be fine."

Cas tilts his head. "That's what fathers are suppose to do though, right? Worry about their children."

I'm getting angry, but not at Cas. Sam touches me and my emotions calm from a rolling boil to a low simmer.

Cas actually smiles as he vanishes with the flutter of angel wings.  
  
Sam looks at the letter in his hand. "What's this?"

"Mom and dad moved out today. They decided, on their own, to live with Jesse on his island." I pull out the letter from mom. "We got 2 letters. One from mom..." I hold mine up.

Sam holds his up. "...one from dad."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I love your kudos and comments. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS - More on John's medical condition, the letters, Winchester daddy issues, archangel Cas and wincest in Ch. 17 coming soon.


	17. Sammy Gets Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. Youre welcome lol! ❤

[Dean's POV]

 

"Let me go check on Jack. I'll be right back."

I walk into Jack's room and there's a note:

  
_"Cas, Sam and Dean:_

_I went back to Jesse's island to help Mary and John with setting up their living arrangements. One of Jesse's conditions of them staying was that they need to be self sufficient. I'm going to help them by making sure they have everything they need. Call me if you need me, otherwise I will return tomorrow evening at the earliest._

_Love, Jack"_

  
I bring the note with me back to my bedroom. I show it to Sam. "Looks like the kid went to help our parents."

Sam reads Jack's note while I finger the letter mom left for me and Sam.

Sam takes mom's letter from my hand. He places both mom and Jack's letters on the dresser next to dad's letter. He then circles his arms around me. We kiss and I swear I feel his wings surround us both.

When we break from kissing and I open my eyes, we're both standing in each other's arms naked. I look at my reason for living and see he's injured. I mean, I can really SEE him and ALL his nephilim beauty. "Sam." I swallow my emotions. "How bad did he hurt you?" I touch the bruise on his cheek he'd been using his powers to hide. He has other marks on him he was hiding too. His wrists are rubbed raw along with his ankles.

He leans his face into my palm. "I'm okay now. He used something to capture me. We fought, but I'm not seriously hurt."

"I thought you could overpower him." I keep looking at his injuries making sure he isn't hurt worse than he's letting on. He stops me from playing overly concerned parent/brother when I see the look on his face.

His eyes look into mine. "I need you Dean."

I take his hand and bring him to the bed. We're alone in the bunker for once. No need to hide away like we usually do.

I pull him down on top of me as I lay back. His white and silver wings fold up behind him. His eyes start to glow. He looks so handsome with his hair framing his face perfectly. He kisses me and we melt into each other. Soft kisses at first. His lips mesh against mine. My fingers in his eversoft hair. His tongue tastes my bottom lip. I open my mouth and invite him in.

I wrap my legs around his. He slowly moves his hips against mine in a gentle grind while our kissing intensifies. I have to gasp for breath.

He sucks kisses against my neck. "Dean."

I lick two of my fingers and rub them over his pucker as he grinds against me. His leaking cock slotted perfectly against mine.

I love hearing his gasps in my ear. He grips the covers and grinds a little rougher. "Oh God Dean. Please."

I move my hands up over his back and kiss his neck. He looks at me and his eyes are glowing so bright I can't look into them. I get a goofy smile on my face.

He kisses my goofy smile and then kisses my neck. He kisses down my chest and I watch him move down my body with little kisses and licks at my flesh. Teasing my nipples, which drives me crazy, I arch my back at how good it feels. He rakes his nails over my neck and chest as he moves between my legs and starts licking at my very hard cock as it rests on my lower abdomen.

He licks my cock from base to tip and it jumps as his tongue reaches the tip.

My hands are grabbing at the covers. He gets me to release the covers with my left hand and lace my fingers with his right hand as he lifts my cock with his left hand and takes it into his mouth.

I watch as my lover gives me pleasure and takes pleasure doing so. His eyes closed as he tastes me and then swirls his tongue around me. I inhale deeply, it feels amazing. He looks at me and I force myself to look into his eyes. My right hand caresses his jaw while he keeps giving me pleasure. I bite my bottom lip and do my best to stay still. He tugs some at my balls.

I gasp, "Sammy, come here."

He stops and moves up my body. I kiss him deeply while rolling us to our side. I can never get enough of his lips on mine, of how he tastes.

His fingers press against my lips. "I need you. Please." His eyes are pressed closed

I don't like it when he begs like this, but I understand his need. I need to be a part of him just as badly as he does me.

I get out of bed and grab the lube. He sits on the side of the bed. I walk into his arms and we kiss. He takes the lube and uses it on me while we kiss. I gasp into his mouth as he rubs me just right, "Oh fuck."

He grins.

I push him back, "No more of that." I get his backside close to the edge of the bed. I lean over him and kiss him. His hands move over my back and hold me close. His legs wrap around my waist. I finger his hair while kissing him.

He guides my cock to his entrance and urges me to enter by pushing at my ass with his legs and hands. Using my hand to steady myself, I slowly become one with my soul mate once again.

His eyes are closed. The look on his face is hard for me to read. Pain or pleasure? My hand on his chest gives me my answer. There's so much love. I say it without hesitation, "I love you too."

He opens his eyes a small bit and the light is brilliant. I squint at the sudden brightness. His hand moves over my eyes and suddenly his eyes look normal. "What did you do?"

He kisses me then lays back. "Adjusted your eyes to mine. That's all." He moves his hands over my chest. "Don't stop."

He thumbs my nipple and I move my hips.

"Mm Dean."

Sam's body reacts to every move I make. I stand upright with his thighs at my waist while I hold his hips and thrust deeply. His hands cover mine at his hips. "Yes! More!"

I can see his eyes for once. So much love. An ocean of blue laced with gold. "So beautiful."

He smiles, "Yes, beautiful."

You're _talking about me. Me? Beautiful?_ I just shake my head as I bite my bottom lip and move my hips faster.

"Mhh. Like that." He's panting and still hasn't touched his straining cock. I watch as it leaks and lifts up every so often from his body.

I'm starting to work up a sweat, but the pleasure is perfect. Watching Sam as I make love to him is perfect. I lean down and we kiss. I grip his hair while my tongue plunders his mouth. I never stop moving my hips.

He wraps his arms around me. we both gasp in pleasure. Sam grips my hand, "I'm cumming! Dean!" And he does.

Watching him come apart beneath me sends me over the edge. "Sammy!" I hold him as I cum inside him. I suddenly feel his wings wrap around us as he holds me in his arms.

This is where I belong. It's all so overwhelming, I start trembling.

"Are you okay?" He's worried that something's wrong.

"I'm just so happy I didn't pass out for once." I give a small laugh.

He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to clean us up."

I don't want to move.

"Dean?"

"Okay." I look into his eyes and see the same emotions I'm feeling on his face.

He kisses me and next thing I know we're in the same position, but I'm no longer inside him, we're laying up on the bed where the pillows are and we're both clean. I will never get use to his new powers. I must admit I do like how he completely engulfs me with his arms and wings. There's nothing like it in the whole world. I start dozing off against his chest.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"We should get up and eat. It's been a while."

This grabs my attention. "You're right."

He puts away his wings and we get out of bed. He lets me get dressed the old fashioned way. I ask him, "Have you gotten use to being a nephilim already?"

He thinks, then smirks. "Yes and no. There are times I discover I can do things I had no idea I could. Like adjusting your vision to the brightness of my eyes and only my eyes. In other words, other bright things like the sun will still effect your eyes. The fix I gave you works only when you look into my eyes. Sometimes it's stuff like that that freaks me out. You know?"

 _Not really._ "Sure." _I should ask..._ "Are you hearing my thoughts?"

He shakes his head. "I was at first. I started blocking your thoughts because it's not fair. Unless you want to share thoughts, I won't just start reading your mind, unless we're in an intense situation."

We're dressed and start walking toward the kitchen.

I comment, "Mind reading does come in handy around the folks and bad guys."

"Oh! Those letters."

Sam is about to turn around to grab them when I stop him. "Let's just enjoy our meal first."

 

~~~~~

 

We return to my room after eating. Sam picks the letters up off the dresser. "You ready for this?"

I just shrug. I know it was Gabriel disguised as Sam that told me all about dad having cancer. Whether it was true in the past or not doesn't really matter now. What matters is if he has cancer now or if all that was Gabriel spouting bullshit. I really hope it was Gabriel spouting bullshit. Dad can be a bastard, but I don't want him to die. Especially like that.

"What are you thinking?" Sam looks worried.

I hold him close. "I'm fine. Just concerned about why they left. Hope there isn't venom in dad's letter. They both know about you and me BEING together. Mom says she's okay with it. She said dad has a "don't ask don't tell" policy. I just don't know what to think; and I'm not sure I want to hear what dad might have say."

Sam kisses me. I kiss him back. His love for me somehow makes me not really give a damn about much else. He grins, "I'll read them both out loud. First mom's, then dad's. Okay?"

I nod.

We sit on the side of the bed and he opens mom's letter first. He starts reading it out loud:

 

"Dean and Sam,

I'm sorry we left the way we did. I hope you can forgive us. Your father is sick and refuses to let anyone.."

  
Sam sets the letter down on his lap. "I can't."

I take it from him. "That's okay sweetheart. I'll read it."

He buries his head in my neck as I read where he left off:

  
"...refuses to let anyone cure him. He says if it's his time to go, so be it. I think he's punishing himself for what he believes are his failures in life.

Let me make something very clear:  
You boys are not failures. You are not his failures. Your dad's in a bad place right now. I'm hoping that I can talk some sense into him. Get him to let Jesse or Jack cure him. I will keep you posted.

I need you both to know just how proud and blessed I am to be your mother. Every parent should be so lucky to have sons as wonderful as you both are. No matter what happens, you will always have me as your mom.

I Love You,  
Mom"

 

I fold up the letter and hug Sam. "You okay?" His head hasn't left my shoulder.

"Read his." He keeps his arms around me.

I don't want to read it, but I open the letter. Looking at dad's handwritting reminds me of his journal. I'm suddenly in my twenties with my kid brother and dad's missing. _...he hasn't been home in a few days._ I can't do it. I crumple the letter and drop it. "I can't Sammy. God help me, I just can't."

Sam squeezes me. "I know Dean. I understand."

"Why did he have to come back? What kind of cruel shit is this?" I pull back from my brother's embrace so I can look into his eyes. "You know what Gabriel told me when he was masquerading as you? He said dad had cancer back in 2006. That's why he made that demon deal so quickly with Azazel to save me. He was already dying. He said dad thinks he has cancer now because he was suppose to die of cancer then, but didn't."

"How is he so sure it's cancer now?"

I sigh. "Gabriel told me, while looking like you, that dad has the same pains he had back in 2006. That's how he's sure it's returned. Gabriel, pretending to be you, talked like he's seen the future and knows for sure it's cancer and dad will die soon." I grab my head in frustration. "I don't know."

Sam stands up suddenly. "I'm going to find out for sure."

I stand up. "How?"

"I'll go to the island and touch him in his sleep."

"No."

Sam looks hurt. "Why not?"

"It's Jesse's island and we haven't been invited. You're a nephilim. Let's wait for Jack to return and maybe he can do it for us. He has a reason to be there. We don't."

Sam nods, "You're right. Good idea." He bends over and picks up the crumpled paper off the floor. "The answers may be in here."

I shrug. "You can read it."

He does.

I watch as his eyes tear up while reading it. He crumples it back up and drops it. "Whatever."

Now I'm curious. "What?"

Sam won't say anything.

I pick up the crumpled letter. I flatten it out and just decide to fucking read the damn thing:

  
_"To whom it may concern:_

_I've decided to spend the remainder of my life with my wife on Jesse Turner's island. It seems my colon cancer has returned. I'd rather spend my final days on an island with my wife than in a bunker with sons I thought I knew._

_All I have to say to Sam and Dean is that I'm very disappointed. I didn't raise you this way. My pride has turned to shame and I'm sickened by your actions. If you truly love your mother you'd stop for her sake._

_That's all I have to say._

_John"_

  
I crumple the letter in my fist, close my eyes, take a deep breath and start counting in my head.

O _ne, two, three, four,..._

"Dean?"

_...five, six, seven,..._

"Are you okay?"

_...eight, nine, ten._

I open my eyes and take another deep breath before I drive my fist, holding the crumpled letter, through the side of my dresser.

"DEAN!" Sam grabs my arm and pulls my hand from the broken dresser. "What the hell?"

My hand is bloody and clearly broken. It has wood splinters in it. The side of the dresser is busted out with dad's letter firmly embedded inside it. Sam looks from my busted up hand to the dresser. "You could have just opened a drawer to put the letter inside the dresser."

I know he's trying to lighten my mood, but I'm just so angry right now. I sit on the bed.

Sam sits beside me and heals my hand then kisses it. "You need to take better care of my stuff."

"I'm your stuff now huh?" I rub at my healed hand.

"YOU'RE MINE!" He startles me with his loud authoritative voice right before he kisses me like he owns me.

His kiss takes away every trace of anger left in me. I get into bed and pull him into bed with me. "I'm yours and always will be."

He uses his powers to make us naked. We make out and I stroke his hard cock. "You're turn Sammy. Make me yours. I've been looking forward to this."

"You like it when I top?" He kisses me while stroking my very hard dick.

I straddle his hips and kiss him. "Not usually. There's just certain times that I have the need." I move my hands over his chest. "Like now. I need to feel you inside me. Deep inside me." I kiss him as he grabs my ass.

He uses lube on his cock and lines himself up with my hole. I sink down on his length and we both moan in pleasure. "Fuck that feels amazing Sammy. Your cock is so big."

I ride him nice and slow. He has his hands on my hips while I ride him. "You like that sweetheart?"

He grunts before replying, "Hell yeah. Faster." He bites his bottom lip.

I accommodate him by placing my hands on his chest and then bumping my ass up and down on his cock.

He gasps, "So good Dean."

I claw at his chest. My cock is heavy as it bounces up and down while I ride my brother. He strokes me and gets a pearl of pre-cum off the head of my cock. It sets on his thumb and he licks his thumb while I watch. His eyes close and he looks like he just tasted the best flavor in the world. Nector of the gods.

Suddenly, I'm on my back and Sam's fucking me hard and steady. He looks stunning with his wings out and his muscles moving over me.

I grab his neck and pull him down for a kiss. It's needy and breathy. He keeps pursuing his release. His large cock is right against my prostate with each thrust. "Yes Sammy! Give it to me!"

His thrusts become deep and irregular. "Oh fuck!" He cums inside me. The warmth of his cum filling me and slicking his erratic thrusts. The look on his face is total euphoria and love for me.

His cock is still hard and he fucks me while I jerk myself to completion. "Sammy!" Just a couple thrusts into my fist while admiring him and white strands cover my hand and lower abs.

My orgasm last a little bit longer than usual. Sam decides to takes my spent cock into his mouth and sucks ever last bit out. I moan at the sensitive sensation Sam is giving me by blowing my spent cock. He slowly touches me everywhere while licking my still achingly rigid dick. I have to gently pull him away from my cock and up toward my waiting lips. "Kiss me."

He kisses me and we curl up together under the bed sheet. He asks, "What is it about you that drives me so crazy? I can't get enough of you."

I smile and look into those amazing hazel eyes of his. "It's love Sammy. We're in love. Isn't it wonderful?" No reply needed. Just more kissing and touching.

We soon fall asleep in each other's arms. His wings are wrapped around us; and my fingers are in his feathers that feel just like his eversoft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more coming soon.  
> I love your kudos and comments. Please let me know what you think. Your thoughts inspire me!


	18. Sammy Gets Soul Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Sammy's Pont of View.  
> I'm so sorry! This chapter is very rough. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please don't hate me! I promise I will make it right again!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sorrowful Death.

[Sam's POV]

 

I wake up alone in Dean's bed. I smile and stretch thinking about Dean and how perfect last night was.

I sit up and look at the dresser. I now remember how things weren't that perfect last night. Dad's letter really sent Dean into a terrible, although justified, rage.

I look around the dark room wondering where he is. Something tells me he's not in the bunker. I turn the light on with my powers.

I get up and use my powers to get dressed. I need to shower, but I want to find my brother first.

I open the bedroom door and enter the hallway, "DEAN?!"

He might be making coffee, so I head for the kitchen. That's where I find a folded up piece of paper on the coffee pot:

  
_Sammy Sweetheart,_

_Jack returned last night. He's taking me to Jesse's island to talk to dad. You need to stay here. We can't do anything to make Jesse angry and having 2 nephilim on his island might set him off._

_Please trust me on this. Jack will bring me home soon. I promise._

_I love you more than anything._

_Yours Always,_   
_Dean_

  
"Damn it!" I set the paper down and head back toward my room.

After taking a shower and getting a bite to eat, there's still no word from Dean or Jack. It's driving me crazy.

I call Dean's phone and get his voice mail. I leave a message: "Call me. I'm worried."

I call mom's phone and she picks up. She tells me that Dean and dad took off for a walk hours ago. She hasn't seen Jack either. She's worried. I stay calm while talking with her, but inside I'm getting a sinking feeling. Something's happening and it's not good. I do my best to calm my mother before we hang up. We promise to contact each other if we hear anything.

After not hearing from him all day, I can't just sit here anymore. I close my eyes and concentrate on Dean. I let my love for him and my powers reach out to him. He might be half a world away, but I can still feel him. "Dean, where are you?"

_Sammy stay away. Don't come here._

"Why?"

_He wants you._

"Who does?"

[A different voice] _I do. Don't listen to your brother. Please, come see me. We'll have a great time together._

"Let my brother go NOW!"

[Jesse] _I can't. I'm sorry. If you know what's good for you, you'll join me. I'll be waiting._

I'm angry now. "Give me back my family, unharmed, and you can live in peace. Harm any of them and you will surely die. You've been warned."

[Dean] _SAMMY!!_

I stand up. "DEAN?!"

~silence~

I scream, "DEEEAAAANNNNN!!!!!" As I feel my heart being ripped from my chest! I fall to my knees with my hands gripping at my chest. I stay on my knees, slumped over trying to catch my breath. Tears pouring down my face.

"Sam?"

I raise my hand and a bolt of energy flies toward the voice. Gabriel is just able to dodge it.

Gabriel's hands go up as he regains his footing. "Whoa! Hey! Hold on there Sammy! I heard your cry and thought you might need my help since Castiel is out of commission."

I havn't gotten off the floor. My chest feels like there's a hole in it. "Dean's gone. I know it."

He looks at me with concern. "How do you know?"

I look up at him. "I felt him die and I know who did it."

Gabriel cracks his knuckles. "Well, let's go get the son of a bitch."

I sigh. "He's the cambion, Jesse Turner. He's also got my parents on his island off of Australia. To top it all off, I have no idea where Jack is."

"I'm right here."

We turn to see Jack has just come out of the garage.

I'm mad at him for not staying with my brother, but my heart hurts too much right now. I glare at him. I'm sure he feels my emotions. My voice is strangled, "Why did you leave Dean on that island?"

Jack looks at me then at Gabriel. He then looks back at me. "Dean asked me to get this [he holds up a cassette tape] out of his car after I pick us up some burgers from a place in..." He pauses. "What's going on?" He's clearly confused.

I get up and take the items from Jack's hands and set them down. I then wrap my arms around him. My hand touches the back of his head and he knows everything I do about the conversation between me, Dean and Jesse.

Jack pulls back to look into my tear stained eyes. "No. It can't be true. Dean and your dad were talking and everything was fine when I left."

I touch Jack's face. "It's not your fault. I blame Jesse. Right now, we need to get my parents out of there."

He's got tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Sam." He hugs me and I feel that hole in my chest like a knife being twisted.

I rub his back and then wipe away his tears. "Death isn't something us Winchesters are strangers to. I've been here before several times with Dean. It hurts really bad every time, but we'll fight through it."

He nods and wipes his nose with his sleeve.

Gabriel asks us, "You know how to make yourselves invisible, right?"

I glare at the archangel, "Why are you suddenly so eager to help?"

He sighs, "Lucifer was at one time my Dean. Okay? Let me help. Can you two make yourselves invisible?"

We nod that we can.

"Okay. The three of us will sneak onto the island unseen. We find Mary and John. Once we do, Jack will make himself known since he's sort of allowed to be there, right?" Gabriel looks at us questioningly.

I reply, "If Jesse sees either of you, he will capture or kill you. He wants me and will stop at nothing to get me."

Gabriel continues, "Point taken. No matter what, we will need to just grab John and Mary then fly out instantly. No waiting for them to gather belongings. A few seconds could be a matter of life or death. We just need to find your parents and be faster than Jesse."

Jack asks, "Then what? He'll follow us no matter where we go."

Gabriel answers, "I can take them to heaven. He can't go there."

I nod in agreement. "Just know that once you've got my parents out of there, I'm taking Jesse out." I look at Jack. "Jesse wants me for some reason. This isn't your fight."

Jack has a very dark look in his eyes, "He killed Dean. He can't go on living!" Jack's eyes start glowing.

I quickly hug him. "Calm down. We'll take the fight to him together, just stay calm. Can you do that?"

He nods and I back away. He has angry tears.

Gabriel snaps and a map of Australia appears. He stretches it out over the library table. "Jack, where is the island?"

Jack points it out.

I pull up a map on my cellphone and zoom in to the area Jack pointed to. I show it to Jack. He points to an area in the ocean that shows only water. The island is uncharted, but the three of us know where we're going.

I look to Gabriel, "You sure you want to help us with this?"

He nods, "I owe you after all the shit I've pulled. I'm in."

I nod, "Okay. Let's do this."

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Me, Jack and Gabriel are invisible as we set foot on Jesse's island. We can see each other's aura because we are also invisible. Gabriel and I follow Jack to the home mom and dad are staying in.

It's a typical home you'd find on any island. It's not far from the coast and looks to be about 1500 square feet total. One story and up high off the ground so the tide can't wash it away.

We ghost through the home looking for my parents. They aren't here.

We go along the beach toward a lighthouse. I see something and my heart stops. "No."

Gabriel ghosts in front of me and Jack. He becomes visible and grabs us both by our shirts. He blocks my view of the lighthouse. "We need to leave now!"

I become visible and push him aside. I rush toward the lighthouse and see my brother's mangled body plastered against the glass as the light shines on him and then continues it's way around on it's monotonous path. My voice trembles, "D-Dean?"

Gabriel grabs me. "It's a trap. We should go."

I look away from the gruesome sight of my mangled heart. I look Gabriel in the eyes. My eyes full of pain and tearfilled rage. "Let him find me! I want him to!" I push Gabriel off of me. "You and Jack go. If you can find Mary and John, take them with you."

I close my eyes and vanish.

I reappear inside the lighthouse at the bottom of the stairs. "JESSE!!!!!" My anger is intense.

He appears at the top of the lighthouse. I never noticed it before, but he looks like a younger version of myself. "Sam! I'm surprised to see you! Well, not really." He smirks as he looks toward my brother's body hanging against the glass outside the lighthouse. "I knew you'd come."

His snarky demeanor and his glowing red eyes sets me off. I spread my wings and I scream like I've never heard myself scream before. The sound comes straight from my soul and it's so intense it literally blows up the lighthouse I'm standing in.

I watch it happen in slow motion as the whole structure blows apart outward. Glass blowing out. Lights blowing up. Stairs, bricks, wood, walls, everything goes flying outward into pieces.

Some debris hits me, but I'm okay. I hover over the debris as Jesse blasts his way out from under the rubble. He brushes the dust off his jeans and torn t-shirt.

I point my hands toward him ready to unleash hell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. At least not if you want your mom and dad back." He starts walking through the rubble.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" My anger is reaching it's limit.

He points at me. "Where you should be. Think about it."

I think a minute. I finally think I know. "You didn't."

He smiles. "Oh, I did. How else could I get you to take your rightful place?"

"I don't BELONG there!" My anger is rising again.

Jesse hovers above the rubble and is about 20 feet away from where I'm hovering. "Your father, Eton, was an angel, but he wanted to be something more. He was fornicating with Mictecacihuatl, the Aztec Lady of the Dead. They constantly drank each other's blood during sex. He got drunk off of her blood. He began injecting it regularly. You are so much more than a nephilim Sam. You were born to be king of hell and I was born to be yours in every way. It's time for you to face the facts."

"No. You're wrong." My head's hurting all of a sudden.

"I'm not lying Sam. You know it all to be true. Now that Lucifer is finally gone, you can take your place as the true leader of hell."

I glare at Jesse. "You killed Dean so you could take his place by my side?" I'm trying to breathe.

"He was a distraction for you. You need to concentrate on the big picture. Besides, he's down there with your other family members." Jesse vanishes. I hear him in my mind. _Come join us Sam. We're waiting._

I dive for the rubble and peel it back until I have Dean's mangled body in my arms. He's so cold and torn to shreds. I place my palm to his bruised and bloody cheek. "Dean." My tears start falling as I hold him close to my chest. I open my wings and use my powers to fix his body and clothing. I then carry his body up into the sky and fly us back to the bunker on the other side of the world.

I get home and find Gabriel and Jack waiting there.

Jack sees Dean and immediately starts crying. "Can't we bring him back?" He looks to me and Gabriel for answers.

I set Dean's body on the library table. "Jesse said Dean's in hell. Last time that happened Cas had to go get him."

"Well, let's go get him." Jack is serious.

There's a flutter of wings. "I'm up for round two, I suppose."

Jack yells, "CASTIEL!" He runs into his arms.

Cas grins and hugs Jack. "I missed you too." He and Jack part. Cas then gives me a hug. "I'm so sorry Sam."

I didn't realize how much I need his compassion. After a few moments we step back and I wipe at my eyes. "You don't have to go back down there Cas."

Cas gives me a look so stern and determined. "Of course I do. He doesn't belong there. Neither do you, by the way." He squeezes my arm. "I'm stronger now than I was back then. Hell is also in chaos. So, this shouldn't be too difficult."

I look away. "Cas. Gabriel. Jesse told me all about Eton and the Aztec goddess, Lady of the Dead. Mictec.. something."

Gabriel says, "Mictecacihuatl."

I look at him and start walking toward him. I feel my anger rising. "You knew. You knew Eton was drinking and injecting that devil goddess's blood into himself and you still used him to seduce my mother. How could you?"

He backs away from me with his hands up, palms out. "Wait. What? Injecting her blood? Seriously? I had no idea about THAT! I knew they were dating and she taught him some of her tricks, but I had no idea about the blood. Honestly Sammy."

I blast him against the wall. He's not hurt, but the wall is damaged. "IT'S SAM!"

He gets up and brushes himself off. "You know, your eyes look like Lucifer's when you get angry."

"What?" I look at him in horror.

He shrugs. "I thought you knew."

I rub my eyes as if that would make a difference. "Chuck said that would only happen if I was in hell." I sigh, then run my hand through my hair.

Cas places his hand on my shoulder and points at Dean. "Welcome to your personal hell Sam."

That pain in my chest returns. "I want to go get Dean and my parents back, but I know if I do, it might be my own undoing. Jesse wants me in hell. It's why he did this."

Cas says, "I can't speak for them, but I'll help you get them back. You stay here."

Jack says, "I'll go with you."

Gabriel says, "Count me in."

"So, I'm just suppose to wait here while you three go to hell to save my family?" I look at my brother's body and my heart aches for him. What kind of hell is he enduring right now?

Cas answers honestly. "We can't stop you from coming. Odds are that Jesse already knows whether or not you're coming because he has precognition. It's like playing chess with someone who knows every move you will make. Thing is, he can't win if you don't move."

I nod not liking this at all.

Cas pulls me aside. "I know you remember what happened last time your brother died. There's a slight possibility he could wake up with black eyes again. I suggest taking precautions now."

I look at his body. "Okay. I'll get on it."

Cas clarifies, "Don't salt and burn. Just a devil's trap and cuffs."

"I got it." I sigh heavily. He pats my shoulder.

Cas, Jack and Gabriel take off for hell.

I'm left alone in this huge bunker with my brother's dead body once again. I never thought I'd be in this situation again. Not like this.

I sit in a chair at the library table just look at his face for over an hour. I know every freckle, every laugh line, every whisker and scar with exact detail. My fingers gently move over his hair. "You come back to me. Fight like hell and come back. Cas is coming for you like before. Kind of ironic, huh?" My tears start falling again. I stand up and kiss his cold forehead. "I'll see you soon my love. One way or another." I stand up and snap. A white sheet appears and I cover his body with it.

Rigor has set in, so I use my powers to reverse it's effects and make his body pliant again. I pick him up and take him with me to the dungeon. I use my powers to set up a cot in place of the chair in the center of the devil's trap. I then lay his body on the cot. I use devil's trap handcuffs to cuff one of his wrists to the cot frame. I bolt the metal frame of the cot to the floor. "There you go brother. All set."

I look around the room. It's so cold and lonely here. Exactly how I feel. The thought of leaving him alone here brings on a fresh round of tears. I know it's just his body, but what if he comes back and I'm not here?

I snap my fingers and a second cot appears beside his. I lay down on it and curl up, facing his covered body.

I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. The hole in my chest won't let me be. I uncover his face and turn it toward me. I take his cold hand in mine as I lay on my cot. I lace my fingers with his. After a long while, and many tears, I kiss the back of his hand. "Goodnight Dean. I love you." I cover his face again and close my eyes. My hand refusing to let his go as sleep finally finds me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so very sorry about Dean. I promise to make things better! It's SPN. No one stays dead. (Except for Crowley and Adam apparently, but you never know!)
> 
> I love your comments and kudos. Please let me know what you think with a comment below. Oh, and be nice. I said I'll fix it! *sheepish grin* ❤


	19. Sammy Gets Dean Back

[Dean's POV]

 

"I should have known you weren't serious about making amends! I'm out of here." I turn to head back to the house to wait for Jack when I'm suddenly thrown against a giant tree. My back is up against the trunk of this tree with my feet up off the ground. I'm unable to move.

"Dean. You're not going anywhere until your Sammy gets here."

I look at my father as he walks toward me. His eyes are black as night. "Exorcizamus te omnis imm... mm.. mm..." _What the hell?_

He raises his hand and silences me with his powers so I can't finish the exorcism.

He chuckles, "You can't exorcise me Dean." He points at himself. "This is all me. You remember what this was like Dean. I read all about it in your journal entries. Granted, I'm no knight of hell, but I have managed to move up a bit in the ranks. Crowley did a good job keeping me on the down low. Speaking of down low. You and Sammy? Wow! I never saw that coming."

_Man do you like to hear yourself talk._

There's laughter approaching us.

Dad smiles, "Ah! Here he comes!"

_Jesse Turner. Of course._

Jesse's still smiling as he walks into the clearing. "Don't tease him John. He could end up being your boss one day."

Dad shakes his head. "No way. Not Dean."

Jesse raises an eyebrow. "You never know what the true king of hell might do."

_True king of hell?_

Jesse looks at me. "You're brother...or should I say lover?" Him and dad both laugh.

_Sam's not the king of anything._

Jesse walks up to me. "That's where you're wrong. I don't have time to explain it in detail, but Sam has the blood of an Aztec death goddess in him. Now that his powers are finally unlocked, I just need him back on the blood and separated from you. He'll be ready to take his place at my side."

_It'll never happen._

[Sam's mind is calling me] _Dean, where are you?_

Jesse smiles, "Right on cue."

_Sammy stay away. Don't come here._

[Sam] _Why?_

_He wants you._

[Sam] _Who does?_

[Jesse] _I do. Don't listen to your brother. Please, come see me. We'll have a great time together._

[Sam] _Let my brother go NOW!_

[Jesse] _I can't. I'm sorry. If you know what's good for you, you'll join me. I'll be waiting._

[Sam] _Give me back my family, unharmed, and you can live in peace. Harm any of them and you will surely die. You've been warned._

Jesse approaches me with glowing red eyes. I know he's going to kill me. I look at my father who's just smiling with the blackest of eyes. I close my eyes and feel Jesse's hands on me. _SAMMY!!_

Jesse doesn't hesitate. He reaches into my chest and grabs my still beating heart. The last thing I hear is Jesse say, "Sorry." Then he rips my heart from my chest. My last thought is of Sam as all goes dark.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  
(GAAAASSSSPP) I sit up and I take several deep breaths while I look around to see where I am. It's the bunker. I'm in the dungeon?

"DEAN?!"

I'm suddenly hit by all 6'4" of my brother, but I don't mind at all. "Sammy." He kisses me and I try holding him, but one of my hands are bound to the bed. I just grip him tight with my one hand. "Sam." He's crying and so am I.

We look at each other. He has a beard starting and looks like shit. It's like he hasn't slept in months. "Sam. You look terrible."

He smiles. "You look like heaven." He kisses me again. I savor it, foul breath and all. For all I know the foulness could be my own. I've been dead for... "How long have I been dead this time?"

He won't let me go. "Four days, almost five."

Suddenly a naked Cas appears with what looks like steam coming off his flesh. He stumbles. We both try to go to his aid, but I'm cuffed to a bed.

Sam touches Cas's arm and gets burned. Cas gasps, "Water." Sam uses his powers to get him and Cas to the showers where he gets Cas cooled down.

I notice that my ankle is hurting. I remove the sheet and lift up my pant leg. I lower my sock and there's Cas's hand print around my left ankle. He literally dragged me out of hell again. It's strange, but I have no memories of being there. I wonder if I'll have flashbacks like last time.

Sam returns and sees me looking at my ankle. He grins, "Deja vu, huh?" He sits beside me and touches my ankle. The wound is instantly healed with no scar or handprint left behind.

I lift my hand with the devil's trap hand cuffs. He hands me a flask of holy water he had setting on the floor beside his bed. I take a swig and get the all clear. He removes the cuffs.

As soon as the cuffs are gone, I grab him and kiss him proper. He's sitting beside me. I move into his lap and wrap my legs around his waist. My fingers are in his hair as my tongue dances with his. I thought I'd never have this ever again.

His hands move over my back and hold me so close. The small moans and noises he makes as we kiss has me wanting him, but we have company.

Cas clears his throat.

We both smile against each other's lips. I brush Sammy's hair from his gorgeous eyes so I can see them as I address our intruder, "Hey Cas. Thanks for saving my bacon yet again."

"Pork products had nothing... Oh wait. That was a metaphor. I get it."

Sam's smile has me mesmerized. I have to blink and clear my head. I take a deep breath. "Any news on our mom?"

"Mary was being held by John of her own free will. Jack and Gabriel are working on a way to kidnap her and bring her here."

We get up. Sammy uses his powers to stow away the beds and put the chair back. He bolts it to the floor.

"How you doing Cas?" I pat his shoulder.

He nods. "Better. It wasn't like last time. You were approximately at the same location, but I was in this vessel. Last time I wasn't in a vessel. Last time I wasn't even a seraphim. I was just a lower class angel. Being an archangel helped tremendously."

I hug him. "You've done so much for me and my family. I can never repay you."

He hugs me back. "No need." He then looks me in the eyes and asks, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sam walks up behind me and I press my back against his front. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm okay now."

He nods. "I'm going to keep an ear out for Gabriel and Jack in case they need my help. I'll let you know if I hear anything." He vanishes.

I turn and rest my head against Sam's shoulder. "I need you."

He makes us disappear from the dungeon and reappear in the shower. Both of us are without clothing.

He gets the hot water started. We both can't take our eyes off each other.

His voice is shakey. "I was so afraid you weren't coming back this time."

I take his face into my hands. His 4 day old beard being something I'm not use to, but I'm finding very attractive on my little brother. "I'm right here."

He kisses me and, again, it's like coming home.

He places his hand over my heart and I place mine over his. I feel his heart racing so fast. Mine speeds up to match his and it happens just like it happened once before, only this time I see his wings. I see his power or grace glow around us. I feel it's warmth as it begins to consume me. I close my eyes and continue kissing him. I feel all the love, all the passion, all the trust and everything that has formed a bond between us. It all comes together as a force and surrounds us. There's nothing else like this feeling we've created between us. Right now, in this moment, it's more than a feeling or connection. It's not just his powers creating it. I know I'm creating it as well.

"Dean. Can you feel this?" Sam's breathless.

"You know I can." I kiss his neck while trying to control my breathing. I press my chest to his while keeping my hand over his heart. My other hand is at the small of his back. I grind against his thigh slowly. My cock is so hard. I'm on the edge already.

His cock is against my hip. "I'm so close Dean."

I turn my head and he turns his. We kiss and that's when we both climax together. I push him against the wall and lift his legs around my waist. I slide my still hard, but now cum slick cock deep inside him. He holds on to me and feels so light in my arms. I thrust into my sweet Sammy and bury my face against his neck.

He scratches at my neck, pulling my hair. "DEAN!!" I feel him climax again and cum covers both him and me as I thrust my hips faster.

"Oh fuck!" I start cumming again and can't keep my grip. Sam puts a foot down for support while holding me and leaning against the wall. I see stars while we kiss during the final throes of my orgasm. I thrust upward a few more times while we kiss. Sam gasps into my mouth and I love it. His face is full of bliss and love.

We're both on our feet. He's still kissing my shoulder and neck while holding me. His wings surrounding us.

I kiss his neck. My voice is rough, "Will you bathe me sweetheart?"

He looks into my eyes. I expect to see his eyes glowing, but remember he fixed my eyes so that I see them as normal when they glow. He smiles, "Only if you wash me."

I lick my bottom lip. "Deal."

Sam takes really good care of me. He washes every bit of me. I must admit I enjoy his hands washing my hair. He slowly massages my shoulders and then holds me in his arms as he washes my ass crack. He kisses me and teases me relentlessly with his slick fingers against my hole.

Amazingly, my cock starts getting a bit hard from his teasing. Noticing my semi-hard cock, he uses soap to clean it and my balls. His soapy hands move over my chest and under my arms. I squirm and laugh. "That tickles." He smiles. God his dimples! He finishes washing me and rinsing me.

I smile. "Alright Sammy. Let me wash that gorgeous mane of yours." He hides his wings. He then turns into the water and I wash his eversoft hair. Once rinsed, I scratch at his beard. "I don't know what to think of this."

He rubs it. "I'm gonna shave it."

I pick up the soap and lather his hairy chest. "I like your hair. It's so soft." I kiss him. "You look more mature." My soapy hands move down and lather the nest of hair around his cock. It springs to life. He sighs and has a happy grin. I soap up his balls and watch him take pleasure from my touching him. His cock almost gets to full length.

I kiss him. "I love you."

He looks into my eyes. "I love you so much Dean." He hugs me. My arms around his waist. I move my soapy hands to his ass and start working his rim the way he worked mine. He separates he legs some and leans into me. I kiss his neck, sucking kisses and nibbling his shoulder. I get more soap and really work his hole good. He's a gasping mess. His cock is very hard when I'm done.

"I can't believe you're that hard again." I stroke his length. "You need me to help you out?"

He just bites his lip with a blushed dimpled grin. He raises eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders as if having a fast refractory system is a sin.

Okay, I'm a little freaked out by the back-to-back orgasms we've already had, but he's a nephilim. What's to say this isn't normal for him, right? I can't help but kneel and give him what he's obviously wanting. When have I ever been able to deny him?

His fingers in my hair and listening to him moan and gasp my name are something I live for. I swallow his length and watch his reaction. He leans forward and grunts, "I'm gonna! Uh.."

I pull back and take a breath. "I want you to. I want to taste you." I swallow him again and this time he thrusts into my throat one time and I feel him start to cum. I start sucking him as he cums into my mouth while I jerk his length.

His reaction is perfect, "Oh fuck me! Nughh!" His head goes back as he grabs at his own hair, mouth agape. He cums, but not as much this time. His orgasm seems to be intense as ever though. He tastes just like I remember. Fuck, I love him so much.

We finish our shower and he uses his powers to dress us. I run my fingers through his beard. "Are you keeping this?"

"You think I should?" He grins.

I kiss him. "Keep it for now, but remember that Feds don't have beards."

We kiss and I could kiss him for days.

~~~~~~~~~~

After we eat, we try to get in touch with Cas. We've had no word yet on Mom, Jack or Gabriel.

Cas appears in the library with an unconscious Jack in his arms. Sam and I jump up and rush toward them. "What happened?"

Cas kneels on the floor and holds Jack trying to revive him. "I'm not sure. Jack had multiple injuries, which I've healed, but he's not waking up."

We try helping Cas when Gabriel shows up with mom in his arms. He completely falls to the ground, her toppling along with him. Sam and I rush to their aid. Both are unconscious. Sam yells, "She's not breathing!" He tries to use his powers to bring her back, but can't. "COME ON MOM!"

Cas kneels beside Sam. "She's gone Sam. Her soul's not here."

I'm already next to Sam and looking at my mom's body. "No." I place my hand on her head as if I could magically bring her back. If only I could just wish her back to life.

Gabriel starts to come to and coughs. I watch Sam get ready to go after him. I grab Sam's arm. "No Sam." Sam glares at me with Lucifer red eyes. I grip him in a tight embrace. "He didn't do this."

Sam's breathing heavy. He's very upset. His pain radiates through me along with my own pain. We work at calming each other and soon his breathing calms down enough that I let him go.

Gabriel and Cas are kneeling over Jack. We watch as the angels use their powers to reach him. Jack's eyes are open, but are just staring blankly. Gabriel falls away completely unconscious.

Sam rushes over and takes Gabriel's place at trying to reach Jack's mind. He watches Cas and seems to copy whatever he's doing. I can't see Sam's eyes glowing, but I'm sure they are. They have their hands on Jack's chest and forehead. I guess their trying to reach him using their powers in some way I just don't understand. With all of them being celestial beings, I hope this works.

Jack's eyes start glowing orange and he uses his powers to throw Sam and Cas across the room in opposite directions. Sam crashes into a bookshelf and Cas hits a wall. Both appear to be okay. Jack jumps to his feet and then crouches into a protective stance.

I back away with my hands up showing no threat. "Hey Jack. It's us. Remember? Dean, Sam and Castiel."

He blinks and shakes his head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs. He looks around and sees my mom on the floor. He rushes over to her. "Mary?" He touches her cheek and can tell that she's dead. He looks over at me and Sam who are now standing together by the bookshelves. "Who did this?" His eyes start to glow.

Castiel walks over to his side. "Jack. It happened in hell. Remember?"

He closes his eyes like he's trying to remember.

Sam goes to Gabriel and helps him up off the floor. He's wounded. Sam gets him into a chair and looks over his wounds.

Jack starts remembering. "Jesse Turner?"

"Yes." Cas confirms.

"I remember now. We fought after he hit her, because we refused to leave without her."

"That's right."

"Why is she dead?" He gently caresses her cheek.

Cas looks away. I'm sure he's feeling pangs of guilt. "He killed her as soon as we attacked. He knew it would anger Sam and hopes Sam will take his vengeance." He looks over at Sam and me.

I look at Sam and he's looking at our mother's body so intensly. His jaw flexing and eyes not blinking. I can feel his pain and anger that's so raw and intense, I'm having a hard time breathing. I walk up to him and take his hand in mine. _Shhhhh. I'm here._

He looks at me and his anger mets like ice under a blazing sun. He takes a deep breath and so do I. He quickly wipes the rogue tear before it falls from his eye for our mom. We'll have time to mourn her later.

A female voice, "Gentlemen."

We all turn toward the war room. Standing there is Billie/Death and Rowena.

Billie/Death walks into the room and Rowena follows her. "I have a proposition for you Sam."

He lets go of my hand and crosses his arms over his chest in a smug show of defiance. He just sets his jaw and rolls his eyes. He's obviously tired of dieties fucking with him.

She turns around, "If you don't want my help with mommy over there..." She starts to walk out of the library.

I yell, "Wait! You'd bring her back?"

She stops and turns toward me and Sam. "I would. Only if Sam gets hell under control."

He barks, "I'M NOT THE KING OF HELL!"

She calmly replies, "Honey, I never said you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love your kudos and comments. They fuel my creative juices! ❤


	20. Sammy Gets Demon Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Choking and Aggressive Sex.  
> Demon!Dean x BloodAddict!Sam
> 
> Told from Sam's Point of View
> 
> A/N: Sorry took me so long to post. Trying to keep this story going at a steady pace. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others. About 3,600 words. I try to keep each chapter at 3K words. I hope you enjoy the wincest. Just warning you all that it's a little rougher and bloodier.

[Sam's POV]

 

I'm angry, but I want answers. I stand in front of the angel of death and demand them. "First off, I thought when Lucifer died, Jesse Turner's powers would die with him. Second, how long has our father been a demon? Third, I know you can bring our mother back. So before we do anything, that needs to happen."

Billie walks up to me with her arms crossed. "I'll indulge you Sam Winchester just this one time. YOU are what fuels Jesse Turner. As long as YOU live he will have his powers. Your father was brought back to life the same time your grandfather was. It happened the day you were pulled from Lucifer's cage and Crowley grabbed hold of him. He held him prisoner for a while and then turned him into a demon. He sent him to Jesse Turner's island in Australia to help raise the boy. Eventually the boy decided he'd use John to one day get to you, which he has. As far as your mother goes, her life depends on whether or not you decide to accept the offer I propose."

I am done with people thinking they can manipulate me. "What are you proposing?"

Billie uncrosses her arms and stands akimbo like I am. "Taking out Jesse Turner with my help. I usually don't get involved, but he's got to go. He was never part of the natural order. I won't destroy him myself, but I will give you with what you need to insure his demise. It's going to take some serious dark magic and believable acting on your part."

"I'm listening."

She glances toward my brother. "Are you listening Dean?"

He looks away from our dead mother on the floor toward Billie. "Huh?"

She snaps and mom's body disappears. Dean and I both protest.

She holds her hands up. "Look! I placed her body someplace safe. She died as a human in hell and so her soul is trapped there. You want to save her? Save papa Winchester? I suggest you give me your undivided attention."

I take a deep breath and cross my arms again. Dean shifts a bit where he stands, but we both give her our complete attention.

"Good. Rowena will place a temporary spell over each of you. One over Dean that will make him appear to be a demon. One over you, Sam, that will permit you to drink his blood and get the same effects you would as if you were really drinking demon blood. Because of the visual and physical aspects of the spell you will most likely begin to believe you are really falling off the wagon, so this is a serious gamble Sam. You drink blood from any real demon, you will most likely relapse. So, during this time you must ONLY drink Dean's blood."

She hands me a bronze dagger still in it's sheath. The sheath is plain bronze with a loop so a belt can be attached. No markings on the sheath. The dagger reminds me of the one I got from Ruby in that the blade has a jagged edge on one side and etchings that look similar to ancient sanskrit. The handle is simple with a round wooden grip. It flares out at the bottom. The hilt is simple. Nothing fancy.

"This is a cambion blade. Aim for his heart. Miss and he won't die. You'll only wound him and piss him off."

She looks toward Cas and Gabriel. "While you're working on gaining Jesse's confidence, so you can get close enough to kill him, those two will get John out of hell and lock him up here. I will go to hell and find Mary's soul and reunite it with her body then bring her here. _Unless_..."

Dean seems angry, " _Unless_ what?"

She senses Dean's mood. "...Unless I go ahead and return her where she _belongs_."

Dean yells, "She **belongs** HERE with her family!"

I step up to her so we're almost face-to-face. I speak very calmly, "She comes here, along with John, or it's no deal."

Billie rolls her eyes. She whispers under her breath, as if cursing, " _Winchesters_." She takes a deep breath and then speaks up, "Fine. Do we have an understanding?"

I step back from her and look at Dean, but I'm getting no response from him. I finally just make a decision. "Fine. I'll do it."

Dean grabs my arm. "Sam. You sure about this? I mean, I've got to be a demon when I'm not."

I look into his eyes. Everyone in the room can read my mind except Rowena. There's so much I want to say to reassure him. He can do this. "You remember being a demon, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Just tap into that. Replay your greatest hits, just don't come after me with a hammer." I grin.

He gives me a dirty look.

"Okay. Let's just try it. Let Rowena do the magic on us and see what happens. If we are convincing enough to Cas, then we go with it. Sound fair enough?" I raise my eyebrows and shrug.

He looks unconvinced, but caves. "Fine."

Billie looks to Rowena. "You have the spells I gave you and all the ingredients?"

"Yes." She points to a box on the war room table and looks very bored.

Still talking to Rowena, "Give them time to adjust. Once they're ready call me." She hands something to Rowena. "Don't take too long. They know Mary's dead and are looking for her. I've returned her body to hell, but it's hidden. I'll know if she's found."

She walks over to Gabriel and hands him a glowing blue vial. "Your archangel grace. Asmodeus had it stashed in hell. This should help you recover."

His eyes almost tear up as he takes it from her and holds it in his hand like it's the most precious gift anyone's ever given him. "Thank you."

She grins and nods.

Gabriel vanishes with his grace to ingest it in private somewhere. Doing so will cause a lot of power to emanate from him and he can't really do that here. It looked like the vial was quite full.

Rowena is already working on the spells.

Billie vanishes with a promise to return soon.

I turn to Cas and he looks at me. I send him a mental message. _Keep an eye on her. Dean and I will be right back. Okay?_ He nods in understanding. _I'll be right here then._

I wrap my arms around Dean and flash us to the Grand Canyon. It's a very scenic spot we visited once before, but we're standing on a spot people can't access unless they have wings. I remember wishing I could fly to this spot and look down. Now I am.

Dean won't let go of me. I grin, "I know you're not afraid of heights."

He laughs, "Just afraid of falling."

I flash us to a place with more stable footing. We both take a seat on a huge boulder overlooking the beautiful canyon and setting sun.

Dean holds my hand. "I'm scared Sam. Other demons will know I'm not a demon."

I squeeze his hand. "She's doing black magic on us. I don't like it either. I haven't tasted blood in years. If your blood tastes of sulfur, I'm so afraid I might drain you Dean."

His arms go around me. He kisses me slowly. "Don't worry Sammy, I won't let you. We'll make a quick show of it, you go stab the kid and we're home with the folks in no time. Right?" His fingers caress my hair and face. The cool breeze of the canyon air feels amazing.

"I love you so much. I can't lose you. Not again." I bend down and kiss him.

After a minute he looks into my eyes. His green eyes full of desire. "You won't lose me sweetheart. We can do this. You can do this. I'm so proud of you." His fingers caress my face. "You amaze me time and again. Just keep on fighting like we always do. We'll get mom and dad back. You'll see."

He kisses me with all his heart. Our tongues move over one another while our lips mould together perfectly. His fingers never stop touching my face. Soon his arms hold me and I'm home. Dean is my home.

After a few minutes we decide we should get back.

Dean stops me from flashing us back. "You need to know I've been having memories from my recent trip down under."

His eyes show a lot of pain. My hand moves over his neck.

I have an idea. "Close your eyes and think about being there."

He protests at first, but then trusts me and does as I ask.

I place my lips to his forehead and close my eyes. I wrap my arms around him and then my wings. I can see his thoughts as if they're my own:

 

He was being forced to torture souls again. This time he dropped the knife and told the demons, "Go to heaven." Clever. The demons didn't think so. They... Oh god! They brutally beat and tear him apart! He's suddenly made whole, given the knife and told again to torture souls. Dean drops the knife and refuses with tears streaming down his face. He's wailing as they attack him again.

 

I use my powers to calm him as I feel him getting upset at the memories. I gently pull away from reading his mind and look into his tear filled eyes. Tears are in my eyes as well. "I'm proud of you. You amaze me."

I kiss him softly. "I'm calling it off. We'll find another way."

He holds my face. "No. We can do this. We need to get our parents back."

"But at what cost?" I hold him so tight.

"Please trust me. Trust what we have together. We can do this Sammy." My head is on his shoulder. His head is on mine.

He moves his hand over my back in a calming motion. This reminds me of when I was little and he would calm me when I would get upset over the most trivial of things back then. He's always been there for me. He's my hero.

"Okay Dean. Let's do this." We stand up and his face is pure love. "I love you Dean."

"I love you Sammy." He hugs me and kisses my neck as I flash us back to the bunker.

 

Rowena looks angry. "Took you long enough!"

Dean and I both roll our eyes.

"I got the spells ready. Let's turn Dean into a demon first." She waves him toward her in the war room. He takes a seat and she has him remove his shirt. She write sigils on his body using ink infused with sulfur and a paint brush. She then paints some of the concoction on his eyelids and lips. She places a bowl of ingredients in his hands over his lap and says some words. She lights the bowl on fire causing a flash. A giant grey cloud encompasses Dean and quickly goes inside his mouth. Once the cloud is gone we can see the markings on his body are all gone too. He opens his eyes and they are black. He blinks and they are normal again.

Rowena leans against the table as if exhausted. She looks at Dean. "How do you feel?"

He snickers. "Like a demon."

I shake my head. "Seriously?"

Dean stands up and stretches some. Puts his shirt back on and then walks up to me. He kisses me good and proper while grabbing my crotch.

I moan at his touch. "You really are a demon."

He nips at my bottom lip. "Your turn."

_Fuck!_

_You wish._

_Jerk._

_Bitch!_

I go sit down where Dean once was. My cock not fitting as comfortably in my jeans as earlier. Dean keeps licking his lips while eyeing me. Bastard.

"Take off your shirt." Rowena looks from me to Dean and crosses her arms. "Alright already! You two better cool it right now! I refuse to work under these conditions!"

Dean walks up to Rowena and pulls her into his arms. "What's wrong pretty lady? Jealous?" He kisses her and it looks soft and sweet. No tongue or extra anything.

She slaps him. She's livid! "Oooff!! You men are all alike! Thinking with your willies instead of your brains! One more display like that and I'm out of here. I mean it."

Dean laughs and holds his hands up in surrender as he takes a seat to watch what happens with my spell. "Sorry. My bad."

 _You're such a dick._ I'm giving him my bitch face.

 _Eat me._ He flips me off.

_You wish._

He nods.

Rowena writes sigils on me like she did with Dean only they burn as she finishes each one. "Are they suppose to burn like this?"

Dean shakes his head. "Mine didn't burn."

"I don't know. I'm only completing the spell as it was given to me." Bitch face. She's still mad.

Once done with that, she places some on my lips. She places the bowl of ingredients in my hands and recites her spell before igniting the bowl of ingredients.

There isn't any smoke, but all the markings she put on me fade slowly, magically being absorbed into my flesh.

She takes the bowl. "You can drink blood of your blood and be okay. Even if it's demon blood. If you drink any other demon blood that's not kin to you, you will most likely relapse."

I have to ask, "So technically, I could drink John's blood?"

Dean laughs really loud. "Dumb ass! John isn't your blood. Remember? Your daddy's an angel."

I get up and grab hold of Dean by his shirt and slam him against the wall. "You really are a prick as a demon."

"Fuck you." He licks his bottom lip.

I pull my cambion blade and hold it to his throat.

He grins. "Do it. I want you to." He actually grabs my crotch again.

The memory of what demon blood tasted like is forefront in my mind. My senses are going crazy, telling me he's a demon. I not only want his blood, I need it. I just nick his skin and the scent of it sets me off. My mouth covers the small wound and I taste the copper mixed with a hint of sulfur. Ohhhhh, it's like an old friend. How I've missed you! I want more! I keep sucking, but there isn't any more coming out. I bite his neck. Suddenly Dean throws me across the room.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Dean will have demon powers as well? He will heal like a demon and have the strength of a demon." Rowena continues cleaning up her spell ingredients. Placing everything neatly back in the box. "The spell lasts for no more than 3 days. So take 24 hours or less to practice, but Billie said you should be ready to go to hell as soon as possible." She looks at me on the floor. "Is it okay if I take the room I was in before? I really need a wee nap."

I get up off the floor. "Uh, sure. Thanks for your help."

She waves a hand at me as she goes to her room leaving the box on the table.

Dean jumps me and pushes me against the table almost knocking the box off of it. He nips my earlobe and thrusts against me. "I want you so badly. It's like a fire in my veins."

Cas clears his throat. "Uh. I'm going to..."

Dean is abrupt. "Get lost Cas!"

"DEAN!" Unbelievable.

Cas vanishes.

"You're an asshole." I push him away.

He grabs a chair and throws it. "I don't like this Sammy! It's like my thoughts aren't my own! This isn't me!" He's losing it. I can tell he's not faking it.

I go to him and he tries pushing me away at first. Finally he lets me in.

We vanish to our spot in the shooting gallery. I use my powers to call forth some lit candles instead of the overhead light.

Dean's lost to his own thoughts as I hold him close. My fingers in his hair. "Dean?"

He pulls back from my chest and looks into my eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You're perfect. A true demon. I'm the one not acting like a king of hell hooked on demon blood." I kiss his neck where I cut him earlier. No mark left from the blade or my teeth where I bit him.

"Let's see if I can help." He takes the cambion blade out of its sheath. "Take off our clothes."

I snap and we're naked. I snap again and the room changes into a luxurious bedroom. There's a king size sleigh bed with a dark blue comforter and black bedsheets. The room is lit by candles and smells like roses. There's soft music playing. Robes laid out on a sofa next to the bed. Wall art. The room is a replica of a five star hotel room I stayed in that I truly enjoyed. I just added my own colors.

"What the hell is this?" Dean looks around.

"You like it?" I smile.

"You could have changed this room at any time before. Why now?" Dean looks angry.

"Why are you so angry? I thought you'd like it. I never thought of using my powers like this before. You know what? I can change it back and you can fuck me in the shooting gallery. Excuse me for wanting a change of scenery." I raise my hand to snap when Dean stops me.

He looks around the room and then into my eyes. "It's a gorgeous room." His eyes go black. "Shame we're going to fuck it up."

He cuts his forearm and my nostrils flare. He backs up onto the bed. His cock is hard, and now so is mine. I follow him onto the bed. My mouth clamps down over his arm and drinks the blood dripping from it.

His fingers move through my hair and I moan. I thrust against the comforter for friction against my aching cock. His blood tastes so much better than any I ever remember tasting. His arm dries up.

He pushes me onto my back and lifts my legs. I hold them up behind my knees. He eats my ass like never before. "Oh fuck! Yes!" He really gets into it. His tongue gets sloppy wet and deep on me.

He quickly moves into position and starts fucking me. "YES! GOD DEAN! YES!" His hips slap hard against my ass and inch me up the bed. He pauses to slash his thumb. Blood drips over my cock and chest before he gets his thumb into my mouth. "That's it Sammy. Suck on that."

He fucks me hard while I drink on him. Holding his hand with both of mine. I moan deeply. My eyes still on his black ones. _I can't wait till you cum inside me Dean!_

He smiles, "Not yet." He pulls out and takes away his healed-over wet thumb.

He puts his own thumb in his mouth for a taste. "You taste delicious." He kisses me.

I devour his kiss biting his lip. Blood covers his lips and mine. "Mmmm." I pant, "You taste delicious."

He licks the blood off my chest and then takes my hard cock, with his blood dripped on it, into his mouth. I almost cum at the sight of him doing it. He only sucks the blood off then sits up. "Get on your knees and face the headboard."

I do as he says. He enters me from behind and we both moan at how good it feels.

I grip the headboard hard as he pounds me from behind. He has a firm hold of my hips while thrusting into me. I arch my back so he can get deeper still. "That's it Dean! Give it to me!"

His hands go around my neck and he chokes me. His hips still going as he continues blocking my air supply. I grip his wrists tightly, but he's not letting go. He lets go a little and I get a breath with a wheezing gasp, "Deeaan."

He keeps hitting my prostate and I'm about to cum. He cuts his wrist and fills my mouth with his blood. Blood goes all over me and the bed. Right as I'm about to cum, Dean chokes me again with both of his hands. Between the euphoria of the blood, the best orgasm ever and the lack of oxygen - I pass out.

~~~~~

 

I wake up laying across the foot of the bed with Dean's body encasing me like a cocoon. I'm facing the headboard and it's fucked up! Cum, blood and scratches all over it. _A bite mark on the headboard? I don't remember biting the headboard. Maybe I did._

Dean chuckles. "Of all the things wrong with that headboard, you're worried about the bite mark?"

I turn and face my lover with a smile. "You're awake."

"I was going to say that." He pecks my lips. "Are you okay? I know I got rough." He leaves a prolonged kiss on my forehead.

"I liked it..." I bury my face into his neck. "Maybe a little too much." My hand caresses his ass cheek. He wraps his leg around my hip pulling me into him closer.

He whispers into my ear, "We got the drinking blood part down. Just need you to be more aggressive."

"I think I can do that." I kiss his jaw.

"Show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love your kudos and comments! Next chapter Sam & Dean go to hell. Will Sam be able to resist demon blood and kill Jesse? Will Gabriel and Cas get John out and locked up in the bunker? Billie should get Mary out with no problem. Right?


	21. Sammy Gets The Cambion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure where this will end. I have more than half of the next chapter written. It's better than this one. I must admit. So, please bear with this episode. It will get better. Then again, some of you may love it. Especially the surprise ending. I didn't see it coming and those surprises are the best.  
> ****Season 13 Spoiler Alert****  
> How about that S13 Finale though?! Wow! At least my Gabriel lives! I also prefer how Lucifer bit it in my story too. I'd take nephilim Sam over what happened to Dean. Yowza! He shoulda stabbed himself with the archangel blade. Billie would have brought him back. He saved the world.

[Dean's POV]

 

  
"Get us dressed Sam."

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam looks at me with a glare that I haven't seen in years.

I'm already out of the bed and standing beside his naked form as he lays on his stomach.

I swat his ass leaving my hand print on his firm butt cheek. "I said, get us dressed."

Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground face down. He's holding my arm up the middle of my back in a painful hold as he sits on my hips making it almost impossible for me to move. He practically growls, "You don't tell me what to do. Not any more."

I groan a bit at the pain. "That's it! Don't stop!"

He grabs my hair and holds my head to the floor. "Shut up!" His lips get right up against my ear. He speaks with a shakey voice, "Whatever this spell is... it wants me to break you. It doesn't just wants your blood Dean. It wants to see you cry out in agony. The more, the better."

He lifts his lower body off of me and then lowers himself, settling his erect cock between my ass cheeks. My arm still painfully bent behind me. He twists my arm and I cry out in pain, "AAAAHHHH!! Saaam! Fuck!!"

He suddenly jumps up letting me go. He snaps his fingers and we're dressed.

He glares at me. "Get up!"

I move my shoulder and arm. It hurts, but not too bad.

"I SAID GET UP!!" Sam looks angry. Good.

I start getting up. "Sorry I'm not moving fast enough for you princess."

As soon as I'm upright, he backhands me and I go flying. I hit something concrete and almost black out.

The room is no long the illusion of the luxurious hotel Sammy had us in. It's back to the shooting gallery that it really is, and I hit a retaining wall. I taste blood on my lips.

Sam's eyes are Lucifer red. "When I tell you to do something, you do it! Got it!"

He grips my bad arm and it hurts. I wince as he licks the blood from my lips. "Yes sir."

Sam's eyes are suddenly normal and looking right at me. He lets go of me and backs away just as suddenly. His voice is quiet, "Was that aggressive enough for you?"

I go to him and stand next to him. "That was perfect for what we'll have to do. I hate this for you."

He quickly holds onto me for dear life. "I'm afraid that I might lose the last part of me that's decent and good. What if I do this and something goes wrong? What if this becomes who I am from now on? Dean, I'd rather not exist than know I hurt people the way I just did you. And Dean, that was nothing! I'm capable of so much worse. I've done worse!"

"I know sweetheart. I've been there too. This is temporary. Remember that. Also remember that you're only doing these things to me and I'm a demon. I can take it. My arm stopped hurting almost right away when you let me go." I tilt his face to look at me. "We'll be just fine." I kiss him and end up kissing longer than anticipated.

He snaps and my clothing is fixed where it had been torn. He then takes my hand and leads me toward the exit. "Let's get some good sleep in your bed before we convince Cas we can do this."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
The next morning we get up early and go through our daily ritual of shower, coffee and food.

As soon as Cas appears, I immediately jump up and embrace him. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I was a complete jerk."

He flinched at first. I'm sure he wasn't sure what to expect from me. He relaxed and then patted my back. "Apology accepted."

We back away from each other and Sam approaches. "Sam and I are ready, we think."

Cas sighs. "I don't like this plan. Jesse wants Sam as his lover and to be Sam's second in command. So you're going to have to completely submit to Sam like a lower level demon or he will just kill you. Again. Then I will have to go get you from hell. Again."

Sam places a hand on Cas's shoulder. "You won't Cas. This will work.

Sam turns to me and lifts his eyebrow. I nod slightly and lower my eyes to the ground.

Sam uses his powers and throws me into a wall.

Cas stands back and does nothing. Just observes.

I fall from the wall and hit my knees hard.

Sam approaches. "Stay there! Don't move!"

I obey. He pulls Ruby's demon blade. If I were a real demon, I'd be afraid. In hell, I need to be afraid. I cower in fear. "Don't."

He grabs my shirt collar and lifts me up. I tremble in fear. "Please don't."

He cuts my cheek and licks the blood. His eyes turn Lucifer red as his nostrils flare smelling my blood. "You're just my blood bank bitch. RIGHT?!"

My hands are holding his wrists. "Yes sir. Please. Don't hurt me." I'm trembling.

Sam places his hand around my throat choking me. Eyes glowing bright red. "Don't tell me what to do!" He's about to slash my neck and feed.

Cas yells, "OKAY ENOUGH!! I'M CONVINCED!!!"

Sam hesitates only a second before remembering where he is. We aren't in hell. This isn't real. His eyes go normal and he wraps me in his arms. We both crumple onto the floor together onto our knees in each other's arms, completely wasted of energy. "I'm so sorry Dean."

I'm coughing and gasping for breath. I hold him so tight and comfort him as best as I can. "It's okay Sammy. I got you. You did good."

He starts crying because it takes almost all he has to be this monster he hates. God I hate this for him. "Let it out. I got you."

He sniffs after a minute or two. "I can do this Dean. Don't think I'm going to break down like this..."

"Shhhh. I know. The breakdown will come when Jesse is dead. Okay? We can do this." I kiss his lips softly and wipe away his tears.

He shows me the knife he was holding. It's the cambion blade. "I have this idea of using my powers to cloak the cambion blade and make everyone that sees it believe it's Ruby's demon blade. Demons will fear me holding it and it will put on a better show in front of Jesse. Plus I'll really already have the cambion blade in hand ready to kill Jesse."

Cas and I both say, "Brilliant." at the same time.

I kiss Sammy once more. "You okay now?"

He grins. "Better question is are you okay?"

I stand up and straighten my clothes. I smile, "Piece of pie. I'm a demon Sammy." My eyes go black. "I'm into all that kinky shit."

Sam actually laughs and it's music to my ears. I help him up. "How's that addiction of yours?"

He looks away from me. "I'm hurting and I hate it. I'm also scared. What if I get down there and grab the first demon I see?"

I make him look at me. "You won't because you're gonna fill up on me before we go."

Cas interjects, "You should hurry. Who knows how much time is left before they find Mary's body."

Sam flashes us to my room. We sit on the side of my bed. I turn to face him. I pull my pocket knife and hand it to him. "Cut me. Knick an artery. You'll know when to stop."

He takes the knife. "Will I Dean?"

I hold his face in my hands. "I trust you Sammy." I kiss him and pour my heart into this kiss. I know he feels it. As soon as our kiss stops he cuts my neck deep. I feel the warm gush of blood leaving me as his mouth covers the wound and drinks down my blood. My fingers comb through the back of his eversoft hair as he grips my shoulders tighter and tighter. "That's it Sammy. Make yourself strong."

He moans as he finally places his hand over my neck wound and heals it. His voice is deep and seductive to me. "You okay?"

I feel weak, but don't want to admit it. "I'm good." My head falls against his shoulder.

"Bullshit. I took too much." He lifts me up into his arms and lays me in bed.

"Sammy, we can't just lay here. We gotta..."

"You're too weak right now. One hour won't hurt. Rest. I'll set my alarm." I watch him set the alarm on his phone for one hour. He gets into bed with me and holds me against his chest. I'm already asleep as soon as my head touches his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The alarm wakes us. I look at the clock on my nightstand. It's 3pm. I sit up, "What the hell Sam!"

He sits up, "You needed sleep. I can't do the things I have to do to you if you're already drained."

He's right. I sigh. "Okay. Fine."

He kisses me and I kiss back. He strokes my whiskered cheek. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too." I hold his hand on my face and kiss his palm. "You have to promise me something though."

"Sure."

"When all of this is done, shave your beard. I like your face better when it's smooth." I nuzzle his neck.

"Hey, I like my beard." He huffs in protest.

"You might look a bit more gruff and masculine, but the beard isn't you. I miss the real us. As soon as this is over, I want US back." I sit up and look into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Blues mixed with golden sunlight.

"You okay?" He's looking into my eyes and I know he's thinking about the same things I am. All the what ifs.

I swallow hard and lick my lips. "I'm ready. You?"

He runs his fingers through his long hair. "Yeah."

"Oh, just remember that I came back from hell a demon. Cas pulled me out, but it was too late. Okay?" I kiss him once more and he embraces me.

Our kiss still lingers on my lips. It will stay with me and keep me sane. His love for me is something I'll never doubt nor take for granted.

"Listen to me. Anything I say to Jesse will be a ruse to get closer to him. Just know that."

"I know. It's okay sweetheart. You do whatever you have to do. Even if it means stabbing me. Billie will bring me back because she needs Jesse gone. You do whatever it takes." I stand up and pull him up into a hug.

We go into the library and find Rowena tinkering with spells. "Hey, you're not doing anything you shouldn't, are you?"

She sighs heavily. "No! Just simple magic that keeps this over 300 year old body from falling to pieces. Nothing to worry your wee heads over."

I doubt she's doing anything simple or being truthful. "Yeah. Well, can you call Billie? We're heading to hell." I look over the books she has and ingredients. Sam is looking too. "Have you heard from Gabriel and Jack?"

"No. Everything's been silent except for you two." She rolls her eyes.

"Just... don't." I give her the same look she's giving me.

She picks up a bowl and throws some ingredients together. A few minutes later she's cast a spell to summon Billie/Death.

Billie appears and looks us over. "You ready?"

We both nod that we are.

She opens her palm and blows something in Sam's face. He blinks and staggers, but recovers quickly.

We both yell, "What the hell?!"

"It will help you kill demons the way you killed them while on demon blood. It's temporary. You can't kill high level demons this way, however. You'll need to use your nephilim powers for that. It's a way you can put fear in the demons. They remember HOW you killed demons back then. Remind them again."

Sam asks, "How are Jack and Gabriel doing?"

"They've been waiting for John to be separated from Jesse. It hasn't happened yet. They will be there if John is there. They'll grab him when you go for the kill. Not a second sooner. If you're ready to go, I'll go get Mary. She'll be here resting when you return."

Sam grips my arm. "You ready?"

My eyes go black, "Drag me to hell Sammy."

"That's so not funny." He looks freaked out.

I change my eyes back. "Bad memories?"

He shrugs.

"Well, enjoy your bit of payback." I pat his back. He flashes us to the church steps where the hell's gate is.

~~~~~

 

We stroll into the church like we own the place. In the back of the church is a door with sigils on it. Sam uses his powers and the door glows. It unlocks and opens. We walk right in and down the corridor.

Demons attempt to attack us and Sam raises his hand and uses his powers to kill the demons like he did when he was high on demon blood. It looks easy for him. It even looks like he's getting high off the kills he makes.

I want to tell him to take it easy, but I can't. I can't risk exposing us.

We make it to the throne room. It's empty except for a few demons. Sam asks loudly, "WHERE'S JESSE TURNER?"

Dad walks in from the shadows. He looks at me. "Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in. I thought you were dead."

I flash my eyes to black. "Boo!"

Sam pushes me down and I get on my knees. "Silence."

I look to the ground and say nothing.

"Oh shit! Is Dean your bitch now?!" Dad looks amazed.

Sam asks again, "Where is Jesse Turner?" Sam looks incredible. His eyes are glowing red like Lucifer's. His hair is a little bit longer than he usually wears it. He has almost a full beard and mustache. He looks very intimidating, being 6'4" and roaring when he does with his deep voice. I'm glad I'm on his side.

A man comes from the shadows. "So. You've finally come to take your rightful place?" It's Jesse.

Sam looks Jesse in the eyes, "I'm the new king of hell. You got a problem with it?"

"No. I want you to have the throne. I just need to believe you're done being a Man of Letters and are ready to be the king of hell."

Sam approaches Jesse. "What do you suggest we do?"

Sam starts pacing.

He stops, "I know! Let's burn the bunker down." He shrugs. "Thing is, there's many more like it."

He goes back toward Jesse, "Or how about WE STOP LOOKING AT MY PAST AND START LOOK TO THE FUTURE!! Hell needs more souls! Needs more demon deals and crossroad demons. Are you doing anything about this?"

Jesse is suddenly confused because Sam has gone alpha on him. "Ahhh. I'm not sure..." He scratches his head.

Sam looks incredulous, "Not sure WHAT? Not sure about what these WORTHLESS DEMONS are doing? Or not sure about WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!"

Sam gets into Jesse's face. His eyes still glowing red. He's putting pressure on Jesse. Now's the moment! Do it Sammy!

Jesse leans in and kisses Sam. Sam kisses back. While kissing. Sam stabs Jesse right through the heart with one quick stroke of the cambion blade. Jesse has a look of surprise and terror.

He doesn't die like a demon or angel. Sam lays him on the ground and cradles his head. He's choking on his own blood. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everythi...." He just dies like a normal human.

I have to say it. "Are we sure this is Jesse?"

Billie is suddenly standing next to us. "Yes. Jesse is dead. Gabriel and Jack took John to the bunker." She snaps and Jesse's body with the cambion blade disappears.

She looks at Sam. "Appoint a new leader."

Sam stands up and says quite honestly, "I'd appoint Rowena if she wanted it."

Billie snaps and Rowena appears. "Bloody hell! Don't any of you have the common decency to ask first before sending me from one place to the next?!" She straightens out her dress.

Billie asks, "How would you feel about running hell?"

She grins then frowns, "Wait. I'm not a demon. How is a witch suppose to be the queen of hell?"

Sam smiles, "I'm not a demon and they wanted me to be king. I'm a freaking nephilim! I think a witch of your talent could take on any demon. You took on Lucifer and lived. Right?"

She smiles very proud of herself. "Okay. I'll do it on a temporary basis. Maybe I'll find a decent replacement."

I shake my head. "I bet you're going to enjoy it. They'll pamper you and treat you like royalty. Mother to Crowley! They'll worship you. You'll enjoy getting them to make quotas and doling out punishments. You watched Crowley work, so you know how things are run around here."

"Aye." She's actually crying. "All the memories of my wee sausage. This might be a good thing." She pulls out a handkerchief from her sleeve and blots her nose.

Several demons have gathered round to see what's going on.

Sam faces them and speaks in a loud voice, "Who among you is the highest ranking demon?!"

A man comes forward. "I am. My name is Ian, sir."

"Ian, this is Rowena. She is the mother of Crowley. You remember him?"

He smiles, "Yes sir. Many of us miss him dearly. Things haven't been the same without him."

"I'm leaving Rowena in charge as queen of hell. You all should follow her as you would Crowley. She will return things to the way they were when he ruled."

"Yes sir." Ian seems eager to serve. He stands beside her as she sits on Crowley's old throne.

Sam faces everyone gathered. "Rowena is your new queen. I find out about anyone bring harm to her or plotting against her and I will not only return with a vengeance, I will shut all of hell's gates DOWN! I have the power to do it! So don't let any harm come to your new queen."

They all say, "All hail Rowena!"

She's sniffles. "I don't know what to say."

Sam hugs her. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Tell me what you think. I love your kudos and comments. They give me inspiration and fuel my muse. Thank you for reading this epic tale. ❤


	22. Sammy Gets More Blood

[Dean's POV]

 

  
"Sam, where are we?" I look around while Sam paces like a caged wild animal.

"I can't go back there like this. I have this anger in me and my veins are on fire! I want to just get all this out of me, but I don't know how!"

"Wait! Is this Bobby's old junk yard?"

Sam picks up a piece of metal and chunks it at a car door leaving a sizable dent.

I pop the trunk on an old car and find a tire iron. I give it to him. "Have at it slugger."

And he does. He destroys a rusted out, late 80's Olds Cutlass. When he's done, it looks like it's been through a shredder. He used his powers to crush parts of the car without physically touching it. When he gets done with it, the tire iron is BENT over and useless! For that matter, so is he.

He's on his knees slumped forward with his hands out in front of him. They're bloodied up from the force he was using.

I crouch down beside him. I don't touch him. "Sweetheart. Will you let me take care of you now?"

He breaks down and I catch him. I sit on the gravel covered ground and hold my little brother in my arms while he finally lets his emotions play out.

I take my flannel shirt off and tear it making bandages for his hands. After bandaging up his hands, I just hold him stroking his damp hair under the South Dakota star filled sky.

Memories of this place and all the nights we've had here flood my mind. Dad's death. Sam's death and my demon deal. The look on Bobby's face when he found out I only had one year. I'll never forget that. When I came back from the grave, this was the first place I came to. Bobby was our touchstone. I'm not sure how Sam and I have managed this far without him.

I bend down and kiss Sam's head. He's going through the same shit he went through in that damned salted iron panic room Bobby built. Blood cravings. I smooth Sam's hair back. "I'll help you through this Sammy. I promise. You need to take us home. They're going to worry."

"Promise you'll keep me away from him."

Dad.

"Sammy, I promise. I'm going to get him cured so he's no longer a demon. Problem solved."

Sam looks at me. "Maybe he's just possessed?"

"Oh God! Demons ride meat suits hard." My stomach turns.

Sam stands up. "Maybe one of the angels can heal dad if that's the case."

"Or Jack." I stand up and Sam wraps his arms around me.

~~~~~

Sam flashes us to my bedroom in the bunker. I lay him down on my bed. "You just rest here. Let me get one of the angels or Jack to fix you up real quick."

He pulls me in for a kiss. It's perfect. "I'll be right back."

I walk down the hall to the library and spot Jack. "Hey. Can I get you to help me with something?"

He smiles. "Sure."

I lead him back to my room. Of course Sam's gone. "Jack, flash us to the dungeon where John is. Quick!"

~~~~~

Jack does and sure enough, Sam's standing over dad.

"SAMMY! NO!" I run up to him and get tossed to the ground by his powers.

"Just a little. That's all." Sam is about to cut dad's arm.

Dad's all for it too. "Go ahead Sammy. Take all you need."

Jack uses his powers and lifts Sam away from dad. Sam's not strong enough to fight Jack's powers, but Jack can't hold him forever.

Cas walks in.

Good. Time to get this demon out of pops. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus" dad starts squirming. "omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo."

"Okay stop! I'll leave! Just don't send me back!!" The demon in dad pleads with me.

"Draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus audi nos." The demon is exorcised and dad's body goes limp.

"CAS! Quick! Is he still alive?" We rush to dad's aid.

Jack releases Sam who falls to the floor exhausted from fighting Jack's powers. Jack is also out of breath.

Cas heals dad's body and we all sigh a breath of relief when we see him open his eyes. "Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah dad. It's me." I unlock his shackles and free him from his confinement. He jumps up and hugs me tightly.

He sees Sam on the floor. "Sammy?"

I bend down and help Sam up off the floor.

Dad gives Sam a real heartfelt embrace. Sam hugs him back. "I missed you dad."

"Missed you too." Dad looks at me and back at Sam. "Missed you both."

Sam asks, "How much do you remember?"

"Well, I was being held captive by this guy in a dark business suit with a British accent. It's like I went from being in heaven to being in hell. After that everything is just bits and pieces. Nothing makes sense." He scratches his head.

Mom's standing in the doorway. "John?"

"Mary?" He runs to her.

They meet and kiss. Suddenly we need to be someplace else. Mom can fill things in for dad. We'll catch up later.

Mom grabs my arm as Sam and I walk past. "You two okay?"

"We're fine. Dad had a demon in him this whole time. He's going to need to see his old journal and hear our story again."

She grins. "Okay. I can help with that."

I ask my mother, "Are you doing okay?" I peck her cheek.

She smiles. "Never better. We're all here and alive."

I hug her. She hugs me, then Sam.

I grab Cas as Sam and I head for my room.

The three of us go to my room and lock the door. We both need serious sleep. He's still needing demon blood and sleep will help.

"Cas, we need your help. First, can you heal his hands. He went crazy in a junk yard venting anger on an old Cutlass."

Cas's eyebrows go up. "Sam, why would you vent your anger on a cutlass. Of course your hands would be cut to shreds on such a weapon. I hope it wasn't rusty. Those weapons aren't typically used in modern warfare."

Cas sits next to Sam on the bed. Sam smiles at Cas. "I was venting my anger on an old car called an Oldsmobile Cutlass."

Cas grins, "I see."

Sam continues, "And yes, it was very rusty." He chuckles.

Cas asks sincerely, "How are you Sam?"

Sam sighs, "I've been better." He holds out his crudely bandaged hands. Cas holds them in his own and they're healed. Sam removes the bandages and flexes his healed fingers. "Thanks."

Cas asks. "Are you two hungry? I can get you some food."

Sam protests, but I insists he eats. So, Cas leaves to get us burgers and fries.

"Don't be angry with me for helping you."

He curls up on the bed turning away from me. "I'm not mad at you. I need a shower."

"Me too." I pat his leg. "Let's go before he returns."

It's a quick shower. When we return, Cas is in my room with our food. We eat quickly not realizing just how hungry we really are.

After we eat, we get settled for sleep.

"Okay Cas. I have a favor to ask. Since you don't sleep, this is the one time I really need you to watch over us while we sleep. If Sam takes off, follow him. Please. Then call me once you know where he went." (Sam interjects by saying. "I'm right here." We both ignore Sam and I go right on explaining things.) "This demon blood addiction has hold of him. It's a pseudo addiction because when the spell wears off, so will his addiction. Thing is that won't happen for another 24 hours or so."

Cas nods in understanding, "No problem. You won't even know I'm here."

"Thanks Cas. I owe you."

Sam gets under the covers and turns his back to me. That's fine. He can be mad at me all he wants. I refuse to let him get hooked on that shit again.

We go to sleep and I wake up several hours later to both Sam and Cas missing. I grab my phone. Just as I'm about to call Cas, they both show up. I'm looking at them both for answers.

Cas says, "He had to urinate."

I sigh.

Sam is so done. "Look, there's no demon blood left in the bunker. I don't need a watch-angel. I went after dad because I could smell his blood all the way in here!" Sam flops back on the bed frustrated.

This gets me to thinking. "Can you smell my blood?"

He won't answer.

"Sam. Answer me."

He sits up. "Yes. I smell it, but it's different. It tastes different than I remember too. Not by much. Your blood has less sulfur and it's missing something."

Cas interjects, "Fear. Dean's blood tastes different because he has no fear. When you add fear, it's chemistry changes."

Sam licks his bottom lip and won't look at me. He starts to nibble at the nail of his index finger. "Maybe that's it. I don't know."

"Is that the real reason why you got so aggressive with me? You wanted to taste that in my blood? Cut a little deeper into my neck than was necessary. Choked me until I passed out."

"You didn't pass out."

I get up and leave the room. My anger is rising and if it causes my blood to do the same thing fear does, we don't need him going after my blood.

He suddenly appears in front of me as I'm walking toward the kitchen. "Please. Don't go anywhere. I can't do this without you. I need you." Puppy dog eyes.

His head falls against my shoulder and I hold him in my arms. Cas is beside us. He sees we're okay, so he vanishes giving us privacy.

"Sam. If I'm causing you pain..."

He kisses me. It's a desperate kiss. He's begging me to stay.

"Shhh. Calm down."

He's breathing so fast. His heart is racing like crazy. He's sweating bullets.

I whisper, "Okay sweetheart. Let's go to our place and I'll give you what you need."

~~~~~

Instantly we're in the shooting gallery. Sam turns the room into the same hotel room as the other night. Our clothing vanishes and he won't stop peppering me with kisses. He's licking me here and there. I moan, "Sam."

He pushes me onto the bed. His hands move over my chest and lift up my legs. "What are you doing Sam?"

He pushes my hips up and exposes my ass. Next thing I know, he's eating me out. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before! His beard and mustache against my crack and hole as he licks and sucks at the tender flesh of my most private areas. "Oh my God Sam!" I pull at his hair as he keeps giving me so much pleasure I can hardly breathe. After a while, when he has me practically cumming on myself, he moves up my body and sucks at my right nipple, then kisses my neck. His breath hot on my throat. "I want to be inside you." I feel his cock already pressing against my hole, slick with his pre-cum.

My mouth is so dry. All I can do is breathe out, "Sam." He can see it in my eyes how badly I need this.

As he pushes into me, my hand fists the hair at the nape of his neck. His forehead stays against my throat as he gasps my name. He's all the way inside me when he looks into my eyes. I see tears. I kiss his forehead.

"Even now. I still want it Dean." I hold him tight to hide my watering eyes. "It's okay Sammy. We'll get through this. I love you so much."

He starts moving his hips and we both gasp. "Ohhh. That's it." He feels so good inside me. "Make love to me Sammy."

He kisses my neck and scrapes his teeth over my collarbone. He sits up and positions his hips better against mine. My legs out to the side as he thrusts with more intensity. His hand moves over my chest and my heart feels like it might jump right out.

My hands touch his arms, chest and face. He's so beautiful. Even in his pain and pleasure he's a work of art.

I have no clue where I get these foolish notions, but here I go again.

What makes me say what I'm about to say, I don't know. His need? My need to stop his pain? Foolish love? He keeps touching my neck as his tears keep escaping while we make love.

I force him to look at me. "It's okay. I won't stop you."

He pulls me up into his arms and has my legs around his waist as he sits on his knees. He's still inside me. His arms around my body and my arms around his shoulders. I ride him like this for a while. I arch my back and he licks at my nipples and chest. It sends chills over my body. My cock hardens even more, if that's possible. He strokes me and I move my hips while he strokes me. My arm is behind me holding my upper body up off the bed.

I pull myself up and feel cold metal against my neck. I freeze. Our eyes meet. He's breathing so fast. "You said..."

I push the knife from my neck and place it against my wrist. "Here."

He cuts and places my wrist to his lips, tossing the knife to the floor. I hold my wrist to his mouth while he grabs hold of me and rolls us to his back. His eyes start glowing red. He has no idea they've changed color. I close my eyes as he thrusts into me. Soon his thrusts become very brutal while drinking my blood. I try pulling my wrist away, but he won't let me.

"Sam. Stop." He growls and holds my wrist to his mouth. He chokes me with one hand, holds my wrist to his mouth with the other while fucking into me with such force that I never dreamed possible. I try saying his name, but I can't breathe. The pain is getting unbearable. He's got his eyes closed. Fuck! *CAS! HELP!* (darkness)

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
I open my eyes a bit. I see a blurry Cas. I succum to drowsiness again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
I wake up to someone touching my face. "Sam, cut it out."

I hear a woman's giggle. I open my eyes and see my mom hovering over me and fingering my hair. "There's my sleepy little man." I smile at her. "How are you feeling?"

I look at my arms and move my legs some. "I guess I'm good." I look around my room. "Where's Sam?"

She places her hand on my chest. "Calm down. Cas will be in to explain. Are you hungry?"

My stomach growls. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. You stay here. I'll get Cas and bring you some chicken pot pie."

I smile big. My mom has me around her finger at the word pie.

Cas comes in.

I sit up, "What the hell happened?"

"You gave him blood after denying him, that's what. It's not your fault though. It was a bad idea from the start. The spell has lapsed for both of you. Sam won't be the same though. You might not either. How are you feeling?" He's looking at me like a doctor checking over a patient. It's weird.

"Stop that. I'm fine."

Cas backs away. "He killed you. I had to bring you back and heal your wounds. I couldn't contain him, but Jack did."

Now I'm worried about the kid. "Is Jack okay?"

"He's fine. He's more confused over why Sam attacked you. It really upset him to know Sam killed you."

"So, Jack kept Sam from get into any demon blood?" I'm prepared for the worst.

"Luckily, like I said, Jack contained him. He held Sam on lock down until the spell ended. It completely drained Jack, so he's been sleeping it off."

I can't help but worry about my brother. "And Sammy?"

"In his room. He won't come out or talk to anyone. I... know he's in there because I ghosted into his room to check on him several times." Cas seems ashamed to admit that he has spied on Sam.

I place my hand over his. "Thank you. You are invaluable."

He places his hand on mine. "You'd do it for me."

He's right. "I would."

Mom comes in with my pot pie. Mmmm pie.

Mom and Cas leave me to eat. Dad comes in. "Hey. Mind if I come in and talk a bit?"

I smile. "Have a seat. I'm having some of your wife's store bought pot pie. It's awesome!"

He laughs. "She can cook a T.V. dinner like nobody's business."

I smile as I eat.

"That journal is something else. And the stories your mother has told me..." He takes a deep breath and sits back. "Michael's true vessel. And Sam was Lucifer's? If he's not my blood, then..."

"Mom. The Campbell's go back to Cain, just like the Winchester's. I'm just glad his nephilim powers were locked up solid. If Lucifer knew and unlocked that power, we'd all be dead." I continue eating. I swallow. "Oh, and Sam's nephilim craves blood because his dad, Eton - a seraphim angel, was mated to an Aztec goddess of death and they drank blood regularly. Eton drank HER blood regularly."

"Ooooohhh." His face is one of complete shock.

Now he gets it.

He shakes his head. "I gave him so much hell because he wasn't like you. He had brains, but no real hunter skills. It wasn't because he was inept. It was because his skills were locked away by a spell. I was so unfair to him."

I set my fork down. "Don't beat yourself up over it. He was strong enough to beat Lucifer without his powers. Sent that bastard straight to hell. You would have been so proud. I know I was." The memories of Sam falling into that pit make my stomach sour. I push away my food losing my appetite.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to ruin your meal." He gets up ready to leave.

I get up and go to him, hugging him. "I really missed you."

He hugs me back. "I missed you too." He pats the back of my head. "We'll help Sammy get through this."

We stand back from each other.

"I should go talk to him."

Dad's looking at his boots. "Yeah. He's a mess right now. I've never seen him this bad. Well, maybe right before I died in the hospital 12 years ago. When we thought you were going to die. That look on his face is the look he has right now. Like you're dying."

I grip dad's arm. "I'll get him back dad. You'll see."

"I hope so. You two aren't the same unless you're together."

I lift my head and look at my dad. He looks at me. I look into my father's eyes and see the truth there as plain as day. HE KNOWS. HE'S ALWAYS KNOWN. EVEN BEFORE I KNEW. Shock and amazement flood over me.

He smiles and pats my back. "Go on now. Go see your brother. He needs you."

I smile at his words. "Yes sir."

I make a mental note to talk to mom about this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter may be slower in coming out. I'm visiting relatives. I will still write, but progress might be slower.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this epic tale! Please share your thoughts. I love your kudos and comments. ❤


	23. Sammy Gets To Forgive Himself

[Sam's POV]

 

 _Stop. STOP! I SAID STOP SAYING YOU LOVE ME! HOW CAN YOU LOVE WHAT I HATE!!_ I can't breathe... we can't breathe.

"SAM! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Cas yells at me and then something knocks the wind out of me. I fall away from my task at hand.

Cas is standing over Dean. His wings spread wide and eyes glowing blue. "You killed your brother. Do you hear what I'm saying? Stop and let me try to bring him back while I still can."

"He's better off there than he is here Cas! Please don't bring him back! Let him have heaven!" I plead with him.

Cas brings Dean back to life. As soon as I smell his blood flowing again, it's like a switch being turned on in my head and all I want is his blood.

Jack uses his powers to hold me in place. The terror and disgust in his eyes at seeing my repulsivness is understandable. If I could, I'd end Jack's torment as well.

I watch as Cas disappears with Dean. "I'll find you! As soon as Jack lets me go, I'll find you Dean!!"

Jack's eyes keep glowing. He holds me down so I can't move. I plead with my captor, "Please. I need him."

"Just... don't say anything to me." Jack's eyes are glowing so bright. His whole body is. His wings are out and they are pure white with dark burgundy undertones. The tips of every feather are laced with gold. He looks magnificent and somewhat intimidating. His eyes remind me of his father.

The thought of Lucifer deepens my fury. "WHERE'S DEAN!!"

Jack roars, "SAFE FROM YOU! SO STOP FIGHTING ME AND STAY HERE UNTIL THE SPELL LEAVES YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He looks so angry and tired of fighting me.

I'm exhausted and I want to see Dean. I finally fall to the ground and relent to Jack. I can't smell Dean anymore. I'm truly afraid of what I've done. _What did I do? Is he dead? Did I kill him?_ "I have to know. Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

Jack 's eyes are still glowing. I can still feel his anger. "Castiel took him some place safe. Someplace where you can't find him."

I close my eyes and think about Dean and Cas in heaven together. I curl up on my side and let my mind wander. Soon I'm asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
I wake up to my mother. "Sam? Look at me."

I focus on her face. "You need to get up and come to bed."

Dad is kneeling beside me. He puts his arm up under my shoulders and lifts me up. "Come on son. Let's get you moving."

I get up onto my feet with his help. My head's still spinning. I'm also craving blood. My stomach cramps and it causes me to buckle over in pain. If I ever forgot why I vowed to never EVER touch demon blood again, this horrific experience will make sure I never consider the notion of it ever again.

Mom and Dad help me to my room and my bed. I curl up onto my side and close my eyes.

Mom sits beside me and fingers my hair. "Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"No. I'm just tired." Thought of food repulses me.

She rubs my arm. "Okay honey. Let me know if I can get you anything. " She kisses my forehead before she and dad leave my room.

I think about Dean and can't feel him. It's like he's not here. My tears are falling and I can't control them. I'm now weeping uncontrollably, "Dean!" I sob, "Please God! I'm so sorry!"

Cas appears, "You killed him."

I cover my head in shame. I can't breathe. My whole body is in a state of shock. _I killed him._

Through trembling lips, and with a shakey breath, I say, "Kill me."

Cas squints his eyes at me. His black wings spread wide. He says one word.

"Coward."

He then vanishes.

He's not wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Hours pass. Mom visits and I barely register her visiting. She tells me I only injured Dean and he's perfectly fine now. He should be home soon. I hear her words, but they don't compute. Not after what Cas said, _"You killed him."_

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
I've prayed for death. I've asked over and over again, _"Why am I still here? Please, just let me die already."_ "Just let me die."

"It's not your time yet Sammy."

I open my eyes. Dean is standing just inside my closed bedroom door.

 

I sadly tell him, "Oh, Dean. Why didn't you go with the reaper? You should be in heaven, not here haunting me." My tears start again.

He walks up to me. "Cas brought me back. I'm alive Sam." He grabs my hand. "See."

I blink really fast as if coming out of a bad dream. "You're alive!"

He holds my face in his hands. "Yes. The spell is over. You made it Sammy."

My eyes are wide, "But I killed you! Dean, I killed you!"

He wraps himself around me. "Shhhhh. Sammy, it's okay. It was the spell you were under. The demon blood spell. Smell me."

I take a deep breath of his skin. He just smells like Dean. No sign of sulfur or demon blood.

"You see? Now that you're free from the spell, you don't crave it and can think clear. Right?" He kisses my neck.

"Yes." I fist his shirt as I hold him close.

"I forgive you little brother. I love you so much." He keeps giving me kisses on my neck and jaw.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. What I did was beyond comprehension." I hate myself.

He looks into my eyes. "Please stop hating yourself. I need you back. The way we were before all this. I can't lose you "

I press my forehead to his. "I'm yours in every way Dean. It may take some time for me to forgive myself, but I'm forever yours. My heart is yours. I love you beyond measure."

His hand is on my face and I feel his love for me. I radiates throughout my entire being. There's no mistaking it.

We kiss. My hand moves up the inside of his shirt. The warmth of his skin feels good. His hand does the same against my back. He nuzzles his face against my neck while I cradle him to my body. I soon hear him breathing deeper as he falls asleep in my arms. Something I deeply cherish and thought I'd never get to experience again.

He forgives me. I killed him and he forgives me. That starts sinking in and it's hard for me to control my emotions, but I do. I now have to earn his forgiveness. Show him I'm worthy of it. Prove to Cas and Jack I'm not this monster they saw. I hope, one day, we will all return to the way we once were.

I fall asleep with my lips touching Dean's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
[Dean's Dream - Dean's POV]

I'm walking in the woods. It looks like I'm in purgatory. I suddenly have my purgatory blade on me.

I hear a man crying out in pain. He's being beaten with a lash. I run toward the sound. I'm not prepared for what I find.

There's Sammy tied up between two trees. One wrist tied to each tree. A man is beating him on the back with a whip called a "cat of nine tails". The whip is several braided strips of leather with pieces of shell, bone or rock embedded within the braided leather strips. As the whip comes down across the flesh of Sam's back, it rips it to shreds. Blood is splattering everywhere. His cries are shredding at my heart as deeply as the whip is at his flesh.

I run forward yelling, "STOP!!!"

I'm surprised to see the man holding the whip is also Sammy. "No Dean. I deserve this." He raises the whip.

I grab hold of it. "No you don't. If you deserve it..." I use the blade in my hand to cut the injured Sammy free. I help him sit on the ground. I stand in his place, one hand on each tree trunk. "...Then I deserve it too. Go ahead Sam." I pull off my shirt exposing my bare back. "Do to me what you were doing to yourself."

He looks at the ground. "I've already done way worse to you Dean."

I turn around and face him. "No. What you're doing to yourself is way worse. I've forgiven you. You haven't forgiven yourself." I grab hold of his hands. "Forgive yourself."

He drops the whip and holds me in his arms. "That's it Sammy. Just hold on to how much I love you. I'll help you through this."

His tears fall on my shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
[Sam' POV]

I wake up to mom shaking me and Dean awake. My face is wet from crying. The dream I was in was so real, but I feel better knowing it wasn't real.

Dean looks into my eyes, _"Hold on to how much I love you."_

I hold his hand tightly.

Mom asks, "Pancakes or waffles?"

Dean says, "Waffles."

I just keep looking into the green fields of my brother's eyes.

"Get up and have some breakfast with me." Mom insists.

"We'll be out there soon. Promise." Dean tells her.

She leaves us alone.

Dean kisses me. I roll to my back with him on top of me. Every kiss giving my life new purpose. My heart feeling the healing that he's providing.

We get up. He smiles. "Change our clothes?"

I love his smile and mischievous ways. I snap my fingers and we're both dressed in fresh clothes. We both smell fresh as if right out of a shower, hair done and most shocking to Dean, we're both clean shaven.

He touches my face and it sends chills all over my body. His lips move over my jaw and chin. He then kisses me. "Mmmm. I love your smooth face. Fuck you look amazing!"

He rubs his hand over my cock and it comes to life. I gasp, "Mom made breakfast."

He nips at my ear. His hand still rubbing my erection. "We'll eat it cold. My car. Let's go."

~~~~~

 

I snap and we're both naked in the backseat of Baby. I'm on my back and he's between my legs. I hand him some lube. He uses it quickly and has himself inside me in no time. The space is cramped, but that makes it even better. He works himself deep inside me and I can hardly keep a coherent thought. I just watch and feel as he makes love to me. He peppers my face with his kisses. His hands touching me all over my chest, neck, face and finally stroking my very hard cock. "Dean."

Everything about him feels perfect. I can feel his emotions again. It's been so long since we've shared ourselves like this. The spell severed our connection to each other. Having this connection back means everything to me. I not only hear him tell me how much he loves and forgives me. This way, I feel his love and know he holds no ill will toward me. He has completely absolved me of any wrong doing. It's like a weight being lifted off my chest.

He feels the sudden lightness in my soul. The joy and love surging through me as pleasure mounts inside me. He's hitting my prostate with each thrust.

My fingers trace over his lips. They're open as he takes deep breaths. His eyes never leaving my face. He's breathtaking. He moans, "Sammy. You feel so good." His tongue licks over his lips and my fingers.

"You love me perfectly." I gasp. His pace increasing.

His lips crash on top of mine. I grip him to me as I climax. My hips thrusting upward against him. My cum covering my abs and some on his chest. He buries his cock deep inside me as he climaxes. His cum filling me up. "Yes Dean!"

His lips kiss my neck and jaw as he sits up and thrusts a few more times for good measure. My prostate thanking him with clear liquid dripping from my still hard cock. "So good. I really needed that."

He kisses me. "Me too. I love making love to you sweetheart." His body is resting on my chest. My legs spread out, relaxed. My arms wrapped around him.

I kiss the top of his head. "Waffles."

He laughs.

"You ready?"

He nods.

~~~~~

 

I snap and we're back in my bedroom. Both of us dressed, showered and ready for the day. He places his hands flat on my chest and kisses me. "Never forget how much I love you. Cas and Jack may have some issues and that's okay. They don't know us like this." He kisses me and I feel his love.

He's right. They have no idea just how much Dean loves me and just how deeply I love him.

We both go into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Dad, mom, Cas and Jack are in the kitchen.

Every eye is on me as we walk in. I look at my feet. I can't face anyone right now. Dean tilts my face toward him. _"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You saved the world from the Antichrist. Hell has a new queen. You're a hero. Hold your head high."_

I grin at the thoughts Dean put in my head. They give me the courage I need to hold my head up. Dean winks at me.

Mom comes over and gives us each a peck on the cheek. "Sleepy heads."

"Sorry." We both grin.

She serves us both a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. We take our seats with cups of hot coffee and orange juice each sitting beside our plates.

Mom and dad look adorable together. It's like they're picking right up where they left off in November of 1983. She looks at him like he hung the moon. He looks at her like she made the stars. I smile at them.

I look at Dean and he's looking at me with the same expression mom's giving dad. Could he be any more obvious? _"D_ _ean? People are watching."_ I know I'm blushing at how he's looking at me.

 _"So? Let them watch. You're beautiful."_ He's slowly eating his waffle. His look for me could be mistaken for waffle lust. I sigh as I eat my food.

"So, were you boys fighting because of the spells put on you or was there some other reason?" Dad takes a sip of his coffee as he awaits an answer.

I look toward Dean and he says nothing. He just drinks his coffee and gives me a look. _"Go ahead. I won't stop you from saying whatever you feel needs to be said. I love you."_

I just swallow hard and nod once toward my brother.

I stand up and look directly toward my father. "Yeah. About all that. That day I killed Jesse, things got intense. I was craving demon blood and almost attacked you while you were still a demon. Jack saved you from me. Once you were demon free, I felt some relief."

I look toward Dean. "A little bit later, Dean and I got into an arguement. He'd been denying me his blood. His blood had what I was craving. I needed it. He finally gave in and let me drink from his wrist. I went crazy and started choking him..." The guilt of what I had done hits me hard.

Dean stands up and places his hand on my shoulder. I look at him, then stand up straighter. "Jack was able to keep me away from Dean until the spell lapsed. Cas was able to bring my brother back to life after I'd choked him to death. He then kept him safe until the spell lapsed. If it wasn't for Cas and Jack, my actions, while under this spell, that caused Dean's death would have made his death permanent for sure. There are no words I can say to Jack and Cas, except thank you for being here when Dean needed you most and I'm sorry for what I did."

I take my seat and push my plate of food aside. I lost my appetite. Dean sits beside me.

Jack asks, "Why did you want him dead?"

Cas places a hand on Jack, "Maybe it's better to talk about this with Sam in private."

I sigh. "It's okay Cas. I had a lot of Dean's blood in me at the time. My mind was altered into believing I was saving him by killing him. I wanted him to be in heaven and happy instead of here feeding me his blood and protecting me over and over again. I know now that my mind was twisted by the spell. I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry I forced you to do what you had to do." I look toward Cas. "Same goes for you Cas. I should never have let it get that far. I'm sorry."

Jack suddenly comes around the table and embraces me. "I forgive you Sam. I understand everything now. It must have been very difficult resisting what you were becoming. I'm also glad Dean survived. You both survived." I sigh at his final assessment. _"We both survived."_

"Thank you Jack." He backs away and I see Cas staring at me. Cas asks, "Are you better? Can you honestly say all the cravings you had are gone?"

"I don't know for sure. I will once I'm around a demon. Right now, I have no desire to seek out demon blood. I feel like I did before all this began."

My mother sets my reheated plate back down on the table. "Please eat. It will help you feel better."

I give my loving mother a grin as I sit back down. Dean is finishing his breakfast.

I stab some eggs and take a bite. Mom beams with satisfaction at seeing me eat.

Dad finally comments, "I'm glad you boys worked everything out." He gets up and puts his plate in the sink.

I finish my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I then go to dad's room and knock on his door. He invites me in.  
  
"How are you adjusting to 2018?" I take a seat on the side of his bed while he's sitting at his desk.

He holds up a smart phone and scratches his head. "This little bastard has me going nuts, but I'll get it figured out."

I figure I'll just get right to it. "I'm not sure how much mom knows about my biological father and what happened." I explain to John who my biological father, the seraphim named Eton, was. That his lover was an Aztec death goddess that fed Eton her blood regularly. I tell him the story of Gabriel and Lucifer. The way they ensured that I'd free Lucifer and one day be his vessel.

Gabriel had no idea Eton was drinking blood from the Aztec goddess of death. He just wanted Mary's son to be a nephilim so he'd be strong enough to house Lucifer and beat Michael because Gabriel loved his brother, Lucifer, dearly.

The man I've known as my father my whole life is in shock. He asks me to continue.

"Gabriel's plan worked. He was at my birth. He stopped time and brought mom back to life right as I was born. He used his powers to change everyone's memories. He also had a witch bind my powers completely. I was made 100% human."

I get up and rub my hands over my face. "I guess mom told you about the book I found in the public library that cursed me, but also broke the spell binding my powers."

He nods. I can tell his mind is working on overdrive. I'm not even paying any attention when suddenly his arms are around me. "I'm sorry Sam. I was so unfair to you."

I hold my father close. "It's okay now dad. We're okay now. We're all safe."

He holds me tighter. "Because of you."

He looks into my eyes. "You'll always be my son." He pats my cheek. "I'm proud of you. And Sammy, I know about you and Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much for following this epic story. I love your kudos and comments. They feed my inspiration. See you in Ch. 24 ❤


	24. Sammy Gets To Heaven Plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, but you'll soon see why. I have finally finished this BOOK. LOL!
> 
> I couldn't decide on one ending. So, there are 3 alternate endings. Each will be posted in a chapter, but there are not 3 chapters. They are all Chapter 24, just 3 different endings.
> 
> Each chapter starts with Sam talking to John in his bedroom. The chapters go different places from there.
> 
> 24A- 5200+ words Good ending w/twist  
> 24B- 3800+ words Good ending  
> 24C- 5200+ words Bad ending
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I also hope you read ALL 3 endings, then comment what you think at the end of each one.

Ch.24A- SAMMY GETS TO HEAVEN PLUS  
ALTERNATE ENDING A

(Happy Ending With A Twist)

  
[Sam's POV]

  
"Excuse me?" My eyebrows go up. Did I just hear him right?

"I've known you were bound together by some invisible tie since you were able to crawl. I tried pulling you two apart and it almost killed me to see you that upset. When you went to college, Dean blamed me. After a while, we just couldn't work together anymore. We did check in with each other constantly though." He sighs heavily, "I went to Missouri Mosely. She's the one who got me started on the road to finding the Colt. She gave me the truth about you, Sam. She said you would one day have to choose between heaven and hell, but you'll never have to do it alone. She told me to never separate you two. I tested her several times. I left you with Bobby. Every time I did, Dean would go crazy. He accused me of abandoning you. I'd go back to retrieve you and Dean would run to you like you were injured. He had to be convinced you weren't. He was around 6 years old at this time. You were still in diapers. He'd hold and kiss you like he was your daddy. I stopped trying to separate the two of you after that."

Dad resituates himself in his chair. "Years later, the two of you got into a fight. I know a lover's quarrel when I see one. The next day you said you're going to Sanford. Missouri told me to keep you two together. The world's fate depends upon it. I tried talking to Dean, but he wouldn't listen to me. So, like I said earlier, we worked together for a year, but I ended up going after the Colt alone."

Dad takes a deep breath. We both know what happened afterward.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about your girl. As I understand it...you had several friends along the way that..."

"Yeah dad. We both did." I can't look at him. That's one thing I could never do. I could never look at my dad when he cries. Dad's are these hard asses that never crack under pressure. To see him falter is like watching a mountain crumble. It just isn't ever suppose to happen.

"All I ever wanted for the two of you was that you one day get to live peaceful lives. I was diagnosed with cancer shortly before the semi hit the Impala 12 years ago. I didn't have long to live. Dean was dying and I remember what Missouri said. She told me that you'd be lost without your soul mate. I watched you as Dean was dying. You were dying right along with him. She came to the hospital to see me one last time. She told me you both had angels watching over you. That was something your mother always said. Her words finally convinced me I was doing the right thing. I made the demon deal and insured that Dean would stay by your side."

He sits beside me on the bed. "Now we're all back together as a family. I never saw that coming. Not here on earth anyway. I just needed you to know I've known about the two of you for longer than you have. Don't worry about what me or your mom think. We know and we choose not to look when you two are overly affectionate. So, don't think we are comfortable..."

My eyes get big. "Oh! I'd never assume that! We'd never overtly display our affections in your presence."

Dad smiles. "I love ya kid."

"I was really expecting a lot worse to be honest. It's good to know we still have our dad as close to us as he is." I laugh. "Was it easier raising Dean or me?"

Dad laughs, "You know, it really blew me away watching you boys learn valuable life lessons. Sammy, you were so analytical. Dean was practical. For him 1+1=2. For you, X+Z=A squared. Never a simple solution for you and you liked it that way. Easier to raise? You both were easy. I put too much on your brother. I expected too much from both of you."

I grin. "By the way, I still like to make things difficult and do them the hard way."

Dad holds up his smart phone. "Smartass, how about a quick and simple solution with this?"

I snap and a burner flip phone appears in my hand. "Here you go." I trade phones with him.

He smiles. "Yes! I remember phones like this!" He hugs me tight. I feel all his tension and stress fade away. I rest my head against his shoulder.

"You okay son?" He pats my back.

"Just relaxing in your stress free aura. It's sort of a relief after the week I've had. I just feel like a tightly wound watch." I relax for another moment before sitting up. "I'm going to go now." I stand up. "My hand lingers on his shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything. I love you dad."

He stands up to hug me. His over 6 foot tall frame hugging me is so different from Dean and yet the same. He even smells and sounds the same as Dean at times. John is no blood relation to me what so ever and yet, he's the only father I've ever known. He loves me as his second born son and that's who I'll always be to him. John Winchester will forever be my father.

During that final hug, I cured his cancer. It won't be returning again anytime soon. He may or may not discover the truth about me curing him. Fact of the matter is, we need our dad and Mary needs John.

I go to Dean's room and find him reading a book. I sit on the side of his bed. He asks, "So, how was your talk with dad?"

I smile. "I cured him. He has no idea he was sick again and I didn't tell him."

"Good. Don't ever tell him." He wraps himself around me from behind.

My hands cover his over my stomach. "I need to check on Rowena."

He moves my hair and kisses my neck. "I was hoping for private time with you. A hotel somewhere or someplace else that's private."

I lean back and move his hand into my pants and underwear. He holds my hard dick in his hand and kisses me. I moan against his lips.

~~~~~

Suddenly we're no longer in his bedroom. We're sitting poolside wearing sunglasses and swim shorts. My feet are in the pool. His legs are on either side of me. I'm still leaning against his chest with his hand in my swim shorts stroking my hard length. He lifts his glasses as he looks over at me. "Are we in your mind or did we just go somewhere?"

I smile. "We are at a private pool owned by a famous person that's overseas. I left a note on your desk saying we went to check on Rowena. We have our cellphones." I lift my hips and remove my swim shorts. My cock is very hard as he slowly moves his fingers up and down it's length. I pull him in for a kiss. "That feels amazing. Make love to me." His hands move over my chest and tease my nipples.

He looks at my body like I'm made of chocolate. He keeps licking his lips. He jumps into the water and stands between my legs in the 4 feet deep section of the pool. He removes his swim shorts and sets them next to me. He then places his wet hands on my thighs causing me to jump, but then I feel his warm mouth swallow my hard cock. I lean back and relax. He sucks and licks my cock wonderfully. He lifts my legs up and pulls my hips to the edge of the pool. His wet tongue swipes over my hole and I shiver. "Dean."

He holds my cheeks apart as he licks and sucks my tight pucker. He gets me loose and relaxed with his tongue and fingers, massaging and piercing my tight hole over and over again. I grip my cock around it's base to keep from cumming, it's so pleasurable. He pauses. "You could cum from this alone?"

I moan. "Yes."

He moves my hand from my cock. "Do it." He delves his tongue against my hole some more.

"Fuck me with your tongue." I'm panting.

He stiffens his tongue and goes as deep as he can. I cry out my orgasam, "Deeean!!" Cum covers my abs and chest as my cock strains, shooting it's load. My whole body, once tense with orgasmic bliss, relaxes and savers Dean's gentle touches and kisses as he shoots from the water and covers me with his wet body. His hard cock pressing against my lower abs, all slick with my cum. He thrusts against me a few times, pleasure plain on his face.

I kiss him. My tongue exploring his mouth and taking from him everything he's willing to give me. While kissing him, my mind tells him, *"Inside me. I'm not whole until you're a part of me."*

My legs are around his waist. He slicks himself on my cum and I lift my legs further up. He pushes himself inside me easily. I'm so open and ready for him. No words are said verbally. His eyes say everything. He kisses me and I can barely breathe.

He hips piston into me over and over. His balls smacking against my backside with each thrust. After a few minutes of making love, he stands up. He looks like a god in the sunlight. His body is perfect. His erection standing hard against his lower abs.

He pulls me up so I'm standing in front of him. He walks around me. I stand still and let him admire me as I was admiring him. "You are too beautiful for words Sammy. Look at your wings."

I always forget they're there. I think about them wrapping around me, but pointing forward. They do as I want them to. Under the sunlight, they have a pearl like shine to their white glow. They have a dark undertone, but I never wanted to look hard enough to see what that color is. The silver in each feather is almost too bright to look at. I spread them out and flap them before folding them up behind my back.

Dean kisses me. _"You're mine. I love you just the way you are."_ He holds both of our cocks in his hands. He rubs them together, stroking them at the same time. I hold his face while kissing him. He thrusts against my cock a few times and then gasps, _"I'm going to cum."_

I fold my arms around him. He thrusts up against me while holding on to me tightly. "My Dean."

I kiss his throat as his head goes back and he stiffens in my arms. I feel his whole body climax in my embrace and I've never felt anything more erotic in my life. His cock throbs next to mine as his seed spills over my cock and his. I feel it's sticky warmth against my stomach. His heart is pounding against my chest and his lungs are gasping for breath. His hand has a good hold of my hair as his other hand holds my shoulder. My wings are around us without thinking. It just happened.

Dean lifts his head and my lips trail from his Adam's apple, to his chin and then to his lips. I cradle his head in my hand. My lips and tongue wanting to keep us connected as long as possible. _"Can we stay like this?"_

Dean forces us both to fall into the pool. I laugh! We goof off for a little bit. It feels good having this alone time with Dean. He comes up behind me in the pool and slides inside me. I hold onto the edge of the pool while he thrusts into me from behind. I'm instantly hard and nothing feels better than Dean inside me.

He fucks into me perfectly, despite the water resistance. His cock hits my prostate just right. He bites my neck. _"Cum for me sweetheart."_ He jerks my cock and I grip his thigh as he thrusts into me.

"Oh fuck Dean!" My hips thrust back into his cock and forward into his fist. I'm winded as my orgasm hits me. "HARDER!"

He fucks into me harder as I climax. It's so intense, I almost black out.

He holds my upper body up out of the water as I lay my back against his chest. "Breathe sweetheart. Just breathe."

I finally catch my breath. He lies me down in the water at the shallow end of the pool. I smile up at my brother from the shallow water. I have to say it, "Pool sex is awesome!"

He laughs. "You stole my line, bitch." He kisses me.

I pull him onto my lap while taking a seat on the steps. "You ready to go to hell, jerk?"

"Sweetheart, no one's ever ready to go to hell." He kisses me and gets the sweetest look on his face. "Okay. Let's go to hell."

I laugh.

~~~~~

  
I snap and we are showered, shaved and dressed. We're also standing outside the church that hides the known hell's gate that leads to hell's throne room.

We walk into the throne room with demons bowing down to us as we pass them along the way. Rowena is seated on her throne.

She smiles at seeing us. "Hello boys."

We bow. "Your highness."

She smiles more.

I ask, "Has anyone given you any trouble since I've been gone?"

She points at two burn marks on the ground. "Only them. They soon learned who runs things around here. So did everyone else."

There are only a few demons in the throne room.

"What did you do Rowena?" Dean has been skeptical about Rowena from the beginning.

She sighs. "They've gotten lazy. I motivated them to make more contracts and make hell more productive." She smiles. I call it my "Four Places Program". There's only one of four places a demon can end up. The First Place is becoming a black smudge on the ground, like those two lads." She points to the scorch marks on the ground. "The Second Place is where a demon becomes a pet in my new petting zoo." She points to an animal pen nearby that has 2 piglets and 1 pygmy goat inside it. "Next, I'm sure you've seen the never ending waiting line in hell. It was devised by the most devious mind ever...my son. Well, that's the Third Place a demon could end up for all eternity. The best option any demon could have is the Fourth Place. Fourth Place demons do their job and don't bitch about it! Fourth Place demons meet goals and live very long lives. My goal is to have only Fourth Place demons. What do you think?"

Dean and I both smile. I comment, "I think you have everything under control here. I never once doubted the decision to make you queen of hell. You're amazing at it. Call if you need me, your majesty." We both bow to her as we leave.

Dean glances my way as we walk out of the church. "One less thing."

"Exactly."

~~~~~

I flash us back to Dean's bedroom in the bunker.

"Have you had a chance to talk to dad?" That's a great ice breaker.

He smirks, "Dad knows about us."

"I know! Can you believe this?!" I am shocked all over again.

"Not really too shocked though to be honest." Dean leans back onto his bed. "Dad was always so..."

"I was what?" Dad is standing in the doorway.

Dean smiles, "Intuitive. Dad seems to have a third eye and knows things before we do. It's amazing."

He smirks, "This time it's your mother. She sent me to tell you to come to dinner. She made Thanksgiving dinner in May. I'm not only surprised, I'm elated. I think you boys should be too. Your mom wants a family dinner. Let's give her one."

Dean pats dad's arm. "Did she get pie?"

He smiles. "Four pies Dean. Four."

We walk down the hall and you can smell turkey! Thanksgiving! We didn't really get any of those holidays. Here our mom is giving us these random holidays now. I more than love her for this. It's something I've attempted to give Dean from time to time. However, the sentiment gets lost when you're one person trying to give some perspective of a family holiday.

We enter the library and the tables are set. One long table made out of 2 being pushed together. A large burgandy tablecloth covering the tables. Food covers the table along with place settings and candles.

Dad takes the seat at the head of the table. Mom to his left and Dean to his right. I'm seated to Dean's right.

To my amazement, Cas shows up with Gabriel, Chuck and Amara (Chuck's sister). Rowena also appears as if out of a children's magical fairytale book. Smoke and pyrotechnics included.

Dad offers his seat, at the head of the table, to Chuck. Chuck holds up his hand. "Oh, that's okay. I'll sit on the other end. I'm terrible at carving turkey."

Chuck sits at the other end. Amara sits to his right. Gabriel sits to Chucks left. Cas sits next to Jack who's sitting to mom's left. Amara is on Cas's left. Cas and I sit across from each other at the center of the table.

Rowena sits herself between Gabriel and me. I could kiss her. Gabriel was touching my thigh and I couldn't get away. He uses his wingtip to caress my cheek. I glare at him. _"Leave me alone."_

He arches his eyebrows at me. _"Fine!"_

Dean squeezes my hand. _"You okay?"_

I put on a smile. _"Just great."_

Dad slices the turkey. A tradition done by fathers as patriarchs that lead their families through feast and famine. I give thanks that my dad is alive and carving turkey right now. That my mother is alive. She made this wonderful dinner for humans, angels, nephilim, a queen of hell, god and god's sister. What a dinner party!

Plates are filled. John stands up, he bows his head and says, "Let us give thanks."

Everyone looks at Chuck. Everyone says, "Thank you."

Chuck grins humbly. "You're welcome. You should thank yourselves for being so fearless. Your universe has been the only universe to pass the test. Please, eat. Everything looks wonderful Mary."

Mom blushes. "Thank you. It's something I've always wanted to do."

We start eating and it's all so delicious. Chuck even makes it so the angels can enjoy Mary's dinner. Gabriel is the most surprised by the flavors of everything. I set a piece of apple pie in front of him. He grins as he bites into it. "Oh. This is amazing!"

Chuck bites into a piece of pumpkin pie. "You should try it with ice cream." He snaps and a scoop of vanilla is on his pie. Gabriel tries it. "Shut the front door! I've been eating candy for years pretending to be Loki, but I never tasted any of it. Just molecules. This is what sweet tastes like?"

We all nod that it is.

Dean hands Gabriel a Hershey chocolate bar. "Try this."

Gabriel eats the whole thing. "That was perfect."

Chuck grins.

Gabriel smiles, "Sorry pop, but humans have this sweets thing down to a science." He can't stop himself from smiling.

After our meal and dessert, coffee and tea is poured.

Chuck stands up. "Thank you for this wonderful meal. I need for you all to know how proud I am of what you've accomplished. I've been working to repopulate heaven with angels. You've saved this universe and your world. There are very few monsters left. The alpha monsters are all gone. I've emptied purgatory."

Dean speaks up, "Benny?"

Amara smiles lovingly toward Dean, "He's in heaven along with some other werewolves, vampires and humans that were turned monster and sent to purgatory."

Chuck looks at Sam, "It's not what you are, it's what you do that makes you a monster. I couldn't let innocent souls perish with the wicked."

Chuck's words cut like a knife. I've been the worst of monsters. I look at my brother as he enjoys his coffee. Cas's words haunt me, _"You killed him."_

Dean takes my hand under the table. _"You've never been a monster, so don't even think it."_ I squeeze Dean's hand. He's my strength. As long as he's alive, nothing else matters.

Chuck stands up and looks very solemn. "It's time to go home."

Mom stands up along with everyone else. She smiles, "Thank you so much for coming."

He smiles. "I don't think you understand." He snaps and Rowena vanishes. "I sent her to her throne in hell. That's her home. Now it's time for everyone else to go home."

Dean's the first to protest. He stands up and faces Chuck. "What? Are you killing us? Were we not good enough? Are we that disposable to you?" He points to his own chest. "You know, I have a life. What if I want to live?"

Chuck looks heartbroken as he faces Dean. "Your soul mate has become unquantifiable and unpredictable. Things will worsen. For the safety of all, and out of love for you, it's my desire to bring all of you to heaven. Now."

Dean pleads one last time, but not for himself. "Fine. Take me and Sam, but you don't need to take my mom and dad. Give them a chance to finish this life together."

I have to add one more. "Jack! He stays too!"

Chuck answers swiftly. "No."

I smirk. "So. It's not this ex-demon blood junkie that's unquantifiable and unpredictable. It's the two nephilim roaming free upon your world. That's why you want everyone going. You don't want any trouble with the nephilim."

I'm looking at Jack. Jack sees me and nods toward me letting me know he's on my side. Whatever I decide to do, he's got my back, but he won't move unless I do. Cas gives me the same nod.

Chuck shrugs. "In all honesty, I can't force you to go to heaven, Sam and Jack. Nothing on Earth can kill you. I'm sure you've been told or discovered what your weaknesses are. Know this, you have the power to enter and leave heaven at any time. You don't need to be deceased or use a gate. Your powers are strong enough to enter heaven with ease. Hell is the same way.

"You can't kill me?" I'm shocked.

"I didn't say that." Chuck tries to clarify.

Dean speaks up. "If I agree that Sam and I will go with you now, will you agree to let my parents and Jack stay here? Let them live a long, normal life?"

"That's not the deal Dean. Your parents have already died. They're here on borrowed time. It's time for everyone to go to heaven. Your work here is complete."

"Am I being punished for killing my dad?" Jack looks so sad. Cas places his arms around him. Jack starts crying.

Chuck must feel like a douche. Good. "This isn't a punishment. It's a reward for a job well done. You've saved..." He sighs heavily. "...everything."

"Then reward us with life. Let John, Mary and Jack stay. They pose no harm or threat to anyone." I'm really not liking how this is going.

Cas speaks up. "I volunteer to stay with Jack and make sure he's okay. Along with Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, of course."

Chuck thinks a moment. "Okay. John, Mary, Jack and Castiel may stay, but not in this bunker. I'm destroying all Men of Letters bunkers."

I stand up, "But the knowledge!"

Dean grips my arm. *"Sam, no."*

I look at my brother with disbelief that he isn't speaking up. "Dean, we can't let him destroy all this knowledge that men have...that our grandfather died to protect!"

Chuck is very calm. "Sam. It's better destroyed than falling into the wrong hands. There won't be warriors like yourselves around to protect it forever. Also, if you haven't already noticed, you've destroyed all the bad guys. The ones that created all the chaos and evil. They're gone. Yes, we'll always have evil. Hell still exists and people still do evil acts. The monsters are almost gone. Demons and witches will be all that's left. I can't let witches have the information in these bunkers. Please try to understand."

I look at the volumes of books on the shelves in the library and think of all the records in the file cabinets. The life work of men that died protecting humanity. I just feel crushed. Dean stands beside me and I take his hand. He kisses my cheek. "It's okay Sammy."

Chuck asks us to get ready to leave.

We leave everything as it is on the tables and in the kitchen. Everyone heads for their rooms to pack up their things.

I grab my journals, laptop, a box of select books (including Bobby, dad, Samuel and other family journals) and some of my clothes I know will fit Jack or dad. I load them into the Impala. Dean does the same. He adds his weapons from his room, his vinyl record collection, family photos and clothes for Jack.

Once everyone has loaded up the Impala and Cas's pickup truck, they all get ready to leave.

Dean gives dad Baby's keys and his personal Colt pistol. "Never thought I'd be giving her back to you."

Dad takes the keys with tears in his eyes. "This isn't right. You shouldn't have to go. Neither of you." Dad pulls us both into a fierce hug.

I pat his back. "It's okay dad. We won't be far away." He looks at us both and smiles.

I take his hand and place the necklace I originally bought for him as a Christmas gift when I was a kid. I gave it to Dean because he was always there for me when dad wasn't. I'm now giving it to the man I've always known as my dad. It's glowing brightly.

Dad looks at the necklace. "Wait. Isn't this Dean's necklace?"

I smile. "I originally bought it for you when I was a kid, with Bobby's help. It was going to be a Christmas gift, but you didn't come home for Christmas, so I gave it to Dean. It doesn't matter now. I just think you should have it. When you see it, think of us. It's an amulet that let's you know when god is near."

Dad looks at Chuck and Chuck waves.

Dad smiles at me. "Thanks Sammy." He puts the necklace on and I have a feeling he won't take it off, just like Dean didn't.

I give Jack my personal gun (unchambered). "Let my dad help you practice shooting. He has a lot to teach if you're willing to learn."

Jack hugs me. "I'm going to miss you Sam." I hug him tight. "If you ever need to see me, get Cas to bring you to heaven. You may not get to stay long without being dead, but you should be able to visit." Jack's face brighten's some. "Thank you. I will remember your invitation."

I hug my mother for a long time. "It's not fair. I was just getting to know you."

She rubs my back. "Shhhhh. It's okay baby. We'll be together again before you know it."

Now is when my tears fall. I sniffle. "My passcodes for mine and Dean's laptops are on sticky notes on the laptops." I hand her my cell phone. "It's loaded with family photos and contacts. Let Jody know we..."

Dean wraps his arms around me. "It's okay Sammy. Mom and Cas will take care of everything." I nod and get myself together.

Dean and I watch with an arm around each other's waist as dad drives off in the Impala with mom. Cas follows in his pickup with Jack.

Chuck is standing beside us. "I've already had Gabriel go to every Men of Letters location and destroy them globally. This is the last one."

In the blink of an eye I find a sword, unlike any I've ever seen, sticking out of my chest with Chuck standing in front of me. "I'm sorry Sam."

The last thing I see is Gabriel stabbing Dean and we both fall to the ground at the same time. It's like it happens in slow motion. It's so unreal!

I cry out as a sudden indescribable pain radiates through me and then there's only darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I'm standing beside my body that's dead on the ground. Giant wings burned into the floor and a vacant stare on my face.

I see Dean's body not far from mine. Same expression of surprise. Same resulting death.

Dean's ghost walks up beside me. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean."

Chuck and Gabriel are still here. Chuck looks at us. He sees our spirits. "Well, come on you two. Let's go home."

We rise into the air with Chuck and Gabriel. We get far above the bunker and are able to see it explode. The explosion is huge! There's no way anything will be salvageable.

I can see the Impala and pickup in the distance. I'm not sure where they're going, but at least they're alive.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up in a house. It's a plain house. There are a few furnishings, but nothing substantial. Dean is beside me on the sofa I woke up on. I hold his hand in mine. "We're in our heaven."

Chuck appears. "I have a one time offer for you two. I can send you back. You'll be born to new families and find each other as the true soul mates you are. This time no monsters or hunting things. Just normal happy lives with each other."

I smile as I kiss Dean. "Think of it! You and me living a long normal life together."

He touches my face. "You really want this?"

"To live again and be happy? You bet your gorgeous ass I do!" I squeeze his hand.

Dean looks at Chuck. "Let's do it."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Year is 2037]

 

My mom and dad just dropped me off at my dorm. I'm starting Stanford as a freshman and I'm very excited. I have most of my things unpacked when a guy comes into my dorm room with a backpack and a box under each arm. I help him with one of the boxes.

"Thanks!" He sets his stuff down beside his bed. "I guess I'm your new room mate." He holds his hand out to me as a greeting. "My name's Ross Smith."

"Oh." I set his box down beside his bed and shake his hand. "I'm Tristan Wesson. Nice to meet you."

"Do I know you?" He keeps looking at me strangely.

"I don't think so. But come to think of it, you look vaguely familiar as well." I shrug it off as he take his back pack off and I go back to unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Tricky Truth. Read the next chapter for another alternate ending. Your kudos and comments feed my inspiration. I'd truly love to know what you think about this story. So, comment below. ❤


	25. Sammy Gets To Die Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, but you'll soon see why. I have finally finished this BOOK. LOL!
> 
> I couldn't decide on one ending. So, there are 3 alternate endings. Each will be posted in a chapter, but there are not 3 chapters. They are all Chapter 24, just 3 different endings.
> 
> Each chapter starts with Sam talking to John in his bedroom. The chapters go different places from there.
> 
> 24A- 5200+ words Good ending w/twist  
> 24B- 3800+ words Good ending  
> 24C- 5200+ words Bad ending
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I also hope you read ALL 3 endings, then comment what you think at the end of each one. 
> 
> PS- One small reminder this story doesn't follow SPN canon. Elements change and some I make my own.

Ch.24B - SAMMY GETS TO DIE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

(Happy Ending)

[Sam's POV]

  
"Excuse me?" My eyebrows go up. Did I just hear him right?

"I've known you were bound together by some invisible tie since you were able to crawl. I tried pulling you two apart and it almost killed me to see you that upset. When you went to college, Dean blamed me. After a while, we just couldn't work together anymore. We did check in with each other constantly though." He sighs heavily, "I went to Missouri Mosely. She's the one who got me started on the road to finding the Colt. She gave me the truth about you, Sam. She said you would one day have to choose between heaven and hell, but you'll never have to do it alone. She told me to never separate you two. I tested her several times. I left you with Bobby. Every time I did, Dean would go crazy. He accused me of abandoning you. I'd go back to retrieve you and Dean would run to you like you were injured. He had to be convinced you weren't. He was around 6 years old at this time. You were still in diapers. He'd hold and kiss you like he was your daddy. I stopped trying to separate the two of you after that."

Dad resituates himself in his chair. "Years later, the two of you got into a fight. I know a lover's quarrel when I see one. The next day you said you're going to Sanford. Missouri told me to keep you two together. The world's fate depends upon it. I tried talking to Dean, but he wouldn't listen to me. So, like I said earlier, we worked together for a year, but I ended up going after the Colt alone."

Dad takes a deep breath. We both know what happened afterward.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about your girl. As I understand it...you had several friends along the way that..."

"Yeah dad. We both did." I can't look at him. That's one thing I could never do. I could never look at my dad when he cries. Dad's are these hard asses that never crack under pressure. To see him falter is like watching a mountain crumble. It just isn't ever suppose to happen.

"All I ever wanted for the two of you was that you one day get to live peaceful lives. I was diagnosed with cancer shortly before the semi truck hit the Impala 12 years ago. I didn't have long to live. Dean was dying and I remember what Missouri said. She told me that you'd be lost without your soul mate. I watched you as Dean was dying. You were dying right along with him. She came to the hospital to see me one last time. She told me you both had angels watching over you. That was something your mother always said. Her words finally convinced me I was doing the right thing. I made the demon deal and insured that Dean would stay by your side."

He sits beside me on the bed. "Now we're all back together as a family. I never saw that coming. Not here on earth anyway. I just needed you to know I've known about the two of you for longer than you have. Don't worry about what me or your mom think. We know and we choose not to look when you two are overly affectionate. So, don't think we are comfortable..."

My eyes get big. "Oh! I'd never assume that! We'd never overtly display our affections in your presence."

Dad smiles and pats my shoulder as he stands up. "Does your mother knows about the betrayal done to her by Gabriel and Eton?"

I nod. "She does. She hates the angels now. She was friends with Castiel, but this new truth has really crushed her soul. All the times she told you and Dean that angels were watching over us and they were actually plotting against us. Using us in their own twisted family feud. I can't blame her for not wanting to touch me when I go near her now. She puts on a front around Dean, but I know her true feelings."

Dad suddenly turns toward me. "Your mother loves you Sammy."

"Come on dad. I know what I see and feel. Her hatred for angels runs deep now. It's so deep that she despised the angelic part of me. She won't look into my eyes anymore. I walk into a room and she leaves. At first I thought it was because of the relationship between me and Dean. I know now it's because I'm not a Winchester. I'm a nephilim freak."

Dad tries to grab hold of me, but I vanish before he can touch me. What more is there to say?

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
[Dean's POV]

 

I'm doing laundry after the great breakfast mom made us.

Dad comes up to me looking distraught. "Sam's gone. Have you seen him?"

"What do you mean GONE?"

"He vanished Dean. Poof!" Dad's animated with hands in the air as he talks.

"You check the garage. I'll check my room."

He heads for the garage and I go to the shooting range. "Sammy!!" He's not here. I rush to my room. "SAM!" Not here either.

Dad comes in. "He's not out there."

I close my eyes and concentrate. He's nowhere nearby. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Dad is confused.

I open my eyes and sigh. "Sam went out for a bit. He'll come back to me soon enough."

"How can you be so casual about him taking off like that?"

"He's done it before. He'll be back!" I turn my back on my dad telling him, without telling him, he needs to just leave it alone. My words and body language works. Dad leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look up to the ceiling. "I know you hear me Sam." I close my eyes and concentrate. *"Don't do it! Come home to me. Please!"*

One second I'm standing in my room...

~~~~~

...the next, I'm in the middle of a motel room somewhere. It's dark except for the small sliver of light coming through the drapes.

I feel him near me, more than see him. I want to hold him. Tell him that everything will be alright. My heart is beating like a hummingbird's. I don't know if it's because I'm afraid for him or because I'm afraid of him.

He gets closer and I smell blood. My protective instincts kick into overdrive. "You're hurt!" I reach out for my little brother.

As soon as my hand touches his face, I feel the stickiness on his lips and chin. I'm instantly disappointed. "Ohhh, Sammy." My heart sinks like I'm free falling.

He won't lift his head. "I'm sorry." His head falls against my shoulder and he presses his body against mine. He forces me against the motel room door. I hold him tight. "I got you, sweetheart." I kiss his neck softly. "I'm right here."

"Dean."

He just holds me. His body weight pressing me harder against the door. "Sweetheart, let's go shower."

He takes my hand and we go to the bathroom. I see him in the bright bathroom lights. First I see his human form. He's wearing nothing but a pair of torn and bloody jeans and his boots. His hair is a tangled and bloody mess. He has scratches on his arms and face. Blood is on his neck and chest in an obvious pattern.

I see his nephilim form and it's weakened. His grace, that I usually see as a glow around him when he's near me, is very dim. His wings that are usually white with silver tips and silver shining through them are different now. They're completely blood red now through and through with just a bit of silver at the tips. They are hanging low off his shoulders, like his head. So much shame and pain in his body language.

He's been drinking blood. He's obviously killed a demon or many demons to get their blood.

I stand there feeling just as defeated as my other half is. "Why Sammy?"

"You know why. Don't ask because you already know." He falls to his knees. He holds my hand to his face. Blood and tears smearing the palm of my hand. "Please help me."

I can't look at him. "Help you what? Kill yourself? Become king of hell? Kill the world with your lust for blood and death? What is it you want me to help you with? Be specific Sam because whatever you ask of me..." I gasp as reality takes hold in my heart. This is really happening.

I go to my knees and hold him in my arms not wanting to see or hear the truth. Let us go back to the way we were before.

He's holding on to me. "I can't do this anymore Dean. Please. I just want to go home."

Home.

Heaven.

"You sure?"

He kisses me and I taste the coppery blood and sulfur on his lips and tongue. Our kiss deepens. He pulls me tighter against him. I feel his arousal and move my hand over his hard cock. He inhales deeply against my lips. I kiss his cheek. "Are you sure you want death?"

He ruts against my hand. "Only you can do it." He takes a deep breath.

He places a weapon in my other hand. I look at it. It's a sword. "What is this?"

"It will work. Just need to be at my weakest. Only you can get me there." He thrusts against my hand that's cupping him. "We can go together. What are you thinking brother?"

He kisses me and tears start rolling down my face. I drop the weapon and it clanks on the bathroom's tiled floor. I brush his bloody hair back. "Shower first. You look..."

"Like a monster."

"Like a guy who needs a shower. I can't lick your body like I want to with blood all over you." My tears won't stop falling. "I love you so much Sammy. You're not a monster. You're a part of me. I am what you are. You're perfect."

He kisses me and my head starts spinning. I close my eyes and I feel like I'm being lifted. I keep my eyes closed as wind moves around us. His lips and tongue devouring mine.

I'm on my back with him on top of me. The place I'm laying on is warm and soft. I open my eyes and we're underneath a star filled sky. He's kissing marks on my neck and shoulder while I take in our surroundings. A field of grass. We're on a large blanket. I see a beach in the distance with small waves rolling in. The moon is giving just enough light.

Sam moves down my body and takes my half hard cock into his mouth. I moan at how good it feels. I notice he's completely cleaned up. No blood anywhere. We're also both completely naked.

He worships my body with his hands and mouth. His tongue licks the underside of my cock and then swirls around the tip. I watch him and see the love in his eyes. His eyes are faintly glowing, but I can still see all the multiple colors swirling in them. I guess whatever spell he put on me to hide the glow of his eyes has failed because of him drinking demon blood. His grace is weakened by the blood as well.

I really start getting into the pleasure he's giving me. My hips thrust upward into the back of his throat. "Fuck Sammy!" He swallows me deep. "Fuuuck!" I want to cum, but he backs away with a dimpled grin.

He sits up and his cock is very hard. "Fuck me. I want you deep inside me Dean." He leans down to kiss me and rubs his cock over mine. We grind against each other a bit. My legs around his waist as I hold his body to mine. We kiss knowing we both will be dead soon. There's just no way around it.

He lifts my cock and strokes it before sitting down on it completely. My eyes never leave his. "Sam."

He leans down and kisses me. His hips moving, fucking me just right. My fingers in his eversoft hair. "Will it be like this for us there?"

He pauses and looks into my eyes. There's so much love. "Better Dean. We'll have our own place and no one can tell us what to do. What's right or wrong." He kisses me and I thrust upward.

He gasps. "More time to explore each other." He kisses my forehead and starts riding me harder. Faster.

"I'm close Sammy." A tear escapes the corner of my eye.

He places the sword in my hand. "I love you so much." He's got tears. "This is the only way I can be free brother. Please."

I hold the sword with one hand and hold his cock with my other. He thrusts his hips while riding my dick. I feel his ass tighten on my cock and I can't hold back. "Sammy! Oh god!" I cum deep inside him.

He throws his head back, "Dean!" He cums and several things happen all at one time. As soon as his cum touches my body, I thrust the sword he gave me deep into his chest. He used his powers just enough right before I impaled him to make his demon blade appear and he plunges it deep into my chest.

He falls to my side and I stay alive long enough to see the bright light of his grace and life escape his eyes and mouth with a shout as he dies. His wings burned out on the ground beneath us.

I cry out, "Sammy!" as I take my last breath.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

I'm standing beside my body as Sam walks up to me. He tries touching me, but we're ghosts.

Cas appears. "You ready to go?"

Billie is suddenly standing next to Cas. "Excuse me trench coat. Last time I checked, you aren't a reaper."

Cas looks at our bodies. "You're right. I'm not. Besides, I have other things to take care off. Hunter funerals for instance." He sighs heavily.

I look apologetic toward Cas. "Cas, will you tell mom we're sorry? Tell her the spell that we were under failed. Well, it actually worked too good, but tell her it failed. Tell her we're now someplace where we can't hurt anyone else and once again..." I almost break down. "we've saved the world."

Sam keeps looking away. "Can we go now?"

"I promise to tell her everything you said." Cas looks like he's aged. His vessel looks tired.

"Give my Baby back to my dad. Her keys are in the ignition. You can have everything else in my room Cas. You and Jack." I turn to Sam.

Sam addresses Cas, "In my closet is a keepsakes box. The necklace with the amulet that I gave Dean as a kid - give it to Jack. He might be able to benefit from it in the future. The rest of the stuff in the box goes to my mom. Make sure dad gets his journal back after you add this part of the story to it. Let the truth be told Cas. I died protecting all humanity from myself. Dean died because he would have just brought me back. Where I go, he goes. Where he goes, I go."

Sam is right beside me and we keep blending into each other. To be honest, I find it comforting.

Billie looks impatient. "If the love fest is over, can we go? I have things to do."

Cas reiterates, "Don't worry about anything here. I'll handle it."

I take one last look at our naked bodies. My naked form resting beside Sam's. His vacant stare...

"Dean. I'm right here beside you."

I look at Sam's ghostly figure beside me. "That's right."

Billie holds her hands out to us. We each take one of her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[Sam's POV]

  
I wake up in the Impala. Dean's driving.

"Hey. It's about time you woke up. We're almost there."

I yawn. "Where?"

"Our place."

He pulls into the driveway.

"No way!"

Dean's all smiles. "Yes way. Come on."

I get out and we're at a beach house. Not just any beach house. It's an exact replica of the one I pointed out to Dean when we went to California once. We didn't have time to stop, but I told him that one day we'd be able to retire and own a home like this. We argued about it. He said we'd never retire. I guess we were both wrong and right.

I follow him inside the house. It's spacious and bright. Everything inside the home looks exactly as I thought it would. Dean looks at me with amazement across his face. I walk into his embrace.

We kiss and nothing has changed for us. All the emotions and desire is still there.

My dog, Bones, comes up and licks my hand. I kneel and pet him.

Dean kneels next to me. "What's his name?"

"Bones."

The golden retriever licks Dean's face and Dean laughs. He scratches him behind the ear. "Okay boy. You can stay."

I'm so happy. I thought for sure Dean was still so upset over Flagstaff that he'd tell me to get rid of Bones.

Dean looks into my eyes. "You need to go see her."

"But what do I say?" I stand up and Dean does too. I hold his hand in mine. "I'm sorry Jess. I love you, but I'm in love with my brother Dean?"

A female voice behind us says, "That's exactly what you say."

We both turn and Jessica Moore is standing in our living room.

I go to her and hug her. She holds me so tightly. "I missed you so much Sam."

"I missed you too Jess." We kiss, but it's brief and awkward.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I'm not the 20 year old kid I once was. So much has changed for me ever since you were murdered." I feel bad, like I've betrayed her somehow.

"It's okay Sam. I knew as soon as I got here that you'd have a new love in your life. I met with Chuck and he explained your story to me. I just want you to be happy sweetie." She nuzzles up against my neck and I get those old feelings I use to have.

I take a deep breath and the three of us are on the beach under a bright sunny sky. I decide to let Jessica see the real me. Dean too.

My wings come out and my body changes. I look mostly human, but I stand about 12 feet tall. My flesh is pure white, like porcelain. My wings are white with a dark burgandy undertone and silver along the feather veins and tips. My eyes glow blue and silver. They will turn red when I get angry. In this form, I walk on the balls of my feet and have long finger and toe nails almost like claws. I'm a creature of stealth. I'm built to protect myself and others. My hearing, vision and sight are very astute.

Jessica gasps at seeing my true form and backs away from me in horror.

Dean walks up to me. "You're so awesome! I'm fucking jealous man! Where's my wings?!"

I smile big. "You want wings?"

His arms are out to his sides. "Duh!"

I snap and he's got wings. They aren't grand or pretty. Just plain looking wings that look like they came right off a pigeon's back.

Dean doesn't care though. He's so excited about his wings he flaps them and touches them. "Are you serious?! This is so cool!"

"Can you fly?" I really want to see him try. I return to my cramped 6'4" human size and stand next to Dean. I show him how to use his new wings.

His first attempt at flying isn't bad. He gets airborn, but lands hard on his ass. After several attempts, he is flying quite well. We fly around for a long time.

We return to our beach home to find Jessica still waiting there. She pulls me aside. "Sam, I just wanted you to know I'll always love you. You probably won't ever see me again though."

"Why? Where are you going? You can't die again, right?" I'm worried for her.

"Of course not. I'm just going to my own heaven is all. I thought we'd be sharing, but I'd have to be a fool to not see how much Dean loves you. I also see how much you love him. I'm happy for you both."

She walks up to Dean and says something before vanishing.

Dean comes to me and kisses me. "She said she'll castrate me if I ever hurt you."

I laugh because she doesn't know Dean at all. He'll always love me fiercely. I also laugh at the idea of tiny Jess trying to castrate Dean. Speaking of castrate, "Hey Dean. Now that you have wings, you want to go visit Avalon again and see your old buddy Oberon?"

Dean's eyes get big. "Can we? I mean, can we go there from here? I'd love to take you there and kick that dude's ass."

I kiss him again. "You're adorable when you're all worked up like that."

He pushes me to the sand. "I know of another way you can get me all worked up." Our clothes vanish and this time it wasn't me doing it.

We suddenly end up in a giant bed that's the size of 4 kings pushed together. There are pillows everywhere and the bedding is super soft.

I kiss my lover. My soul mate. "You're getting good at this."

"Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet." He presses his forehead to mine and shows me images of what's going on in his mind.

My eyes bug out. I sharply inhale, then respond, "Dean!"

"Hey, that's just for starters." He starts kissing my chest.

"You promise?" My hands grip the covers as he licks and teases my nipple.

"Just wait till we get married."

"Married?"

"Our heaven. Our rules." He kisses me and I savor his kiss.

"Yes."

He smiles. "Yes what?"

I smile and bite my bottom lip. I rub my eye. "Yes, I'll marry you Dean."

He presses his cheek to mine as we embrace. I hear and feel him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I kiss his jaw.

"We lived horrible miserable lives, but we died happily ever after." He laughs.

I laugh too. "You're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Tricky Truth. Read the next chapter for another alternate ending. Your kudos and comments feed my inspiration. I'd truly love to know what you think about this story. So, comment below. ❤


	26. Sammy Gets No Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, but you'll soon see why. I have finally finished this BOOK. LOL!
> 
> I couldn't decide on one ending. So, there are 3 alternate endings. Each will be posted in a chapter, but there are not 3 chapters. They are all Chapter 24, just 3 different endings.
> 
> Each chapter starts with Sam talking to John in his bedroom. The chapters go different places from there.
> 
> 24A- 5200+ words Good ending w/twist  
> 24B- 3800+ words Good ending  
> 24C- 5200+ words Bad ending
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I also hope you read ALL 3 endings, then comment what you think at the end of each one.

Ch.24C - SAMMY GETS NO AFTERLIFE

(Bad Ending)

 

[Sam's POV]

  
"Excuse me?" My eyebrows go up. Did I just hear him right?

"I've known you were bound together by some invisible tie since you were able to crawl. I tried pulling you two apart and it almost killed me to see you that upset. When you went to college, Dean blamed me. After a while, we just couldn't work together anymore. We did check in with each other constantly though." He sighs heavily, "I went to Missouri Mosely. She's the one who got me started on the road to finding the Colt. She gave me the truth about you, Sam. She said you would one day have to choose between heaven and hell, but you'll never have to do it alone. She told me to never separate you two. I tested her several times. I left you with Bobby. Every time I did, Dean would go crazy. He accused me of abandoning you. I'd go back to retrieve you and Dean would run to you like you were injured. He had to be convinced you weren't. He was around 6 years old at this time. You were still in diapers. He'd hold and kiss you like he was your daddy. I stopped trying to separate the two of you after that."

Dad resituates himself in his chair. "Years later, the two of you got into a fight. I know a lover's quarrel when I see one. The next day you said you're going to Sanford. Missouri told me to keep you two together. The world's fate depends upon it. I tried talking to Dean, but he wouldn't listen to me. So, like I said earlier, we worked together for a year, but I ended up going after the Colt alone."

Dad takes a deep breath. We both know what happened afterward.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about your girl. As I understand it...you had several friends along the way that..."

"Yeah dad. We both did." I can't look at him. That's one thing I could never do. I could never look at my dad when he cries. Dad's are these hard asses that never crack under pressure. To see him falter is like watching a mountain crumble. It just isn't ever suppose to happen.

"All I ever wanted for the two of you was that you one day get to live peaceful lives. I was diagnosed with cancer shortly before the semi truck hit the Impala 12 years ago. I didn't have long to live. Dean was dying and I remember what Missouri said. She told me that you'd be lost without your soul mate. I watched you as Dean was dying. You were dying right along with him. She came to the hospital to see me one last time. She told me you both had angels watching over you. That was something your mother always said. Her words finally convinced me I was doing the right thing. I made the demon deal and insured that Dean would stay by your side."

He sits beside me on the bed. "Now we're all back together as a family. I never saw that coming. Not here on earth anyway. I just needed you to know I've known about the two of you for longer than you have. Don't worry about what me or your mom think. We know and we choose not to look when you two are overly affectionate. So, don't think we are comfortable..."

My eyes get big. "Oh! I'd never assume that! We'd never overtly display our affections in your presence."

Dad smiles and pats my shoulder as he stands up. "Does your mother knows about the betrayal done to her by Gabriel and Eton?"

I nod. "She does. She hates the angels now. She was friends with Castiel, but this new truth has really crushed her soul. All the times she told you and Dean that angels were watching over us and they were actually plotting against us. Using us in their own twisted family feud. I can't blame her for not wanting to touch me when I go near her now. She puts on a front around Dean, but I know her true feelings."

Dad suddenly turns toward me. "Your mother loves you Sammy."

"Come on dad. I know what I see and feel. Her hatred for angels runs deep now. It's so deep that she despised the angelic part of me. She won't look into my eyes anymore. I walk into a room and she leaves. At first I thought it was because of the relationship between me and Dean. I know now it's because I'm not a Winchester. I'm a nephilim freak."

Dad tries to grab hold of me, but I vanish before he can touch me. What more is there to say?

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
[Dean's POV]

 

I'm doing laundry after the great breakfast mom made us.

Dad comes up to me looking distraught. "Sam's gone. Have you seen him?"

"What do you mean GONE?"

"He vanished Dean. Poof!" Dad's animated with hands in the air as he talks.

"You check the garage. I'll check my room."

He heads for the garage and I go to the shooting range. "Sammy!!" He's not here. I rush to my room. "SAM!" Not here either.

Dad comes in. "He's not out there."

I close my eyes and concentrate. He's nowhere nearby. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Dad is confused.

I open my eyes and sigh. "Sam went out for a bit. He'll come back to me soon enough."

"How can you be so casual about him taking off like that?"

"He's done it before. He'll be back!" I turn my back on my dad telling him, without telling him, he needs to just leave it alone. My words and body language works. Dad leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look up to the ceiling. "I know you hear me Sam." I close my eyes and concentrate. _"Don't do it! Come home to me. Please!"_

One second I'm standing in my room...

~~~~~

...the next second, I'm standing in the throne room of hell.

"It's too late brother." Sam is seated on the throne and Rowena's decapitated body is on the ground not far from the throne.

I'm in shocked horror. "Sammy, what have you done?"

"She thought she could out smart me." Sam straightens out his black suit coat and blood red tie. He then points to another decapitated body next to where he's seated.

I look to where he indicates and I see a dead man that looks a lot like Crowley. "Wait. She brought him back!"

"Can you believe it? She used her magic to bring him back, then tried to give hell to him as if it's his to begin with. I don't think so. He went toe-to-toe with me." He looks from Crowley to Rowena as if disgusted. "They both lost and here we are."

A female demon comes to his side and gives him her hand. He turns it over and slices her wrist with his fingernail. I watch him drink deeply from her. His eyes turn completely blood red as he looks at me like he wants to fuck me. He stops after less than 30 seconds, pushes her away, stands up, then walks up to me. "This is who I am now Dean. I'm not fighting it any more."

I go to my knees and lower my head. "So be it Sammy. I'm done fighting it or you. Wherever you go. Whatever you do. Whoever you become. I will be by your side, no matter what. Even if the world burns."

He takes hold of my chin and pulls me to my feet. He kisses me aggressively. "The world won't burn Dean. It just might wish it did."

We disappear.

~~~~~

We reappear in a private bedroom. I can tell we're still in hell.

He shoves me against a wall face first. His body pressing against mine. "I need you to be my demon."

"What? No! Fuck you!" I struggle to free myself from his grasp. He pushes me harder against the wall. The side of my face pressed against the wall as he kisses my jaw.

"The way you are right now, Dean, is soft and vulnerable. I could easily kill you. As a demon you have a chance. You'd also rule by my side. I'll place you in charge of things." He kisses my neck. "You'll like having your hands back in the blood again. Just agree to become a demon."

My clothes vanish. I feel Sam's fingers pressing on my hole. I gasp, "You gonna rape me Sammy?"

"You can't rape the willing." He bites my shoulder while shoving two spit slick fingers inside me. The bite to my shoulder isn't enough to draw blood.

I cringe at the pain of being penetrated with no lube. "True." You can't rape the willing. I feel my body betraying me. My hips pressing into his thrusting fingers as they press against my prostate. I swallow hard with my eyes tightly shut, "Go ahead and fuck me Sammy. Fuck me hard!" I'm sounding just as needy and desperate as I feel. As he's wanting me to feel.

His cock is in me very quickly. His hands hold my hips as he pounds into me deeply with each thrust of his hips. His breath is hot against the nape of my neck. "Fuck Dean! Your ass is so tight."

"It's all yours little brother. Fuck me!"

He pulls my hips away from the wall some more as he fucks me harder. My cock is so hard, I stroke it just a little. "Just like that!" He has me groaning it's so good.

He bites my neck hard. I yell at the pain mixed with pleasure. My hands hitting the wall to keep my head from crashing into it. "Fuck Sam!"

He pushes my body against the wall while fucking into me. He licks the warm blood now dripping down my neck. "You love your baby brother's cock in your ass, don't you?"

My chest and the side of my face are pressed against the wall. He hasn't stopped destroying my ass. The pleasure keeps mounting. I'm wanting..."More. I need more."

He pulls back and turns me around. He kisses me and I taste my own blood. He touches my aching cock and I moan. He smiles, "You're so beautiful like this."

His smile takes my breath away. I pant, "Like what?"

"Desperate for my cock. Needy for me. This is how I want you all the time Dean. I want you not only desperate for my touch, I want you to become the knight of hell you once were. Say yes and become the strength I need beside me." He lifts my leg and enters me from the front. His long hard cock slamming deep into me over and over again.

I lick my lips and Sam bends his head down to kiss me. I grab his face with both hands. (I'm so close to cuming and his hips never stop.) "Whatever you need, I'll do it." I gasp. "Anything for you." That's when I climax. I grab hold of him and he looks me in the eyes as I cum hard with his cock deep inside me.

He holds me as he pulls me from the wall. His wing stretch out and with one deep thrust he cums inside me. "You're mine!"  
I feel his cock straining inside me as he cums. His face contorts with pleasure and emotion. "You'll always be mine Dean."

I kiss him, love him, with all that I am.

While still inside me he holds a scroll up to me. "Give me your soul."

"It's yours already." My head rests on his shoulder. He cuts my hand. "AHHH!!" I go to clinch my fist and bring my hand to my side.

"Place your hand on this and tell me your soul is mine." He kisses my temple. His cock still very hard inside me.

I open my bloody hand and place it on the scroll. "My soul belongs to you, Sam Winchester."

He kisses me deeply. I see the scroll light up in Sam's hand and vanish.

He smiles. "Good." His eyes glow red. "I love you so much Dean."

I'm not sure what I just did. Next thing I know, I'm on my back in bed and Sam's on top of me.

Sam kisses me nice and slow. His hand's over my heart. I feel his love for me, but there's something else. "What is it Sam?" I kiss him and touch his hair. I tell him, "It's okay. We're together now."

He lifts his head and his eyes are full of tears. "We'll always be together. I promise." His eyes glow red and I can't breath. At first I think he's just messing with me. He kisses my forehead and trails kisses down the side of my face.

I can't take a breath. Is he doing this? I try pushing him away. I physically can't do it. _"Sam stop! I can't breathe!"_ I try punching at his chest. He holds me down with his powers so I can't move. _"Sammy please stop."_

He kisses my cheek. His face looks so sad. "I'll see you soon Dean. I promise."

[Crack!] ( _Y-you broke my neck? S-sam?)_

[Darkness.]

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Laughter. "Back again so soon Winchester?"

I look around. "Billie?"

"You're in it deep this time. I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help you out."

My eyes adjust and I finally see her. I'm in a dark room with nothing. Absolutely nothing in this room except Billie...Death.

I rub at my face. "It's okay. Just send me where I'm suppose to go."

"I could send you to hell or leave you here. Do you know where you are?"

I stand up and feel a bit light headed. "I'm nowhere."

She smirks. "Close. This is the Empty. If there were a place known as limbo, this would be it. Only reapers can access it. If I leave you here, you will fall asleep and never wake up."

I think on this a moment. "You said my only other option is hell?"

She nods. "You sold your soul to Sam, the king if hell. He owns you. You're destiny is to become something like a knight of hell. You'll become the most powerful demon on Earth. Sam will become more than a lover or a brother to you. He will become your god. You will become Sam's blunt weapon that he just aims at whatever he wants control over." She walks over to me and stands in front of me. "If you want to go to hell, I'll take you. Just know that you'll be an accomplice to the end of the world. So make your decision."

I clear my throat. "Staying here does nothing to save the world, right?"

She sighs, "It slows Sam down. He'll waste time and resources trying to find you." She turns away from me. "No. Sam will still burn everything down."

I'm angry. "You knew this was going to happen before you gave Rowena the spells she put on us. I mean, how much of a real threat was Jesse Turner anyway? Huh? I bet you made that shit up just so we'd end up here."

Billie grabs my neck. "Watch yourself Winchester. I'm 2 seconds from leaving you here."

I'm so frustrated, "Everyone is screwed either way, right? If I stay here, Sam burns the world down faster. Take me to hell. Maybe I can do something to change things for the better."

[Bright light]

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sam's very angry as he paces his throne room.

Demons tremble. One comes forward. "He hasn't arrived yet, sir. The reapers still have him."

Suddenly Sam feels my presence and stands up. "He's here!"

Sam flashes to the lower part of hell where new arrivals enter. He sees me attached to hooks and chains and I'm not making a sound, unlike every soul around me.

Sam snaps and I'm standing beside him all cleaned up wearing black jeans and a black dress shirt. I look at him with so much anger. Could anyone blame me?

He flashes us to his private chambers.

He's quick with apologies, "I'm truly sorry."

"You murder me and send me to hell, but you're sorry." I shove him away from me.

"This was the only way we could be together Dean. I'm not going to stop drinking blood. You said you wanted to be with me no matter what. Well, here we are."

I grab hold of the lapels on his suit coat. "I ought to kick your ass." Instead, I kiss him. He kisses me back.

Sam smiles. "Let's raise a little hell."

We spend the next several months causing a lot of terror and destruction: Hospital power failures with no power back ups, nursing homes with mysterious fires, school shootings, movie theaters burning with people locked inside, etc.

We got serious and Sam started a war in Europe by getting Iran to drop a bomb on Italy. He then disguised himself as a South Korean general and sent a bomb into North Korea. That set off fighting in that region.

Once back in the states, we had some fun drinking and messing around with fast cars before returning to hell.

Sam took care of his duties with the demons and we retired to our private chambers. We haven't had much alone time these past few months because we've been having too much fun. I even scored over 20 crossroad-type contracts without even trying!

"These past few weeks have been awesome!" I pour myself a shot of whiskey and drink it down.

Sam laughs, "I haven't done anything yet. I'm not sure what my plans are right now, but so far so good."

I pour a shot for Sam and he drinks it quickly. He then kisses me and I savor it.

He pulls me over to the bed and I start taking his coat and tie off. "One thing I like about being a demon..." My eyes go black. "I'm insatiable."

Sam laugh. "Like you weren't before?"

I straddle his hips as I get his shirt off. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Show me." He bites at his bottom lip.

I get up and go to the door. I open it and grab two demons from the hall that I talked to earlier.

Sam sits up on the side of the bed.

I instruct the demons to get naked. They do so. The male is already getting hard. I go up and grab his dick, hard. He grabs my arm, "Oh fuck! Stop! Please!"

I smirk, "I'm your master. So is he." I look at Sam as I let go of the demon's cock. "On your knees. Both of you."

They comply.

"Your answers will end with "sir" and you will do whatever we ask of you without hesitation. You will be allowed to find a new meat suit before you die. If you fail to do as we ask you'll wish that death is all that could happen to you. Do you understand?"

They both are on their knees looking at the floor. They answer in unison, "Yes sir."

I turn toward Sam and start slowly undressing myself. He unzips his trousers and pulls his hard cock out. He points at the young blonde male. "You. Come here."

The demon gets on his feet. "Yes sir." He stands in front of Sam, but doesn't block Sam's view of me. Sam grabs hold of the demon and pulls him on top of himself, but never loses eye contact with me. I stroke my cock as I watch Sam kiss this young handsome man.

Sam holds this demon's huge dick in his hand and strokes it. He moans. Sam asks him, "You like that?"

He pants, "Yes. Very much sir." His hips pressing into Sam's hand, desperate for more.

I watch as Sam cuts an artery in his neck using a fingernail. Sam's mouth covers the wound and he drinks him down with big thirsty gulps. Sam keeps his blood pumping by working his body and keeping him aroused.

I'm so turned on just watching this. Sam's cock is so hard against his abs and leaking. I go to his side and take his whole length greedily into my mouth.

Sam gasps at me sucking his cock, but immediately resumes drinking the demon blood he loves so much.

The demon he's bleeding out is almost dead. He doesn't even have a hard dick any more and his breathing is shallow. Sam pulls away from his neck with a growl, "Smoke out and find a new suit."

He smokes out and Sam tosses the dead body to the floor.

I pull off Sam's very hard cock with a pop. "I thought I was your blood bag."

He leans forward and pulls me up over him. Chest to chest. He kisses me and I push him all the way down onto the bed. I give him a devious grin, "I want to see you fuck her."

He smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah." I kiss him and it's like I'm claiming him as mine. He claims me as his by grabbing my ass and grinding up into me. Our lips and tongues work in a perfect dance. My fingers pull at his hair and he's wanting more. So much more.

I sit up and look at Sam. He watches me as I get up off of him and stand up. He's eyeing my toned body and perfectly sized erection. He can't wait to touch or suck my cock. I watch him touch the sticky pre-cum pooling on his lower abs and head of his cock.

I go to the female demon and escort her to our bed.

Sam snaps and the remainder of his clothing disappears, so does the blood stains from around his face.

The demon in front of Sam is a beautiful young Asian woman. She has long black hair that covers her shoulders and just reaches her perky pink nipples. Her breasts are round and perfectly natural. They might be a touch bigger than softball size. Enough to fill his large hands perfectly.

I'm eyeing her and measuring her up the way my brother is. My love of Asian porn goes deep, so I want to watch Sammy fuck her.

"What is your name?" Sam tilts her face up to meet his eyes.

"Monica sir." Her eyes are black, but her face is beautiful.

"Monica."

He snaps and she's wearing a chain choke collar and a black leather body harness that just criss crosses her torso and fastens around her neck. She's a bit surprised by it, but not really. Sam grabs hold of her harness and pull her on top of him. She straddles his hips. Her wet pussy feels amazing as she sinks down onto his hard dick.

"That's it Monica. Fuck my brother good and hard." I'm watching with a broad smile. My fingers start teasing my own cock and I know sam sees me.

He touches her bouncing tits as she rides him. Her puckered nipples are so hard. His face shows how good she feels on his cock. "Fuck, your pussy's tight."

She gasps as she cums on his cock.

"Dean, fuck her ass while I fuck her pussy." Sam pulls her chain collar toward himself so her ass is up more.

I get behind her and hold her body harness while pushing my cock into her unprepared ass. She yells, but soon shows signs of enjoyment.

I can feel Sam's cock rubbing against mine inside her. "Fuck yes. That's it Dean. Fuck her harder!"

I hold her tits as I slam my hips into her. Each of my thrusts Sam feels intensely. I know because I feel each of his.

She cries out her climax, "I'm cumming!" Her body trembles as she grips Sam.

Sam's looking into my eyes as he cums. I know he's cumming because of his face and the throbbing of his cock against mine inside this demon. He doesn't say a word though. He just reaches up and touches my face. Out of breath, he says, "Your turn."

I smirk, pull out and cum all over her ass while Sam watches.

He pushes her off of him and grabs hold of me. He kisses me with his hand in my hair. Our bodies pressed together perfectly. Memories start flooding my mind of us being together.

He cuts my neck and his lips start suckling on me. "Like how I taste brother?"

"Mmmm" He stops and heals my neck. "Like fine wine." He kisses me and I moan.

We fall asleep like this.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
I wake up to a bright light.

Sam wakes up and we both see Chuck in front of us. Sam snaps and nothing happens. Chuck snaps and we're dressed.

Chuck looks sorrowful. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys as they should have. I can't have you destroying the world though."

Sam raises his hand wanting to lash out.

Chuck snaps and we're both in the cage. Yes, THE CAGE. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

We can hear Chuck's voice, _"Again, I'm sorry it's come to this, but I can't have you destroy my creation. Sam, I took away your craving for demon blood so you won't kill Dean. The two of you will remain here because I can't trust you Sam. You will always go back to the blood and ultimately destroy the world. Dean, you can't exist without Sam. You will be together now and unable to harm anyone ever again."_

Sam yells, "No!! Don't leave us here!" He looks at me then the cage. "Not again." Sam holds the cage bars and starts crying.

I wrap my arms around him. We embrace and fall into each other's arms for all eternity.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

[9 Months Later]

 

Cas and Jack are at the bunker with John and Mary. They are all discussing something when both Cas and Jack grab their heads.

"What is it?" Mary asks.

"Another nephilim." Cas is very concerned.

Jack's eyes are glowing orange as he concentrates. He quickly stands up. "I think I know where it's coming from." He places his hand on Cas's shoulder and they disappear.

After a few minutes they reappear with an Asian woman holding a newborn baby.

John and Mary are shocked. The woman looks tired, but she doesn't look like she just gave birth.

Cas explains, "Ah, John and Mary meet Monica. She's the woman who just gave birth to this part nephilim child."

She smiles. "Hello." She sits with the baby and everyone sits.

Mary offers her something to drink. She accept some water. She then tells her story. "Castiel tells me you all will understand when I tell you my crazy story, so here it goes. I was possessed by a demon and was forced into being a source of blood and sex for the king of hell. One day, a guy named Chuck comes along and locks away the king and his brother. He then forces the demon in me to leave. Which was a big relief. Chuck and an angel named Gabriel took me to a penthouse and told me I was pregnant with an important child. Gabriel stayed with me and cared for me. Apparently I died giving birth and Gabriel brought me back right away. Once Castiel and Jack appeared, Gabriel said his work was done and left. So, here I am."

Everyone is in stunned silence.

Mary stands up and walks over to Monica. "Can I see the baby?"

Monica smiles. "Sure." She holds the baby up to Mary.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Her name is Mira. Short for Miracle because before I got possessed, I couldn't have babies. She shouldn't be here, but here she is."

Mary holds little Mira in her arms. She looks at the newborn with tears in her eyes. She then looks at Monica. "Before my son became king of hell, he was a good man. He would hunt monsters and demons. He was an encyclopedia on supernatural lore. This little girl's daddy was brilliant, brave and saved the world more than once. I expect Mira will be just like him in that sense."

John is standing beside Mary looking at his grandbaby. "This little one won't ever have the troubles our Sammy had. No demons will come near here bed ever."

Mary kisses John's cheek. She kisses the baby's forehead and hands her back to Monica. "You and the baby have a home here, if you like."

Cas interjects, "I highly recommend you accept her offer. Your daughter is part nephilim and might be in some danger from angels that believe nephilim's are taboo and therefore must be destroyed. This bunker is hidden from angels and anyone. You're safer here than anywhere on Earth."

Monica looks at her child. "We'll stay. I have to protect her."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
[46 Years Later]

 

"Please Jack? I need to see him just once. I'm not like him or you. You can see I'm aging and you aren't. If I could live to be a thousand years old, I'd wait. I might have a normal human life span, so I can't wait."

Jack sighs, "You don't know that. You have powers."

Mira sighs, "You know my powers are to weak."

"I could get into serious trouble." Jack paces.

Mira gets disheartened. "It's okay. If you don't want to..." She turns to leave.

"Wait." Tears are in his eyes. "I want to. I miss Sam so much. Dean too. If we get caught, we could end up in there with them forever. Do you understand?"

She nods emphatically. "Of course I do, but I got to see him."

"We'll be in the darkest part of hell. Hold onto me, okay. Don't let go or you'll be lost there."

They embrace each other and Jack uses his powers to take them to hell. He finds the area he's looking for and goes deeper still.

Finally he sees it. The cage!

It's suspended by chains in the middle of nothing. Lightening flashes giving light to an otherwise dark place. Jack uses his powers to fly to the cage and they both hold on to the outside of it.

Jack yells over the thunder, "Sam! Dean! Can you hear me?"

Sam runs up, "GO AWAY! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Sam. Are you Sam?" Mira's voice is shakey.

"Who are you?" Dean is curious about the new sounding voice.

"My name is Mira. You're Dean, right?"

"Why are you here?" Dean seems mad. "Are you going to get us out?"

Mira starts crying. "I can't."

Dean yells, "THEN GO AWAY!!"

Jack holds Mira close as she cries on his shoulder. His eyes glow orange as he yells, "NICE WAY TO TREAT YOUR NIECE, DEAN!"

"TRY AGAIN KID. I DON'T HAVE A NIECE."

Sam is at the bars on the cage looking through. "Niece?"

Mira sniffles and looks at Sam. "I'm your daughter, Mira."

Sam stares at her for a long time. He sees his own eyes on a somewhat Asian face. "Monica?"

"She's my mom."

Sam looks away, "Why have you come here? I'm a dead man."

Jack answers, "She wanted to see the face of a dead father and dead uncle. That's all." Jack looks to Mira. "Come on. There's nothing here for us."

Sam's hand hasn't left the bar of the cage. Mira touches his hand. "Goodbye daddy." She and Jack vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading The Tricky Truth. Read the next chapter for another alternate ending. Your kudos and comments feed my inspiration. I'd truly love to know what you think about this story. So, comment below. ❤


End file.
